You Shall Overcome
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: Hermione mentira a Harry, a Ron e às pessoas que confiavam em si para esconder um assassino. Queria que aquele pesadelo que a consumia acabasse. E acabara, até ela inconscientemente voltar a cair nas suas teias. READ&REVIEW, ULTIMO CAP ON!
1. Prólogo, O Fim do Sofrimento

Bem, depois de um grande período de falta de creatividade, estou de volta com um casal que aprendi a gostar de ver juntos. Esta fic gira à volta do facto de _como teria sido se: _1 -_ fosse _Draco a matar Dumbledore; 2 - Harry, Ron e Hermione estivessem em Hogwarts durante o seu 7º ano

Espero que gostem, desculpem alguma distracção gramatical (sou perita nisso) e gostava bastante de saber a vossa opinião, visto que é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre estes dois :)

**(eterno) Disclaimer:** HP não me pertence, não lucro nada com isto, apenas me divirto, etc etc etc.

Boa leitura

* * *

.

_**You Shall Overcome**_

_**Novembro, o Fim do Sofrimento**_

.

Os largos cachos moviam-se imperceptivelmente. Retirou a varinha, empunhando-a e criando um círculo cor de fogo à sua volta. Entoava uma pequena canção enquanto rodopiava e desenhava no ar gélido de Inverno, sentindo-se gradualmente mais quente graças ao simples feitiço que realizava. Os movimentos foram-se tornando mais bruscos, os cabelos dançavam descontrolados ao vento e este lançava contra ela gélidas rajadas que feriam os olhos, agora cerrados com força. Um pé mal colocado desequilibrou-a.

O frio invasor da neve roçou o seu pescoço e tornozelos. Pôde rever o imenso cinzento, desconsolado e triste. _Triste_. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera. Queria tocar-lhe, a sua feição simétrica e toda aquela apagada vida provocavam em si uma necessidade crescente de se envolver. Esticou um braço e um pequeno floco alojou-se na palma da sua mão, à medida que uma singela lágrima corria pelo pescoço.

Um céptico sorriso fracamente se formou nos seus lábios. Voltou a erguer os olhos para os telhados de Hogwarts que serviam de palco a uma perseguição entre dois corvos. Fitou novamente a janela que outrora se encontrava vazia, mas onde agora ia um vulto tomando forma. O seu olhar endureceu. Levantar-se sem nunca quebrar o contacto visual com o ser humano de platinados cabelos. Mordiscou levemente o lábio e virou-lhe costas, embrenhando-se na floresta. Naquela sala, àquela hora, só poderia ser uma pessoa.

Um cobarde.

Recostou-se nas raízes de uma das inúmeras árvores da perigosa floresta, rodopiando a varinha com perícia entre os dedos. Encontrava-se perdida num mar de recordações que ansiava banir de si, desejando com todas as forças esquecer as descargas de prazer e as pontadas de agonia que frequentemente sentira ao longo de vários meses… os sorrisos trocistas e as respostas amuadas, as correrias secretas a altas horas da noite pelos locais mais discretos das masmorras e os deslizes nos pontos mais altos dos telhados de Hogwarts… tudo isso se esvaia lentamente à medida que o tempo passava, mas o seu corpo ainda sentia o toque possessivo e frio de um assassino que nunca se importou.

Cerrou o queixo, impedindo-o de tremer. Jogou a varinha para longe tentando enxotar a raiva que se apoderava de si. Hermione não era como ele, Hermione não possuía sentimentos impuros nem um fascínio por tudo o que se esconde nas Trevas… pois não? Fungou e susteve brevemente a respiração.

Alguém a observava.

- _Accio_, varinha. – murmurou. Da indefinida escuridão surgiu prontamente o pequeno pedaço de madeira, que se alojou confortavelmente na sua mão direita. Esperou pacientemente enquanto um pequeno revolver de terra se aproximava de si. Por fim, pôde ver os sapatos bem engraxados e o enorme manto que cobria o homem à sua frente. Bem trabalhado, os elegantes detalhes em prata denunciavam o seu dono.

- Granger.

Não conseguia ver o seu rosto, escondido por detrás do grande capuz, mas aquela voz glacial era inconfundível. Encolheu-se instintivamente, sentia o frio e desconforto que emanavam dele apesar de estarem separados por cerca de cinco metros. Queria falar mas não sabia por onde começar. Os pequenos tremores que a dominavam também dificultavam a tarefa e faziam-na encolher-se, assumindo a sua costumeira posição defensiva.

Ele não tinha a intenção de se aproximar, contentando-se simplesmente em poder ver aquele belo rosto contorcido de desprezo. As sobrancelhas e o pequeno nariz franzidos enquanto os lábios cerrados a custo tremiam deixavam-no satisfeito. Satisfeito por aquela imagem adensar o seu sentimento de culpa, grato por aquele ser o seu castigo, o único que poderia estar à altura do crime que cometera.

Durante seis meses Hermione fingira não saber de nada. Mentira a Harry, a Ron, às pessoas que confiavam em si, ludibriara Hogwarts inteira e ainda o próprio Ministério da Magia, para esconder um assassino. Um assassino puro-sangue que fizera uma sangue-de-lama sentir-se segura e divina, doce ironia. Sabia que os dias em que tentara escapar-lhe haviam terminado e que ele lia os seus pensamentos com a maior das facilidades. Sabia ainda que apenas ele conseguia ver a enorme ferida que a dilacerava.

Malfoy não queria aproximar-se, mas quando deu por si, encontrava-se ajoelhado junto dela, desviando cuidadosamente a varinha que se encontrava apontada ao seu peito. O braço dela caiu inerte à medida que a varinha rodopiava para longe. Quando uma das mãos lhe tocou a face, o seu transe pareceu dissipar-se, sendo arrancada do mar de recordações em que emergira. As maçãs do rosto brilhavam e a gola da camisa estava manchada e húmida. Os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos eram agora percorridos pelo polegar do homem encapuzado.

- D...

Não pôde terminar. Sentiu-se envolvida por um abraço angustiado que transbordava revolta, remorsos, e, sobretudo, medo. Fora o suficiente para a quebrar e fazer brotar todos os soluços que reprimira, trazendo de volta as lágrimas que tão facilmente caiam dos olhos de Hermione. Sabia que ele lutava contra si próprio sempre que se encontrava com ela, que se recriminava e desprezava por tocar em algo tão impuro como uma sangue-de-lama e que no fim acabava sempre vencido por um turbilhão de sentimentos com os quais nunca conseguira lidar. Abraçou-o com força, não importava se o sufocasse. O queixo de Malfoy alojara-se na curva do pescoço gelado onde enterrou a face, sustendo assim a respiração. Durante todos aqueles meses esperara por uma oportunidade como esta. Agora, só faltava o momento ideal.

- Porquê, porquê?… - Hermione chorava como há muito não o fazia. Contudo, não sabia porque chorava; se por ele, com pena, se por ela, com desdém por ter pactuado e dormido com um Devorador da Morte, ou se pela inexistente relação que os uniria durante todo o Inverno passado, com mágoa e alívio por finalmente estar livre.

Desencostara-se da árvore e acalmava lentamente. Aqueles braços, de momento, reconfortavam-na e faziam-na esquecer-se do ermo local que os rodeava e de todos os assuntos e caos que envolviam ambos os lados da guerra que decorria naquele momento e que os separara. Temia por tudo o que decorria à sua volta e passara a temer também inconscientemente a pessoa que a abraçava. Não, mentira. Nunca confiara verdadeiramente nele. Perguntava-se se Draco também a mataria se algum dia assim lho ordenassem, se Draco chegaria ao ponto de matar a própria mãe se assim lho ordenassem…

Enterrou-se mais nos braços de Malfoy. Não queria sequer considerar essas hipóteses obscuras e descabidas, estava a deixar de pensar como uma Gryffindor e isso sim assustava-a de verdade. Ele podia nunca ter tido um cuidado extremoso com Hermione, mas sentira que algo nele a exigia. Podia também ser um Devorador da Morte inteligente, mas não o era mais que ela. Respirou fundo, relaxando. Afinal de contas, Draco era apenas um infeliz perdido no meio de uma grande confusão. Um menino assustado e cobarde que fora arrastado por caminhos sinistros sem poder manifestar as suas opiniões, um desgraçado destinado a cumprir ordens porque era chantageado e não possuía a coragem de se libertar.

_Hum? Não possuía a coragem de se libertar?_

Abriu subitamente os olhos enquanto os seus músculos se contraíram em instantes. A dor pontiaguda e instantânea que sentiu trouxe-lhe mais lágrimas. Algo se espetara por entre as suas costelas. Procurou por instinto a sua varinha. Não a encontrou. O medo alastrava-se agora também pelo seu corpo.

- D-Draco? – como fora idiota…

- Quieta Granger. – a voz soou rouca nos seus ouvidos enquanto a varinha se cravava nas suas costas. Procurou durante segundos e com desespero pelos olhos cinzentos que a desconcertavam na ânsia de conseguir justificações, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era o enorme capuz. Era então este o seu prémio por se ter deixado levar? Agora sim, tinha a sua resposta. Claro que sim, claro que Draco Malfoy a mataria se assim lho ordenassem… Lamentava que assim fosse. Admitia, apenas para si própria, que a sua ingenuidade a fizera realmente acreditar que o podia mudar, que tinha capacidades para o retirar do negro abismo em que ele se encontrava mergulhado desde que nascera.

O feitiço que Malfoy pronunciou fê-la transbordar de incredulidade e pavor. Guinchou de dor. O turbilhão de agulhas invisíveis que a dilaceravam pareceu enfraquecer após uns torturantes minutos. Reconheceu a luz esverdeada os envolvia.

- N-não, não!- choramingou em pranto.

O feitiço ia aos poucos espalhando-se pelo seu corpo. O que para ela parecia uma eternidade na realidade não passava de uma questão de segundos. Queria lutar, queria gritar novamente e apelar ao bom senso dele, queria manifestar qualquer espécie de emoção no seu rosto, mexer nem que fosse apenas o dedo mindinho do pé. Mas não era possível. Perdia controlo nos membros, no tronco. Sentiu a cabeça descair e uma enorme névoa cinzenta invadindo o seu cérebro. Os olhos fecharam-se e, finalmente, o formigueiro que tomara conta dos seus lábios consistia no último passo do feitiço de que teria conhecimento. Desejava com ardência resistir, desejava tanto como nunca o fizera na sua vida. Ouviu a voz de Malfoy, aparentemente calma e controlada, apesar de rouca e tremida: "Lamento… Hermione".

Sorriria se conseguisse. Era a primeira vez que pronunciava o seu nome próprio, "Hermione". Gostara, era uma boa moeda de troca. Mergulhou num mundo gélido e vazio, onde não sabia se o preto era Escuridão ou apenas a ausência da própria cor. Decidiu que queria que fosse escuridão. Aprendera gradualmente e em segredo a gostar da mesma. Estava confiante. Sabia que algures, longe ou perto de si, ele também estaria envolto naquela mesma escuridão.

Hermione estava completamente imóvel, mas quente. Podia senti-lo nos lábio dela, espremidos contra os seus. Beijara-a e embalara-a cerrando os olhos com demasiada força. Desejava com isso afugentar a dor, mandá-la embora. E, apesar de isso ter resultado com a rapariga nos seus braços, Draco não tivera tanta sorte. Continuava, então, a abraças o corpo inerte, passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes. Não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo ali se encontrava, mas ela deveria estar quase a despertar. Não queria saber o que Hermione pensara enquanto o feitiço a consumia, sabia que era a única opção que lhe restava. Na verdade, estava até satisfeito consigo próprio, dentro do possível.

Bastante satisfeito.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida tomara a iniciativa e fizera o que era correcto, dali em diante ela estaria de certo mais segura. Limpou-lhe o rosto, ainda húmido das lágrimas que chorara de forma descarada. Teria que ser rápido, necessitava regressar ao castelo antes que Granger abrisse os olhos.

Largou-a com cuidado, recostando-a novamente ao tronco em que estivera apoiada. Colocara a varinha na sua mão e afastara-lhe tremulamente um pedaço de cabelo da cara.

Sangue-de-lama insuportável, nunca confiara verdadeiramente nele. Duvidara do que ele sentia por ela. Sentia? Draco sorriu de forma torta e maliciosa. Disso até ele próprio duvidada, não podia sentir nada por ela mas, se pudesse, até que não se importaria de ter deixado aquela luz iluminá-lo um pouco mais.

Há medida que se afastava e enterrava os pés na neve do desconsolado mês de Dezembro, dava por si novamente a ser invadido por gratidão. Confessaria apenas para si que gostara dos momentos que passara com ela. Gostara até de mais. Contudo, isso não seria mais um problema, nem a própria Granger se recordaria disso. Reduzira-se novamente ao desprezível Malfoy que aterrorizava criancinhas. Desprezível mas talentoso o suficiente para realizar um feitiço tão raro e complicado como o que acabara de fazer. Para além de bonito era incrivelmente inteligente, Draco pensava. Os seus olhos brilhavam e espelhavam o céu cinzento. Tinha conseguido protegê-la do Senhor das Trevas e de si próprio e, como bónus, Hermione, sempre tão espertinha e sabichona, não desconfiara de nada, nem sequer tentara afastar o capuz que escondia todos e quaisquer vestígios que o denunciassem.

Nevou.

* * *

**_Continua..._******

* * *

****Comentário: Pois bem, é isso mesmo, decidi tornar You Shall Overcome numa longfic graças aos incentivos de nikax-granger e MegAnne Cormack. :) Opiniões, comentários? Deixe uma review e faça-me feliz :D


	2. Um Encontro Inesperado

Ora bem, cá estou de voltaa!

Decidi tornar _You Shall Overcome_ numa long fic - queria agradecer especialmente a **nikax-granger** por tal facto. Também gostaria de agradecer a **MegAnne Cormack** pelo último empurrão para eu finalmente publicar algo. Como tal, gostaria de dedicar o primeiro capítulo a ambas, na esperança de que gostem e corresponda às expectativas!

**Recordando/Avisando que**: a história desenrola-se no suposto 7º ano de Hogwarts, portanto a luta com Voldemort ficará em _hiatus._ O centro será portanto a relação entre Draco e Hermione, e isso já dá muito que falar! **SpoildoCap!** Sugestão: Para recriar em mim o sentimento de Hermione ao ouvir a melodia no corredor recorro a três músicas que recomendo vivamente: _Parting Song, Reminisce 2_ e _Revolve_, todas da OST de Pandora Hearts - óptimo anime!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, etc etc etc.

É tudo, boa leitura!

* * *

.

.

**_Um Encontro Inesperado_**

.

Hermione não conseguia compreender aquele comportamento esquisito. Quer dizer, não podia negar que era um bom estimulante para o seu ego, afinal dar por si na mira de alguém como Draco Malfoy é o sonho da maioria das raparigas, da maioria, atenção, não dela - por mais atraente que fosse, Malfoy seria para sempre, e apenas, Malfoy. Contudo, não podia ignorar a situação. Estaria a ser vigiada porque Voldemort achava que poderia ser-lhe útil de alguma forma perversa e complicada, que exigia a utilização do seu cérebro? Não, ela era realista, sabia que era inteligente, mas o Lord também o era, se precisasse dela deveria ser apenas para a usar como moeda de troca com Harry. Bom, também poderia estar prestes a ser alvo de uma das simpáticas brincadeiras dos Slytherin, isso também explicaria a situação. Mas então quereria isso dizer que se haviam cansado do seu alvo favorito? Oras, era completamente impossível alguém cansar-se de pregar partidas a Ron. Estava a ficar sem hipóteses que justificassem o estranho comportamento…

- Oi Hermione!, Quanto tempo pretendes fazer-nos esperar ahn?

- Hum? – a morena piscou os olhos, pelos vistos estava a divagar há largos minutos. Uns quantos passos à sua frente, do lado esquerdo, um grande e impaciente Ronald Weasley batia desajeitadamente o pé e Harry olhava de um para o outro com um ar divertido mas ligeiramente apreensivo.

- Está tudo bem Hermione?

- Ah, claro que sim! – apressou-se a dizer, levantando-se de um pulo e dando dois passos em frente, enfiando cada um dos seus braços num dos braços dos amigos, arrastando-os consigo de forma bem-disposta – vamos embora, chega de relaxar, está na hora da Biblioteca.

- Sim, até eu já relaxei tudo.

- Weasley, cale o bico – brincou Hermione dando-lhe uma cotoveladinha cúmplice. Ron era tão doce, tão… tão… Cortou a linha de pensamento. Ron era apenas Ron, tosco e idiota como sempre. Para se distrair, levantou ligeiramente a cabeça para trás e observou o Salão Nobre, enquanto se dirigiam para a saída. Procurou "aquele" alguém pela primeira vez na sua vida e ficou um pouco desiludida por não o encontrar no mar verde e prata. Desiludida? Louca, isso sim. Quando as grandes portas se fecharam atrás de si, escondendo o barulhento Salão que hoje se encontrava sob um céu profundamente cinzento, pôde, finalmente, respirar de alívio.

Na Biblioteca o silêncio era, como sempre, imperador. Hermione adorava simplesmente lá entrar e sentir o seu abraço, convidando-a a umas boas horas de estudo, empenho e abstracção. Olhou para os seus dois amigos e percebeu imediatamente que o mesmo não acontecia com eles. Tentou ignorar as deprimidas expressões faciais e procurou uma mesa escondida e sossegada, onde pudessem trabalhar e ao mesmo tempo conversar. Não passaram sequer três quartos de hora de estudo quando Ron atirou os braços para trás da cabeça e Harry começou a rabiscar no pergaminho com uma expressão de infeliz condenado.

- Ahn… Hermione…

- Nem pensar.

- Mas eu nem cheguei a pedir nada! E olha só para o tamanho da tua composição, aposto que vais ter que cortar algumas ideias!

Harry inclinou-se para dar o seu comentário com um ar entendido e erudito, descaindo os óculos para a ponta do nariz enquanto brincava com a pena na outra mão:

- Desta vez tenho que admitir que o Ron tem razão Hermione. A McGonagall pediu 40 centímetros, já deves ir nos 52…

Hermione ergueu a cabeça com ar de reprovação.

- Ela pediu _pelo menos_ 40 cm. Eu perguntei-lhe se podíamos ultrapassar e ela disse que o limite dos limites eram os 80 cm, portanto ainda posso escrever bastante. Mas obrigada pela preocupação amigos, a sério.

- Parece que já aprendeu a ser sarcástica… - sussurrou Ron a Harry e Hermione suspirou profundamente. – achas que ouviu? – Harry ia dizer que não com um ar desvalorativo mas Hermione endireitou-se e ambos decidiram que, para o seu próprio bem, era melhor fecharem a boca.

- Algum de vocês tem tinta a mais?

- Tenho, mas não é da que tu gostas.

- Hum, bolas. Tenho que ir buscá-la ao dormitório então. – levantou-se o mais depressa possível, pegou na sua composição, fez um sorriso malandro e saiu apressada.

- Qual é mesmo a diferença entre as tintas?

- A minha não é escura nem consistente o suficiente.

- Certo…

Ia a meio caminho quando ouviu umas leves notas musicais. Parou para escutar melhor e os seus olhos picaram ligeiramente. Conseguia sentir a dor de cada corda daquele violino. O calmo lamentar prosseguia sem pressas, enquadrando-se maravilhosamente com a paisagem de Fevereiro. Esqueceu por uns momentos o boião de tinta e seguiu a melodia. Vinha do fundo do corredor, de uma sala pouco usada. Olhou novamente pela janela mais próxima de si para se situar e viu a entrada para a Floresta Proibida.

Continuou a avançar e tocou na porta. O som do violino vinha claramente dali de dentro, límpido, angustiado e belo. Empurrou a porta e entrou.

As notas deixaram abruptamente de soar.

- Está aqui alguém? – não obteve resposta. Olhou em seu redor. Era uma antiga sala de aulas, com as secretárias e cadeiras empilhadas no fundo e uma tapeçaria na parede oposta. Aproximou-se da janela aberta e voltou a ver a entrada para a floresta. Foi percorrida por uma sensação de _dejá vú_ que desprezou. Dirigiu-se do amontoado de cadeiras e secretárias na esperança de descobrir alguém lá escondido, percorreu atentamente com o olhar os vários recantos e, por fim, voltou-se e dirigiu-se à tapeçaria, sacudindo-a. Uma enorme nuvem de pó elevou-se e ela tossiu durante uns momentos, até ouvir a porta fechar atrás de si. Assustou-se e voltou-se instantaneamente, correndo para a mesma. O receio irracional de ficar ali trancada era tanto que abriu a porta com exagerada força, desequilibrando-se ligeiramente. Não se via ninguém no corredor.

Correu para a esquina com o corredor oposto ao que integrava o caminho para a Biblioteca e quase chocou contra alguém.

- Desculpa, não te vi!

Não obteve resposta e, por isso, levantou a cabeça. Draco Malfoy encarava-a com uma expressão inquiridora e de superioridade. Tinha a sua característica sobrancelha erguida.

- Parece-me uma má desculpa, Granger. Fugias de alguma coisa?

Hermione endireitou-se subitamente, tinha o cérebro a fervilhar.

- E o que fazes tu aqui Malfoy? Sozinho, ainda por cima?, os teus gori-, digo, os teus guarda-costas foram de férias?

Ele limitou-se a sonda-la com o olhar. Não estavam assim tão perto desde que Hermione lhe dera um murro, fazia quatro anos. O loiro estava… diferente. Mais alto, mais encorpado, não parecia mais uma princezinha. Contudo, os cabelos continuavam a ser de um loiro puro e imaculado e as feições tinham uma simetria bastante agradável. Contra a sua vontade, admitia apenas a si própria que podia observar todas estas características sempre que tentava verificar se ele a vigiava, mas nunca o fizera tão de perto. Era, sem dúvida, diferente.

- Queres uma resposta para eu poder passar ou pretendes passar o resto da tarde a admirar-me? – falou com desdém.

Hermione corou e fez um ar enjoado e de superioridade, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, adquirindo uma posição de quem espera explicações.

- Vim estudar Granger, um rato de biblioteca como tu deve saber que este é o caminho para lá.

- Ai sim? E os livros?, não os vejo em lado nenhum.

Malfoy ergueu o seu saco e apontou para o mesmo.

- Posso ir ou é necessário amaldiçoar-te?

- Mostra-mos.

- Desculpa?

- Mostra-mos. – repetiu. Uma ideia louca e improvável surgia na sua cabeça. Contudo, era perfeitamente possível, tinha que confirmar se Malfoy dizia ou não a verdade. Ele continuava ali a olhar para ela e isso perturbava-a, a ideia de ele ser o violinista tinha a sua piada, mas ela não queria que fosse verdade. Mas, e se fosse? O que aconteceria se quem tocava aquela música era mesmo Malfoy? Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha enquanto o peito galopava de ansiedade. Aquele idiota estava a prolongar o momento de propósito, não valia nada mesmo.

Assim que ele voltou a fazer o mínimo dos movimentos, os sentidos de Hermione colocaram-se ainda mais em estado de alerta e ela podia sentir a expectativa que transbordava de si e a ansiedade em ver se daquele saco saiam realmente livros. Sabia que ele também percebia o que se passava e teve a certeza de tal quando um sorriso torto e trocista surgiu naqueles lábios frios e perfeitamente delineados. Em seguida, Malfoy limitou-se a contorná-la, com um livro na sua mão esquerda, e a seguir o caminho para a Biblioteca, ignorando que alguma vez falara com ela.

Ao inicio não soube como reagir, mas depois sentiu as suas bochechas corarem de raiva. Como se alguma vez aquele imbecil tivesse sentimentos suficientes para tocar daquela forma!, a única coisa com que o grande e ridículo Draco Malfoy se deveria preocupar seria com certeza o seu próprio umbigo. Egocêntrico. Machista. Inútil!

Meia hora mais tarde regressava à Biblioteca, com um passo furiosamente decidido. Passou por várias mesas e, numa delas, ouviu um riso trocista r afectado. Fuzilou-o com o olhar e teve novamente uma vontade incontrolável de o esmurrar. Decidiu, ao invés disso, ignorar e juntar-se aos amigos, sentando-se de forma irritada e barulhenta.

Ambos olhavam para ela, curiosos.

- Demoraste imenso.

- Sentes-te bem? Olha só o que fizeste ao pergaminho!

Olhou para ambos com um ar confuso. Pergaminho? Seguiu o olhar incrédulo de Ron e concentrou-se de forma horrorizada na sua mão direita. O pergaminho que havia transportado desde que saíra da Biblioteca, com a sua briosa composição de 52 centímetros até à altura estava completamente amachucado. Esquecera-se que o segurava desde que ouvira o violino e Malfoy irritara-a de tal maneira que devia ter-se vingado no seu precioso trabalho. Lamentou de forma audível enquanto a raiva crescia dentro de si. Exigiu um pergaminho a Ron, estes, apesar de serem de má qualidade, sempre eram melhores que os de Harry – demasiado brilhantes e pouco agradáveis ao raspar da pena –, e atacou-o sem dó nem piedade, escrevinhando-o com uma rapidez e perícia que só ela conseguia. Os amigos olhavam-na impressionados e decidiram seguir-lhe o exemplo. Enquanto Hermione estivera ausente, os rapazes esforçaram-se for aumentar a letra e fazê-la em itálico, usando redundâncias e palavras cumpridas para gastar espaço. Faltavam apenas dez centímetros a cada um.

Mesmo assim, Hermione foi mais rápida.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentário:** E então, que tal? Bom pontapé de saída? Sugestões, opiniões? Partilhe-as comigo! :)


	3. Todo o Tipo de Adivinhação e Ponderação

Helloo, cá está o terceiro capítulo!

Antes de mais queria agradecer a quem lê a fic e principalmente a quem deixa reviews - MegAnne Cormack e RaposoGabriela - são muito importantes para eu me orientar! Espero que gostem deste capítulo e que as minhas tentativas de comédia não sejam muito tristes enquanto duram. Ah e peço desculpa se me tiver escapado algum erro, revi várias vezes, mas nunca se sabe.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, etc etc etc.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Todo o Tipo de Adivinhação e Ponderação**

**.**

Nessa noite, enquanto tentava adormecer, reparou que o seu coração ainda saltava no peito. Elevou a mão junto dele, por cima da parte superior do pijama, agarrando o tecido com tanta força que julgara arranhar-se a si próprio. Foi a primeira vez que falara com ela, dois meses e quase meio após o que sucedera. O comportamento dela era tal e qual como fora outrora e isso, para além de o deixar extremamente aliviado, divertia-o, fazendo-o recordar o início de tudo e o gozo que ela lhe dava. Deliciava-se quando ela mordia a língua antes que alguma palavra mais grosseira saísse dos seus lábios ou quando corava devida à excessiva irritação que sentia. Aquele olhar empertigado e sabichão também era imperdível e se ela soubesse o quanto ele simplesmente gostava de a provocar, seria bem capaz de se controlar e nunca mais lhe dar esse prazer.

Ela era, de certo, muito interessante. Óbvio que inicialmente ficara horrorizado com o facto de ela ser uma Sangue de Lama e estar sempre – _sempre_ – com más companhias, mas passara tanto tempo desde então que ele aprendera a habituar-se e até a tirar partido disso. Vendo bem as coisas, de forma racional e equilibrada, a miúda valia a pena, mesmo com toda aquela escumalha atrás dela. Draco tivera tempo suficiente para se remoer e se contorcer durante inúmeras noites, debatendo mental e exaustivamente o assunto até perceber, finalmente, o óbvio.

Ele queria-a apesar de tudo. E o ele queria, ele tinha, ponto final. Não havia nada que saber.

Contudo, não podia dar-se ao luxo de cometer o mesmo erro. Já a tivera. A ideia, desta vez, era apenas observá-la e assegurar-se de que nada lhe acontecia. Fá-lo-ia à distância e de forma discreta. O seu comportamento para com ela também não poderia alterar-se, se não levantaria suspeitas. Tal questão não era de todo importante, pois ele também não queria que se alterasse. Agora, algo completamente diferente era a proximidade estúpida entre ela e o imundo Weasel – irritava-o substancialmente ver aquelas mãos sujas, aquele corpo pestilento, colado ao dela, trocando pequenos toques cúmplices, mesmo que uma camada infindável de roupas invernais os separassem. O seu estômago revoltava-se sempre que se lembrava dela a contar-lhe o quão próxima era do pobretanas, teria que desinfectar Hermione caso… não, caso nada. Não havia rigorosamente nada que ele pudesse ou devesse fazer, a não ser amaldiçoar aquele desengonçado até à exaustão e de forma secreta, obviamente.

Respirou fundo e sorriu mentalmente com a ideia. Era capaz de ser bastante divertido, mas tal requereria muito tempo e trabalho, coisas que ele não tinha nem estava disposto a gastar com aquele… nada. Sendo assim, limitar-se-ia a deixa-lo tomar a liberdade de se aproximar mais e mais de Granger, porque não? Algo dentro dele rugiu ferozmente. _Porque não_? Raios, exactamente porque não, porque ele não queria! Rangeu os dentes no meio da escuridão. Não era que tivesse ciúmes de uma doninha, atenção. Óbvio que não tinha, ele era um Malfoy, aliás, ele era _o_ Malfoy: atraente, inteligente, Puro-sangue e extremamente desejado, era impossível resistir-lhe, era um facto. Virou-se para o outro lado, reconfortado com essa ideia. Qualquer mulher inteligente o escolheria ao invés daquele traste de trunfa ruiva.

E Hermione Granger era a mais inteligente.

Mas, o que faria ela agora que não sabia sequer que ele se encontrava dentro do seu leque de escolhas? Suspirou, ligeiramente irritado. Disparate, é lógico que não o poderia escolher. Primeiro porque não sabia que tal era possível, e segundo porque mesmo, que soubesse, tal não se iria, definitivamente, verificar.

Engoliu em seco e cravou os dentes no seu lábio inferior, frustrado. Ela podia escolher quem quisesse, desde que ele aprovasse e fosse, efectivamente, melhor que ele, o que era praticamente impossível. Logo, não iria de todo ficar com aquela doninha.

Não ia.

-w-

Acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, arrastando-se languidamente da cama. Arranjou-se o mais depressa que a sua preguiça permitia e não esperou por nenhum dos seus camaradas para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Precisava estar sozinho e recuperar todo o seu inabalável autocontrolo. Antes de sair do dormitório olhou para o espelho e fez um discreto sorriso torto de aprovação, colocando uma fina madeixa do seu cabelo no local correcto.

Assim que chegou ao Salão Nobre olhou em seu redor, mas não a encontrou. Menos mal, teria paz. No entanto, quando se sentou reparou que, mesmo à sua frente e a uma curta distância, uma irritante cabeleira ruiva reluzia à luz da manhã. Ao seu lado direito sentava-se um rapaz de rebeldes cabelos castanhos-escuros e, à sua frente, a sabe-tudo massajava as têmporas com um visível mau humor matinal. Considerou seriamente em trocar de lugar, mas ao invés disso concentrou-se e limitou-se a ouvir a conversa:

- Hoje não Ronald, por Merlin!

- Mas o que é que aconteceu Hermione? Estás esquisita desde ontem! Eu digo qualquer coisa e tu ficas logo de mau humor! – voltou-se para Harry com ar de vítima, exigindo-lhe que reforçasse o que dizia.

Harry olhou para Hermione na expectativa. Esta, furiosa, começou a servir-se do seu pequeno-almoço de uma forma muito mais comedida que o habitual. Algo se passara e Harry não precisava ser um génio para o notar. Só esperava que Ron tivesse um rasgo de inspiração e compreendesse que, por enquanto, a má disposição dela não tinha nada a ver com ele.

E pelos vistos foi o que aconteceu. O ruivo, uma vez que não obteve resposta, olhou para Hermione muito concentrado e atento a qualquer movimento mais brusco, sem sequer se lembrar que tinha à sua frente o tão desejado e penoso pequeno-almoço antes da aula de Poções.

- Que aconteceu? – disse, lenta e cautelosamente – Nós somos teus amigos, podes contar connosco para o que precisares…

Ela encarou-o, séria.

- Estou _bem_, obrigada. É só, ahn, aquela altura do mês.

Ron franziu o sobrolho enquanto a via mastigar delicadamente um pedaço de torrada. Questionava-se fervorosamente sobre o significado daquelas palavras. O que é que ela poderia querer dizer com aquilo?, nem sequer chegara a altura dos testes e, felizmente, ainda podiam ver os exames por um canudo. Também não estavam propriamente cheios de trabalho e se ele conseguia sobreviver com isso, ela de certeza teria tempo de sobra para fazer o que quer que quisesse fazer. Ele até sabia, graças ao seu pai, que havia tornado um dos seus preciosos dias de férias de Natal num dia dedicado à fascinante cultura Muggle – não podia ter sido mais, hum, interessante –, que aquela festa Muggle, o Carnevau, era em Março e não em Fevereiro! Estava a ficar sem hipóteses quando, subitamente, compreendeu:

- Ah!, estás com o período! – perguntou, visivelmente iluminado e contente consigo próprio.

- Sim, não te esqueças de publicar isso no Profeta Diário. – retorquiu Hermione, entediada.

- Não, não, fica descansada, prometo que não conto a ninguém... Mas tens que estar a 100% no fim-de-semana!

- Que raio se passa no fim-de-semana?

- Gryffindor-Slytherin. – respondeu Harry com simplicidade sem desviar os seus profundos olhos verdes da amiga.

- Certo, não se preocupem. – limpou a boca ao seu guardanapo – Agora vou andando, ainda tenho que passar pelo dormitório. – levantou-se sem dar a hipótese a algum deles de contra-argumentar. A sua cabeça latejava e só queria um bocadinho de sossego antes do início das aulas. Subia as escadas do Hall aliviada pelo silêncio quando ouviu a voz de Harry, que caminhava a passos largos na sua direcção.

Virou-se e esperou por ele.

- O Ron?

- Ficou a acabar o pequeno-almoço.

- E tu?

- Vim saber o que realmente se passa.

- Já disse que…

- Não vale a pena mentires Hermione, o Ron cai nisso com facilidade mas eu sei fazer contas e ainda não é a altura certa, - ela sondou-o, embasbacada e surpreendida – Não, quero dizer, não tens o ar dorido do costume, apenas uma aparência cansada porque deduzo que não passaste bem a noite.

Suspirou e acenou afirmativamente. Harry era observador e com certeza percebia o que era passar mal a noite, já devia estar à espera que detectasse a sua pequena mentirinha.

- Passei a noite toda com... pesadelos. – sussurrou – Sonhos estranhos acompanhados sempre da mesma música que se repetia vezes e vezes sem conta. Fartei-me de acordar a meio da noite, levantava-me para que pudesse voltar o sono, mas acabava sempre a sonhar com o mesmo. Uma e outra vez. – desabafou angustiada. Sabia que ele a compreenderia.

- Mas foi a primeira vez que aconteceu?

- Foi.

- Aconteceu algo de estranho ontem que pudesse ser o causador?

- Não – mentiu. Uma coisa era contar a Harry e este perceber como era passar a noite em claro com "pesadelos", outra era dizer-lhe que, graças ao seu encontro com Malfoy, passara a noite toda a sonhar com ele e com coisas difusas ao som da triste música que escutara no dia anterior. O que era perfeitamente irracional e sem nexo, visto que não existia a mínima ligação entre ambos os acontecimentos.

- Bom, sendo assim acho que não te deves preocupar, não deve ser nada de grave. Vamos andando?

- N-não, eu tenho que ir ao… - interrompeu-se, o rapaz sondava a sua expressão com um ar disfarçadamente divertido – certo, era uma desculpa. Vamos.

Encontraram-se com Ron à entrada das masmorras enquanto este fazia o habitual discurso de Segunda-feira de manhã: era horrível ter Poções, era um crime colocar a aula a uma Segunda-feira _de manhã_, Snape devia ser punido devidamente e Ron, por sua vez, deveria para sempre ser dispensado daquele martírio, porque para além de estar um dia lindo, apesar de chover torrencialmente, Poções simplesmente não levavam a lado nenhum e caso levasse, Hermione faria as tarefas por ele. Dentro do pequenino grupo de apoiantes concentrados à sua volta, ouvindo-o com toda a atenção e acenando sempre que ele dizia algo verdadeiramente coerente, Harry ria-se sempre do discurso profético e sofrido, enquanto a morena se limitava a rolar os olhos nas suas órbitas, escondendo o quanto realmente se divertia também.

-w-

O dia, assim como o resto da semana, decorreram sem grandes peripécias. Hermione Granger continuou a ser a aluna mais brilhante, respondendo a todas as perguntas com prontidão e precisão, para desespero de alguns professores e alunos, como Snape, que tremia sempre ligeiramente o lábio superior de irritação – para ele também devia ser um pesadelo aturá-la logo todas as Segundas-feiras pela fresquinha –, e Ron, que se questionava como é que conseguia aturar uma rapariga assim há sete anos.

As horas de estudo entre os três foram reduzidas devido à excitação do jogo, cada vez mais próximo. Ambos os rapazes iam treinar assim que as aulas acabavam e Hermione ora ia assistir aos treinos ora se dirigia lentamente à Biblioteca, na esperança de voltar a ouvir a misteriosa melodia, sem sucesso. Tampouco se voltara a cruzar com Malfoy, o que por sua vez a deixava incrivelmente aliviada, e o sonho estranho que havia tido no início da semana não se tornara a repetir.

A última aula de Sexta-feira à tarde era Adivinhação, o que desesperava a maioria dos alunos, que consideravam aquilo uma perda de tempo e um enorme entrave ao merecido fim-de-semana. Escusado seria referir que a mente mais brilhante dos Gryffindor estava inteiramente de acordo, sendo esta disciplina a única na qual ela verdadeiramente evitava abrir a boca. Isso, no entanto, era para muitos a única coisa positiva da aula.

Duas dolorosas horas estavam prestes a findar quando Trelawney revelou a última tarefa:

- Bom, meus amigos, agora, para finalizar, vou chamar três pares para fazerem uma análise do parceiro! – exclamou, esfregando as mãos e transbordando de entusiasmo. Os sortudos foram Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter, Cho Chang e Lavender Brown e Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, que fez um esgar de insatisfação assim que ouviu o seu nome.

- Muito bem, primeiro par! Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter! Sentem-se cada um do lado desta mesa. Qual de vocês vai…

- Eu – respondeu prontamente Harry.

- O senhor vai o quê, então?

- Prever qualquer coisa sobre o Neville.

- Pois muito bem. Comece.

Harry olhava fixamente para a bola de cristal no centro da mesa e fazia uns gestos teatrais mas muito convincentes sobre ela. Fechou os olhos, pondo a sua imaginação a funcionar e achou que se tremesse ligeiramente daria um ar mais realístico ao momento.

- Oh, Neville! – exclamou surpreendido e profeticamente. Todos olhavam espantados e interessados, incluindo Trelawney, orgulhosa da sensibilidade que Mr. Potter demonstrava – Tens um futuro brilhante se seguires Herbologia! – abriu os olhos, encarando o amigo que parecia confuso – Tens mesmo que seguir, vais ter uma carreira de sucesso! – insistiu, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para a frente e tentando persuadir um Neville muito desconfiado.

- Muito bem Mr. Potter, fantástico, que percepção incrível! Dez pontos para Gryffindor! - a plateia encarava a Professora sem saber realmente o que pensar enquanto esta tentava suprimir a onda de satisfação que a percorria por ter entre os alunos alguém tão astuto - Soberbo, soberbo... Aii, enfim, próximo! – olhou em busca do próximo par, encontrando ambas as raparigas reticentes em dar o primeiro passo – Miss Chang, preveja a menina.

Cho sentou-se, juntamente com a sua colega. Estava visivelmente nervosa e pôs as mãos sobre a bola, imitando os movimentos de Harry, arrancando risinhos de alguns dos presentes, o que fez com que corasse ainda mais.

- B-bom, eu… eu vejo uma nuvem cinzenta no teu futuro Brown… algo, ahn… perigoso e… mau. Sim, mau, muito mau. – sussurrou de forma insegura.

Lavender olhava confusa para Cho, que devolvia o olhar e fazia sinais para que esta compreendesse que não sabia mais o que dizer. Trelawney rebolou os olhos, transtornada.

- Chega, chega. Com esse nervosismo todo nem capacidade tem para inventar o resto. Quando não se vê nada ou não se tem um dom, não é de bom tom andar aí a dizer palavras vazias de significado, assustando a outra pessoa. O que Miss Chang fez agora é um bom exemplo do que não se deve fazer, obrigada por o ter feito. Próximos. Qual dos meninos é que vai prever?

- Ele.

- Eu?

- Professora Trelawney – Hermione fez um ar sofrido e pesaroso – Confesso que sou como Miss Chang, não tenho sensibilidade para fazer algo tão importante como Adivinhação. Por favor, importa-se se for o Ron a fazê-lo?

- Oooh, claro que não minha querida. Mr. Weasley, por favor.

Sentaram-se. Ron em vez de olhar para a bola olhava para Hermione e na sua cara estavam estampadas a incredulidade, a indignação e um resquício de revolta. Hermione, por sua vez, apoiava o queixo com uma mão e olhava divertida para ele. Toda a turma estava em silêncio e curiosa.

Ron pôs uma mão estática a pairar sobre a bola e fez sinal a Hermione para que lhe desse a mão. Ela, relutante, acedeu ao pedido e, por momentos, o ruído abandonou definitivamente a sala. O ruivo não se mexia, parecia profundamente concentrado e o ar divertido de Hermione desaparecera, dando lugar à seriedade e expectativa. A mão que Ron estendera sobre a bola de cristal tremia ligeiramente e uma pinga de suor escorreu pelo lado esquerdo da sua face. Todos estavam deveras impressionados. Subitamente, Ron abriu os olhos e olhou para Hermione confuso e, de seguida, para a professora Trelawney, como se buscasse uma resposta plausível para o que acabara de ver. A sua expressão mostrava também que estava ligeiramente assustado.

- Então Mr. Weasley, o que viu?

- Desembucha Ron!

- N-não faz sentido Professora…

- Conte-nos na mesma, querido. – incentivou Trelawney, pressentindo que despontara o dom em mais um dos seus alunos.

Ron voltou-se para Hermione, ganhando coragem.

- Tu… tu és uma confusão. Tens um emaranhado esquisito dentro de ti. Tipo algas presas não sei onde, eu sei lá… Não consegui ver nem sequer um rasgo do teu futuro tal era a confusão de fios. Só via fios e fios e fios e fios! – respondeu enquanto gesticulava com frustração.

- De que cor eram os fios, Mr. Weasley?

Aí, Ron emudeceu. Ponderava se deveria realmente contar ou não. Encarou a jovem à sua frente, que descrentemente erguia uma sobrancelha expectante. Respirou fundo. Abriu e fechou a boca, mas não saiu dela nenhum som. Podia sentir a impaciência dentro da sala e a avidez dos seus colegas, desejosos de saber. Não compreendia, era uma estúpida cor, o que é que poderia importar? Ele poderia dizer azul, verde ou cor-de-rosa que ninguém iria saber realmente que cor era na verdade.

Sentiu uma cotovelada no seu ombro. Ergueu o olhar para poder encarar os óculos de fundo de garrafão da Professora, ameaçadoramente próxima de si. Apressou-se a desvia o olhar e a baixar a cabeça, para em seguida olhar para algo muito mais agradável. Os olhos castanhos dela incentivavam-no e isso era suficiente. Inspirou e balbuciou baixinho:

- P-pretos…

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Não resisti, tive meeesmo que repreender a Cho, desculpem-me os seus fãs. E quanto ao Ron, ah eu _a-do-ro_ a sua falta de jeito, é completamente fofo. E quanto ao Snape ser ainda o Professor de Poções não há nada a fazer, Poções sem ele simplesmente não é Poções! Sugestões, opiniões, comentários? **Review! **:)


	4. Fricção

Oláa, como vão?

Terceiro capítulo on! De momento tenho um pouco de tempo para respirar e decidi utilizá-lo para actualizar, visto que daqui a nada estarei novamente em exames, portanto aproveitem :) Gostaria de agradecer a quem lê a fic e principalmente a quem deixa reviews, é bom sentir o "grupinho" a crescer e saber que estão a gostar, obrigada! Sei que os tais fios pretos andam a suscitar alguma curiosidade, mas não se preocupem, prometo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, esclarecer e satisfazer, ou pelo menos tentar!, toda essa curiosidade.

Bom, creio que é tudo, acho que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, etc etc etc.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Fricção**

**.**

Hermione abriu muito os olhos e voltou-se para Trelawney.

- Por Merlin, Professora, o que significa isto?

- N-não sei bem, mas tenha calma, tenha calma e fique para conversarmos sobre o assunto, sim? – voltou-se para a turma – Meus queridos alunos, acabaram de presenciar mais uma adivinhação bem sucedida. Parabéns Mr. Weasley, o que acabou de percepcionar foi algo de grande complexidade, mais 30 pontos para Gryffindor. É tudo, bom fim-de-semana.

Entre urros de alegria e suspiros de alívio, a turma começou a sair apressadamente da sala. A maioria dos alunos tinha bastantes trabalhos de casa e queria fazê-los, ou pelo menos _tentar_ fazê-los, o mais depressa possível para poder dedicar o fim-de-semana do jogo inteiramente ao lazer. Hermione fazia parte desse grupo e, como tal, arrumava as suas coisas apressadamente.

- Miss Granger, Miss Granger! – Trelawney fez a custo o caminho até junto dela – Gostaria de falar consigo sobre o que aconteceu, tem uns minutos?, é algo de máxima importância e que deveria saber…

- Oh, desculpe Professora, estou tão atarefada – lamentou a jovem – tenho que ir a correr ter com a professora McGonagall, desculpe, fica para a próxima, importa-se? Tenha um bom fim-de-semana!

Hermione esgueirou-se por entre os alunos, queria sair dali o mais depressa possível. Começava a magicar já as próximas duas desculpas que iria ter que utilizar para não ter que ouvir os devaneios da Professora de Adivinhação quando encontrou Harry e Ron extremamente divertidos:

- Foi de génio, meu! – exclamava Ron, rindo bastante alto.

- Mas quem é que não sabe que o Neville é bom a Herbologia? – questionou Harry, também muito divertido.

- Rapazes!

- Hey Hermione, estávamos a ver que não vinhas. O que queria a Trelawney?

- Não sei, não fiquei para descobrir. Devia querer assustar-me com previsões macabras respeitantes à tua brilhante previsão, e ainda tem a lata de repreender a Cho. Nunca pensei em dizer isto Ron, mas aquela do emaranhado de linhas pretas também foi muito boa, ela ficou completamente estarrecida.

- Foi, não foi? – reforçou Harry – Foi muito mais credível que eu, mas o teu arzinho assustado ajudou à cena.

- Ah, muito obrigada.

- Não, não, esperem lá! – exclamou Ron – Tudo o que eu disse foi verdade!

- É claro que foi. Eu sou uma pobre rapariguinha confusa e indefesa.

- Sim, o que mais existe naquela cabeça é confusão, deve estar a acabar o espaço livre para armazenar informação.

- Harry!, – exclamaram os amigos ao mesmo tempo.

-... eu estou a falar a sério. – lamentou-se Ron, que se encontrava do seu lado direito. Do lado esquerdo, a voz de Hermione impôs-se, ressoando satisfeita e com intenções de completar a reprimenda:

-… estamos muito engraçadinhos! – Ronald ia protestar, mas ao ver a morena tão bem disposta desistiu. Ao invés disso, acabaram por estabelecer os planos para o resto do dia: ele e Harry iriam treinar com a equipa e antes disso planeavam visitar Hagrid enquanto Hermione não os deveria esperar para jantar, ficando a estudar até à hora da refeição. Sabiam que teriam o campo só para eles pois a equipa adversária fora toda dispensada das aulas extra de Poções, tendo treinado assim ao longo da manhã, com as faltas às outras disciplinas todas justificadas por Snape. Os Gryffindor lamentavam que McGonagall não fizesse o mesmo, obrigando-os a frequentar todas as aulas e treinar à noite até à exaustão com os argumentos de ser o mais correcto e disso fortalecer mais o espírito de união da equipa. Custava admitir, mas ser Gryffindor, às vezes, doía.

-w-

Depois de ter estado o resto da tarde a estudar, Hermione finalmente se rendera ao seu estômago, que reclamava com fome desde a hora do lanche, o qual nunca chegara a acontecer. Arrumou os livros e saiu da Biblioteca de forma apressada. Ponderou em ir à sala de aula que descobrira no outro dia, mas o facto de o caminho ser sombrio - e da fome apertar - fê-la desistir, prometendo a si mesma que faria isso na manhã seguinte.

Chegou ao Salão Nobre. Jantar sozinha não era algo de que gostasse particularmente. Aliás, para dizer a verdade, era algo que detestava e que, infelizmente, ocorrera vezes de mais ao longo dos seus anos em Hogwarts. Sentar-se numa mesa tão grande com intervalos de lugares que a separavam dos divertidos grupos à sua volta fazia-a sentir-se incrivelmente só num local tão amplo e cheio de vida. Vida essa à qual era totalmente indiferente a sua presença.

Suspirou, resignando-se. Iria jantar o mais depressa possível e depois refugiar-se na sua confortável cama, escondida e protegida de todos os males do mundo, de ambos os mundos. Quando se preparava para se sentar no primeiro lugar que lhe aparecesse à frente, Neville convidou-a a sentar-se no grupo composto por ele, Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan. Não hesitou sequer um segundo em aceitar o convite, agradecendo a simpatia e sentando-se ao lado de Neville.

- De nada Hermione. Então, pensei que tivesses ido ver os treinos de Quidditch.

- Hoje preferi estudar, mas ouvi dizer que a equipa está em excelente forma.

- Pudera, o Harry deve apertar com eles. Também é perfeitamente justificável, trata-se de um grande jogo, o de amanhã. Perder contra Slytherin é completamente inaceitável.

- Fala mais baixo Dean, essa voz de cana rachada deve ter chegado à mesa das cobras.

- Acho que chegou mesmo… – comentou Neville com receio de que o que tivesse efectivamente chegado fosse o comentário de Seamus – temos a equipa em peso de olhos postos em nós.

- É uma pena não me puder voltar. Aposto que o príncipe está no meio e quer fazer picadinho do Dean.

- Ahn, não. Por acaso até acho que ele está a olhar para ti, Hermione.

Dean Thomas voltou-se para verificar se tal absurdo era verdade. Por sua vez, Hermione limitou-se a levantar os olhos do prato, prestando pela primeira vez atenção à conversa.

- Desculpem?

- O Neville acha que o Malfoy está a olhar para ti. Vá lá Neville, até parece que não sabes que ele a odeia.

Hermione procurou o loiro na mesa do canto e, de facto, lá estava ele a olhar para o grupo, com o nariz ligeiramente torcido, expressando assim toda a sua repulsa. Não era novidade que Malfoy a odiava, e ela fazia o favor de retribuir o afecto. Contudo, ouvi-lo assim à descarada não era algo que considerasse simpático. O amigo a seu lado pelos vistos partilhava da sua opinião, concluiu enquanto ouvia a reprimenda:

- Seamus!

- Não, não faz mal. É verdade. – forçou-se a dizer. Ainda não haviam quebrado o contacto visual e ela estava deveras empenhada em manter o seu rosto sério e imperturbável. Sabia lidar com o ódio de um puro-sangue e sabia lidar bem de mais com o ódio daquele em questão, como ficara provado há quatro anos atrás.

- Hermione?

- Uuh, bem miúda, o Drácula acabou de quebrar o eye-contact – felicitou Dean que, ao contrário de Seamus, não tivera problemas nenhuns em se voltar e enfrentar os olhares dos Slytherin, não tendo mudado de posição desde que tentara verificar se Malfoy realmente estava a olhar para a companheira do jantar de hoje.

Hermione levantou-se, visivelmente irritada.

- Obrigada por me terem convidado, foi muito agradável o jantar.

- Mas nem passámos das entradas…

- Não tenho fome Neville, vemo-nos amanhã rapazes.

Atravessou o Salão Nobre pisando o chão com mais força que o habitual. Não viu o olhar de reprovação que Neville lançou a Dean nem o encolher de ombros deste último, mas também não lhe interessava. Estava simplesmente cansada. Cansada graças ao desgaste provocado pela semana de aulas e trabalhos. É de realçar que, para além disso, também estava visivelmente chateada por esta ter sido estragada no último instante por culpa daquele insuportável mimado. Tinha que acabar com aquilo, o estranho sonho podia não se ter voltado a repetir, mas ela não conseguira parar de o reviver constantemente na sua memória. Trocar olhares com Malfoy, forçar-se a pensar em Malfoy e fantasiar sobre o assunto durante uma semana inteira era claramente doentio. Não fazia ideia do porquê daquele idiota acabar sempre por pousar aquele feio olhar cinzento – bom, feio não era mas isso era outro ponto da questão e ela realmente não queria reflectir acerca do mesmo – em si, mas iria descobrir a razão daquele estranho comportamento da parte dele, e iria fazê-lo agora.

Pensou, pensou e pensou e, por fim, teve uma ideia. Pegou na varinha e tirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho com uma lista de afazeres do bolso, esquecera-se de o deitar fora anteriormente e verdade seja dita que Malfoy nem sequer merecia que gastasse com ele um simples quadrado de pergaminho novo com 20x20 de medida. Estava a dar-lhe demasiada atenção, ele que se sentisse grato por isso. Fez um pequeno floreado no ar e tocou no pergaminho com o pedaço de madeira, transformando-o num pássaro.

- Vai ter com o Malfoy.

O passarinho assim o fez. Voou escada abaixo, entrou no Salão Nobre, fazendo todas as cabeças voltarem-se para o admirar, e pousou no ombro de Draco Malfoy. Tal cena chegou mesmo a arrancar suspiros de algumas raparigas, e estas não pertenciam apenas ao segundo ano. O loiro, por sua vez, olhou para o pássaro durante dois segundos como se esperasse algo e, por fim, ergueu-se.

- Vemo-nos mais tarde.

Saiu do Salão. Há já algum tempo que não recebia a visita de um dos feitiços de Hermione e julgara que nunca mais iria recebê-las. Uma ínfima parte de si estava satisfeita por ter estado errado, mas a sua postura no geral era defensiva. Que quereria a rapariga? Ponderava com cuidado a sua forma de agir quando a avistou, ao cimo das escadas, encostada à parede e de braços cruzados. Olhava para ele com irritação e batia com o pé devido ao nervosismo. Agora que Malfoy estava ali, o que é que era suposto dizer-lhe?

- Sabes que feitiço é este Granger? – apontou para o pássaro imóvel no seu ombro.

- Como é óbvio. É frequentemente utilizado para dar recados ou indicar direcções.

- Precisamente. Pergunto-me porque é que não me indicou o caminho até ti.

Hermione corou. Estava tão empenhada em conseguir a atenção dele de uma forma discreta que se esquecera de completar o feitiço, dando-lhe indicações de como deveria encontrá-la.

- O que é que queres? – Malfoy apoiara-se no corrimão com um braço e colocara a outra mão no bolso. Passados três segundos de espera ainda não havia obtido uma resposta, ela apenas o encarava, o que o deixava desconfortável. – Rápido, não quero que me vejam a falar com uma Sangue de Lama.

- Porque é que não paras de olhar para mim?

- Desculpa? – questionou, aparentemente divertido.

- Sim, sempre que olho para ti, tu estás a olhar para mim. Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Não sejas ridícula.

- Então porquê?

- Há certas coisas que me enjoam e que espero ardentemente que desapareçam. No entanto, sempre que olho para elas, lá estão, tal e qual como anteriormente. Uma chatice. – ele falava sem desviar os olhos dela, de forma pausada e bem controlada. Hermione via parcialmente aqueles lábios finos mexerem-se com delicadeza, uma vez que o seu olhar estava preso ao dele. O "feio" cinzento de Malfoy parecia mais perturbador a cada dia que passava. As palavras que ouvira, de certa forma, feriam um pouco o seu orgulho, mas, por outro lado, estava contente por não ser um objecto de adoração dele e por estas confirmarem que tudo permanecia na mesma, sem alterações.

- Espero que apodreças cercado de chatices – retorquiu com desdém.

Ele sorriu de lado.

- Os Weasley certamente tentarão tratar disso. No entanto, não posso deixar de notar a tua ingratidão.

- Ai sim?

- Eu, um puro-sangue de uma das melhores famílias de bruxos, percorri cerca de dois quartos de quilómetro para vir ter com uma Sangue de Lama, e esta tem a ousadia de contra-argumentar.

- Tu realmente não prestas, pois não? – falou quase sem voz, o que de certa forma era bom pois a conversa, ou troca de insultos, ficaria apenas entre os dois – Se te meto tanto nojo não voltes a olhar para mim. Melhor, ai de ti se te apanho novamente a olhar para mim. Desfaço-te, Malfoy.

Draco olhava para ela e, por detrás de toda aquela fachada, sentia um prazer imenso. Desejava incentivá-la, dizer-lhe para dar o seu melhor para que pudesse dominá-la de forma a que a vitória soubesse como nunca nos seus lábios. Engoliu em seco, procurando esquecer tal absurdo.

- Que agressiva…

Ela desencostou-se e aproximou-se dele, ficando a escassos centímetros de distância. O castanho envolvia-o como há muito não fazia e ele lutava para não perder o controlo e mostrar sinais de fraqueza. Era isto que ele queria, o ódio de Hermione, fora por isto que ele se sacrificara.

- Eu _desfaço-te. – _repetiu sem piedade_. _

Malfoy sorriu.

- Força. – ouviu-se a si próprio dizer, mordendo o lábio em seguida, na esperança de que o gesto pudesse apagar o que dissera.

Hermione desesperou e simplesmente não conseguiu desviar o olhar e voltar-lhe costas. Não conversavam sequer há cinco minutos e ele já a havia deixado de tal forma alterada que apenas conseguia ficar ali, junto dele, como nunca estivera. Tentava responder, mas não encontrava quaisquer uma única palavra que quisesse ser produzida pela sua voz. Sentia-se tão inebriada pelo cheiro do seu perfume, forte, dominante, que nem sequer notava o seu empenho em memorizar todos os traços que deformavam o pálido rosto que a fitava. Ao longe, um som trazia-a de volta à realidade. As pesadas portas de Hogwarts escancararam-se e o frio gélido da noite invadiu o Hall.

A equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor entrava no castelo, suja, cansada e com um ar satisfeito, até se depararem com a cena. Harry e Ron olhavam chocados para a amiga a apenas centímetros de um Slytherin, e não era um Slytherin qualquer.

Quando decidira deixar a realidade vencer, voltou-se, ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy, para ver quem havia chegado. Foi nessa altura que o pânico se espalhou pelo rosto de Hermione.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bom, não sei como é que imaginam o Seamus, mas para mim ele é tal e qual assim, comentários agradáveis não lhe faltam.

É, a equipa queria tanto apanhá-los juntos que nem tomou banho nos balneários. Não, brincadeira, a uma hora daquelas quanto mais rápido estivessem no castelo, melhor. Quem é que realmente troca o conforto do/a seu/sua (neste caso não propriamente) banheira/poliban pelo/a de um balneário numa noite gelada de Inverno?

Enfim, sugestões, opiniões, comentários? **Review! :)**


	5. Onde Paira a Confiança?

NOVO CAPÍTULO ON

**Espero que gostem e me deixem a vossa opinião**, visto que me encontro numa fase complicada de exames mas mesmo assim me lembrei de postar ;)

Bom, acho que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, etc etc etc.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Onde Paira a Confiança?**

**.**

- Parece que vais ter que dar explicações aos teus amiguinhos – sibilou Malfoy ao seu ouvido, desviando-se dela para em seguida lhe virar as costas. O seu porte digno desceu as escadas e passou por todos os Gryffindor transbordando confiança e altivez. Atrás de si, sentiu deixar no ar atrás de si o veneno que facilmente levava todos aqueles idiotas à loucura. Sorriu para si enquanto se dirigia para as masmorras, o seu dia não poderia ter terminado de melhor forma.

Harry e Ron, sujos de lama, já haviam percorrido apressadamente na direcção de Hermione quando se cruzaram com Malfoy, sensivelmente a meio da escadaria. No meio de toda a preocupação pensamentos inquiridores, Ron ainda conseguiu empenhar-se na tarefa se salpicar o verme de lama. Foi uma tentativa frustrada, o que fez com que a sua cara ficasse exactamente da cor da sua capa. Por seu turno, Hermione perdia aos poucos a cor e o momento em que ambos dispararam perguntas na sua direcção chegara depressa demais:

- O que foi aquilo Hermione? Passaste-te ou quê?

- Sentes-te bem?

- Não beijaste o Malfoy pois não?

- O que é que ele te fez?

Ron, frustrado com a ausência de reacção, pegou Hermione pelos ombros e abanou-a ligeiramente, obrigando-a a encará-lo e falhando por completo em controlar o seu tom de voz – Não beijaste o Malfoy, _pois não_?

Ela perdeu-se no seu azul por momentos, tentando compreender o alcance da afirmação e, quando finalmente o fez, soltou-se, indignada e verdadeiramente corada.

- Mas que disparate é esse Ronald Weasley?

- Vocês estavam juntos!

- E? – Hermione elevou também a sua voz, na tentativa de fazer-se ouvir por cima do poderoso eco descontrolado do ruivo. Era impossível esconder o seu nervosismo, chegando mesmo a estar assustada. Óbvio que não tinha beijado o Malfoy, quem é que Ron julgava que ela era? Tinha obrigação de a conhecer, de saber que ela sempre fora fiel aos seus amigos, jamais os trairia!

- E podia muito bem ter acontecido! Ele é um crápula e tu nem sequer consegues defender-te sozinha, ele pode perfeitamente ter-te saltado em cima e tu podes até ter gost – interrompeu-se. Hermione dera-lhe um estalo e ele levava a mão à cara, surpreendido. Os olhos dela brilhavam graças a um emaranhado enorme de sentimentos de entre os quais se destacavam a humilhação, a raiva e a dor. Ron, ao olhar para aquele beicinho tremido, não pôde evitar que o desprezo e a mágoa se espalhassem pelo seu rosto. Desistiu de querer saber, contornou o seu corpo e dirigiu-se à Sala Comum. Se ela não queria explicar, tudo bem, era a vida dela.

Harry aproximou-se e pegou-lhe na mão de um modo desajeitado. Tentava reconfortá-la de algum modo, mas o seu toque gelado apenas lhe recordou quão frios realmente eram os olhos de Draco Malfoy. A sua expressão contorceu-se ligeiramente, não iria derramar uma lágrima.

- Já passou – consolou – Ele não te fez nada, pois não?

Hermione abanou a cabeça, fungou e escondeu o rosto sob os revoltos cachos castanhos. Os seus ombros tremeram ligeiramente e Harry decidiu então envolvê-la num ligeiro abraço, fazendo-lhe uma pequena festa na cabeça enquanto segurava a sua vassoura na mão direita.

- Vou tomar um banho, falar com ele e depois vou ter contigo à Sala Comum, pode ser? – assim que sentiu o céu aceno, soltou-a e chamou silenciosamente o resto da equipa. Ginny era a última da fila e quando passou por Hermione deu-lhe um leve aperto no braço, como se dissesse que, apesar da desilusão, a apoiava.

A morena esperou que todos desaparecessem do seu campo de visão e depois arrastou-se para a torre dos Gryffindor. Estava profundamente magoada com Ron, os seus ombros doíam. O seu cérebro tentava também acalmá-la, dizendo que o pior já havia passado e que Ron jamais lhe faria mal, mas o receio ainda percorria a sua espinha só de se lembrar do sentimento possessivo que vira brilhar naquele azul. Não podia negar que ele perdera completamente o controlo ao vê-la com Malfoy, mas também sabia que qualquer um o perderia, ela e Malfoy a _conversarem_ era algo de loucos, não podia totalmente censurar Ron pela sua reacção, mas bolas!

Respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas.

Tinha que inventar uma história para contar a Harry, não podia propriamente dizer que enviara um passarinho a Malfoy, podia? Questionava-se se a mentira neste caso não seria uma traição. Perguntava-se como Harry reagiria se soubesse a verdade e se aproveitasse e lhe contasse do "encontro" que tivera no outro dia com o loiro. Abanou veemente a cabeça. Não, não, não, não, não; estava fora de questão. Malfoy seria um assunto única e exclusivamente dela que, por sinal, até já estava praticamente encerrado.

Ao levantar os pés para passar pela Dama Gorda notou novamente o cansaço que se alojara nos seus músculos. As reclamações de fome por parte do seu estômago juntaram-se-lhe em seguida. Arrastou-se até ao dormitório, indo buscar três barritas de cereais (trouxera uma caixa gigante de casa na altura do Natal) na esperança de que alimentassem alguma coisa e de seguida voltou a descer as escadas. Recostara-se no sofá em frente à lareira e aguardava a chegada de Harry.

Olhou em redor, a Sala estava praticamente vazia. Imaginava os mais stressados a acabarem fervorosamente os trabalhos de casa na Biblioteca, os mais gulosos a deliciarem com o excelente jantar que perdera e os restantes Gryffindor às voltas na cama forçando-se a adormecer para no dia seguinte estarem a 100% para o grande jogo.

Hermione devorava a sua terceira barrita quando o amigo finalmente desceu as escadas. Ele vinha ainda com os cabelos molhados, de pijama azul acinzentado e com a toalha de rosto ao pescoço. Sentou-se ao lado dela e pegou nos dois invólucros vazios, começando a fazer uma bolinha com o mesmo. Fazia isto enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nas pernas, fitando o fogo e ouvindo-a mastigar.

- Então… melhor? – parecia ganhar coragem para iniciar a conversa.

- Hum-hum.

- Já falei com o Ron.

- Hu-hum?

Harry sorriu e atirou a bolinha para o fogo, pegando no segundo invólucro e amassando-o pensativamente, enquanto procurava pelas palavras certas.

- Ele exaltou-se um bocado.

- Eu reparei, não foi nada bonito da parte dele.

- Pois, eu sei, mas também dá um desconto, sabemos como ele é impulsivo. E ver-te ali com o outro é uma boa situação para desencadear a falta de bom senso.

- Tu tiveste bom senso – observou Hermione.

Harry olhou para ela, as chamas da lareira reflectiam-se na lente do seu olho direito. Hermione estava com as pernas dobradas em cima do sofá, aconchegada no canto esquerdo. Tinha um ar cansado, abatido e magoado.

- Herm, tu sabes que o Ron…

- Não, não sei de nada. Ele não me disse nada que eu pudesse saber e se fosse verdade não me magoaria.

- Ele precisava de uma resposta, e tu não lha deste.

-Confiar em mim era uma boa opção, Harry! – disse, agitando o terço de barrinha que ainda não havia comido – Caramba, até parece que não me conhece, a ideia de eu e o Malfoy aos beijos é simplesmente ridícula, descabida e nojenta!

Harry voltou a olhar para a lareira e atirou a segunda bolinha para o fogo, suspirando em seguida. Hermione tinha razão, mas Ron fervia em pouca água e era comum disparatar neste tipo de situações. Aliás, os dois andavam às turras desde que se conheciam e nunca se conseguiam entender graças ao temperamento dele. Esperava que isso mudasse em breve, mas o cerne da questão não era esse.

Compreendia o receio de Ron.

- Ouve Hermione… - juntou as mãos e massajou as costas da esquerda com os dedos da direita – nós só não queremos que te voltes a afastar de nós, que tenhas segredos para nós.

Ela ponderou a frase enquanto mastigava o último bocadinho do que acabara por ser o seu jantar. Nunca se afastara deles, não fazia sentido aquele receio agora. Pelo contrário, ela é que às vezes se sentia posta de parte pelos dois amigos, mas percebia que havia coisas que simplesmente não podia compreender nem partilhar com eles, nomeadamente os benditos "assuntos de rapazes".

Esticou-se e entregou o terceiro invólucro a Harry, que o alisou e leu em voz alta o anúncio.

- Barrinhas energéticas… foram o teu jantar?

- N-, sim – não ia mentir. Dean, Seamus e Neville viram o que ela comera no Salão Nobre, se mentisse e se Harry descobrisse isso traria ainda mais problemas e levantaria a questão de Malfoy ter olhado para ela durante uma exagerada porção de tempo. Por sua vez, isto poderia levar o amigo a somar dois mais dois e compreender que, nos últimos dias, Malfoy andava a olhar demasiadas vezes para ela. – Porque é que dizes isso? – questionou, tentando evitar que a curiosidade relativamente ao seu jantar surgisse em Harry.

- Tu sabes – respondeu simplesmente, dedicando a sua atenção ao último invólucro.

- Harry, tu e o Ron são os meus melhores amigos. São as pessoas de quem mais gosto para além da minha família. Não, vocês _são_ família. Se achas que me afastei de vocês com certeza houve um motivo para tal, nós temos andado atolados de trabalho e…

- Não uses isso como desculpa – cortou Harry – não estamos atolados de trabalho desde Março do ano passado. Mas não é isso que agora está em questão. O Ron pode não ter reparado, mas tu estiveste definitivamente mais distante nestas férias de Verão e no primeiro período. E quando digo distante não quero aqui dizer "atolada em trabalho" como desculpa ou literalmente, isso é diferente, quero simplesmente dizer, como explicar… - procurava um bom termo mas nenhum parecia ajustar-se – vazia, vá.

Hermione estava confusa. Estivera? Harry devia estar a exagerar, mas a sua expressão era tão séria que ela não ousou questionar ou sequer argumentar que no Verão se viram poucas vezes devido a incompatibilidades nos afazeres.

- Hermione… - retomou o rapaz, apertando com força a bolinha finalizada e voltando-se para ela – namoraste com alguém durante esse período de tempo?

Ele tinha um ar sério e firme, mas ficou ligeiramente confuso vendo a surpresa no olhar dela. Conhecia-a bem, sabia que se estivesse certo, ela coraria e baixaria ligeiramente a cabeça, o que não foi o caso. Um certo alívio tomou conta de si, mas a dúvida persistia: Hermione andara distante e esquiva e nunca chegara a descobrir em que é que ela estivera metida. Depois, há cerca de dois meses e meio, voltara ao normal e a única justificação que Harry conseguira arranjar fora o facto de ela ter tido um namorado misterioso com o qual acabara a relação. Mas, se isso não era verdade, então o que andara Hermione Granger a tramar?

- Não… de onde veio essa ideia agora?

Harry suspirou, atirou a terceira bolinha para o fogo e levantou-se, sendo sempre acompanhado pelo olhar atento e desconfiado de Hermione. A lareira delineava-lhe a silhueta e, quando se voltou a aproximar da rapariga, ajoelhou-se e pôs a mão na sua nuca, como fizera mais cedo. Queria que ela confiasse nele tanto quanto ele confiava nela. Queria que eles e Ron voltassem a ser o trio inseparável que haviam sido.

- Nós só não queremos perder-te.

A sinceridade e segurança que o verde de Harry transmitiam eram deveras profundas e aconchegantes. Hermione sentiu novamente os seus olhos picarem. Não queria que Ron estivesse zangado com ela, que pensasse mal dela ou apenas se limitasse a ignora-la, mas também não queria falar com ele no dia seguinte. Não queria mentir a Harry, queria voltar a estar tão unida a eles como sempre estiveram. Contudo, não conseguia, de todo, encontrar coragem dentro de si para verbalizar qualquer assunto que evolvesse Malfoy, só de pensar em fazê-lo o pânico e a ansiedade começavam a borbulhar dentro de si. Sentia-se tão impotente, tão perdida…

- Harry, eu… - fungou, não conseguiu acabar a frase. Ele percebeu o quanto ela necessitava de um ombro amigo e forneceu-lhe o dele. Hermione chorou sem cerimónias e murmurou "desculpa" umas duas ou três vezes, embora ele não conseguisse perceber o verdadeiro motivo das mesmas.

Ficaram assim uns dez minutos, até que o canal lacrimal dela secou. Afastaram-se e ela sorriu, levando as mãos à cara para a secar.

- Obrigada Harry, prometo que…

- Shh – ele pôs um dedo à frente os seus próprios lábios – Eu sei. Podes contar comigo, eu vou estar aqui sempre que precisares, sim? – ela acenou. – Boa, agora tenho que me ir deitar, já é tarde e amanhã é dia de jogo. Ficas bem? – ela acenou com mais vigor e ele sorriu. Beijou levemente a sua testa e voltou costas, em direcção ao Dormitório.

Hermione ficou a vê-lo afastar-se enquanto revia a conversa mentalmente. Um ligeiro formigueiro aterrorizado surgia novamente no fundo do seu cérebro. Se tudo o que Harry dissera era realmente verdade, e acreditava que era, o que é que tivera poder suficiente para a afastar dos seus melhores amigos?

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Harry fica bastante atraente quando o fogo o ilumina, não acham?...

Próximo Capítulo será no dia do GRANDE jogo!, já se sabe que GryffindorXSlytherin é sempre uma onda de emoção ;)

**Enfim, sugestões, opiniões, comentários? Review Please! **


	6. Quaffle

Olaa, capítulo 6 on!

**Gostaria de agradecer **às pessoas que acompanham esta fic e principalmente àquelas que deixam reviews e me apoiam e encorajam a continuar - a sério, muito obrigada! :) Espero que gostem, que continuem a acompanhar e me digam o que acham.

Bom, acho que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, etc etc etc.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Quaffle**

**.**

Acordou com uma almofada na cara e o entusiasmo característico de um dia de jogo. Sabia que toda a escola iria assistir e, por isso, tinha que cultivar o seu bom humor. Procurou os óculos e sentou-se na cama, sentenciando Seamus como sendo o culpado devido ao seu incontrolável riso.

- Vamos lá Capitão, está na hora de dar uma coça aos Slytherin!

Ouviram-se uivos de aprovação. Harry sorriu e olhou à sua volta, todos estavam entusiasmados, menos Ron, que ainda ressonava. Dean tratou do assunto, jogando-lhe uma almofada.

- 'Bora meu, também queremos o Keeper em condições!

Ron sentou-se desajeitadamente e confuso. Quando compreendeu o que se passava, resmungou e pegou na sua almofada, acertando em cheio na cabeça de Dean. A confusão instalara-se rapidamente no dormitório, todos riam e as almofadas voam sem destino, perdidas, de um lado para o outro. Era, sem dúvida, uma boa maneira de implantar energia logo após o despertar.

Ron olhava em redor num dos escassos momentos em que não estava a ser o alvo favorito da brincadeira. Agora que se abstraía da mesma, recordava o que acontecera na noite anterior. Hermione devia estar a odiá-lo neste momento, sabia que perdera o controlo mas, mesmo assim, só de se lembrar de certa e determinada imagem o seu estômago dava voltas e o seu coração rugia. Harry falara com ele, tentara chamá-lo à razão e conseguira. Contudo, algo dentro dele não queria dar-lhe sossego. Queria Hermione para si, isso não era segredo para ninguém com olhos na cara, mas ela parecia cada vez mais inalcançável, mesmo depois do que sucedera no funeral de Dumbledore. Parecia que fora descartado e isso magoava-o.

Magoava-o bastante.

Atirou os lençóis para o lado e levantou-se, dirigindo-se à casa de banho. Harry, o novo alvo favorito, seguiu-o discretamente com o olhar. Não queria chamar as atenções para Ron nem fazer com que os membros da equipa se recordassem da noite anterior. Também não sabia mais o que dizer ao amigo, ele ficara de tal maneira afectado e irritado que já não havia como persuadi-lo a esquecer o assunto. Temia que isso interferisse com o desempenho do colega no jogo mas, ao recordar-se que seria contra Slytherin, e conhecendo Ron como conhecia, ficou um pouco mais descansado. Ele jamais iria deixar que Malfoy se exibisse e saísse vitorioso.

Após se terem arranjado, saíram do dormitório e dirigiram-se ao Salão Nobre, rodeados de várias pessoas que lhes desejavam boa sorte e os incentivava. Ron esforçava-se para disfarçar o mau humor e jurava a pés juntos que dariam uma coça no monte de minhocas verdes, enquanto Harry ria com modéstia e corava com os elogios mais fogosos.

Quando se aproximaram da mesa da sua equipa viram Hermione, curvada e abatida, a mordiscar uma torrada com doce de morango. Harry não hesitou em dirigir-se para o pé dela, tendo sido seguido por um Ron ligeiramente relutante. Sentaram-se, trocaram os bons dias e serviram-se do que queriam comer. Hermione voltou-se para Harry depois de beber um gole de leite branco e tentou quebrar o desconfortável silêncio.

- Então, pronto para o grande jogo? – perguntou sem muito entusiasmo.

- Sempre, vamos dar-lhes uma sova.

- Espero bem que sim – retribuiu a rapariga com um sorriso. Havia prometido a Ron que estaria a 100% para os poder apoiar. Iria cumpri-lo – Ainda bem que os jogos são de manhã, anda tudo tão entusiasmado que duvido que aguentassem esperar até ao final do dia.

- Mesmo – desabafou Ron com a boca cheia. Quando se apercebeu de que quem falara fora Hermione em vez de Harry, voltou a concentrar toda a sua atenção na sandes, ignorando o olhar surpreso de ambos os amigos. Hermione ia abrir a boca para lhe responder quando Ginny apareceu radiante.

- Bom dia! prontos para outra vitória histórica? – perguntou, pendurando-se em seguida no pescoço de Harry e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Como está o meu Capitão?

- Ahn, Ginny, aqui não, está tudo a olhar – retribuiu Harry embaraçado. Ron revirava os olhos e Hermione olhava para a cena enternecida.

- Oh, vá lá, toda a gente sabe e até já tenho um clube de fãs também – "Afastar a doninha do _nosso_ Harry". Hummm… Pensando melhor acho que acabam por ser tuas fãs. – Ginny ia fazendo o seu teatro e apertando mais Harry contra si, enquanto olhava para um bando de raparigas furiosas. Piscou-lhes o olho e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, conversando com os seus amigos e tomando o pequeno-almoço da forma mais descontraída possível, rindo e brincando com os três, uma vez que pressentia o pesado ambiente. Provavelmente Ron e Hermione ainda estavam chateados. Porque é que o seu irmão tinha que ser sempre tão idiota? Estava mesmo a pedir para Hermione nunca mais olhar para a cara dele. Iria ter uma conversinha muito séria com ele no Balneário para ver o que podia fazer a fim de os juntar, estava farta de os ver a engonhar.

Terminado o pequeno-almoço, os membros da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor abandonaram a mesa em direcção ao campo, sendo seguidos pelos seus adversários. Hermione viu-os passarem por si, um por um, mas nenhum deles pareceu notar a sua presença, especialmente o loiro que encabeçava a fila dos estudantes vestidos de verde. Suspirou. Estava resolvido o assunto. Algo dentro de si parecia, no entanto, bastante inquieto. Tinha um pressentimento que falhava algo no meio de toda aquela história, algo muito importante. Era como se estivesse em casa e se recordasse de todos os seus pormenores, mas não sabia como havia lá ido parar. Provavelmente estaria a exagerar, sabia perfeitamente o que tinha feito desde Junho, e até desde Março – estivera a pensar nisso a noite toda e apenas encontrara algumas falhas inconsistentes, mas nada suficientemente grave ao ponto de justificar as palavras de Harry.

Suspirou, estava cansada de remoer este assunto. Preocupava-a as falhas de memória e achava estranho só ter dado por elas no momento em que Harry as referira e não após as mesmas ocorrerem, mas também não era altura para ponderar todas as hipóteses que pudessem justificar o que acontecera. Era perfeitamente normal esquecer-se de uma coisinha ou outra, ninguém se lembra exactamente de tudo... Sacudiu esses pensamentos da cabeça, estava na hora de ir para o campo e arranjar um bom lugar para que os amigos a vissem bem nas suas vassouras. Um lugar perto dos aros de Gryffindor, de preferência.

Foi bem sucedida. De onde agora se encontrava, protegida pela capa, cachecol e luvas, podia ver bem cada recanto do campo. Estava satisfeita por se ter apressado pois os alunos que tomavam o pequeno-almoço com mais calma ou que se deixavam adormecer começavam a chegar e enchiam as bancadas como se de formigas se tratassem. Numa questão de minutos viam-se o vermelho, azul e amarelo misturados, juntos, enquanto uma gigantesca massa verde e prata se destacava, numa zona mais distante, perto dos professores. As inúmeras vozes que tagarelavam ao mesmo tempo iam aumentando o tom, dando origem ao costumeiro burburinho de excitação antes de um grande jogo. As claques estavam a postos e envergavam os grandes cartazes de apoios às respectivas equipas. Quando as apostas e comentários sobre como seriam o jogo pareciam finalmente decididas e finalizavas, um grito de entusiasmo cortou o ar:

- ELES VÊM AÍ!

Os gritos de apoio e excitação ecoavam pelos céus à medida que as equipas entravam em campo. Madame Hooch encontrava-se no centro do relvado aguardando a aproximação dos capitães. Hermione teve pena de Harry e imaginou a sua mão esmigalhada pelo gigantesco capitão dos Slytherin. Todos montaram as suas vassouras e colocaram-se nas respectivas posições. Ron encontrava-se em frente ao aro mais alto e colocava as suas luvas com um ar determinado. Ainda não a vira, mas a morena também não estava a torcer para que isso acontecesse, queria-o concentrado para poder dar o seu melhor pela equipa. Ginny, por sua vez, estava na frente de ataque e os seus cabelos ruivos, apanhados num grande rabo-de-cavalo, brilhavam sempre que o Sol sorria através das nuvens. Harry, preocupado, falava para si próprio e conferia as posições da sua equipa. Estava sensivelmente três metros acima deles, tendo assim uma melhor visão do que se passava. Quando olhou para o lado, pôde ver Malfoy a elevar-se com o seu costumeiro arzinho de superioridade, aquele que o irritava desde o primeiro momento em que os seus olhares se cruzaram. Contava que o loiro lhe sorrisse e o provocasse, mas, para sua surpresa, nada aconteceu.

Agora que reflectia melhor sobre o assunto, desde o início do ano que não tivera nenhum verdadeiro desentendimento com ele. Talvez o assunto do _Sectumsempra_ tivesse posto um ponto final para ele, tendo demasiado medo de se reaproximar de Harry. No entanto, sempre que recordava as lágrimas que o vira derramar, algo dentro de si lhe dizia que Malfoy mudara, algo nele já não era tão oco. Pelo contrário, emaranhara-se e enegrecera. Este seu pensamento fê-lo sorrir, recordando a aula de Adivinhação do dia anterior e a voz de Ron assustada, balbuciando algo sobre Hermione ser também um emaranhado de fios pretos.

O apito de início da partida apanhara-o de surpresa, tendo que agir rapidamente. Não prestara atenção ao momento em que a Snitch fora libertada e agora tinha que compensar essa falha. Começou a dar voltas ao campo, alheando-se de tudo o que estava à sua volta, apenas ouvindo de vez em quando um dos beaters arremessando com força uma bludger. Já aprendera a abstrair-se do entusiasmo da multidão e a pôr de parte a sua preocupação extra por Ginny. Sabia que ela era uma fantástica jogadora, essencial para levar a equipa à vitória.

Quando sobrevoou as bancadas, um quarto dos estudantes erguera as mãos no ar, incluindo Hermione, que parecia estar no auge das suas capacidades fónicas. E estava – sempre que algum membro da equipa marcava pontos, ela festejava de forma audível, tal como fazia se Ron defendesse. Protestava também fervorosamente contra os beaters dos Slytherin e ficava deveras preocupada quando a equipa adversária fazia uma boa jogada.

O frenesim do equilibrado jogo contagiava todos os presentes, incluindo os professores, que sorriam, comentavam e faziam discretas expressões de angústia ou incentivo. McGonagall parecia ser quem mais vibrava, juntamente com Slughorn, que comentava com ela jovialmente os mínimos erros técnicos dos Gryffindor.

O marcador acusava vinte pontos de vantagem a favor de Slytherin. Os protestos e uivos de incentivo tinham alcançado um nível verdadeiramente ensurdecedor e Harry finalmente avistara a Snitch, mas receava fazer um movimento demasiado brusco que denunciasse a sua descoberta. Malfoy estava extremamente atento, parecendo inteirar-se de tudo o que se passava à sua volta e mantendo Harry debaixo de olho. Não tencionava procurar a Snitch, esperava que o adversário o fizesse primeiro, planeando segui-lo depois.

Contudo, algo captou a atenção do seu inconsciente.

O gigantesco capitão dos Slytherin, em quem Malfoy pressentia a ira e violência a tremerem à flor da pele, dirigia-se com demasiada velocidade aos aros do adversário com a quaffle debaixo do braço. O Weasley estava apavorado. Tinha defendido até à altura precisava pensar rápido, apanhar com uma quaffle a alta velocidade poderia comportar danos muito graves. A única coisa que tinha à mão para se defender era a própria vassoura e ou arriscava parti-la, ou era atingido, porque pelos vistos o adversário não estava propriamente a fazer pontaria para os aros. Se a quaffle lhe acertasse, cairia uns bons 15 metros, provavelmente inconsciente. Se partisse a vassoura, seria sacudido da mesma, caindo, também, inconsciente. Isto, na melhor das hipóteses.

Queria fugir, queria gritar que estava morto de medo. Olhou à sua volta em busca de uma solução e viu Hermione a tirar a varinha do manto. Isso, de certa forma, deu-lhe coragem. Ela preparava alguma, mesmo depois do que acontecera ontem à noite, ela preparava alguma para o ajudar. Só esse singelo pensamento deu-lhe forças e um resquício de coragem para enfrentar o que aí vinha. O adversário estava de quaffle em punho, com a expressão contraída de maldade e vingança. Ron fazia um esforço para não fazer uma careta e se concentrar no movimento que a vassoura teria que efectuar, pedindo a Merlin que a sua intuição estivesse certa.

Quando o adversário lançou a quaffle, todo o estádio emudeceu, mergulhando num silêncio pesado e preocupado. Esta foi lançada certeira ao estômago de Ron que, sem pensar, elevou um pouco a vassoura, apertou as pernas contra a mesma e não tencionava tirar as mãos do cabo, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Assim que o cabo da vassoura embateu na quaffle, o espanto foi geral. O barulho produzido pelo toque foi um "baque" seco e forte. A quaffle, ligeiramente amortecida, mas ainda terrivelmente rápida e perigosa, foi arremessada para um dos lados de Ron, enquanto os primeiros aplausos se fizeram ouvir no ar.

Hermione ainda segurava a varinha de forma discreta. O feitiço para tornar a vassoura mais resistente resultara, mas mesmo assim não aplaudiu. A descontrolada quaffle vinha na sua direcção e bateria nela numa questão de segundos. As pessoas mais próximas, em pânico, sufocavam exclamações de surpresa. Hermione pôde ainda ver a expressão horrorizada de Ron ao perceber o que fizera. O sol delineava-lhe a figura enquanto uma leve brisa invernal sacudia os cabelos ruivos, que agora mais pareciam dourados. Ele esticara um braço, como se isso pudesse impedir a quaffle de embater nela. Hermione sabia que ele nunca chegaria a tempo. Estava paralisada de medo. O seu cérebro pensava com a rapidez do costume, equacionando o que deveria acontecer após perder os sentidos. Quebrar-se-iam ossos, derramar-se-ia sangue mas seria prontamente socorrida.

Tentou acalmar-se, era muito melhor um acidente daqueles no mundo bruxo que no seu, aí duvidava que tivesse alguma hipótese de recuperar a 100%.

Fechou os olhos, era tarde de mais para reagir.

Sentiu o ínfimo calor solar a dissipar-se assim que a claridade deixou de atingir as suas pálpebras. Contudo, não sentia dor. Abriu os olhos a medo, receando que o seu corpo estivesse tão dormente que chegara a anestesiar as dores insuportáveis que deveria estar a sentir na realidade. Também temia que sangrasse, Hermione nunca conseguira controlar muito bem as suas emoções quando via sangue e a situação piorava drasticamente se se tratasse do seu.

No entanto, não foi nada disso que viu.

Estava montado numa vassoura exactamente à sua frente, curvado. Podia ver os seus ombros abanarem enquanto tossia.

Não, não! Não podia ser…

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Nhá, creio que não tenho muito jeito para relatos de acção, mas enfim, dei o meu melhor, espero que tenha ficado pelo menos um pouco interessante e realista. Quanto a Ginny, escrever algo centrado nela e na sua atitude é realmente complicado, nunca o tinha feito, portanto lamento se está um pouco OOC...

**Enfim, sugestões, opiniões, comentários? Review Please! :)**


	7. Surpresa, Desespero e Revolta

Olaa, cá está mais um capítulo!

Desta vez demorou um pouco mais que o habitual, peço desculpa, mas é que entrei de férias na sexta-feira e precisei de dois dias para restabelecer energias. Voltando aos agradecimentos, **todas as pessoas que me deixam feedback deixam-me tããão feliz!, muito obrigada!, sem vocês não teria metade da piada** :D Espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me bastante.

Bom, acho que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, etc etc etc.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Surpresa, Desespero e Revolta**

**.**

Os seus olhos estavam arregalados de pânico. Não podia ser verdade.

- HARRY! – uma onda de preocupação fervilhava dentro dela, o que lhe passara pela cabeça! Sentia os olhos picarem novamente e a sua visão ficou turva. No entanto, ainda conseguia vê-lo a levantar a cabeça.

Quando o vermelho do equipamento dos Gryffindor ganhou um tom esverdeado e a revoltada cabeleira negra de Harry se tornou loira e perfeitamente fluida, o coração de Hermione falhou uma batida. Não podia ser, não queria acreditar que fosse. Queria, isso sim, fechar os olhos com muita força e que quando os voltasse a abrir, estivesse a encarar Harry. Seria ele o atingido, só poderia ser ele. Era essa a vontade dela, que fosse ele. Tal pensamento no instante seguinte horrorizou-a e fê-la sentir-se uma nódoa como pessoa. Desejar que Harry, o seu melhor amigo, fosse atingido pela quaffle ao invés daquele loiro insuportável encheu-a de remorsos e culpa. A dificuldade que estava a ter em sentir-se contente por ele estar bem era algo que não compreendia. O desejo de substitui-lo pelo loiro, por sua vez, ela algo que simplesmente a ultrapassava.

A voz dele soou pausada como sempre, mas desta vez com uma quase imperceptível nota de dor. Os presentes haviam emudecido, curiosos, chocados e todos, sem excluir um único, deveras surpreendidos.

- Queres m-matar a tua namorada, Weasel?

- Seu… cala a boca Malfoy! – protestou Ron descontrolado, tremendo de irritação e alívio.

Ele encarou-a por cima do seu ombro, o pálido rosto controlava-se para não expressar a dor que sentia enquanto um fino fio de sangue lhe escorria pelo canto esquerdo da boca.

- Parece que não confia em ti. A cena de ontem deve tê-lo feito _transbordar_ de ciúmes.

Gostava de ver aquela expressão no rosto de Hermione, era quase a mesma que ela fizera no dia em que… bom, naquele dia na floresta. Assustada, descrente e estarrecida por estar a ser assaltada por uma infinitude de sentimentos contraditórios. Os olhos demasiado abertos e o lábio superior ligeiramente descaído mostravam-lhe que estava correcto.

Distraíra-se, não notara Ron, que se aproximara dele num ápice, pegando-lhe na gola do uniforme e puxando-a para cima. Malfoy desequilibrou-se por momentos da vassoura, fazendo-a mover-se ligeiramente para o lado direito, mostrando involuntariamente a Hermione a quaffle que segurava com o braço direito junto ao estômago.

- Deixa-a em paz. – ordenou o ruivo.

Malfoy olhava para ele com um puro ar de repulsa e desprezo. Jamais iria deixar que aquele imundo tocasse num único fio de cabelo dela. Hermione era dele, _só_ dele, e ele esperaria por ela o tempo que fosse necessário.

- Olha para ela – contra argumentou, com um sorriso matreiro no rosto. Ron assim o fez, a custo. Hermione parecia ter o coração nas mãos. As sobrancelhas, ligeiramente franzidas de preocupação, e os olhos aguados denunciavam-na. A pesada e descontrolada respiração devido ao nervosismo também. Ela estava assim por causa dele. A racional e controlada Hermione tremia como uma vara por causa de alguém podre, indigno e desleal. Quando voltou a encarar Malfoy não conseguia esconder o espanto e a expressão vitoriosa que o Slytherin envergava enojou-o. Só de a imaginar nos braços dele o seu esófago apertava e a raiva tomava conta de si. O sujo cinzento dos olhos do Seeker gritava-lhe algo tão absurdo e surreal com uma certeza tão avassaladora que o enlouquecia: Hermione pertencia-lhe.

Num incontrolável acesso de raiva, soltou-o com brusquidão e demasiada força. O adversário não estava à espera e desequilibrou-se, caindo da vassoura. Hermione viu durante segundos a fria expressão na cara de Ron, e isso assustou-a ainda mais. O azul dos olhos dele gelara e parecia aguardar com expectativa o momento em que Malfoy embateria no chão, imaginando quantos ossos se partiriam.

- Ron! – gritou. Não obteve resposta. O antes dourado cabelo dele escurecia à medida que o sol era encoberto, deixando de brilhar e adquirindo uma tonalidade demasiado escura. Aquele não era Ronald Weasley.

- RON! – gritou novamente à medida que corria para as grades, tentando alcançá-lo, num desespero e angústia aterradores. Ele finalmente pareceu ouvi-la e encarou-a com a costumeira expressão desorientada de pânico. Havia voltado a si e tudo o que o seu azul fazia agora consistia em suplicar por um pedido de ajuda. Hermione puxou novamente a varinha, mas desta vez fê-lo com uma força imperativa. O seu olhar achocolatado faiscava e a sua ordem ríspida cortou o ar:

- Vai!

Ron demorou escassos segundos a reagir, para em seguida mergulhar o mais rápido que conseguia no encalço de Malfoy.

Não seria suficiente.

Não chegaria a tempo.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_! – Hermione pronunciou, fazendo pontaria ao corpo, em vão. – _Wingardium Leviosa_! – tentou novamente, voltando a falhar. Não, não podia ser – _Wingardium Leviosa_! – gritou frustrada e fazendo movimentos demasiado bruscos para que o feitiço resultasse – _Wingard_ – os soluços pararam antes mesmo de se apoderarem da sua garganta. Hermione segurara-se a ela com uma mão e a outra estava caída para lá dos limites da bancada, empunhando, agora frouxamente, a sua varinha.

Estava prestes a chorar, a chorar por _ele_. Hesitou por segundos. Mas que raio é que se passava com ela?

Do nada, a multidão voltou a manifestar-se enquanto os professores corriam apressados para o campo. Harry pegara em Malfoy no último instante e Ginny tinha-o seguido, caso ele necessitasse de ajuda. Saltara apressadamente da vassoura e dirigia-se a Harry, que lhe estendeu o corpo inanimado de Malfoy e desmontava simultaneamente da vassoura. Ron chegara logo a seguir, demasiado confuso e transtornado para verbalizar qualquer tipo de palavras.

Os gritos de alívio pelo Seeker não ter tocado o chão e, ao mesmo tempo, os de preocupação devido aos momentos anteriores, traziam inúmeras reacções a quem assistia o jogo e que outrora estivera demasiado embrenhado em emoção para poder reagir.

Ginny e Harry entregavam Malfoy a Madame Pomfrey enquanto Madame Hooch ordenava a todos que voltassem a terra firme. Um enorme discurso sobre fair play foi-lhes dirigindo e culminou com a expulsão do Capitão de Slytherin e de Ronald Weasley do jogo. Ron defendeu-se, argumentando que fora sem querer – e, de facto, fora mesmo. A equipa apoiava-o e dava razões para ele não ser expulso, mas Madame Hooch estava irredutível. Sentindo-se incrivelmente injustiçado, o ruivo voltou costas e dirigiu-se para o balneário sem mais uma palavra, deixando para trás os colegas de equipa, os seus amigos, terrivelmente preocupados.

O sabor amargo que agora provava era um misto de inveja, decepção e traição. Apenas um pensamento latejava incessantemente na sua cabeça, e não estava de todo relacionado com a expulsão ridícula de que fora vítima. Estava relacionado com ela. Tudo girava e se definia em torno dela, como sempre. Em torno de Hermione.

Hermione, que não passava de uma mentirosa.

-w-

O resto do jogo decorreu de forma mais desconcentrada. Ginny assumira a posição de Ron e, apesar de outro Slytherin ter vindo substituir Malfoy, não era tão hábil como ele. Harry só tinha que deixar de pensar por um momento nos amigos e na situação que ocorrera para apanhar a Snitch, e fê-lo rapidamente, com a agilidade e técnica que só a ele pertenciam.

O estádio festejou devidamente mais uma vitória de Gryffindor pois apenas os mais chegados a Ron e Hermione se questionavam sobre o que realmente acontecera. Uma dessas pessoas era Luna Lovegood, que, enquanto o seu grupo de amigas festejava com histeria a vitória, se esgueirou para perto de Hermione.

- Olá – proferiu na sua fina e melodiosa voz.

Hermione olhou para ela e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso angustiado e cansado. Não respondeu.

- Não sei o que se passou mas, se precisares de ajuda, eu tenho uns bons amuletos para ti.

Voltou a não obter resposta e sorriu, debruçando-se sobre o beiral da bancada. Estava habituada a monólogos e sabia distingui-los bem do que ocorria neste preciso momento. Percebia que Hermione apenas não tinha forças para responder, mas que a ouviria com toda a atenção apesar de não serem muito chegadas.

- E que tal irmos andando para um sítio mais calmo antes que te bombardeiem com perguntas? Hum?

Hermione franziu o sobrolho. Porque o fariam?

- Sim, - retomou Luna – neste preciso momento a pergunta que deve ecoar em todos os cérebros de Hogwarts é: o que terá dado na cabeça de Draco Malfoy para te proteger? Todos sabem como se odeiam...

Luna tinha razão. Era melhor saírem dali o mais rapidamente possível. Contudo, admitia apenas para si que essa era também a pergunta que ecoava no seu cérebro, juntamente com a questão das lágrimas que nunca chegaram a correr. Não compreendia o que sucedera e não estava com cabeça para pensar no que teria que responder quando lho perguntassem. A única coisa que realmente queria saber era como estava Ron e, mesmo assim, desejava adiar ao máximo a conversa que teriam.

Respirou fundo e seguiu a amiga, que se esquivava com perícia pelos locais menos utilizados. Assim que chegaram ao Castelo, Ginny alcançou-as, montada na sua vassoura. Ainda tinha o equipamento vestido e o saco com as suas coisas ao ombro. Desmontou e segurou a vassoura com a mão livre.

- Temos que conversar – disse, com seriedade.

Luna apercebeu-se que o assunto era privado e, com um encolher de ombros, despediu-se das amigas. Ginny prometeu-lhe que assim que estivesse despachada se encontraria com ela na Biblioteca. Depois, ambas dirigiram-se à casa-de-banho das raparigas da Sala Comum, onde Ginny preparou um vistoso banho de espuma e Hermione se sentou num banco junto à banheira.

- O Ron está verde de ciúmes.

- Ginny, eu juro que não sei porque é que aquilo aconteceu! – exclamou Hermione, confusa – não é novidade para ninguém que o Malfoy não me suporta, o que ele fez vai completamente contra a sua personalidade! Eu juro que não consigo compreender o que se passou!

- Sabes, não é apenas isso. Depois do que aconteceu ontem…

- Isso não foi nada de especial, ele passou por mim nas escadas e ofendeu-me, como sempre. – desabafou Hermione – Não é nada agradável ouvir-vos insinuar que nos envolvemos. Repulsa-me e desilude-me que pensem isso de mim.

- Oh – a ruiva inclinou-se e abraçou os joelhos, olhando para ela. Agora que ouvia as palavras da amiga e via o quanto ela estava magoada, a ideia de ambos se terem envolvido parecia absurda. Contudo, havia algo que não compreendia – Diz-me só uma coisa, porque é que ficaste tão perturbada no campo? Há várias pessoas que dizem…

- Não quero saber do que dizem! Tu devias saber as mentiras e exageros que passam pela cabeça dos bruxos, namoras com o Harry! E é óbvio que estava preocupada, _o teu irmão atirou o Malfoy da vassoura_, como é que era se ele morresse, ahn? O que é que aconteceria ao Ron se isso acontecesse? Ia para Azkaban! – explodiu Hermione, levantando-se de um pulo e gesticulando, irritada e ofendida.

- Sim, tens razão... – concordou, pensativa – Não sei o que lhe passou pela cabeça para ter agido assim. – encarou a morena – Desculpa ter desconfiado de ti Hermione, mas se visses o meu irmão, ele está mesmo convencido que…

- O Ronald é um idiota. Não quero sequer saber o que ele pensa, tentei explicar-me e ele não ouviu, virou costas e ainda foi bruto comigo. – esperou por uma reacção da amiga mas, após sondar a sua expressão, desistiu. Estava demasiado cansada – Esquece, vou-me embora.

- Hermione! – Ginny agarrara-se às bordas da banheira e seguia-a com o olhar. Quando ela fechou a porta, recostou-se e decidiu que teria que falar com Harry sobre tudo o que estava a acontecer. Caso contrario o seu irmão iria perder Hermione de vez. – Argh, porque é que tens que ser tão estúpido! – desabafou, cruzando os braços, amuada.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Meu Deus, Ron em versão malvada tem muito que se lhe diga! ;) Queria bastante escrever algo sobre Luna em algum lado, ela é TÃO engraçada! É um pouco complicado entrar naquela cabeça, portanto espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC. Quanto ao resto, espero que tenha correspondido às vossas expectativas e às fãs de Ron, prometo que ele ainda terá (outro) momento de glória ;)

PS: Não fazia ideia que "fair play" se escrevia separado... Dramione é tão instrutivo!

**Enfim, sugestões, opiniões, comentários? Review Please! :)**


	8. Dono de Uma Estranha Pureza

Novo Capítulo on! :)

**Vi HP7-II e não é que fiquei ainda mais, ahn... "enfeitiçada" pelo Tom Felton?** Fui só eu ou mais alguém reparou no seu andar absolutamente magnífico, digno, elegante e charmoso? E aquele mega plano da sua face? Meu Deus, alguém me acorde ou me diga que não estou sozinha neste mar de adoração!

**Voltando aos agradecimentos (que NUNCA são demais e eu adoro realçar sempre o quão importante este projecto está a ser para mim),** todas as pessoas que me deixam feedback deixam-me tããão feliz!, muito obrigada!, sem vocês não teria metade da piada :D Espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me bastante.

Bom, acho que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza. Sobretudo quando não se tem estado a dormir muito e amanhã é hora de levantar MUITO cedo (já é 0h50) - mas não quis adiar mais o capítulo. Eu reli e reli e reli, espero que tenha ficado pelo menos um pouco interessante, prometo que melhorará.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto e vou chorar porque já não há mais filmes. Buá.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

.

.

**You Shall Overcome**

**Dono de Uma Estranha Pureza**

.

- Ouve, tens que ter calma. – Harry mais parecia estar a falar para si próprio do que para o amigo – Não podes explodir dessa forma sempre que o Malfoy te provoca!

- Eu sei! Mas bolas, vê-la ali toda _preocupadinha_ _com ele_, ugh, – Ron fazia um esgar, encenando um ar fragilizado, para em seguida voltar a explodir e assumir a sua costumeira expressão indignada – fez-me perder a noção das coisas! Ainda por cima ele _impediu_ que aquela maldita quaffle lhe tocasse, como é que achas que me sinto? Uma coisa destas custa a engolir... não?...

- Sim, tens razão, mas, ahn, esquece lá isso, já passou. – o rapaz hesitava, tentando pensar numa forma de ajudar. Contudo, sempre que se imaginava a ele, Harry, a atirar uma perigosa quaffle à delgada figura de Ginny e, no último momento, a mesma não embater contra o seu corpo graças à pessoa que menos suportava, o seu estômago contraía-se. Não conseguia, de todo, imaginar a contraditoriedade que corroía o cérebro confuso de Ron – Só tens que falar com ela e pedir-lhe desculpa…

Ron empalideceu e engoliu em seco. "Só" tinha que fazer isso, pois, como se fosse fácil. Aproximou-se do parapeito da janela do dormitório e agarrou-o, esticando os braços, sentindo todos os seus doridos músculos contraírem consoante aplicasse mais pressão. Nem a dor física conseguia acalmar o frenesim do seu cérebro, que parecia ter prazer em torturá-lo com as inúmeras possíveis reacções negativas de Hermione. O medo e o arrependimento tomavam conta dele, fazendo-o cair na realidade como uma triste e pesada folha de Outono, deixando-se abater e arrastar pelo peso da gravidade.

- Não sei se consigo. – lamentou-se, abrindo ligeiramente demais os olhos de incredulidade, contemplando a paisagem lá fora e surpreendendo-se a si próprio. Agora que realmente pensava nisso, não sabia sequer se iria conseguir olhar para ela.

- É claro que consegues! Vais ver que é só mais um desentendido, resolver-se-á num instante – Harry tentava puxar pela baixa auto-estima do companheiro – Estive a falar com a tua irmã à tarde, ela disse que falou com a Hermione assim que acabou o jogo e garantiu-me que eles nunca tiveram nada. Para além do mais, sabes como ela é sensível, não vais perdê-la por burrice, vais?

Ron ponderou, o que deu a Harry uma incontrolável vontade de revirar os olhos ou bater com a mão na testa. Por fim, depois de remoer bem todas as hipóteses e de se torturar mais um pouco, o ruivo lá balbuciou a custo e hesitantemente:

- N-não…

- Óptimo! – apressou Harry, exasperado. Em seguida pegou nos ombros de Ron, virando-o e encaminhando-o para a porta. Toda aquela inércia e sentimento de derrota começavam a fazer-lhe comichão. – Então vá, depois do jantar resolvem as coisas.

Ron suspirou, deixando-se arrastar. Não tinha fome, apenas queria aterrar na sua cama e dormir ferrado. Quando chegaram ao Salão Nobre, um grupo de pessoas aglomerou-se à volta deles, já que nenhum dos amigos aparecera ao almoço, felicitando-os pelo excelente trabalho, dando, no entanto, mais atenção a Ron, devido à curiosidade em saber se estava realmente bem depois do sucedido. Harry agradecia que assim fosse, apenas queria jantar em paz. Procurou por Hermione mas não a encontrou. Eles não tinham ido jantar propriamente cedo, portanto era provável que ela já o tivesse feito. Por um lado, até era melhor assim, aguardaria que os curiosos se afastassem e depois aconselharia Ron acerca do que _não devia dizer_. Enquanto delineava o seu "plano", uma pequena curiosidade bailou no seu espírito. Olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin em busca de Malfoy. Não o viu. Ainda devia estar na Ala Hospitalar. Não desejava mal a ninguém, mas desta forma não havia possibilidades de interrupções por parte de terceiros na importante conversa que Ron teria com Hermione, estaria tudo apenas nas mãos dele.

Deu a Ron todos os conselhos necessários com base em tudo o que se conseguia lembrar e recordando também a conversa que tivera com a amiga Harry sabia que não era mestre nos assuntos românticos, mas acreditava que a sua ajuda, por muito ínfima e ligeiramente desajeita que fosse, não deixava de ser uma ajuda de que o ruivo certamente precisaria e se ele seguisse os seus conselhos tudo deveria correr pelo melhor.

Ron ouvira tudo com a maior atenção, de sobrolho franzido e balbuciando algumas palavras-chave, com os cotovelos em cima da mesa e meio curvado, olhando directamente para os olhos verdes do seu ajudante. O prato com o que sobrava do pudim estava à sua frente, assim como o copo de sumo de abóbora. A separa-los, uma travessa de fruta, agora praticamente vazia, fizera as delícias de muitos Gryffindor.

- Certo, – assimilou o ruivo quando Harry se calou e olhou para ele, moderadamente ansioso – é agora. – dito isto, pegou no copo com o sumo, bebeu o que continha de uma vez e voltou a pousa-lo com força, limpando depois os bigodes laranja à manga do manto.

- Isso não é propriamente whisky de Dragão… - comentou Harry enquanto o Weasley lhe voltava costas e saía do Salão.

O ruivo fez o caminho para a Sala Comum com largas passadas, ignorando as felicitações que alguns colegas lhe faziam. Assim que atravessou o retrato, os seus olhos percorreram avidamente a sala, mas não encontraram o emaranhado de caracóis.

- Alguém viu a Hermione?

- Foi à Biblioteca buscar um livro, – respondeu-lhe uma rapariga – deve estar quase a chegar.

- Hum, - não escondeu o desapontamento. Ela tinha o dom de desaparecer sempre que ele ganhava coragem para ir ao seu encontro - obrigado.

Voltou a atravessar o retrato pois decidira esperar pela jovem no corredor, longe dos olhares curiosos. Encostou-se à fria parede de pedra e começara a bater o pé. Quando se cansou, trocou de pé. Sabia que estava ali há pouco tempo mas cada segundo naquele momento parecia uma eternidade. E suspirava, desesperava e voltava a resignar-se. E a trocar de pé. Uma e outra vez. Esperaria por Hermione o tempo que fosse preciso.

-w-

Empurrou a porta fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. O silêncio imperava naquela parte do castelo, o que era perfeitamente normal. As inúmeras camas encontravam-se praticamente todas vazias, com excepção de quatro. Numa delas, uma menina do primeiro ano dos Huflepuff lia entretida uma banda desenhada. Noutras duas, perto dela, dois Ravenclaw do terceiro ano conversavam baixinho e num tom dorido. Nunca vira nenhum dos três jovens em Hogwarts e agradecia mentalmente por isso.

Do fundo da Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey veio ao seu encontro.

- Miss Granger, em que posso ser útil?

- Madame Pomfrey, como está?

- Bem, obrigada. Vejo que a menina também está com um aspecto saudável, tem um ar um pouco cansado, é verdade, mas isso já é hábito em si… Deseja algo para o cansaço?

- Não, obrigada... eu vim porque precisava de lhe pedir um favor.

A curandeira olhou para a aluna. Esta tinha uma expressão séria, parecia tratar-se de algo importante.

- Diga.

- Bom, creio que sabe do incidente durante o jogo de Quidditch…

- Sei sim minha querida, deve ter apanhado um grande susto – Madame Pomfrey agarrou numa das mãos de Hermione e segurou-a por entre as suas. Era baixinha e afável, a morena não conseguiu esconder um meio sorriso. Foi directa ao assunto.

- Eu gostava de falar com Mr. Malfoy. Sei que é hora de recolher e que deveria ir agora mesmo tratar de fechar as cortinas das camas dos mais pequenos e pensei que…

Falara demasiado depressa, transmitindo o seu nervosismo. Madame Pomfrey, no entanto, parecia compreender. Não era fácil agradecermos por nos terem possivelmente salvado a vida, sobretudo quando quem o fez é uma pessoa da qual nunca gostámos. Soltou as mãos da jovem sem lhe dizer nada e dirigiu-se às três camas onde os alunos mais novos se encontravam, despedindo-se de cada um deles e fechando as respectivas cortinas. Depois, olhou para Hermione e fez-lhe um ligeiro sinal com a cabeça, indicando-lhe que avançasse.

A cada passo que dava o seu coração batia mais e mais depressa. Atravessou a Ala Hospitalar lentamente e, respirando fundo, tentava acalmar-se. A única cama que tinha as cortinas abertas e estava ocupada era a última do lado esquerdo, perto de uma das janelas e suficientemente longe das outras para que a conversa não se ouvisse.

Assim que se aproximou da cama dele, segurou as grades dos pés da mesma. Malfoy dormitava. Ali deitado, envolto num ambiente puro, esterilizado e completamente branco, parecia outra pessoa. A cabeça pendia ligeiramente para o lado, denunciando o seu estado de sonolência. Os cabelos platinados não estavam tão penteados como era costume, mas a sua expressão estava calma. O seu peito elevava-se lentamente e num ritmo compassado, enquanto expirava o ar pelos lábios entreabertos. Um braço encontrava-se fora das cobertas, perfeitamente imóvel e engessado ao lado do corpo, que estava virado de barriga para cima. Hermione estranhou o quão bem lhe ficava o branco apesar da palidez da sua pele, dando por si a pensar que, se aquele rapaz não fosse Draco Malfoy, contemplava um bonito quadro. Algo que remontaria à pureza e à paz. Quase teve vontade de rir com os seus devaneios, mas conteve-se.

Pestanejou segundos depois, pressentindo a presença de alguém. Pela primeira vez, Hermione apercebia-se de que as suas pestanas e sobrancelhas eram tão claras como o seu cabelo. Quando os seus olhos se abriram e endireitou a cabeça na almofada, a silhueta da rapariga começou a ganhar formas e contornos, mas ainda não conseguia focar a vista. Moveu ligeiramente as costas e fez um esgar.

- Granger…

Hermione apertou mais o ferro pintado de branco.

- Como te sentes? – as palavras saíram com dificuldade e relutância. Não estava minimamente preocupada com o bem-estar de Malfoy (mentira), apenas não queria ir directa ao assunto. Tentava evitar o momento a todo o custo.

- Dorido. – a resposta foi simples e sincera, desprovida de qualquer tipo de sarcasmo ou troça, e isso desarmou-a. – O que fazes aqui? – soava ligeiramente surpreendido e não havia hostilidade na sua voz. Aliás, parecia que era a primeira vez que ouvia verdadeiramente a voz de Draco Malfoy, límpida, confiante e carregada de charme, mesmo com todas as dores que deveria sentir.

Suspirou, ele não lhe dera a mínima margem de manobra. Teria que ir directa ao assunto.

- Eu vim, ahn… _agradecer_. – voltou a falar de forma enrolada e hesitante. A sua própria atitude começava a irritá-la.

A sobrancelha do loiro ergueu-se descrentemente.

- Obrigada por teres parado a quaffle, Malfoy – disse finalmente pelo canto da boca e olhando-o nos olhos. O seu cinzento parecia menos escuro àquela luz. Tudo nele era agora envolvente, acolhedor, enquanto ela, no seu habitual manto negro, se sentia envolta em bruma, parecendo estar a destabilizar e corroer a inocência dele. Como se o manchasse e arranhasse, como se fosse toda a fonte obscura que o sugava incessantemente, a ele, um ser desprotegido, doce e incrivelmente bonito.

Tal pensamento fê-la admitir a custo que, mesmo que fosse efectivamente Draco Malfoy o protagonista do quadro que observava, este não deixava de ser belo e remontava de certo, estranhamente, à pureza e à paz. Não, reformulando, era precisamente o facto de ser Draco Malfoy o protagonista do quadro que tornava este devastadoramente inebriante e desconcertante. Absurdamente arrebatador e irracionalmente viciante.

Cerrou os dentes com força e engoliu em seco.

Estava a ficar louca.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Bem, depois de escrever isto eu desisto - Draco Malfoy é indiscutivelmente lindo e charmoso, que coisa! E já repararam como a Hermione anda a ficar mestra em arranjar desculpas? "Biblioteca", sei... sempre muito espertinha a menina :p

Ando a atravessar uma crise criativa, SOCORRO. É tão irritante quando vemos a cena a decorrer na perfeição dentro das nossas cabeças e não conseguimos, de todo, coloca-las no papel. Snif...

**Enfim, sugestões, opiniões, comentários? Review Please! :) **


	9. Faces da Mesma Moeda?

Olaa, cá está mais um capítulo! :D

Fico muito contente por estarem a gostar e ansiosos por ler mais, as reviews que deixam são o empurrãozinho essencial para me revoltar contra e derrotar os momentos em que a escrita simplesmente não corre. Já vou no Capítulo VIII (sem contar com o prólogo) e não vejo o fim disto, espero que isso vos deixe tão contentes quanto me assusta :p Voltando aos agradecimentos, **todas as pessoas que me deixam feedback deixam-me tããão feliz!, muito obrigada!, sem vocês não teria metade da piada** :D Espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me bastante.

Bom, acho que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Faces da Mesma Moeda?**

**.**

Ele olhava para ela a custo e com curiosidade. Não poderia deixar transparecer o quão satisfeito estava por ter apanhado aquela maldita quaffle nem por vê-la ali. De pé, num plano mais elevado que o seu e envolta em negro, tendo as mãos que ainda apertavam os pés da sua cama escondidas por baixo do manto, Hermione não poderia ter um porte mais majestoso – e o mais interessante é que ela não fazia a mínima ideia disso. Até mesmo os cabelos revoltos, a sua seriedade e o ligeiro aceleramento na sua respiração eram atraentes e faziam Draco sentir-se grato por todos os ossos que partira e pela hemorragia interna que ganhara.

Foi no instante em que esse pensamento cruzou a sua mente que a rapariga quase pôde jurar que o canto da sua boca se curvara ligeiramente para cima. Hermione tinha plena consciência de que o que se estava a passar na Ala Hospitalar ultrapassava-a completamente. Aquele à sua frente não era o Draco Malfoy que todos conheciam. Pelo contrário, parecia-lhe um puro-sangue gentil, condescendente e disposto a salvar até uma Sangue de Lama. Bom, na verdade fora isso mesmo que ele fizera, em frente de toda a escola, de toda a gente - agora sim, ela perdera a noção de tudo.

Não pôde prender mais entre os seus lábios a questão que a incomodava desde o incidente e insistia incessantemente em libertar-se.

- Porque é que o fizeste? – disparou, quebrando o silêncio.

Malfoy não fitava um ponto em concreto e parecia ponderar, por breves segundos, que resposta lhe daria.

- Seria lamentável se... a quaffle magoasse qualquer um dos estudantes.

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca, repreendendo-se mentalmente. Porque é que não chegara a uma conclusão tão simples como aquela durante toda a tarde em que tentara explicar o sucedido? Porque é fora idiota ao ponto de achar que Malfoy tinha apanhado a quaffle porque, caso não o fizesse, ela seria atingida? Não uma estudante qualquer, mas _ela_, Hermione Granger.

O ridículo da sua presunção atingiu-a de uma forma terrivelmente pesada e sentiu vergonha de si própria. Recordava agora Malfoy odiava-a tanto como ela o odiava, logo era óbvio que não tinha tomado uma atitude daquelas por ser ela a pessoa em questão. Uma parte de si, contudo, sentiu-se ofendida por este pensamento e por ser igual a todos os outros alunos de Hogwarts. Mas também, queria ser o quê? _Especial_ para um potencial Devorador da Morte? Teve vontade de rir de si, mas controlou-se. Os olhos cinzentos auscultavam-na com atenção.

- Certo. – respondeu com uma nota de amargura na voz, a qual ela não compreendia e que tinha o poder de a irritar ainda mais. Sentia-se humilhada novamente – As melhoras – disse rispidamente, antes de voltar as costas e se afastar rapidamente, trocando duas palavras com Madame Pomfrey antes de sair.

Draco retirou a mão que estava coberta e massajou a têmpora esquerda, suspirando. Usar constantemente a sua máscara era cansativo. Esperava que, de tantas vezes a envergar, ela se grudasse irreversivelmente à sua pele. Dessa forma, Hermione poderia deixar de o electrizar, de lhe devolver a vontade de lutar. E aí sim, nesse momento, ele poderia respirar de alívio e descansar em paz, pois sabia que ela não sentiria a sua falta e estaria permanentemente protegida pelos seus reles amiguinhos.

As terríveis dores de cabeça que o consumiam relembravam-lhe o perigoso dia que decorrera. Foi fácil ludibriar a curandeira quando esta se dirigiu à sua cabeceira para tentar saber o que tinha sucedido. Para tal fingiu-se adormecido, o que não tardou a acontecer realmente.

Enquanto isso, Hermione quase corria pelos corredores com o manto esvoaçando atrás de si. O frio da noite ajudava-a a refrescar as ideias e a ver o quão imbecil tinha sido o seu comportamento. Contudo, já havia agradecido a Malfoy, o assunto estava tratado e encerrado. Agora era só uma questão de tempo até a hostilidade ressurgir entre eles. Isso consolava-a pois desejava ardentemente regressar à sua vida normal, sem confusões e sentimentos demasiado complexos.

Sem confusões… bom, também não era bem assim, a sua eterna confusão com Ron nunca haveria de desaparecer. Ele devia ser o rapaz que conseguia dizer mais disparates por segundo em Hogwarts inteira, ganhando até a Neville. Suspirou, não tinha nem tempo nem vontade para se ocupar com o ruivo no momento.

No entanto, assim que virou a esquina para o Retrato da Dama Gorda, avistou-o a andar impacientemente de um lado para o outro. O primeiro pensamento extremamente infantil que se apoderou de si foi esconder-se, mas não iria a tempo pois, assim que ouvira barulho no corredor, Ronald voltara-se instantaneamente e olhara para ela, abrindo no seu rosto um sorriso aliviado.

- Hermione!

Parou e respirou fundo, cerrando um dos seus punhos para o abrir em seguida, fazendo ligeiros movimentos com os dedos, numa tentativa de se acalmar. Recomeçou a andar na sua direcção e ele fez o mesmo, indo ao encontro um do outro. Momentos antes de se cruzarem, Ron percebeu a verdadeira intenção de Hermione, que não havia abrandado o passo. Ele parou e aguardou a sua chegada.

No exacto instante antes de passar pelo ruivo, Ron embatera com a sua mão na fria parede de pedra, bloqueando o caminho de Hermione, que parara abruptamente. Levantou a cabeça e encarou-o.

- Deixa-me passar.

- Não, tu vais ouvir-me.

Havia uma esmagadora determinação na sua voz, o que era raro acontecer fora do campo de Quidditch, visto que era o típico rapaz relaxado e preguiçoso. Hermione cruzou os braços, não estava com a menor paciência para ter uma conversa séria, mas sabia que se recusasse Ron não voltaria a dirigir-lhe a palavra. Por outro lado, se conversassem, ela resolveria todos os assuntos que tinha pendentes naquela noite. A ideia agradou-lhe.

- Diz.

Ele desviou o olhar e coçou a nuca com a sua mão direita, enquanto a esquerda ainda estava espalmada contra a parede de pedra. Em seguida mordeu o lábio e voltou a pôr a mão que movera dentro do bolso das calças. Pensava na melhor maneira de começar a conversa. Por seu turno, Hermione reparava mais uma vez no desleixo de Ron, com os três primeiros botões da camisa abertos e o nó da gravata praticamente desfeito de tão largo e torto que estava. As pontas da camisa também apareciam por baixo do pulôver e as suas mangas estavam desajeitadamente enroladas até ao cotovelo.

- Desculpa ter-te abanado ontem. – falou sem mover muito os lábios. Hermione continuou à espera – Desculpa ter-me descontrolado. – ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, pressionando Ron para que desenvolvesse rapidamente o seu discurso de arrependimento. – Desculpa também ter lançado a quaffle contra ti e obrigada por teres feito o feitiço na minha vassoura, sem ele ela teria certamente quebrado… - suspirou e finalmente encarou-a – Desculpa ter sido desagradável e ter duvidado de ti.

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante alguns segundos, enquanto a tensão entre eles apenas aumentava.

- Foste um idiota.

Ron fez um som com a boca e levou a mão à cabeça, revolucionando a sua franja ruiva num gesto de nervosismo e desespero.

- Eu sei! Mas ver aquela cobra tão perto de ti, vê-lo _tocar-te_… não tens noção do quanto isso me irrita!

- Ronald, ele nunca me chegou a tocar…

- Deixa-me acabar – ordenou, ignorando o que ela acabara de dizer – Não quero que ele te toque, não quero que ele te manche. Tu és tão importante Hermione, não te quero perder, sobretudo para alguém como ele!

O coração dela falhou um batimento, não fazia ideia do que poderia responder. Compreendia o que Ron lhe dizia mas não podia apagar da sua mente o quanto as atitudes dele a haviam magoado. A ideia de poder estar com Malfoy também era algo que lhe causava repulsa, estranhava que Ron não percebesse isso, ele nunca a perderia para alguém como o loiro... nunca.

- Não consigo simplesmente esquecer o que se passou, mas desculpo-te. Preciso de tempo, só isso.

Pôde ver a expressão dele entristecer e resignar-se. Se era isso que ela queria, então Ron não podia fazer mais nada, apenas respeita-la e cumprir com a sua vontade. Desviou-se do seu caminho, encostando-se à parede e sentindo-se impotente. Obrigou as suas pernas a sustentarem o seu corpo, não iria deixar que elas cedessem.

Hermione estava a escorrer por entre os seus dedos e o facto de não poder fazer nada para o evitar destroçava-o.

Ela passou por ele e desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato sem ter coragem suficiente para olhar para trás. Queria abraçá-lo e consolá-lo mas se o fizesse temia implantar nele ideias erradas. Sentia que também não tinha capacidade para tal, a impotência dele reflectia-se na dela e todos os sentimentos contraditórios que passavam pela sua cabeça impediam-na de agir.

Ron olhou pela janela mais próxima de si. O quarto-minguante lunar parecia um sorriso trocista perdido no breu do céu nocturno, roubando luz ao Sol. Parecia Malfoy, sugando a sua luz, Hermione, para o meio daquela densa escuridão que sempre o acompanhava. O ruivo sabia que ele bem tentava disfarçar, mas era algo que estava para além do seu controlo, era algo que se reflectia constantemente naqueles detestáveis olhos cinzentos, sempre carregados de veneno. O desejo que nutria por ela. Ron reconhecia-o, era algo com que ele aprendera a viver.

Desencostou-se e dirigiu-se para a Sala Comum. Malfoy não passava de um cobarde, sabia-o bem. Um menino do papá que sempre tivera tudo o que queria mas que nunca estivera realmente em segurança. A precariedade da vida dele satisfazia Ron de uma maneira tenebrosa e ele próprio não se reconhecia quando era assolado por esse sentimento. Bastava apenas que o loiro desse um passo em falso e zás, morreria.

Subia as escadas para o dormitório enquanto imaginava como é que o matariam e quem o faria. Sentia a adrenalina a crescer em si ao mesmo tempo que se esforçava para controlar a sua expressão facial antes de entrar no quarto dos rapazes. Um dia veria, sem dúvida, Malfoy rastejar a seus pés para em seguida apodrecer. Só de o imaginar no chão, indefeso, lhe dava satisfação e uma quase incontrolável vontade de rir. Sabia que o seu amigo quase o matara acidentalmente no ano passado e que se arrependera colossalmente do incidente. Contudo, com Ron não seria assim. Se ele alguma vez tivesse oportunidade, não seria acidental nem envolveria remorsos.

Vestia o pijama sem olhar para Harry. Aqueles malditos olhos verdes chamavam-no sempre à razão, fazendo-o sentir-se miserável e indigno comparativamente ao grande Harry Potter. Aquele idiota nunca soubera o que era viver na sombra de todos, esforçando-se por ser bom e prestável, na esperança de um dia, nem que por meros segundos apenas, pudesse ser o centro das atenções da sua família, da sua equipa, dos seus amigos e de Hermione. Apertava os botões com nervosismo e um ligeiro sentimento de culpa. Sabia que o havia sido, em certa altura. Mas sempre graças a Harry, sempre com a sua ajuda, incentivo ou até mesmo para lhe tentar provar que era melhor que ele, apesar de Ron estar ciente de que tal não era verdade.

Expirou com frustração e olhou para o lado, dando por si a encarar o reflexo de um alto rapaz ruivo, sério. Todas as suas sardas e os vazios olhos azuis, assim como a sua desengonçada, apesar de bem constituída, figura escondiam muitas vezes a sua insegurança e receios. Perguntava-se constantemente o que Harry vira em si para ser o seu amigo e o que o tornara num Gryffindor. Malfoy era um cobarde, mas ele próprio também o era. O olhar reflectido entristecera no espelho. O que pensariam os seus dois melhores amigos se descobrissem os seus pensamentos impuros? E o Chapéu Seleccionador, encontraria novamente lealdade dentro de um ser destorcido como ele?

Deitou-se depois de cuspir um fraco "até amanhã". Sentia a forte onda de preocupação que emanava da cama de Harry, mas decidira ignorá-la e apagar a luz. Quando o dormitório mergulhou na escuridão, Ron quis chorar.

Chorar pelo fracasso que era, pela vergonha e nojo que sentia de si.

Por não poder ser verdadeiro para com as pessoas e por ter vergonha de mostrar quem realmente era.

Medo por poder ser, na realidade, um Slytherin.

E se o fosse, então seria igual a Malfoy ou até pior, porque este pelos vistos não tinha necessidade de se esconder e, apesar de envolto em bruma, sobressaía sempre de alguma forma. Mas, se pelo contrário, fosse diferente do loiro, então o que seria? A coragem de Gryffindor, a sabedoria de Ravenclaw ou até o árduo empenho de Hufflepuff não se enquadravam em si. Nada se enquadrava… porque Ron sempre fora invisível, sempre fora uma sombra, sempre fora uma nulidade.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Agora sim, Ronald mostrou ter fibra! Adorei explorar as suas fraquezas (quero consolá-lo agora!, snif), descobrir os seus medos e inspeccionar os seus pensamentos mais negros. Alguém encontrou semelhanças entre ele e um determinado loiro? Pois é, por muito diferentes que Draco e Ron sejam, eles têm muitos pontos em comum, daí eu ter escolhido este nome para o capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado!

Quanto a Hermione, eu já nem sei, escrever a sua loucura e sentimentos acaba por me deixar louca também, por isso se em algum momento daqui em diante não fizer muito sentido acho que até nem fica muito estranho, visto que se trata mesmo de um momento de loucura ;)

Ah, é, eu lembrei que Luna diz bem mais disparates que o Ron, mas pronto, Hermione no momento só pensava nele

**Enfim, sugestões, opiniões, comentários? Review Please! :)**


	10. Perdoa me

Olaa, cá está mais um capítulo! :D

Este veio com um pouco de atraso, mas fi-lo maiorzinho, portanto espero que compense! Quero agradecer mais uma vez a todos aqueles que acompanham e principalmente a **todas as pessoas que me deixam feedback - desta vez, um obrigada especial a LOLI, pelos incentivos.** Espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante.

**AVISO 1** - **MOMENTOS DRAMIONE -** Booom, eu gostaria de perguntar se alguém tem um momentinho especial que gostaria de ver entre a Hermione e o Draco, para o poder enquadrar na história (haverá pelo um capítulo dedicado a isso)! Qualquer coisa do tipo, um duelo ou um castigo juntos, coisinhas assim. Eu já tenho umas ideias mas achei que seria mais divertido se vos deixasse participar também, e quanto mais ideias e momentinhos, melhor certo? ;) Então não se esqueça de me dizer se tiver alguma, ficarei ansiosamente à espera!

**AVISO 2 - FÉRIAS -** Pois é, estarei duas semanas fora e não sei se conseguirei postar, portanto desde já fica o aviso e o pedido de desculpas. Se tal acontecer e muita gente sentir a falta do post habitual, eu talvez pense no caso e poste um CAPÍTULO DUPLO quando voltar (tudo para que fiquem contentes :))

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Perdoa-me**

**.**

Há um quarto de hora que tentava retirar nem que fosse um pouco de volume ao seu cabelo quando Ginny passou por si, abanando lentamente a sua cortina de seda ruiva meticulosamente penteada. A rapariga em seguida sentara-se de pernas cruzadas na cama atrás de Hermione, deixando esta ver, reflectida no espelho, a sua curiosa expressão contendo um sorriso. A mais velha suspirou e olhou desconsoladamente para o pente na sua mão direita – cheio, cheio, cheio de cabelinhos encaracolados e rebeldes. Atirou-o para o chão amuada e com a mesma rapidez retirou a varinha do bolso com a mão esquerda, apontando-a em seguida para o seu cabelo. Não o fez com a perícia do costume pois era destra, mas o feitiço que murmurou deixou na mesma o seu cabelo perfeitamente esticado numa questão de segundos.

Não olhou para o espelho para contemplar o resultado, mas pôde sentir o longo toque do cabelo pelas costas abaixo.

- Vamos embora – disse, apressada.

Ginny suspirou e saltou da cama. Ver Hermione debater-se todos os dias com o seu rebelde emaranhado de cabelo castanho era desesperante, não podia estar mais grata quer pelo facto de por hoje isso ter terminado quer por ter um cabelo quase tão liso como o de uma veela.

- Sim senhora, estou a morrer de fome!

Encontraram Harry e Ron a fazer planos para o fim-de-semana de visita a Hogsmeade. Harry agarrava um pão-de-leite meio comido e olhava com expectativa para Ron, enquanto este fazia o maior esforço por mastigar depressa e assim poder fazer valer o seu ponto de vista.

- Bom dia! – Ginny não necessitara sequer de três segundos para estender os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e dar-lhe um sonoro beijo na bochecha, que o fez corar e ainda conseguiu que umas quantas cabeças se voltassem na sua direcção, rindo-se e comentando.

Hermione, no entanto, não fora tão efusiva. Sentara-se silenciosamente em frente de Ron e servia-se discretamente do habitual. Os olhos do ruivo estavam pregados nela e no novo penteado. Hermione sem caracóis, com o cabelo escorrido, não era Hermione mas sim uma estranha a quem teriam provavelmente despejado um pote de mel pela cabeça. Quando finalmente acabou de mastigar, deixou que Harry continuasse à espera da sua resposta e encarou-a:

- Já passou uma semana Hermione, pretendes que fique de castigo quanto tempo? – sussurrou exasperado, fazendo com que o "rapaz que sobreviveu" abrisse e fechasse a boca. Ron passara a semana toda a tentar questionar a jovem, mas falhava sempre no momento chave ou simplesmente desistia antes de chegar a esse ponto. Estava contente pelo ruivo ter dado finalmente outro passo em frente. Desviou a sua atenção para Ginny com o intuito de, em parte, conceder mais privacidade aos seus amigos. Contudo, no fundo fê-lo também por egoísmo. Queria que a alegria de Ginny o inebriasse, o consumisse. Sempre que concentrava a sua atenção na existência daquela jovem, concluía sempre o mesmo: ela era fogo, o seu fogo.

A morena bebeu um gole do seu sumo de abóbora.

- Não estás de castigo Ronald Weasley, apenas estás a ter o que mereces – respondeu num tom de superioridade.

- Isso_ é_ castigo! – miou Ron.

- Não, é disciplina e equilíbrio universal.

Ele aguentou uma gargalhada torta e atirou um bocado de pão para dentro do sumo dela. Os salpicos que o gesto gerou aterraram na capa, cabelos e cara da rapariga. Ginny riu, Harry entrou silenciosamente em pânico e antes que Hermione explodisse, Ron respondeu, erguendo-se, apoiando os braços em cima da mesa e fixando-a confiante:

- Equilíbrio Universal mais estabilizado.

Hermione pestanejou três vezes antes de sorrir discretamente e limpar as pingas do seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Respirou fundo e atirou sem pensar o sumo de abóbora para a cara de Ron, que tinha no mesmo instante puxado da travessa de frutas, usando-a como escudo. Maçãs, laranjas e uvas rebolavam pelos lados enquanto a confusão se instalava na mesa da equipa encarnada, que decidira alinhar no que acabou por se tornar numa guerra de comida matinal, arrancando gritos e gargalhadas dos mais entusiastas.

O barulho ensurdecedor ecoava pelo Salão Nobre e contagiava as outras mesas, fazendo até com que os Slytherin mais novos e brincalhões entrassem na brincadeira. Quanto aos Slytherin mais velhos, comedidos e serio, olhavam ameaçadoramente para os restantes e debatiam-se com eficácia e sucesso para controlar e domar os jovens insolentes.

No meio da confusão, Hermione agachara-se e procurava ao máximo proteger o seu cabelo. Dirigia-se para a saída o mais discretamente que conseguia, no meio de tanto barulho não eram necessários muitos cuidados, apenas não ser vista. Doíam-lhe as pernas de todos os saltinhos e desvios bruscos que tivera que efectuar para tentar escapar à balbúrdia que se instalara. Todas as energéticas pessoas que corriam, riam e gritavam, assim como os objectos e alimentos que voavam pelo ar, tornaram o percurso de Hermione numa corrida de obstáculos. Quando finalmente atingiu a grande entrada, um feitiço cruzou o Salão Nobre e embateu contra o seu cabelo, encaracolando-o em segundos.

A jovem suspirou e mentalmente agradeceu de forma sarcástica a Ginevra Weasley. Não necessitava procurá-la por entre a confusão de alunos, conseguia perfeitamente imaginar o seu sorriso de satisfação.

Encaminhava-se para a Biblioteca, o prazo de entrega de alguns dos inúmeros livros que requisitara expirava nessa manhã. Pelo caminho, ia pensando em Ron. Sentira a sua falta, a falta da sua simpatia e envolvência. Contudo, sabia que por muito que se esforçasse havia coisas nele que não conseguia suportar, como por exemplo todos os seus disparates infantis. Sabia que em raras situações o jovem assumia uma postura ameaçadoramente séria e até levemente sombria. Tinha conhecimento do referido, mas preferia mentir para si própria e acreditar que tudo não passava de uma impressão sua, Ron _deveria_ ser apenas um pateta engraçado.

Parou.

Sentia-se culpada por querer pensar isso. Ele era maravilhoso e por mais que tentasse iludir-se a si própria, não podia negar os sentimentos que nutrira por Ron durante tanto tempo. As imagens das inúmeras vezes que lhe tentara dizer o que sentia ainda queimavam a sua mente, a falta de perspicácia dele ainda angustiava o seu coração. Contudo, no último ano compreendera finalmente que Ronald Weasley simplesmente estava fora do seu alcance, pertenciam a mundo diferentes. Para sua surpresa, recordava também que deixar fugir de si os sentimentos que nutria por ele fora algo não tão complicado quanto julgara que seria e aprendera gradualmente a viver com isso. Agora, sem aviso prévio, Ron parecera notar finalmente a sua existência e Harry comportava-se como uma espécie rara de casamenteira. Agora, que ela finalmente ultrapassara e enterrara a questão, de tal forma que o seu coração nem sequer falhara um batimento perante as insinuações do moreno e a tentativa de avanço do ruivo. Tal facto fazia com que se interrogasse: gostara assim tanto de Ron como julgara? Fizera-o durante anos, mas conseguira aceitar facilmente que ele não se interessava por ela, que provavelmente ela era demasiado certa e racional para ser o seu par.

Magoara-a o sentimento de rejeição, magoara-a a sensação de a sua presença ser indiferente. Resumia-se a isso, Hermione chorara pelos sentimentos que ele lhe provocara e fizera sentir, não por efectivamente o perder. Com isso, ela conseguia conviver. Apercebera-se que, mais que uma rapariga normal, Ron devia vê-la como uma ama, alguém que estava lá para o proteger e salvar as suas magníficas costas de toda a espécie de perigos.

No entanto, a jovem tinha consciência que havia certos recantos da personalidade do amigo aos quais ela não tinha acesso. Referia-se ao lado que ela tentava a custo ignorar, à sombra que em certos momentos escurecia os seus límpidos olhos azuis. Nesses momentos, o seu olhar gelava, endurecia e destruía enquanto esperava expectante que algo desagradável acontecesse. Como por exemplo, Malfoy estilhaçar-se contra o sólido solo, que o aguardava e acolhia, desejando despedaça-lo sem mais demora.

Bateu com o pé no chão, irritada, estava na hora de parar de pensar. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Foi nessa altura que se apercebeu. Leves notas musicais viajavam suavemente pelo corredor, vindas de longe – provavelmente, _daquela_ sala. Imprimiu mais força às suas pálpebras cerradas, tentando concentrar-se somente na ténue melodia. Conseguia sentir a dor de cada corda daquele violino. O calmo lamentar prosseguia sem pressas, recordando-lhe algo distante que penosamente parecia chamar por si. Reconhecia-a. Ao inicio, os seus passos foram largos, mas depressa se tornaram numa marcha frenética que em seguida deu lugar a uma desajeitada corrida em direcção à remota sala que visitara há semanas. O seu ritmo cardíaco acelerava progressivamente, tinha consciência que o seu coração transbordava de curiosidade dentro do seu peito.

Desta vez, de certo, iria descobrir o violinista.

Sim, desta vez não lhe escaparia. De certo que não.

- Granger!

Gelou. Aquela voz parecia alinhar todas as células do seu corpo, colocando-as em modo de alerta e posição de ataque. Era, para além do mais, absolutamente inconfundivelmente única.

Torceu ligeiramente o pé para não embater contra o rapaz. Estava ofegante, mas já não conseguia saber qual o motivo – provavelmente, todos e mais alguns.

- Malfoy!,… – a expressão dele era de ligeira surpresa e espanto, deveria também sentir-se aliviado por ter conseguido evitar tocar-lhe – que raio… o que é que fazes aqui?

O loiro sorriu de desdém. Seria a jovem presunçosa o suficiente para julgar que lhe devia alguma satisfação?

- Compraste Hogwarts? Parabéns.

- N-não, não é isso… – respondeu Hermione, sem compreender ao certo o motivo da pergunta. Agarrou-se ao estômago, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Agora não tenho tempo… a perder contigo. – Endireitou-se e pôs-se à escuta.

- Ainda não é altura para se ouvir os passarinh-

- Shiu! – Malfoy cruzou os braços, num gesto de impaciência. Gostava da ousadia dela, aliás, acostumara-se a tal, mas não ia esconder que em certos momentos isso era extremamente irritante, ele exigia saber o que se passava, _já_.

Demorou cinco segundos até Hermione desistir. Cinco segundos durante os quais ele apenas a encarou, mantendo-se sério, como sempre. Não sabia o que havia acontecido ao seu uniforme mas estava ligeiramente amarrotado e a gravada encontrava-se frouxa, enquanto uma uva rebolava lentamente no chão do seu lado direito. Nunca vira o imaculado uniforme de Hermione desalinhado, ela nunca lhe dera esse prazer.

- Tu por acaso não ouviste... música, não?

Ele pestanejou e encarou-a, tentando afastar de si a imagem que se formara na sua mente.

- Música?

- Sim, um violino.

- Não. – respondeu, desinteressado.

A jovem olhou então, pela primeira vez, para o saco que o Slytherin transportava. Recordou-se da última vez que o encontrara no final daquele corredor. Ele também lá estivera quando a música deixara de soar. Seria coincidência a mais, certo? E Malfoy não era um rato de biblioteca tão assíduo quanto ela, portanto ele que não ousasse usar a mesma desculpa que da última vez.

Levantou os olhos e viu novamente aquele olhar neutro de platina. Sim, também se recordava que concluíra que aquele idiota nunca teria sensibilidade para tocar daquela forma. Contudo, o seu instinto acabava por falar mais alto e fazê-la "torcer o nariz". Deve tê-lo feito literalmente porque o rapaz pareceu surpreendido.

- Mostra-me o teu saco.

O quê, outra vez? Draco encarava-a sem ter a certeza de ter ouvido correctamente.

- Nada feito.

- Mostra-ma! – exigiu Hermione, abrindo imperativamente os seus olhos chocolate.

- Tens dois ratos que te satisfazem caprichos, pede-lhes e deixa-me em paz.

- Não aviso novamente Malfoy… - ameaçou.

No entanto, ele simplesmente virou-lhe as costas. Sentiu as suas bochechas corarem de humilhação. O ritmo cardíaco descompassara-se novamente e um laivo de raiva estava preso na sua garganta. Num impulso irracional puxou a capa dele com força, o que o apanhou desprevenido e o fez vacilar. Com outro gesto rápido puxou o seu ombro direito e ele voltou-se para a encarar, furioso.

- Mas o que é que!... - interrompeu-se.

Estavam perto.

Estavam muito perto.

Por segundos Hermione esquecera-se do que pretendia fazer e limitou-se a perder-se no mar de cinzas. Respirava com dificuldade e podia ouvir perfeitamente o grunhir do seu coração, que a ensurdecia e enfraquecia. As suas pernas tremeram e parecia-lhe que a cabeça de Malfoy estava mais próxima da sua que dantes. Os seus olhos hesitantes eram uma novidade, parecia absorvido numa espécie de conflito.

Um laivo de consciência surgiu e decidiu aproveitar o momento, deitando a mão ao saco. Contudo, o braço forte do rapaz foi mais rápido, empurrando-a defensivamente para longe. Ela caiu desamparada, embatendo no chão com um pequeno gemido de dor. Sentia pequenos cortes abrirem-se na sua mão e, ao olhar para cima, tentando assimilar o que acontecera, viu o quanto tremia de irritação o outro corpo.

Agora, Malfoy olhava-a com raiva. Com nojo.

Quando falou, fê-lo com calma, tentando controlar a explosão que se formava em si.

- Nunca mais te aproximes de mim, Sangue de Lama. – o ódio que imprimiu nas suas palavras foi de tal modo colossal que os olhos de Hermione abriram-se em estado de choque. Sentiu-os picarem também, recordando que a mesma situação acontecera há cinco anos atrás. A vergonha e a humilhação apoderavam-se de si e o seu corpo começara a tremer, tal como o dele. Algo ainda mais profundo e pesado apertava com demasiada força o seu peito e impedia-a de respirar normalmente. O duro olhar de desprezo que lhe era dirigido parecia abrir um golpe sobre os seus intestinos e quase podia sentir o ar invadir-lhe as entranhas.

Assim que se cansou de a observar, voltou-lhe as costas. Esse pequeno gesto arrefeceu brutalmente o corpo dela, enquanto as suas órbitas aqueciam incessantemente. Os lábios tremiam-lhe e cada passo que ele dava para longe de si torturava-a. Hermione não conseguia entender, não conseguia compreender o que se passava. Sentia-se como uma criança vítima de maus tratos encerrada num quarto escuro. Alguém se preparava para a abandonar outra vez naquele local ermo e cruel. Mas ainda havia esperança, ainda podia ver a luz, cada vez mais fraca. Não queria, não queria nada disso. Não queria que o frio do abandono se alojasse dentro de si e corroesse a sua auto-estima. Não podia ficar sozinha, não podia ser consumida pela esmagadora solidão. Então, por favor, não fechem a porta, não a deixem ali. Não, não a fechem! Não a deixes! Não!, por favor, por favor! Olha para ela, volta atrás, volta atrás, por favor, por favor…

- …Draco!...

Parou.

Há meses que aqueles lábios não formulavam tal palavra. Respirou fundo, tentando ganhar novamente o controlo das suas emoções. Levantou novamente um dos seus pés e preparava-se para seguir em frente, mas de alguma forma o seu corpo fez o movimento inverso e deu meia volta, deixando-o novamente de frente para ela. Ela, que tremia e olhava um local incerto, baralhada, perdida, chocada, arrasada e definitivamente assustada.

- Não gosto que abusem – a sua boca formulou as palavras e nem teve tempo de as impedir de ressoarem no corredor. A sua voz soou fraca, estava a _justificar-se_. Inédito.

- Lamento – foi um sussurro, mas bastou. Ele deu dois passos na sua direcção e encararam-se novamente. O seu olhar continuava duro, a sua figura nunca deixara de ser altiva, mas estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

Hermione estranhou o gesto. Malfoy nunca agiria assim, sobretudo depois do que se passara. Ela quase que se atirara literalmente para cima dele, tentando tornar real o seu devaneio de ele ser o violinista, tentando invadir a sua privacidade e vasculhar o seu saco. Ele, por seu turno, insultara-a, empurrara-a, magoara-a, humilhara-a e, agora, estendia-lhe a mão? A uma Sangue de Lama? Não, algo de certo estava muito errado. Contudo, a sua racionalidade fora banida para o fundo do seu cérebro e de momento tudo o que queria era conforto, luz e perdão. Aquela mão, acreditava, queria dar-lhe isso mesmo. Então, porque não confiar?

Forçou o seu braço direito a erguer-se, hesitante e lentamente. Estava ali alguém irradiando luz e disposto a abrir novamente a porta da Escuridão que a envolvia. Hermione poderia finalmente sair e ser perdoada. Sentia-se estranhamente abençoada. Mal podia conter a alegria que se formava dentro de si.

Foi então que se lembrou.

Parou a meio caminho, recordando o olhar gélido, as aguçadas palavras e o carácter desprovido de emoção e, sobretudo, de compaixão. Recuou a mão até ao seu angustiado peito, cerrando-a para a impedir de o massajar. Como pudera ser tão ingénua perante algo tão óbvio?

Não, não podia ser perdoada.

Não quando o homem em questão era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Malfoy perdido de tentação e tentando resistir... aiai... Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Não percebi a necessidade de Hermione em pedir desculpa na sua mente ao loiro, mas sabe aqueles momentos em que simplesmente o dizemos para que a outra pessoa não vá, para que fique, e então pedimos desculpa por algo que nem sabemos ao certo o porquê mas também pouco nos interessa pois o que importa é que a pessoa efectivamente fique? Pois é, creio que foi isso que Hermione sentiu.

(deve ser um tédio ver Hermione tentar domar o seu cabelo durante uma infinidade de tempo todos os dias, pobre Ginny)

**Enfim, sugestões, opiniões, comentários? Review Please! :)**


	11. Agora, Eu Percebo

Estou de volta! :D

Aqui está um novo capítulo, a partir daqui as coisas começam a aquecer, portanto preparem-se ;)

Quero continuar a agradecer a todos aqueles que acompanham e principalmente a **todas as pessoas que me deixam feedback.** Espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante.

**AVISO** - **MOMENTOS DRAMIONE -** Booom, eu gostaria de perguntar se alguém tem um momentinho especial que gostaria de ver entre a Hermione e o Draco, para o poder enquadrar na história (haverá pelo um capítulo dedicado a isso)! Qualquer coisa do tipo, um duelo ou um castigo juntos, coisinhas assim. Eu já tenho umas ideias mas achei que seria mais divertido se vos deixasse participar também, e quanto mais ideias e momentinhos, melhor certo? ;) Então não se esqueça de me dizer se tiver alguma, ficarei ansiosamente à espera! Ah, e muito obrigada aos que já partilharam as suas ideias comigo.

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Agora, Eu Percebo**

**.**

Hermione não soube dizer se o seu erguer de sobrancelhas era um gesto de incentivo ou de interrogação, mas tinha a certeza que não deveria aceitar o convite. Contudo, algo dentro de si não conseguia desviar a atenção quer daquela mão estendida, quer dos seus olhos. Não era novidade que o seu olhar sugava energia e racionalidade. Todos estavam cientes da sua gélida beleza e do seu imperativo gritante. No entanto, era raro aquele que tivesse hipótese de avaliar a textura da palma da sua mão e certamente nem um singelo ser no castelo acreditaria que a mesma se tivesse voluntariamente estendido para a auxiliar.

Malfoy com certeza não praticara o gesto com inocência, deveria planear algo. Caso contrário a situação seria demasiado estranha e desprovida de sentido. Idealizara um rol imenso de hipóteses justificativas, de situações que poderiam acontecer caso ela efectivamente aceitasse aquele venenoso gesto. Em pouco tempo massacrara o seu cérebro de tal forma que a exaustão a levava a não querer saber mais das circunstâncias. Longe estava também o interesse em descobrir se o que estava no saco do loiro era realmente um violino ou não. Já nem se recordava do porquê de ele a ter empurrado e de tal gesto ser completamente indigno.

Comparado com a palma da sua mão estendida, nada mais importava.

Quando a irracionalidade a dominou por completo, ela rendeu-se e simplesmente esticou a sua mão, tentando alcançar a dele. Um gesto inocente, ingénuo e desprovido de bom senso. Sujeitava-se a que algo de errado lhe acontecesse, mas, se assim fosse, tal sucederia seria _depois_ de se tocarem, _depois_ de segurarem a mão um do outro.

E, de momento, isso era tudo o que Hermione queria.

Draco, por seu turno, encobria como mestre a ânsia que sentia, lutando contra o forte impulso de, em vez de esperar o contacto das mãos, deixar-se cair e agarrar de vez todo aquele corpo, espremendo-o até doer de mais à jovem. Respirava pausadamente e engolia a custo a sua vontade. Não iria deitar tudo a perder, não iria estragar tudo.

Nenhum dos dois podia ouvir os ritmos cardíacos descompassados que gritavam e ecoavam no corredor, sequiosos por contacto. Ambos não viam as entrelaçadas emoções que percorriam os seus cérebros, loucas por acabar com aquela tortura.

Queriam o toque. Desesperavam senti-lo.

Estava quase, menos de um centímetro a separá-los.

Em breve nada os separaria.

Os olhos de Hermione, meio aguados e inseguros, procuravam conforto no habitual lago de gelo e este parecia ter aquecido ligeiramente. Um calor praticamente invisível e difícil de sentir, mas não para ela. Mais ninguém precisava de o detectar, de o experimentar, apenas ela.

Estavam tão perto, tão, tão perto…

No segundo antes das suas mãos realmente se tocarem, Hermione estremeceu bruscamente, cerrando o punho no ar. Sentia uma estrondosa descarga eléctrica percorrendo o seu corpo. Tremia à medida que os seus olhos se abriam demasiado, expressando toda a agonia que sentiria durante aproximadamente quatro segundos. O ponto da sua pele que estivera prestes a tocar na mão dele, ainda hesitantemente estendida, queimava e emitia pequenas réplicas electrizantes.

Ele apenas a observava, tentando compreender os acontecimentos. O seu dedo sentia um leve formigueiro devido ao "quase toque" de Hermione. Agachou-se, apoiando o braço que lhe estendera no joelho, enquanto o outro o fazia no chão. Se não estivesse com tantas dores, provavelmente ela teria sorrido de forma torta e afirmado que aquilo eram poses de príncipes encantados e não de vermes como ele.

Sentia que, aos poucos, voltava a ter controlo sobre o seu corpo, apesar de este ainda tremer ligeiramente. Malfoy não fora embora. Pelo contrário, continuava junto dela, limitando-se a olhar com curiosidade, desfrutando o espectáculo da primeira fila. Típica podridão de carácter apenas digna de um Slytherin, só de pensar fazia o estômago de Hermione dar voltas. Como tal, focou o seu cérebro em algo útil e ordenou-lhe que tentasse movimentar alguma, ou todas, as partes do seu corpo. Enquanto isso, todos os seus movimentos eram ainda atentamente observados. Foi com pesar que, após várias tentativas, ela descobriu que os seus membros tremiam, desprovidos de força e de controlo.

- Está tudo bem?

Encarou-o, surpreendida.

- Só podes estar a brincar, certo? – replicou, ligeiramente alterada – Deste-me um choque! Eu, eu não devia ter acreditado em ti...

- Desculpa?

- Tu nunca quiseste ajudar!

- Isso não é novidade.

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca. Ele estava certo. Os seus actos – uma mão estendida depois de a empurrar – não demonstravam propriamente vontade de ajudar, mas sim um singelo acto de remediar o sucedido, para depois efectuar de novo, e desta vez, decentemente, a acção. Com certeza empurrá-la seria muito mais divertido na presença de uma boa plateia e com um discurso bem ensaiado para no fim poder receber aplausos. Desprezível, mas não patético. Patética era ela, que se convencera de que o loiro a queria realmente ajudar. Como fora idiota, por Merlin, conhecia-o desde os seus onze anos e, para além do mais, ele era e sempre seria um _Malfoy_. Idiota, idiota… o facto de ele ter levado com aquela Quaffle não alterara nada, nada. Ele não o fizera para a proteger, não, ele nem tinha intenção de "proteger", apenas o desejo de evitar que a Quaffle colidisse com a bancada.

A irritação e a humilhação cresciam desmesuradamente dentro de si à medida que se inteirava da sua abissal ingenuidade. Não compreendida o que mudara no rapaz à sua frente, no que mudara em si própria, para a fazer agir e pensar consoante fizera nas últimas semanas. Todas as trocas de olhares e aquela estranha sensação de proximidade, intimidade até, agora davam-lhe volta ao estômago. Sentia-se suja, manchada, usada e descartada.

- Foi de propósito…

- Hum?

- Confessa – olhou-o com raiva – tu deste-me um choque de propósito.

- Ridículo. – Draco rolou os olhos. Ela estava louca. Louca. Podia sentir a fúria ferver dentro dela, e isso de certa forma deixava-o louco também. Estava a ficar difícil conter o desejo de a agarrar pelos cabelos e morder-lhe os lábios. Muito difícil…

- Confessa!

- Hermione!

Ambos olharam para o local de onde vinha a familiar voz. Ginny encontrava-se ao fundo do corredor, segurando um grosso livro. Ao seu lado, com a gravata virada para trás, estava o habitualmente desleixado Ron. O jovem nunca se preocupara realmente com a aparência e não podia ser mais indiferente ao facto de aquele aspecto descuidado o tornar, na verdade, bastante atraente. De momento, a sua expressão fechada deixava transparecer a irritação que sentia devido à excessiva e não inaugural proximidade entre Hermione e aquele estupor.

- Afasta-te dela, Malfoy – era uma ordem.

O loiro ergueu-se com toda a sua elegância. Encarou Ron calmamente, satisfeito por este ter aparecido. Era bom que ele começasse de uma vez por todas a habituar-se à ideia de Hermione ser dele. Era bom que aquele imbecil interiorizasse no seu ínfimo cérebro que, apesar de ele não poder estar tão presente na vida da Gryffindor quanto gostaria, ela continuava a pertencer-_lhe_. Oh e nós todos sabemos que ele não teria qualquer problema em mostrar isso ao Weasley sempre que fosse necessário ou que simplesmente lhe apetecesse.

- Chegou a tua doninha, Granger. Acha que te veio salvar – os seus lábios mal se moviam. Venenoso, ele sibilava – Engraçado, não é?

- Seu!... – Ron puxou furiosamente a varinha, sentindo os seus nervos em ebulição. À medida que andava mais depressa, fazia pontaria ao peito do seu adversário. Este, por sue turno, apenas esboçava uma espécie de sorriso.

- Tsk, apontar a varinha a um inocente desarmado… Não consegues melhor que isto Granger?

- _Stupf-_

_- _Ron, não!

- _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha do ruivo saiu disparada da sua mão. Malfoy estendera a dele, esperando recebê-la, mas esta voara em direcção a Ginny, que havia proferido o feitiço uma fracção de segundo antes. Ao passo que a ruiva agarrava, vitoriosa, o objecto, o Slytherin, sem perder a postura, apenas se limitou a cerrar o punho. Ron, por sua vez, ainda tinha o braço estendido. Podia sentir as suas bochechas ficarem raiadas de sangue à medida que a humilhação crescia em si. Respirava com dificuldade, não conseguia perceber nem queria ver aquela tenebrosa e ínfima suspeita que lhe indicava a existência de algo entre a rapariga que tencionava ter a seu lado e aquele traste. Porque é que ela insistia em cruzar o seu caminho com o do loiro? Porque é que se dava ao trabalho de interagir com ele apenas quando mais ninguém visse, restringindo-se a discretas e electrizantes trocas de olhares escondidas em todas as restantes situações?

- Porquê, Hermione?

Ela ignorou-o. Não fez o mínimo movimento para se voltar para trás e encará-lo. Não lhe dirigiu uma única palavra de conforto. Perante tal indiferença, Ron quase podia ouvir o seu coração estilhaçar-se de vergonha. O sabor amargo da traição invadira a sua boca e entrelaçava-se por entre os seus dentes à medida que os seus joelhos tremiam.

A pequena, mas firme, mão de Ginny surpreendera-o ao pousar no seu ombro, demonstrando assim o seu apoio e recordando-lhe da sua presença. Não se queria intrometer nos assuntos do irmão, apenas o impediria de fazer um disparate se tal fosse necessário. Iria tentar compensar a falha de Hermione, iria mostrar-lhe que estava ali, a seu lado, e que ouvira qualquer uma das suas palavras. Como é que a amiga fora incapaz de fazer tão simples tarefa justamente naquela situação, era algo que ela não conseguia entender. O seu irmão sempre estivera presente na sua vida, sempre se elevara para a defender e incondicionalmente protegera-a. Não merecia aquele tipo de retribuição, não mesmo. Questionava-se, tal como Ron, do porquê da atitude de Hermione e estava certa de que se tivesse sido ela a verbalizar a questão, fá-lo-ia certamente num tom de voz elevado, gritando e explodindo de indignação. Fá-lo-ia de uma forma completamente distinta da do Gryffindor em questão, que apenas fora capaz de balbuciar fracas palavras carregadas de espanto, surpresa e mágoa.

Malfoy sorriu de escárnio e opinou, sem pressas:

- Vê se te livras desta inutilidade, Granger. Nem tu precisas dele.

- Não. – Hermione baixou a cabeça. As palavras teimavam em sair da sua boca mas enfrentou-as e esforçou-se por cuspi-las, livrando-se delas – Nunca. – levantou os olhos, fitando-o. Estava visivelmente magoada – Quero protegê-lo. Jamais deixarei que… que… alguém como tu, baixo e sujo, seja capaz de o magoar.

Malfoy conteve um riso descrente.

Foi o suficiente.

Tentou levantar-se, desta vez com sucesso. A descarga de adrenalina devido à acumulação de nervos começara a percorrê-la, fortalecendo-a enquanto o corredor mergulhava no mais profundo silêncio. Sabia que todas as atenções estavam concentradas em si, sentia que deveria esclarecer as coisas e dizer finalmente o que pensava, dando voz a todas as não pronunciadas palestras que traziam ao seu peito um peso extra e o deixavam a fervilhar.

Chagara a altura de, finalmente, atirar tudo à insuportável e desdenhosa cara de Malfoy.

- Diz-me, quem és tu sem o papá e os Devoradores da Morte a protegerem-te as costas? Não passas de um cobarde. Tudo o que tu fazes é uma ordem, não sabes viver de outra maneira. Alguma vez te passou pela cabeça lutar sozinho, desafiar as imposições e fazer pela, primeira vez na vida, algo que realmente queiras fazer? – Hermione riu da tolice do seu pensamento e abanou ligeiramente a cabeça – Claro que não, sabes lá tu o que isso é. Não tens por quem lutar, aliás, mal tens uma vida própria. Ridículo, já olhaste bem para ti? É tão, tão triste Malfoy…

Ron arregalara os olhos e deixara o seu queixo descair de forma indiscreta. Hermione estava, indubitavelmente, a defendê-lo. Não gostava que isso acontecesse, queria ser ele a defendê-la, mas Merlin, como sabia bem ouvir as palavras da morena, carregadas de superioridade. Tentava não ver que ela apenas estava a ler a límpida e inequívoca personalidade de Malfoy. Queria acreditar que o queria ofender e dizimar o Slytherin tanto como ele próprio desejava fazer há tanto tempo.

A seu lado, Ginny sentia-se culpada. Duvidara da amiga e, mentalmente, pedia-lhe desculpa. Contudo, todo aquele discurso parecia-lhe ligeiramente surreal. O tom de voz que se ouvia era quebrado, mas seguro, como se algo muito pessoal tivesse ocorrido entre ambos. Sabia que Ron estaria demasiado embrenhado no entusiasmo de ver Malfoy humilhado e que, portanto, não veria mais nada para além disso e do apoio que Hermione lhe estava a prestar. Mas ela sabia que havia mais, apenas não conseguia compreendia o quê.

Por enquanto.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Enquanto revigorou as esperanças de Ron, Hermione começou finalmente a quebrar devido à tensão que vem vindo a sentir. Será que ficará por aqui?

**Enfim, sugestões, opiniões, comentários? Review Please! :)**


	12. O Peso de Falsas Verdades

Novo Cap ON! :D

Quero continuar a agradecer a todos aqueles que continuam a acompanhar a fic, àqueles que se vão juntando pelo caminho e principalmente a **todas as pessoas que me deixam feedback **- é mega importante para mim. Espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante!

**AVISO** - **MOMENTOS DRAMIONE -** Booom, eu gostaria de perguntar se alguém tem um momentinho especial que gostaria de ver entre a Hermione e o Draco, para o poder enquadrar na história (haverá pelo um capítulo dedicado a isso)! Qualquer coisa do tipo, um duelo ou um castigo juntos, coisinhas assim. Eu já tenho umas ideias mas achei que seria mais divertido se vos deixasse participar também, e quanto mais ideias e momentinhos, melhor certo? ;) Então não se esqueça de me dizer se tiver alguma, ficarei ansiosamente à espera! Ah, e muito obrigada aos que já partilharam as suas ideias comigo.

**AVISO 2 - SOUNDTRACK DO CAP** - Recorra a três músicas: _Parting Song, Reminisce 2_ e _Revolve_, todas da OST de Pandora Hearts.

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**O Peso de Falsas Verdades**

**.**

- Não tens quem proteger e não tens coragem para o fazer. Pensa nisso antes de insultar Ron. Nem dá para calcular as vezes que a sua personalidade ultrapassa o quão miserável e mesquinho tu és. Seu egocêntrico, – a voz de Hermione começou a tremer à medida que ela impulsionava, lentamente, o seu corpo para cima – seu sacana... - apoiou-se num joelho e, quando finalmente se conseguiu erguer de forma ligeiramente vacilante, fez um trejeito com os ombros e cravou no loiro o seu olhar em tons de castanho amargo – egoísta.

Malfoy ouvia-a no mais profundo silêncio. Olhava-a sério e inabalável. Tudo o que a rapariga dizia não passava de disparates e enganava-se se achava que o conseguiria humilhar. Sabia que durante o resto da noite o seu cinzento olhar surgiria incessantemente naquela mente brilhante, perseguindo-a, torturando-a. Era visível o quanto lhe custava proferir o que sentia, até a sua voz tremia e quase pôde ouvir um pequeno soluço reprimido.

- Eu sinto-o por ti, Malfoy. Repulsa. – as últimas palavras foram um mero suspiro, praticamente só ele as conseguira ouvir. Voltou-lhe as costas e pôde sentir os olhares dos irmãos Weasley cravados em si, mas não quis encará-los. Passou, por ambos, de cabeça baixa, ainda andando com dificuldade. Ron quis segui-la mas Ginny puxou-lhe o braço.

- Nós vamos à Biblioteca, Ronald.

Quando Draco ficou finalmente sozinho no corredor, ao início não soube bem o que fazer. Tinha aulas, mas a vontade de se encaminhar para a respectiva sala era incrivelmente nula, se é que tal fosse possível. Ao invés disso, voltou para a sala de onde saíra antes de encontrar Hermione.

Fez um feitiço, trancando a porta. Sabia que ela teria uma aula, mas já arriscara demais. Aproximou-se da janela com vista para a Floresta Proibida, fora ali que se escondera com ela. Respirou fundo, remexendo o saco, para em seguida retirar dele o seu violino. Negro, feito com a mais delicada madeira. Refinado e elegante, mas ao mesmo tempo austero, possuindo o melhor acabamento. Com a mão que tinha livre puxou o capuz da sua capa, encobrindo desajeitadamente os cabelos de seda. Sentara-se no parapeito da janela, apoiando-se num dos lados da mesma.

Um doloroso choro preencheu o ar. Cerrou os olhos, entregando-se ao lamento. Cada nota que puxava ou produzia tratava-se de uma confissão, de um grito inaudível e perdido. Podia sentir a tristeza melancólica que se alojava junto a si, sussurrando ao seu ouvido o quão injustas palavras ouvira, explicando-lhe que ele tinha realmente que proteger alguém, alguém que nunca mais estaria ao seu alcance. E a balada continuava a ecoar, cada vez mais poderosa.

As lágrimas do seu violino corriam e iam secando lentamente, enquanto puxava penosamente as cordas, dilacerando-as com mais e mais força. O desespero começava a alojar-se, assim como a frustração, mas as suas notas ainda soluçavam, agora mais lenta e carregadamente, como se uma grande nuvem negra se estivesse a apoderar delas, envolvendo-as com ternura na Escuridão, ignorando os seus protestos.

Torturava as cordas de tal forma que conseguia sentir o sangue delas correr. Estavam prestes a morrer e, mesmo assim, languidamente choravam. Choravam por um coração escuro como o carvão, quebradiço e impotente como o carvão. Choravam por poeira e por resquícios do mesmo. Choravam tão alto, um choro de tal maneira ensurdecedor e enlouquecido que Draco tivera necessidade de acabar com aquele sofrimento.

A primeira que rebentou correu disparada em direcção à sua bochecha, chicoteando-o sem dó nem piedade. Contudo, o seu interior continuava dormente, num estado amortecido que não poderia despertar de outra forma para além da música. Não podia…

Inclinou a cabeça para trás e sentiu-a latejar com o choque contra a parede fria de pedra. Fechava os olhos com mais força, mas estes picavam mais e mais, de tal forma que era capaz de jurar existir uma malagueta em cada um deles. Tremeu ligeiramente e apressou-se a morder os lábios.

Não sabia qual emoção gritava mais forte dentro de si. Estava furioso com o Weasley, mas a sua presença esvaía-se em segundos quando recordava as palavras de Hermione. Se ela ao menos soubesse o sacrifício que fazia, o esforço e o empenho que punha em manter as aparências… Queria contar-lhe, queria mostrar-lhe que sim, era um cobarde, mas também era de carne e osso. Podia ser reles, vulgar e sujo, mas tivera a coragem de agir por si, de o fazer conforme os seus desejos e – se tal pudesse ser dito – ideais. De o fazer, pela primeira vez na sua vida, em prole de alguém.

Dela.

Levou a mão ao nó da gravata, alargando-o e abrindo os três botões superiores da sua camisa. Estava a sufocar, a sucumbir. Ridículo. Reles. Mas mesmo assim, era ele. Tinha nojo de si, da sua fealdade, mas orgulhava-se do que fizera. O facto de Hermione nunca vir a saber a verdade, de certa forma, desapontava-o. Ansiava poder cuspir-lhe na cara toda a verdade e mostrar o quão estupidamente errada ela estava, mas isso não passava de um mero desejo.

Abriu, finalmente, os olhos e apercebeu-se que tudo estava desfocado, turvo. Tentou ignorar tal pormenor enquanto fixava o seu violino, quebrado como ele. Começou a trautear baixinho as notas da melodia que sempre tocava. Retirou do manto a sua varinha e apontou-a a uma das cordas que ainda continuava intacta. Esta rompeu-se com um doloroso gemido no instante seguinte. Algo dentro de si rebentou com ela. E com a outra, e a outra. Pousou a varinha no colo, por baixo do instrumento que segurava delicadamente nas mãos, enquanto sentia o ecoar do seu batimento cardíaco no vazio. Deixou os seus dedos correrem lentamente pelo violino, como se do corpo e das curvas de uma mulher se tratasse. Sentiu cada bocadinho, apreciou cada cicatriz. Colocou os dedos nas feridas e, finalmente, acariciou-o com cuidado.

Voltou a pegar na varinha, sem nunca tirar o olhar dele. Possuía-o desde que se lembrava, era a única coisa que realmente tivera significado para ele. Recordava-se de quando tocara para Hermione pela primeira vez e ela abrira os olhos de espanto, para em seguida chorar desalmadamente enquanto se limitara a ouvi-lo.

Sorriu tristemente. Um amigo morria nas suas mãos. _Às suas mãos_. Era fascinante o quanto aquilo doía. Engoliu em seco e passou furiosamente as mãos pelos olhos. Apontou a varinha para o violino e este apenas o encarava, implorando-lhe baixinho: "Draco, Draco ainda tenho conserto, não está tudo perdido. Toca-me outra vez Draco, toca, não me abandones, não me abandones pois eu... eu nunca o fiz".

Bateu novamente com a cabeça na parede enquanto fazia um som estranho com a garganta. Respirou fundo. Afinal, o que era aquilo? Apenas um pedaço de madeira, nada mais. Nada.

"Quem és tu? Tudo o que tu fazes é uma ordem, não sabes viver de outra maneira. Nem vida própria tens, nem sequer tens por quem lutar. És tão, tão triste Malfoy…"

A sua garganta gemeu outra vez. O seu corpo tremia. Apertou com força a varinha na sua mão. Chega, estava farto, estava cansado. Tinha que ser. Tinha que ser…

- _Incendio._

Fracas chamas irromperam do seu coração, o pequeno calor que geravam raspava levemente o único ser humano que se encontrava nas proximidades. Ele apenas via o que acontecia ao passo que o laranja se apoderava e reflectia no cristalino lago de gelo. Segurou-o pelo cabo, estendendo o braço para fora da janela. Era como se fosse o seu próprio corpo a arder, a ser consumido pelas chamas, pelo maldito fogo dela... belo e, ao mesmo tempo, impiedosamente fatal.

Estava relutante em abandonar o amigo ao abismo, mas o calor crescente não dava mais para suportar. Largou-o no último instante, recomeçando a trautear a sua melodia, desta vez com algumas falhas vocais. Viu-o cair, cair, cair até embater no chão e finalmente parar de existir.

" Não tens quem proteger e não tens coragem para o fazer"

Mentira. Ele tinha, sim, e fizera-o pela segunda vez. Libertara o violino das suas mãos indignas. Deixara-o ir, livre, purificado pelas chamas. Não tinha o direito de o dilacerar como fizera ao longo de todos estes anos, fazendo-o grunhir constantemente em agonia e dor. Nunca, nem uma única vez o deixara rir. Pois bem, agora podia fazê-lo, tal como Hermione. Eram ambos livres.

Ah, como os invejava…

-w-

A fraca voz continuava a repetir os mesmos acordes incessantemente. Após tanto a ouvir, podia jurar que seria capaz de a acompanhar. Perante os seus pés, o que restava de um instrumento musical acabava de ser consumido pelas chamas. Tentava, mas não conseguia impedir as lágrimas de caírem compulsivamente. Algo dentro de si explodia de tristeza, agonia e culpa, mas não estava ao seu alcance decifrar o quê ou porquê. Era apenas um pedaço indecifrável de madeira que ardia, apenas, era apenas…

Mais e mais lágrimas ensopavam de forma descontrolada o colarinho da sua camisa. Aquela voz feria-lhe a alma e arranhava-lhe a essência mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Tão frágil, tão só e estilhaçada.

Insuportável.

Não fora à aula pois não se sentia em condições para tal e ansiava recuperar a calma. Com esse intuito, dirigira-se sem qualquer motivo específico até àquele preciso local e deparara-se com a situação corrente. Podia ver indistintamente do sítio onde se encontrava o derrotado violinista. O quadro que observava, contrariando todo o sentido da realidade e do bom senso, parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Se não estivesse tão envolvida e abalada pelos sentimentos que ele lhe transmitia – a voz que se ouvia era claramente masculina – talvez tivesse juntado as forças de toda a sua teimosia às da sua curiosidade para que ambas em conjunto pudessem tentar identificar o jovem. Contudo, submersa na agonia dele, contentava-se apenas em identificar inconscientemente o esbatido forro verde da capa que lhe encobria o rosto e cujas pontas pendiam, do avesso, pela janela.

Ignorava a voz que dentro de si lhe gritava para abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade. Não queria compreender, simplesmente não era capaz de o fazer. Agora, após ser banhada por tais emoções, a culpa e remorsos pelo que dissera a Draco Malfoy cravavam-se em si abrindo profundos golpes na sua consciência. Sabia que apenas dissera a verdade, mas, sem aparente explicação, sentia que não tinha o direito de o fazer.

Levou as mãos à cara. E se… e se o violinista fosse, _de facto_, Malfoy? Só a ideia conseguia arrancar as entranhas de Hermione, provocando-lhe uma tremenda dor indescritível. Não havia o mínimo de provas que apontasse em tal sentido, mas o seu _id_, a sua intuição, irracionalmente e sem justificação a crucial ligação entre os dois.

Não suportava tão macabra hipótese, a possibilidade de ser o motivo de tanta tristeza consumi-la-ia numa questão de segundos se fosse verdadeira. Mas não era, e não o era porque não fazia sequer sentido. "Malfoy" e "tristeza"? Por favor, são duas realidades que não combinam de todo. Não, não se iria martirizar ou crucificar só por causa de uma ideia sem fundamento algum, completamente descabida e sem nexo. Ao invés disso, limitar-se-ia a fazer companhia ao solitário músico que acabara de perder o seu instrumento. Forçava a sua mente a racionalizar, a perguntar-se o que poderia leva-lo a destruir o seu precioso violino, mas tal não serviu de muito pois as emoções voltaram rapidamente a apoderar-se de si, extinguindo o seu ínfimo momento de clareza e banindo de vez a sua racionalidade.

Desde então, o seu corpo voltou a render-se a ele. A ele, e à sua distinta dor.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Meu Deus, custou TANTO escrever este cap, fiquei à beira das lágrimas um montão de vezes, snif! Que tal?, a dor de Draco conseguiu atingir-vos? Espero bem que sim!

Hermione faltando a uma aula? Só no FF mesmo...

**Enfim, sugestões, opiniões, comentários? Review Please! :)**


	13. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

**NOVO CAP ON!**

Meu Deus, estava a ver que este poste iria apodrecer no meu pc, MIL PERDÕES PELO ATRASO! Os motivos são bastante válidos e tristes, o primeiro prende-se com o regresso à faculdade (por isso os postes a partir de agora serão um pouco irregulares, **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para ser mais fácil) e também pelo facto de ter perdido este capítulo quando estava quase finalizado, o que me obrigou a reescrevê-lo. Espero que os sentimentos continuem tão envolventes como o original. :(

**Agradecimentos:** Aos resistentes que mesmo com os meus atrasos continuam a acompanhar a fic, àqueles que se vão juntando pelo caminho e principalmente a **todas as pessoas que me deixam feedback **- é mega importante para mim. Espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante!

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw**

**.**

- O quê?

- Juro que foi tal e qual como eu te disse!

- Ok, vamos ter calma – Harry procurava assimilar toda a informação que Ron lhe fornecia e não conseguia fazê-lo a andar. Finalmente acabara o dia de aulas e estava na altura de um treino de Quidditch para descarregar o costumeiro tédio após uma aula de Transfiguração, que a ele lhe parecera mais entediante que o usual. Podia sentir as desesperadas ordens que enviava ao seu cérebro a fim de este acompanhar a tagarelice de Ron, que permanecia miraculosamente desperto, sem um resquício de sucesso. Respirou fundo, agarrou bem no saco que tinha pendurado no ombro direito e começou a gesticular, de forma a organizar os seus próprios pensamentos – A Hermione defendeu-te. Até aí tudo bem, pode acontecer – Ron olhou-o bastante ofendido. Harry corrigiu apressadamente – Aconteceu. Depois, disse que o Malfoy era ridículo, cobarde, mesquinho, triste…

- E ainda acrescentou algo no final da conversa que eu não consegui ouvir.

- Certo – deixou de encarar o amigo, perdendo o olhar algures num ponto incerto. O que proferiu foi mais para si mesmo do que para Ron – Ela disse-lhe isso tudo, e ele simplesmente escutou?...

- Sim! Fiquei tão espantado como tu, era suposto ele amaldiçoá-la ou pelo menos gozá-la, mas não, foi tudo totalmente estranho, tudo ao contrário! Quer dizer, eu fui humilhado como de costume mas, mas… fogo, que mulher!

Harry já não ouvia os devaneios de Ron, estava cansado de lhe dizer para contar a Hermione o que sentia, mas o ruivo era tão distraído e ingénuo que não conseguia ver que era correspondido. De momento, o que realmente o preocupava era a reacção de Malfoy que até Ron achara fora do contexto. Será que havia algo entre ele e a sua amiga? Era bastante improvável, e tinha que admitir que não fazia o mínimo sentido, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar o estranho comportamento de Hermione, assim como as palavras que ela dirigira ao Slytherin. Era raro para ela explodir assim, sempre tão racional e comedida com as palavras, qual era a probabilidade de perder o controlo desta forma para com um estranho? Somando ao sucedido o facto da jovem mais brilhante e responsável do seu ano ter faltado uma tarde _inteira_ às aulas quando no seu terceiro ano havia encontrado uma forma de assistir a aulas sobrepostas…

Havia algo de errado, e agora tinha a certeza disso.

- Onde é que ela está?

- Onde é que achas que está meu? Emoldurada para enviar à Mamã Weasley, para que ela possa ler bem de perto o _Horrível_? Está no lixo, óbvio, onde mais é que poderia estar!

Harry franziu o sobrolho, e, quando finalmente percebeu a que é que Ron se referia, compreendeu o desentendimento.

- Ao menos não foi um Troll.

- Obrigadinha – retorquiu, com ar de enjoado – Quanto é que ela te deu?

- Hum?

- Quanto é que tiveste na composição!

- Oh, claro – Harry apressou-se a revirar o seu saco, à procura do pergaminho no qual investira tanto do seu precioso tempo. Revirou-o várias vezes até o agarrar de forma correcta e, assim que o fez, preferiu não o ter feito. Torceu o nariz – Fraco.

- Mas o que é que aquela mulher tem contra nós? Não admira nada que ainda seja solteira, quem é que efectivamente lhe pega? – desabafou Ron, escancarando as enormes portas de carvalho e enfrentando o gélido fim de tarde. Treinar durante o Inverno, mesmo quando este se encontrava mais próximo do seu fim, requeria uma enorme prova de coragem e luta contra o desejo de ficar no conforto da Sala Comum ao invés de enfrentar as frias noites que tão cedo costumavam chegar. Estava a descer as escadas quando algo em si fez um clique – Espera lá. _Fraco_? Porque raio é que tens sempre mais que eu?

Harry encolheu ligeiramente os ombros. Mesmo que tivesse tido um pouco mais, não deixava de ser uma nota negativa, o que significava mais empenho e trabalho da próxima vez, coisa que de todo não lhe agradava. Afastou esse triste pensamento de si.

- Achas que a Hermione vai ver o nosso treino?

Ron riu.

- Ela nem sequer foi ver as aulas!

- Então onde é que se meteu a tarde toda?

- Humm – levou a mão ao queixo e coçou-o ligeiramente, pensativo – Se não foi às aulas com certeza não está na Biblioteca. O meu próximo palpite será o seu refúgio secreto, onde os seus dois melhores amigos, extremamente talentosos em Transfiguração, não a podem alcançar.

Harry olhou o Céu e as copas as árvores, estava vento.

- O dormitório, portanto…

O treino, para além de longo, iria ser puxado. Suspirou.

-w-

Hermione passara a tarde toda com ele, ouvindo o seu trautear fraco, mas indiscutivelmente belo. Recostara-se silenciosamente exactamente por baixo da janela onde ele se encontrava, abraçara os seus próprios joelhos e chorara enquanto o acompanhava, querendo mostrar-lhe que não estava sozinho e que, apesar de não saber o que poderia causar tal imensa tristeza, ele poderia contar com ela. Tivera que se debater fortemente contra o desejo de correr escadas acima, abrir de rompante aquela maldita porta e dizer-lhe "Estou aqui. Vou estar sempre aqui".

Confessava apenas a si própria que chegara mesmo a levantar-se e a fita-lo durante uma porção considerável de tempo, notando novamente o suposto verde da sua capa. Fora isso que a detera, mas agora que pensava com clareza, estava certa que confundira o venenoso verde com o profundo azul de Ravenclaw. Sim, era a sensibilidade de Ravenclaw que condizia na perfeição com o seu violinista, e não o desprezível Slytherin, cujas principais emoções não vão para além da ambição, altivez e orgulho. Aliás, quem seria melhor protótipo de um típico Slytherin para além de Malfoy? Toda aquela arrogância enquanto enxovalhava pessoas iguais a si, pessoas _superiores_ a si, jamais poderia tocar assim, jamais poderia sentir daquela maneira. Não, aquilo era algo que estava para além das capacidades limitadas de um Slytherin.

Agora, um Ravenclaw era outra conversa. Hermione imaginava-o com ondulados cabelos negros emoldurando um belo par de safiras. Quase riu da sua fantasia, mas não podia fugir aos seus pensamentos. Alguém que tocasse assim só poderia possuir uma avassaladora beleza a nível interior e exterior. Voltou a imaginar-se à entrada daquela sala, enquanto o Ravenclaw tocava, e depois ela apenas se aproximaria e…

Não.

Algo parecia não bater certo na sua fantasia. Alguém tão perfeito não poderia produzir aquela sonoridade. Pelo contrário, esta deveria ser obra de um ser terrivelmente dilacerado e sozinho. Alguém envolto em bruma há tanto tempo que se começara a fundir com a mesma. O seu coração contraiu-se à medida que o Ravenclaw se esfumava na sua mente. Os seus olhos picaram mais uma vez.

Tentou afastar tal emoção, não iria chorar de novo. Ao invés disso pegou cuidadosamente no pano que se encontrava embrulhado a seu lado, na sua cama. Dirigiu-se ao parapeito da janela do dormitório e sentou-se tal e qual o violinista. Queria sentir-se mais próxima dele. À medida que desdobrava o pano, começou a trautear a música. Esta soou incrivelmente bem nos seus lábios, como se já por eles tivesse passado vezes e vezes sem conta, como se fossem velhos amigos cujos caminhos se haviam separado há anos.

Hermione esticou os dedos e acariciou levemente as cinzas sem lhes tocar, fechando os olhos. Sentia-se sugada para um momento perdido no tempo ao qual só teria acesso através da canção. A sua voz falhou. Não estava a fazer o mínimo sentido. Sabia perfeitamente que tal não era possível, a primeira vez que a ouvira não fazia sequer um mês. Era possível já se ter cruzado com a canção em questão nalgum lugar, sim, não o negava, mas achava que se assim fosse iria ter memória de tal encontro, uma melodia assim simplesmente não se esquece.

Concentrou-se nas cinzas à sua frente. Queria ver o instrumento que dava voz aos sentimentos do violinista. Queria tocar-lhe. Uma onda de saudade atravessou-a sem ela realmente a entender. Lembrava-se do quão reconfortante era o abraço para quem estava perdido, para quem estava só. Suspirou e retirou a varinha das suas vestes. Estava na hora.

- _Reparo_.

Quase instantaneamente, cada pedaço de cinza, por mais ínfimo que fosse, ganhou vida e procurou o seu parceiro insubstituível. Ambos se atraíam como ímanes e uniam-se na perfeição, eram únicos um para o outro, não havia quem os pudesse substituir. Esboçou um sorriso vendo a quantidade deles que se reencontravam, para em seguida ocuparem o seu lugar. O lugar que verdadeiramente lhes pertencia, aquele e mais nenhum. Qual seria a sensação? Quão feliz poderia alguém ser no local que verdadeiramente lhe pertence, junto de quem realmente ama? Hermione sabia que muitos não chegavam sequer a ter uma pista de para onde se deveriam dirigir e viviam uma vida de engano, por comodismo, junto de alguém que apenas fornecia conforto. Não queria ser assim. Queria encontrar alguém que amasse e desejasse com tal loucura e intensidade que colocasse a segurança dessa pessoa à frente da sua própria vida. Desejava ser dos poucos abençoados a encontrar quem realmente a completasse, num local onde apenas existissem ambos.

A solidão apoderou-se de si.

Não queria ser como o seu violinista, triste, cinzento e abandonado. Não queria sequer ser como ela própria, fraca e insensível ao ponto do seu coração disparar pela sua boca quando alguém lhe tocava. Nada disso, ansiava por ter a sorte de Harry e Ginny, que sempre que se viam era como se tudo à volta deles explodisse, tal era a intensidade de um simples olhar.

Mas estava sozinha. Tão desesperadamente sozinha que chegava ao ponto de se sentir abandonada por alguém que nunca estivera a seu lado. Bom, ao menos poderia contar com a companhia do solitário músico, pensou, reconfortando-se. Não que ele soubesse da sua existência, mas ela de certo tinha conhecimento da dele, e isso estranhamente preenchia um centésimo do vazio que sentia.

Apertou o que tinha em mãos, finalmente recordando-se do que estava realmente a fazer. Deixou de divagar e olhou para o seu colo, vendo pela primeira vez o negro violino.

_Negro_.

Engoliu em seco. O Ravenclaw não tocaria num violino daquela cor, e mesmo que tocasse, seria capaz de apostar que não teria aquela qualidade. Apesar de incompleto, danificado e sem cordas, e adicionando o facto de Hermione não perceber nem um pouco do instrumento em si, ela possuía o mínimo de inteligência necessária para notar a estrondosa qualidade do material e do delicado acabamento. O azul que vira à tarde tornou-se instantaneamente num verde matreiro pois apenas um Slytherin poderia possuir tal peça e apenas um Slytherin seria mimado ao ponto de lhe pegar fogo. Apenas um…

_Malfoy._

- Hermione!

Estremeceu assustada, olhando instantaneamente para a porta escancarada do seu dormitório. Ginny entrara sem qualquer cerimónias com o seu cabelo de fogo balançando sedosamente atrás de si. Quem lhe dera que os seus secos cachos castanhos tivessem um terço da sua delicadeza.

- Desculpa entrar assim mas já não posso ouvir… Merlin, o que é _isso_? – exclamou maravilhada, apressando o passo para em seguida se debruçar junto de Hermione sem tirar os olhos do objecto que ela segurava. – é lindo! Onde é que o arranjaste?

- O meu pai enviou-mo, comprei-o há uns tempos numa loja de antiguidades na Diagon Alley.

- Deve ter sido caríssimo apesar de todos os danos… tens o aro?

- N-não, o dono queria muito vendê-lo, precisamente por estar incompleto – agora que Ginny mencionava o aro, Hermione sentiu-se pela primeira vez desapontada. Sabia que não teria conseguido apanhar todas as cinzas, tal era praticamente impossível visto que, apesar de o violino só ter sido completamente consumido pelo fogo junto de si, sob o seu olhar atento que na altura já planeava apoderar-se dele, o aro deveria ter desaparecido durante a queda uma vez que o facto de as suas cinzas terem sido arrastadas pela leve brisa que então corria era perfeitamente razoável. Absteve-se de formular mais opiniões, o mais importante de momento era desviar a atenção da outra rapariga antes que voltasse a fazer mais perguntas. Já mentira a Harry sobre Malfoy, não queria começar a mentir a Ginny sobre o violino – Mas diz-me, passa-se alguma coisa?

- Oh, sim, mas nada de especial. Mr. Potter está lá em baixo à tua espera, mal me deixou tomar um banho decente depois do treino, sempre a apressar-me para te vir chamar antes que o Ron chegasse ao castelo.

- Onde é que esse se meteu?

- Hoje é o dia de ser ele e a Demelza a confirmar se ficou tudo no sítio depois de sairmos, ver o estado das vassouras e tal.

- Combinado, eu vou já.

- Não demores por favor, não quero que o Rapaz que Sobreviveu acabe por ter um ataque cardíaco por uma coisinha de nada – disse a amiga a rir, antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Mais uma vez lamento o atraso! Espero que tenham gostado do cap!

**Enfim, Review Please! :)**


	14. Majestoso Inverno

**NOVO CAP FINALMENTE ON!**

Até que enfim! Minha faculdade não é faculdade, é escravatura, isso sim!, agradeçam-lhe estes longos períodos sem actualização da fic. Mas não se preocupem, o facto de eu não conseguir postar não significa que eu não continue escrevendo! Estou escrevendo e em pulgas para ver todas as minhas ideias postadas!

Deixei um aviso no meu perfil, esclarecendo que **irei com certeza terminar esta fic**, custe o que custar, mas como os postes a partir de agora serão um pouco irregulares, **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para ser mais fácil.

**Agradecimentos:** Aos resistentes que, mesmo com os meus atrasos, continuam a acompanhar a fic, àqueles que se vão juntando pelo caminho e principalmente a **todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora em actualizar, me deixam feedback **- é SUPER importante para mim e deixa-me extremamente desejosa de actualizar!

Espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante!

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Majestoso Inverno**

**.**

Harry andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro na Sala Comum. Algo realmente o perturbava e, sinceramente, Hermione não queria que ele partilhasse tal informação com ela pois pressentia que, em grande parte, devia-se ao seu comportamento. Recordava-se da conversa que tivera com ele antes do jogo de Quidditch e tencionava não repetir a dose enquanto aquela ainda estivesse fresca na sua mente.

- Estou aqui.

Ele voltara-se para a encarar e sondou-a com o olhar durante escassos segundos, como se ponderasse a melhor forma de iniciar o diálogo. O buraco do retrato abriu-se e Harry voltou costas a Hermione, deparando-se com uma aluna do primeiro ano que chegava. Quando a encarou novamente, parecia, de certa forma, aliviado, mas mesmo assim continuava ligeiramente nervoso.

- Eu sei que não queres que o Ron ouça a conversa e sei também que me vais perguntar novamente se está tudo bem. Está, obrigada pela preocupação desnecessária.

- Faltaste às aulas, não me tentes atirar areia para os olhos Hermione. – parado, enfrentando-a, Harry parecia verdadeiramente sólido e determinado. Avançou, aproximando-se dele.

- Eu sei, mas…

- Pára com isso, bolas! Não queres contar, não contes, mas não tentes enganar-me outra vez.

Os olhos verdes faiscavam e ela fora apanhada de surpresa. Estava a tornar-se um hábito tentar ludibriar Harry e ele definitivamente percebera o truque. Sabia que podia contar com ele, mas não queria, de todo, sequer mencionar o nome de Malfoy ou a existência do violinista. Tinha a certeza que assim que ele soubesse iria focar toda a sua curiosidade nesse assunto e tal iria impedi-la de descobrir a sua identidade. Contudo, não podia simplesmente continuar a esquivar-se, tinha noção disso e sabia que essa atitude apenas magoava o amigo, mas Merlin, ele não precisa de saber tudo e estar em cima de todos os acontecimentos.

- Não confias em mim?

- Não vás por aí.

- Ouve Harry, eu só faltei porque não me estava a sentir bem.

- Culpa do Malfoy?

- N, sim. Satisfeito?

- Ele não te fez nada antes do Ron e a Ginny chegarem, pois não?

Hermione voltou-se e andou em direcção à janela da Sala Comum, agarrando o seu parapeito.

- Tu sabes que ele tira qualquer um do sério.

- Se sei – Harry juntou-se a ela, pousando uma mão no seu ombro – Esquece isso, ele não vale nada.

- Pois não, ele… - forçou para baixo o nó na sua garganta que a tentava impedir de finalizar a frase – ele… não presta.

-w-

Os morosos dias que se seguiram pareciam longos, entediantes e terrivelmente monótonos. E arrastavam-se, arrastavam-se como se tentassem impedir a chegada de Março, que com certeza tentaria afastar um pouco do solitário frio que parecia ter-se apoderado do castelo por um período mais longo que o habitual. Contudo, nada é eterno, muito menos o mês mais curto do ano, que findava no dia da visita a Hogsmeade.

Os estudantes do castelo suspiravam por tal momento, ansiosos por poderem finalmente descontrair e mudar um pouco de ares. Não estava em questão o carinho que sentiam por Hogwarts, o problema era o tempo atmosférico, que lhes dificultava a vida desde o momento em que se arrastavam languidamente das camas, ainda durante a noite, até à altura em que teriam de trocar o uniforme pelo pijama, combatendo o frio que os arrepiava assim que se livraram das suas vestes. No entanto, a tarefa mais difícil era, de certo, encontrar coragem para estudar em vez de se recostar nos confortáveis sofás junto às lareiras, que os convidavam silenciosamente e aos quais custosamente viravam a cara… bom, pelo menos a maioria deles assim o fazia.

Hermione estava bastante ciente desta rotina que se instalava todos os Invernos, mas este ano não se sentia dentro do espírito. Não, desta vez sentia-se completamente de parte, sendo constantemente torturada pela dúvida, o remorso e a imensa curiosidade que constantemente a assolapava sempre que o assunto envolvia um determinado loiro. Este, por seu turno, parecia ter voltado a envergar a sua capa de intocável e eram poucos os que ainda recordavam o incidente de Quidditch. Honestamente, quase nem a própria ligava a esse facto, o que realmente a preocupava era outra coisa.

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça todas as coisas que dissera a Malfoy nem a imagem do violinista. Sabia que ambos não estavam relacionados, mas não conseguia evitar misturar ambas as pessoas, apesar de saber o quão absurdo isso era. Tinha consciência que o mais correcto seria desculpar-se perante o loiro por muito que isso lhe custasse. Quanto ao violinista, entristecia-a saber que não mais ouviria a sua música. Tinha que arranjar uma solução para tal e afastar definitivamente do pensamento a ideia de que aquele negro violino era de um Malfoy.

Fitava com toda a atenção o fundo da sua caneca de cerveja de manteiga. Podia jurar que reflectia o desmaiado ouro dos cabelos dele. A culpa realmente era um dos piores sentimentos, constantemente presente e devorando as suas entranhas, consumindo a maior parte do seu espírito e estilhaçando os pedaços que decidia não provar. Tratava-se de um constante peso no seu coração, como se alguém permanentemente a massajasse sem delicadeza ao passo que simultaneamente lhe colocava uma mão no pescoço, com o intuito de asfixia-la mas sem querer recorrer à força necessária.

Podia ver os seus olhos cinzentos, passivos, esperando apenas a sua sentença. Tal atitude não correspondia claramente ao seu carácter dominante. Que sucedera? Em que ponto é que ele se transformara?

- … o que achas?

- Não sei…

- Não?

- Hermione!

Estremeceu ligeiramente, para em seguida erguer a cabeça e encarar os amigos. Sentiu as mãos geladas e percebera que estas estiveram sempre em contacto com a sua caneca de cerveja, cujo conteúdo permanecia, por sua vez, intacto.

- Desculpem, que dizias Harry?

- Deixa, não era importante.

Ron olhou para ele, surpreendido, apesar de, efectivamente, estarem a ter apenas de uma banal conversa de pub. Tentavam decidir o que fazer durante o tempo que permaneceriam em Hogsmeade e já haviam concluído que começariam o passeio pela loja dos Weasley. O que merecera a surpresa do ruivo era o peso presente nas musgosas esmeraldas de Harry Potter. Acusavam cansaço, desgaste e um fino rasgão de mágoa.

- Harry…

- A sério, não há problema. Não queres a tua caneca?

- Oh, eu… não, nem por isso, não estou com muita vontade…

- No problem! – Ron girou a caneca de cerveja de manteiga para junto de si, dando um grande e desejado gole.

- Ahn, bom, então se calhar enquanto o Ron bebe isso eu vou ter com a Ginny. Esperam por mim?

Harry contemplava-a através do reflexo dos seus óculos e isso deixava-a extremamente desconfortável. Era como se ele conseguisse realmente ver o que se passava dentro da sua cabeça, como se lesse os seus pensamentos sem a menor dificuldade e censurasse cada um deles. Antes de se despedir e sair, antes de quebrar o contacto visual com ele, chegou a ponderar se deveria aprender Oclumência.

-w-

Do local onde se encontrava podia ver bem os infindáveis campos gelados do Inverno. Não tarda todo aquele branco desaparecerá e o verde inundará sem pudor a paisagem, trazendo-lhe novamente vida. Draco detestava isso. Ainda tinha à flor da pele as sensações de um Inverno interminável e recordava-se perfeitamente do dia em que a Primavera derretera todo o seu gelo. Daí em diante, o calor embalava-o constantemente, o Sol afagava-lhe o rosto e todo o ambiente que o rodeava amolecia as suas defesas. Deixou-se dominar, expôs-se, entregou-se e confiou. Pela primeira vez na sua vida. E em seguida regressou o Inverno, dando-lhe um estalo e troçando dele por ter genuinamente acreditado que havia algo que poderia, eventualmente, durar para sempre. Ele esquecera-se o quanto doía estar sozinho, o quão difícil era suportar a dor no peito e os gritos na sua cabeça. Já não mais conseguia aguentar-se sem apoio, sem depender de alguém. Arrastara-se com a dignidade que lhe sobrava e tentava erguer a cabeça, mas em si um vazio gigantesco crescia de dia para dia, estrangulando-o e fazendo os seus olhos arderem.

Contudo, não estava de todo ansioso pela chegada da sua Primavera. Pelo contrário, sabia que ela nunca mais voltaria e arrependia-se de ela ter, em tempos, chegado. Se ela nunca tivesse chegado, ele jamais estaria naquele estado. Rasgado, quebrado e amolgado. Jamais franziria o sobrolho tantas vezes ou sentiria com tamanha profundidade. Maldita Primavera, malditos sentimentos.

Maldita dor que desfalecera sobre ele há tantos meses.

Levou a mão ao ombro com o intuito de o massajar parcialmente, mas algo se encontrava pousado nele. Procurou com o olhar o que era, cerrando com força o seu maxilar. Ignorou, voltando a contemplar a paisagem.

Hermione apercebera-se do sucedido. A insatisfação dele ao ver o pequeno pássaro de papel pousado no seu ombro chegou-lhe através da brisa. Sabia que ele nunca tinha prazer em vê-la, estava habituada a tal e preparada para enfrentar a situação. Malfoy era uma nódoa negra como breu na bela paisagem que encarava, tal como ela fora quando o visitara na Ala Hospitalar. O seu comprido sobretudo assentava-lhe na perfeição, delineando-lhe a silhueta. O seu porte nunca lhe havia parecido tão elegante e majestoso.

Deu alguns passos na sua direcção, admirada por não ter tentado camuflar a opinião que tinha dele. Cada passo que dava correspondia a um soco no estômago. Temia perder os sentidos e as forças antes de o alcançar.

- Malfoy…

- Desaparece.

- Ouve…

- Sai.

- Não antes de me ouvires.

Ele não se mexeu, mas inspirou e expirou profundamente. Podia senti-la cada vez mais próxima de si. Nunca era bom presságio quando tal acontecia, mas se o fizesse naquele momento, tinha a certeza que não iria correr bem. Sentia-se no limite, farto de toda aquela estúpida inocência, aquela pretensão de ser melhor que ele, de ter o direito de o humilhar quando achava correcto – e à frente do Weasley, ainda por cima.

- Granger…

- Eu queria pedir desculpa.

O quê? Voltou-se, descrente, para ela. Era perceptível a sua rápida respiração e não sabia dizer se tremia de frio ou de nervos. Piscava demasiadas vezes os olhos, tentando encara-lo e ao mesmo tempo fugir do seu olhar. Parecia confusa, perdida num impasse e na busca das palavras adequadas. Conhecia-a demasiado bem, podia jurar que, se fechasse os olhos, ouviria o seu coração bater a um ritmo estupidamente acelerado.

Encarar a frieza de Malfoy era sempre algo extremamente complicado, mas, desta vez, parecia excessivamente difícil. Porque sabia que lhe dera motivos para a desprezar e espezinhar. Não que ele não o fizesse antes, toda a gente sabia que fazia, mas desta vez era diferente, ele não o faria porque a odiava pura e simplesmente, não seria um passatempo. Seria porque ela lhe dera motivos para tal e isso desesperava-a.

Não queria o ódio dele. Não queria ser desprezada por ele.

- Eu tenho consciência que fui longe de mais.

- Esquece.

- Não, a sério, eu estou genuinamente arrependida!

Ele sabia disso.

- Desaparece.

- Malfoy…

- Já pediste desculpa, podes ir.

- Não, eu…

- Vai!

- Não!

Hermione aproximou-se dele como um relâmpago, deixando visível no seu olhar o estrondo que ocorria em sua mente. Queria ser ouvida, queria poder falar sobre e para ele. O seu corpo tremia de adrenalina e temia que se desmanchasse com o toque do vento que se atrevesse a intrometer por entre as poucas brechas que separavam os seus corpos.

O silêncio das cinzas fê-la, subitamente, retomar à sua fragilidade costumeira. A tempestade que em segundos se formara, rapidamente se desvanecia, juntamente com a sua certeza e coragem para o enfrentar. Contudo, não iria desistir. Não novamente, não tão perto. Era tarde de mais.

Prendera-se nele.

- Q-quero ficar… - não sabia o que dizia mas sabia definitivamente o que sentia. Queria ficar ali, com ele. Queria descobrir se era o seu violinista, queria arrancar-lhe a ferros o pedido de desculpas que ainda lhe devia por a ter atirado ao chão, queria ela própria desculpar-se mais e mais, até à exaustão, queria tocar-lhe na pele para ver se era tão fria quanto parecia, queria despentear-lhe ao máximo cada fio de cabelo, exageradamente liso e bem penteado, queria sentir o seu corpo e descobrir se era tão delgado quanto dava a entender, queria perder-se naquele cinzento e ver se havia algo mais dentro dele para além do seu complexo sistema de auto-defesa. E estava-se nas tintas se ele não fosse o seu violinista, se, na verdade, continuasse a ser o detestável Malfoy do costume. Não estava minimamente preocupada com o facto de a vir ignorar mais tarde ou de ter que mentir novamente por causa dele. Não agora, não nestas circunstâncias. Porque era tarde de mais para pensar e raciocinar quando apenas uma certeza lhe entorpecia o cérebro e inebriava os músculos.

Queria-o a ele.

Perdera-se nele.

* * *

_Continua..._

**Nota da Autora**: Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera e adianto que o próximo capítulo vai ser electrizante, não perca! ;)

**Review? :)**


	15. Ardente

**MAIS UM NOVO CAP!**

É isso mesmo, após ter estado tanto tempo sem postar decidi inspirar-me e acabar logo este capítulo! Espero que gostem tanto de o ler como gostei de o escrever, digam-me o que acharam!

**AVISO: **ahn, pois, para os mais sensíveis, e se eu conseguir passar bem a minha ideia através das palavras, **este capítulo contém cenas pesadas**. Se for sensível ou novinho/a, não leia (caso o fizer, está por sua conta). Obrigada

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Ardente**

**.**

O cinzento agora parecia receoso, talvez até mesmo assustado. Ele conhecia demasiado bem aquele olhar – determinado, poderoso e hipnotizante. Ela dissera-lhe que queria _ficar_. Hermione Granger no seu perfeito juízo jamais lhe diria tal coisa, não depois do que lhe fizera. Algo estava definitivamente errado. Será que o seu feitiço não tinha sido suficientemente bem feito? Ou talvez fosse a atitude dele após o incidente que dera a volta à cabeça da jovem, quem sabe?

Draco tinha que admitir que a sua actuação às vezes falhava ligeiramente, mas tal era perfeitamente legítimo, tratava-se da _sua_ sangue-de-lama, mesmo que ela nunca viesse a redescobri-lo.

Passara horas e horas e horas, dias infindáveis, sem a sua presença. Aquele estupor havia ficado completamente sob a alçada do feitiço de que fora vítima e ele nunca imaginara que o seu sucesso ferisse de forma tão aguda. As semanas foram passando à medida que a ausência dela se acentuava, mas a mesma continuava tão difícil de suportar como o fora deixá-la sozinha na Floresta Proibida. Sentia-se estúpida e ridiculamente só, sentido que havia regressado, a contragosto, para o seu frágil corpo de cinco anos abandonado pela pessoa de que mais necessitava.

Estava cansado daquela dor peganhenta que se alojara dentro de si. Encontrava-se cada vez mais seco, sendo permanentemente sugada a sua energia vital. Queria isolar-se, refugiar-se no canto esquerdo do seu quarto, mergulhado na bruma, como tantas vezes fizera durante a sua infância. Nem para o refinado violino, oferecido com tanto carinho por mãe, poderia continuar a ser companhia. Não havia porque se queixar no entanto, ele próprio assim o quisera.

Contudo, o desejado isolamento demorava a chegar e depressa partia pois sempre que algum Slytherin cuspia o nome dela, o desejo de a proteger rugia ao seu ouvido. Sacrificara tanto pela jovem em questão, não iria desistir agora, certo? Aliás, ela já não estava mais a seu lado portanto nem sequer tinha algo a perder. Como tal, era óbvio para Draco que o correcto seria assumir o papel de cavaleiro das sombras, rebaixando-a frente-a-frente e em simultâneo suportando secretamente as suas costas. Era esse o verdadeiro caminho de um Slytherin – não se deixar levar por baboseiras idiotas, resumidas simples e infantilmente em "coragem e lealdade", mas sim defender o que é seu e lhes pertence com orgulho e dignidade.

Fora isso que sempre fizera. Seria isso que sempre faria.

Ela sorriu.

- Também queres que fique.

- O quê? – Draco perdeu instantaneamente a postura – N-não!

Hermione sorriu mais. Ele estava atrapalhado. O facto de o grande Draco Malfoy ter acabado de gaguejar era sublimemente encantador. Sabia que estava a atravessar um grave momento de insanidade mas, já que começara, porque não terminá-lo? Todo o seu corpo reagia à proximidade, as suas entranhas exigiam o contacto. Era pegar ou largar, não voltaria a ter uma oportunidade como estas. Satisfaria o seu desejo. Tocaria naqueles lábios, sentiria a sua fragrância. Só de se imaginar envolta pelos seus braços, electricidade percorria o seu corpo.

Ergueu a sua mão.

O olhar dele demonstrava-se assustado e desejoso de sair dali, mas Malfoy não mexeu um músculo do seu corpo. Hermione atribuía isso à batalha interior que ele deveria estar a travar, imaginando o seu cérebro gritar "Ela vai tocar-me, aquela sangue-de-lama nojenta vai tocar-me!". Quão frustrante e humilhante seria para o seu corpo querer aquele toque? Não conseguia calcular a dimensão do problema, mas também era algo que de momento o seu egoísmo não estava interessado em descobrir.

Queria senti-lo.

Era como se uma erupção vulcânica de sentimentos quebrasse a enorme e poderosa crosta terrestre e se alastrasse languidamente por si. Apenas agora estupidamente se dava conta do enorme desejo que, desde altura incerta, passara a conviver com ela. Cruzava-se com Malfoy quase todos os dias e nunca dera por nada, muito pelo contrário até, sempre sentira apenas raiva, desprezo e frustração. Porque razão isso tudo se transformara em algo profundamente distinto? Porque é que só neste instante é que notara a abissal mudança? Seria pela proximidade entre ambos? Talvez, eles nunca haviam estado tão próximos, eles nunca se haviam tocado...

Mas Hermione, mesmo assim, queria senti-lo.

Estava quase lá. O cinzento agora parecia ausente, tendo talvez desistido de uma colossal luta interior. Decidira ficar? Não, nada disso, apenas não tinha forças para ir devido ao choque. Ela tinha que admitir, até ela própria estava surpreendida com o seu atrevimento. Não se lembrava de ser assim e tão irracional. Sabia que quando recuperasse a consciência, o mais provável seria arrepender-se profundamente do que estava prestes a fazer, mas tais preocupações pareciam-lhe tão fúteis e superficiais! Apostava tudo em como não era a única rapariga com vontade de lhe tocar e com certeza, infelizmente, não seria a primeira a fazê-lo. Ele não se lembraria dela por isso.

A imagem de outra rapariga a tocar no imaculado corpo de Malfoy subitamente enojou-a. Acha-lo puro era um disparate pegado, mas já ultrapassara, minimamente, a dificuldade que sentia em atribuir-lhe elogios, mesmo que estes se tratassem de ridículas ilusões. Contudo, assustara-a a descontrolada vontade de degolar a estranha que lhe tocasse, que estivesse com ele e o preenchesse com pensamentos _dela_. Não sabia desde quando é que se tornara tão possessiva e violenta, mas tinha a certeza absoluta de que a sua loucura estava a arrastá-la para um local extremamente distante. Seria sensato correr com ela rapidamente. No entanto, antes disso…

Hermione iria finalmente sentir Draco Malfoy.

Como seria a textura da sua pele? Estariam os seus lábios quentes ou o gelo deles era mais que uma mera aparência? Quão bem encaixaria o seu queixo naquela curva do pescoço? Seria o seu cabelo tão agradável ao tacto quanto parecia? E o seu corpo, a fragilidade exterior apenas escondia força e virilidade, não era?

A sua mão pousou no maxilar e ele estremecera ligeiramente, fechando os olhos. O contentamento e a ideia de completude que sentiu naquele momento era algo inexplicável que dificilmente esqueceria.

_Sentira-o_.

Ela lembrar-se-á da sua firmeza e de todos os seus contornos. Da beleza estonteante que inconfundivelmente o caracterizava. Recordar-se-á da gélida maciez da sua pele e do sobreaquecimento do seu âmago assim que lhe tocou. Teve vontade de chorar devido à perfeição do momento, sentia pateticamente que efectuara algo que sempre quisera fazer e não cabia em si de satisfação.

Contudo, e sem aviso prévio, no instante seguinte tudo se envolveu num infindável e inconsciente negrume.

-w-

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, ainda nenhum dos seus poros se reacostumara ao toque de Hermione. Na verdade, nenhum átomo do seu ser alguma vez o havia feito, ele quisera sempre mais e mais, até à exaustão. Desejava que todo o seu corpo ardesse como o privilegiado pedaço de pele em que ela pousara a mão. No entanto, o que viu arrancou-lhe o proibido prazer com que sonhara reencontrar-se durante semanas e semanas.

O castanho olhar arregalava-se e a sua delgada constituição física tremia, a início ligeiramente, mas, a cada momento que passava, ia fazendo-o com cada vez mais vigor. A palma da mão dela ainda permanecia em contacto com o seu maxilar e tencionava que assim fosse durante o maior período de tempo possível. Estava relutante em deixa-lo ir, em solta-lo, receando que ele se desvanecesse e tudo não passasse de pura imaginação mas fê-lo quando a dor que a percorria conseguiu finalmente subjuga-la. As suas tremuras transformaram-se em convulsões quando os seus joelhos cederam, fazendo-a cair sobre a neve.

Draco não dera pelo momento em que expelira as luvas para longe. Não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia sequer pensar. Ouvia uma voz gritar desesperadamente por Hermione mas não se apercebia de onde esta vinha ou que era ele próprio a fazê-lo. Ela caíra de barriga para baixo, contorcendo-se irrequietamente enquanto se agarrava com dor à barriga, numa tentativa frustrada de banir os espasmos angulares. O Slytherin virou-lhe o corpo para cima, espalhando e afastando desajeitadamente a maior quantidade de neve que conseguiu durante o processo. Colocou-lhe também as mãos na face, tentando acalma-la e perceber o que se passava.

O gesto fez a jovem gritar em desespero e agonia.

- Tem calma Hermione, sou eu! Sou eu! – como se ela se conseguisse lembrar de tudo o que ele fizera para a proteger.

Os gritos agudos aumentavam descontroladamente mediante a tentativa de Draco fazê-la encará-lo. Os olhos dela reviravam tal era a tortura que deveria sentir. O coração dele, que muitos achavam não existir, contraía-se cada vez mais perante o devastador sofrimento. O corpo dela movia-se diabolicamente por baixo de si.

Precisava de ajuda.

Precisava controlá-la e levá-la ao castelo. Uma voz dentro de si perguntou-lhe se estaria louco. Um Slytherin entrando pelos portões de Hogwarts com uma sangue-de-lama aparentemente pronta para se internar em São Mungus seria algo que ficaria na História de Hogwarts. Não era melhor simplesmente deixa-la ali? Alguém haveria de a encontrar, mais cedo ou mais tarde…

Não!, nem pensar! Deixar Hermione ali era algo que ele nunca faria. Olhou em redor. Conseguiu sentir uma gota de suor escorrer pela sua têmpora esquerda apesar do frio que sentia nas suas mãos, as quais enterrara inconscientemente na neve. Olhava freneticamente de um lado para o outro, mas tudo o que via eram elementos naturais.

Teria que ser ele a levá-la. Respirou fundo, tentaria explicar-lhe a situação, para que a jovem deixasse de se debater tanto. Quando voltou a olhar para ela, o terror contagiou-lhe o corpo.

As faces de Hermione encontravam-se queimadas, em carne viva, e delas inúmeras lágrimas vermelhas eram derramadas. A palma da mão com que anteriormente lhe tocara, agora encontrava-se pousada sobre o seu inquieto abdómen e, em seu torno, o mesmo líquido ia-se acumulando. O seu pescoço, assim como a parte inicial das suas orelhas também sangravam abundantemente, manchando a neve e as suas vestes. Os ensurdecedores gritos já não afectavam os seus ouvidos, mas aquela imagem jamais desapareceria da sua mente. O corpo dele gelara. Desde quando é que ela tinha começado a sangrar daquela forma?, quando fora ter com ele estava bem. Quando fora ter com _ele_ estava bem…

Não conseguia mover-se, ordenava aos seus membros alguma atitude, mas um enorme enjoo tomava conta de si enquanto a Gryffindor gritava tão loucamente como sua tia, Bellatrix. Louca, ela estava louca de dor. Estava louca de dor porque estivera com ele. Estivera com ele e isso deixou-a louca de dor.

Em estado de choque, despiu o seu sobretudo e colocou-o sobre as pernas de Hermione, cuja energia para se debater contra algo que a possuía parecia não findar. Seguidamente enterrou o seu braço na neve exactamente por baixo dos ombros dela e puxou-o veementemente, encostando-a contra o seu peito. Pelo processo, ela batera-lhe e arranhara-lhe a cara, ferindo-o e ferindo-se. Foi com tremenda repulsa que Draco percebeu - sempre que lhe tocava, a sua pele ardia.

Espremendo-a em seus braços, ele tentava controlar o pânico e o desespero. Os socos que eram diferidos no seu tórax e os insanos gritos dirigidos ao seu peito não atingiam a sua já demasiado perturbada mente. Estava a aceitar obsessivamente o que lhes aconteceria. Iria enlouquecer ali, com ela. Morreriam os dois naquela imensidão de neve. Juntos. Iria ser assim, não era Merlin? Depois de tanto lutar, ele poderia finalmente tê-la, não era? Chegara a altura, eles iriam ficar juntos, eles iriam ficar sempre, sempre juntos...

A sua expressão contorceu-se e foi assim que ela o encontrou.

Ajoelhado e com algo nos braços, Malfoy balbuciava aterrorizado. Os seus olhos estavam demasiado arregalados e extremamente brilhantes. O seu lábio, roxo, tremia. Era como se o seu mundo se estilhaçasse impiedosamente em torno de si. Do profundo negrume das suas vestes era capaz de jurar que um obscuro turbilhão surgiria a qualquer momento e arrastaria consigo toda a paisagem, mergulhando-a num estado tão afectado como o seu. Nunca o havia visto naquele estado. Aliás, duvidava seriamente que aquele fosse o detestável loiro com quem tinha o desprazer de se cruzar periodicamente. E tinha razão, de facto, não era. Tratava-se de outra pessoa, uma pessoa que perdera toda a noção e o controle das coisas.

- Malfoy?

Ele não respondeu. Aproximou-se mais.

- Malfoy!

Draco foi arrancado do seu transe, erguendo a cabeça para encarar a jovem à sua frente. Ajuda, Merlin tinha-lhe enviado ajuda. Merlin tinha…

- Ajuda…

- O quê?

Ergueu-se desajeitadamente, juntando todas as poucas forças que lhe restavam.

- Ajuda-me Weasley!

Ginny franziu o sobrolho. A enorme mancha carmim que lhe adornava o manto era, ainda, um pormenor secundário. Malfoy, com a cara arranhada, e manchada com o seu próprio sangue tratava-se de um cenário surreal.

Perante a sua falta de reacção, ele gritou novamente:

- Weasley, ajuda-me! Ela… ela!... – olhou para os seus braços num gesto elucidativo, mas percebeu que Hermione já lá não estava. Perdera-a pelo caminho. Caminho? Qual caminho? Ele nem sequer se mexera... Ou mexera? Era capaz de jurar que ainda há momentos a abraçava... Seria? E se tudo não passasse de saudosos devaneios? Saudosos e ensanguentados devaneios... Não, não! Visivelmente confuso, levou as mãos aos seus cabelos, tingindo-os de vermelho sem o saber. Tentava freneticamente controlar o pânico.

Ela? A ruiva procurou vestígios de outra presença. Malfoy atacara uma estudante? Não, duvidava que ele fosse tão longe. Contudo, as dúvidas dissiparam-se um pouco ao ver o corpo desajeitadamente caído junto dele.

- Despacha-te! - implorou, ordenando-lhe.

Ginny aproximou-se, tentando compreender a situação. Quando reconheceu o olhar vidrado de Hermione Granger, com queimaduras extremamente graves e manchada de sangue, abanando aleatoriamente o seu corpo ao sabor de aguçadas lâminas que, na sua mente, ainda a rasgavam, a irmão mais nova de Ron não soube o que pensar.

Draco viu a ira surgir no seu olhar e a varinha a ser puxada do seu manto mas de momento míseros pormenores como esses não relevavam.

Hermione, que se silenciara por não mais ter força para gritar, era imesuravelmente mais importante.

- Ajuda-me…

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:** O que acharam? Muito medíocre, pouco credível? Partilhem a vossa opinião, estou extremamente desejosa de a saber! **

(PS: alguém já tinha suspeitado?)


	16. Devaneios

**NOVO CAP ON**

Desta vez só tenho a dizer que aqueles que me sugeriram possíveis situações entre Draco e Hermione deverão ficar satisfeitos. ;)

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Devaneios**

**.**

Hermione estava no centro do nada e em seu redor o vazio a envolvia. Podia sentir o seu gelo penetrar-lhe as entranhas. Tentava raciocinar e conseguir identificar que lugar era aquele, mas não se lembrava de ler nada a seu respeito. A sua intuição, contudo, quase poderia jurar que eram as profundezas do seu doloroso desespero, mas a calma que sentia, assim como o estranho conformar, diziam-lhe que se enganava.

Havia ali algo de familiar, devia encontrar-se embrenhada num devaneio ou envolta num estranho sonho. Cedo tal se confirmou, quando o que a rodeava começou a ganhar tons esverdeados. Assim que deu por si, encontrava-se no limiar da entrada da Floresta Proibida. Ao erguer a cabeça, reconheceu a janela de onde o violinista assassinara o que mais de precioso tinha. A melancolia não esperou para lhe arrebatar o espírito, sentia a sua falta.

Um riso alegre cortou o ar, sobressaltando-a. Seguiu-o sem pensar duas vezes. Harry e Ron sempre a repreendiam por se deixar guiar pela curiosidade, mas de momento eles não estavam lá para a impedir ou aconselhar. Penetrou na floresta, mas não precisou ir muito longe, apenas necessitava de um local para se esconder.

Ao descobrir de onde provinham as gargalhadas, a surpresa espalhou-se pelo seu rosto. Via-se a si própria rindo alegremente de algo que não conseguia contemplar devido à distância. Teria retrocedido no tempo? Provavelmente. Aproximou-se com cuidado, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore para observar a cena. A Hermione que tinha diante de si não poderia ser muito mais nova que ela e praticava um feitiço de transfiguração numa pedra. Recordava-se de ter que o fazer como trabalho de casa no seu quinto ano.

A jovem à sua frente esperava pacientemente por algo enquanto sentenciava com superioridade:

- Vamos lá, outra vez, estamos perante um exercício básico para uma Sangue de Lama, não acredito que um ilustre puro-sangue não o consiga fazer.

Aproximou-se novamente. A sua pessoa de quinze anos estava acompanhada. Ora aqui estava uma novidade, ela não se recordava de ter treinado o feitiço com companhia, aliás, ela nem necessitara de o fazer, apreendera-o à primeira tentativa. O seu coração martelava-lhe o peito de ansiedade. A curiosidade incentivava-a a mexer-se logo de uma vez e espreitar decentemente a cena.

Contudo, o seu cérebro lembrava-lhe que provavelmente deveria estar a falar com Ron. Sim, o seu quinto ano fora preenchido pela presença do rapaz, não compreendia o seu estado de ansiedade. Era certo que na altura estava apaixonada por ele mas tal sentimento pareceu desvanecer-se silenciosamente ao longo dos meses sem aviso prévio ou qualquer movimento brusco. Não estava a par do momento exacto em que terminara mas recordava-se perfeitamente do momento em que começara – quando viu Lavender a lambuzar-lhe descaradamente as bochechas para em seguida suga-lo num demorado e asqueroso beijo.

Afastou furiosamente de si a imagem. Iria avançar e deparar-se com um jovem ruivo desajeitadamente tentando acertar na pedra e resmungando de cada vez que falhava. O seu rosto contorceu-se a contra-gosto, formando inevitavelmente um sorriso doce ao imaginar a cena.

Foi então que a realidade a esbofeteou. Nada mais ali se encontrava para além de si.

Estranhou. Poderia tentar iludir-se e dizer que não sentia a presença de outrem, que o monólogo que o seu "eu" passado declamava de forma divertida não passava disso mesmo – de um monólogo –, tentando convencer-se que descobrira um talento escondido para o teatro. Mas não, não estava disposta a fazê-lo. Deu mais uns passos, querendo aproximar-se da zona para onde a outra Hermione olhava a fim de detectar sinais da efectiva existência de alguém, possivelmente envolto num manto de invisibilidade.

Quando o fez, tudo à sua volta começou a girar vertiginosamente e uma náusea invadiu-lhe o âmago. Tentou equilibrar-se, fechando os olhos e respirando pausadamente, com a ideia de se abstrair do que a rodeava a fim de ludibriar o cérebro, dizendo-lhe de que estava estática, assim como o local em que se encontrava. Após se sentir apta a reabrir os olhos e de o fazer, constatou que já não se encontrava na entrada da Floresta Proibida.

Contemplava, isso sim, o imponente estádio de Quidditch.

O tempo escurecera e as carregadas nuvens poderiam ser confundidas com um mau presságio. A gélida aragem que corria também não ajudava. Focando a vista no céu, apercebeu-se que estava a decorrer um treino – era demasiado tarde para se tratar de um jogo. Aproximou-se da entrada e trespassou-a. Os vultos moviam-se no céu a grande velocidade, demonstrando ostensivamente a sua perícia. Não conseguia ver a que casa pertenciam, mas o treino mostrava um puxado nível de jogo, denunciando uma minuciosa técnica aperfeiçoada até à exaustão. Deixou-se ali ficar, assistindo sem pressa aos passes e manobras efectuados, abstraindo-se de tudo o mais até ouvir risos atrás de si.

Quatro vultos, tratava-se de um grupo de amigas. Deu uns passos na sua direcção até que se lembrou que não estava no seu tempo e, portanto, não podia ser vista. O pânico de, provavelmente, se ter recordado de tal facto tão tardiamente instalou-se. Será que se fosse vista isso alteraria o futuro? O que poderia fazer? Olhou em volta. Onde se iria esconder?

- Ora, ora – pronunciou uma voz carregada de veneno e malícia – o que temos aqui?

Hermione gelou. Havia sido descoberta.

- Miss Granger, presumo eu… - riu-se outra voz.

- O que fará aqui? Espionagem?

Recuou, assustada.

- N-não, eu…

- Não.

Parou. Aquilo definitivamente era a sua voz. A dobrar. Uma onda de alívio invadiu-lhe cautelosamente o espírito. Ao chegar, silenciosamente, junto do grupo de raparigas, reconheceu-as de imediato. Pansy Parkinson encontrava-se ladeada por duas Slytherin, bem ao estilo do seu namoradinho, Malfoy. Encarando as três e de costas para si, Hermione reconheceu novamente os seus desajeitados caracóis. Nenhuma delas havia notado a sua presença, nem mesmo a alta loura, cujo olhar parecera trespassa-la por segundos.

Um pouco mais segura de si, colocou-se o mais perto possível das jovens.

- Se não estás aqui para ir contar aos teus medíocres amiguinhos a organização e táctica da nossa equipa, o que é que queres, sangue-de-lama?

- Nada, apenas…

A Hermione do Passado não terminara ali a sua frase, mas da mesma nada mais se conseguiu ouvir. Seja o que for que dissera, causara estridentes risos em Pansy. De seguida, a mesma inclinou para o lado a cabeça, fazendo um sinal às suas companheiras. O gesto foi imediatamente entendido. As duas agarraram a Gryffindor sem demoras pelos braços, prendendo-a com visível força. Enquanto assistia a cena, a morena não se recordava de alguma vez ter sido vítima de bullying no campo de Quidditch. Contudo, o que estava prestes a acontecer parecia ser memorável.

As raparigas passaram por si sem se darem conta da sua presença, claramente ocupadas com a tentativa de controlar a sabichona que era dolorosamente arrastada.

- Graham! – berrou a loira, tendo a sua voz sido tão bem projectada que ecoou pelo estádio. Do alto, um dos jogadores desceu a pique sem hesitação, parando a cerca de sete metros de distância. Tratava-se de Graham Montague, o capitão da equipa dos Slytherin durante o quinto ano de Hermione em Hogwarts. Riu-se mentalmente, tal cena deveria ter acontecido antes de Fred e George o mandarem para o Armário do Desaparecimento.

- A Sangue de Lama mais nojenta de Hogwarts decidiu vir assistir ao jogo. Não vos apetece treinar um pouco a pontaria para que ela possa ver as vossas incríveis qualidades? – perguntou Pansy, cruzando os braços e erguendo sugestivamente uma sobrancelha.

Montague sorriu de malícia.

- Levem-na para o centro do campo.

Ambas as Hermiones pareciam não acreditar no que ouviam. Impotentemente observando a cena, Hermione viu-se a ser desesperadamente arrastada. Quis intervir mas uma forte dor começou a latejar-lhe as têmporas. Bolas, não haveria melhor altura? Tentou correr em direcção ao seu "eu" passado, desejando poder alterar a sua triste sorte mas as dores aumentaram de tal forma que caiu de joelhos, levando inconscientemente as mãos aos ouvidos. À sua volta, tudo girava descontroladamente. Tentou levantar-se, sem sucesso. Precisava saber o que lhe iria acontecer, precisava recordar o que sofrera naquele momento.

Quanto mais tentava fazê-lo, mais dores sentia.

Num impulsivo acto de coragem, e juntando todas as suas forças, ergueu a cabeça. Sabia que estava prestes a desmaiar, mas necessitava gravar detalhadamente na sua memória o que estava diante de seus olhos.

Presa entre as duas Slytherin, a jovem prodigiosa parara de se debater. Encontrava-se agora desfocadamente estática, com os braços erguidos e veemente presos. O cabelo desgrenhado não deixava ver claramente a sua expressão mas, mesmo àquela distância, eram perceptíveis o terror e o espanto. A um metro e meio de si, e antes de tudo se fundir e perder o sentido, podia ver-se uma Bludger levitando inexplicavelmente.

Apenas voltou a abriu os olhos porque o chão de pedra era demasiado desconfortável e frio. Sentou-se a custo e levou a mão à testa, tentando fazer com que esta parasse de latejar. Precisava concentrar-se e perceber o que aconteceu. Aliás, o que estava a acontecer. Olhou de sobrolho franzido para o sítio em que se encontrava, vendo apenas infindáveis tracinhos de um lado e, do outro, um pequeno palco de madeira. Os seus ouvidos ainda zuniam de forma ensurdecedora mas conseguiu reconhecer o espaço.

Tratava-se de uma sala de aula com inúmeras mesas e cadeiras.

Levantou custosamente os braços até as mãos agarrarem a borda do tampo de mesa mais próximo quando ouviu um seco baque, seguido do restolhar de ferros. Fantástico, não estava sozinha.

- Pára – ouviu-se sussurrar. Mas afinal o que é que se estava a passar? Uma visita mal organizada por todas as suas esquecidas recordações? Começava a ficar cansada, apenas queria sair dali e estirar-se na sua confortável cama do dormitório. Pressentia inexplicavelmente que tal não estava para breve.

- Mmhn… não, não podemos… – que tom de voz era _aquele_?, pensou, sentindo as duas bochechas corar. Subitamente perdera toda a vontade de se erguer. O embaraço que sentia não lhe permitia ver-se em naquele estado, seja ele qual for. O barulho da mesa a arrastar-se ligeiramente constrangeu-a ainda mais, assim como os suspiros que saíam a contra-gosto da garganta da Hermione do Passado.

Tratava-se de outro momento que não recordava. Contudo, este até poderia tentar adivinhar porquê, era demasiado vergonhoso as figuras que deveria estar a fazer, não tinha qualquer remorso por não se recordar da situação. Continuando a lógica do que quer que estivesse a acontece, ela apenas desejava mudar o mais rapidamente de cenário. Concentrou-se em tal enquanto observava as ferrugentas pernas das cadeiras e das mesas. A sua vontade foi cumprida, mas não antes de conseguir ouvir um "Não me voltes a tocar".

Bastante fora do contexto, a ordem. Que terá acontecido? Hermione voltou-se a medo para ver se percebia mas foi tarde demais. Tudo o que agora podia ver era uma pesada e familiar porta. Endireitou-se em segundos, reconhecendo de imediato o novo local. Com uma velha tapeçaria no local do quadro e todas as mesas e cadeiras empilhadas ao fundo, só poderia estar na sala do violinista. Correu inconsciente para o parapeito da janela, curiosa para ver a vista que ele tantas vezes contemplava. Uma imensidão de verde, iniciado por relva para depois ser coberto por altas copas de árvores. Estas, por sua vez, deixavam pontualmente ver, por entre si, distantes montanhas. Erguendo bem a sua cabeça, Hermione podia ver o alegre azul celeste, que começava a cobrir-se de tons dourados. Estava a chegar o pôr-do-sol. Um saudoso sentimento aconchegou-lhe a alma. Depois, lembrou-se que deveria deparar-se a qualquer instante consigo própria e tal não tardou a acontecer.

Ela estava sentada no meio da sala, com pernas cruzadas à chinês e transbordando de uma visível expectativa, contendo um maroto sorriso.

- Vamos, estou à espera! – reclamou com os olhos presos em ponto incerto da tapeçaria. Hermione seguiu-lhe o olhar e avançou para o tal ponto, com receio. Guiava-se pelo olhar da sua gémea, que abria a boca de espanto enquanto os seus olhos marejavam. Quando subiu ao pequeno palco que existia em todas as salas, já a outra Hermione estava lavada em lágrimas. Ia mantendo o seu olhar preso no dela, mas ela, como todas as outras pessoas do Passado com quem se cruzara, ignorava solenemente a sua presença. Isto permitia-lhe perceber que a situação em que estava era diferente de viajar por memórias através de um Pensatório, teria que se informar mais acerca do assunto…

Parou subitamente de andar pois os seus pés não lhe permitiram mover-se. Uma onda gelada apoderou-se de si e o seu coração começou a bombear freneticamente o sangue para todo o seu corpo, receando explodir a qualquer momento. Levou a mão ao peito, num misto e angústia e prazer. Sentia uma estranha presença invadir-lhe o corpo e as entranhas da alma, causando-lhe um misto de agonia e desesperado acolhimento. Um enorme arrepio percorreu-a antes de encarar confusamente o seu eu passado.

Este sorria-lhe radiante entre lágrimas, com a expressão carregada de afecto.

- N-não tenho palavras… - balbuciou antes de se levantar desajeitadamente e correr para si, agarrando algo um pouco acima da sua cabeça com as mãos em forma de concha. Estavam tão, tão próximas que Hermione não conseguia distinguir quais sentimentos eram de quem. Mas o sorriso embevecido, quente e acolhedor era _dela_, não seu. Seu era o frio e o vazio que sentia por não poder ter o que ela tinha. Por não poder ter algo…

– Demasiado belo...

Como a outra tinha.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Alguém ainda lê essa coisa? ;-; Se sim, review please!


	17. É Isto Que Eu Penso

**PRIMEIRO CAP DE 2012 ON!**

Desejo a todos um bom ano e que 2012 supere todas as expectativas!

Acho que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**É Isto Que Eu Penso**

**.**

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos, um intenso feixe de luz feriu-os, cegando-a por instantes. Estava ofegante e extremamente cansada, mas não se recordava o porquê de se encontrar em tal estado. No entanto, lembrava-se perfeitamente do que vira durante o seu alucinado sonho. Várias vezes, observara-se a si própria interagindo sozinha, mas comportando-se como se alguém estivesse consigo. Sentia que durante meses e meses estivera a germinar algo difuso dentro de si numa fase prematura e embrionária que finalmente estava pronta a nascer. Algo fizera com que assim fosse. Mas… o quê? Era a primeira vez que tivera este tipo de sonho, extremamente real, complexo e, ao mesmo tempo, completamente desprovido de lógica ou fundamento. Contudo, mais estranho era o facto de poder sentir todas as emoções que percorreram o corpo da Hermione com que sonhara – vivera aqueles momentos com ela e _por ela_. A veracidade do rasto de sensações que haviam permanecido mesmo depois de acordar fazia com que algo dentro de si se contorcesse, sentindo-se extremamente saudosa. Era a novamente a misteriosa sensação que a consumia há semanas…

- Hermione.

Uma voz familiar, a voz a que o seu coração reagia mais depressa. Custosamente encarou-o. Ele retribuiu, o seu olhar carregado de preocupação. Como era bom vê-lo, tê-lo ali. Ele sempre fora seu porto seguro, sempre estivera a seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis. Sabia que podia contar com ele sempre, em todas as alturas, mesmo que ultimamente não o tenha feito.

Estava na hora de alterar isso.

- Malfoy…

O rapaz fechou os olhos e suspirou, pesaroso. Estava ali a prova de que o seu palpite sempre estivera certo. Hermione escondera-lhe coisas, de si, de Ron, de todos. Ela escondera-lhes Draco Malfoy.

Harry não queria acreditar quando Ginny lhe contara o sucedido, acrescentando que ajudara o Slytherin a trazer a morena para o castelo. Não conseguia eleger o elemento da história que mais o surpreendia, se era o facto de uma Weasley e um Malfoy terem unido esforços para salvar uma Sangue de Lama ou o facto de uma Weasley ter defendido um Malfoy porque acreditava que ele estava genuinamente _preocupado_. Preocupado, claro, e manchado de sangue também.

Era certo que no último ano conhecera um novo lado de Draco Malfoy – compreendera que ele ia muito para além do sistemático deboche dirigido àqueles que não se podem esconder por detrás da sombra de alguém importante – contudo, o que vira foram apenas lágrimas de desespero e frustração, de impotência por ser demasiado fraco e cobarde para efectuar a tarefa que lhe fora incumbida. Nada mais. Aquelas lágrimas poderiam torna-lo mais humano, mas não o tornavam mais digno. Não, ele continuava o mesmo: incapaz de lutar por aquilo em que acredita, longe de encontrar um ideal que satisfaça as suas medidas. Todos sabiam que ele era apenas um recipiente, um corpo sem vontade própria.

Tais pensamentos arranhavam a consciência de Harry, mas a verdade não era outra senão essa. Todos o viam, todos o decifravam.

Todos, com excepção da mente mais brilhante de Hogwarts.

- Porque é que estavas com ele?

- Eu… queria pedir desculpa…

O jovem respirou fundo.

- _Desde quando_ é que estás com ele?

Hermione franziu o sobrolho. Não entendia a pergunta.

- Eu apenas me sinto um pouco atraída por ele, Harry… - sussurrou.

- Chega Hermione, não me mintas mais.

- Eu juro que-

- Chega! – exigiu. Não tinha a mínima vontade de imagina-los juntos e só a tentativa de tal dava-lhe voltas ao estômago. Sentia o aguçado gume da espada traiçoeira perfurar-lhe as costas.

Antes, quando apenas havia uma certa suspeita de que Hermione tinha alguém, esse pensamento já o magoava ligeiramente devido à falta de confiança da parte dela por não lhe contar nada e também o entristecia, uma vez que imaginava Ron empalidecer e em seguida martirizar-se pela sua falta de coragem. Agora, o facto de saber que o seu instinto estava certo e a sua melhor amiga estivera efectivamente enrolada, não com um qualquer, mas com Malfoy, e escondera deliberadamente isso de si, mesmo após todas as oportunidades que ele lhe dera para confiar nele e desabafar, gerava no seu interior um sentimento agoniante de dor, desilusão e revolta.

Ela olhava para ele, receosa.

- Harry, por favor, acredita em mim, eu nunca tive nada com o Malfoy! – quase choramingou. Ver o seu melhor amigo encara-la com a face carregada de saturação e desgosto era algo que quebrava ainda mais o seu ser. Todo o corpo lhe doía, sentia-se a arder e, simultaneamente, com calafrios, mas nada disso poderia competir com o abandono que a invadia. Harry voltar-lhe-ia as costas a qualquer momento, tinha que se apressar – Tu sabes como ele me irrita e magoa! Tu consegues ver isso sempre que falamos! Eu era incapaz de gostar de uma pessoa assim, uma pessoa que não tem valores e apenas se interessa por status, poder e Magia Negra_, tu sabes_!

Não, ele já não sabia. Estava extremamente confuso e cansado. Iria dizer-lhe isso mesmo, iria dizer-lhe que desistia, se Madame Pomfrey não os tivesse interrompido.

- Como se sente Miss Granger?

- … Atordoada.

- Oh minha querida, é perfeitamente normal, se visse o estado em que aqui chegou, não se fala de outra coisa.

Hermione olhou confusa de Harry para a curandeira. Não se recordava minimamente do que sucedera mas pelas dores que sentia tinha uma pequena pista da gravidade da situação. Ser notícia não era algo de que gostasse, mas neste caso até ela tinha curiosidade de saber o que lhe acontecera, sentia-se integrada quer no grupo de alunos curiosos quer no papel de vítima de falatórios.

- Conte-me.

Madame Pomfrey estava pronta para tal, mas o verde olhar de Harry Potter gelou-a no momento. Emendou-se:

- Oh, ahn, é melhor não, isso são coisas que deve saber pelos seus amigos. Mr e Miss Weasley também têm estado à espera que acordasse. Mr Potter, pode, por favor, impedir que a nossa paciente exija demasiado do seu corpo?, eu tenho que ir verificar os outros hóspedes.

- Com certeza.

Ao ouvi-lo, a curandeira afastou-se mais descansada, mas ainda visivelmente perturbada. Assim que se encontrassem a uma distância, Hermione tencionava retomar as suas explicações.

- Poupa-te – cortou o moreno ainda antes de ela abrir a boca – O meu tempo de visita deve ter terminado, vemo-nos depois. As melhoras.

- Harry…

Observou-o com pesar, enquanto o jovem se afastava, trocava duas palavras com os Weasleys e em seguida desaparecia do seu campo de visão, indo ao encontro da saída da Ala Hospitalar. Os irmãos avançaram em conjunto na sua direcção e Ron aproximou-se mais, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Tenho que ir, mas estou feliz por estares bem. Depois conversamos melhor, ok?

Hermione fez um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, ao que ele respondeu com um leve sorriso.

- Boa, então vemo-nos depois – voltou-se para a irmã – Vai ter à Sala Comum.

A ruiva acenou e, quando teve a certeza que não se encontrava ninguém suficientemente perto das duas, dirigiu-se para Hermione, lívida e ainda aterrorizada pelo choque.

- Por Merlin, ainda bem que estás bem! – a preocupação estampava-se-lhe no seu rosto enquanto as suas trémulas mãos tentavam alcançar as da amiga. – Não tens noção do susto que me pregaste…

- Conta-me o que aconteceu, Ginny.

Pôde aperceber-se da onda de incerteza que percorreu o corpo que se encontrava junto do seu. Ginevra estava certamente demasiado perturbada para lhe explicar os pormenores e hesitava em fazê-lo, receando provavelmente algum tipo de consequência. Por outro lado, algo lhe dizia que o facto de não lhe quererem contar o sucedido era para seu bem, mas não iria de todo sossegar até descobrir o que acontecera.

Após uma longa pausa, o silêncio foi quebrado.

- De que é que te lembras?

- De… - da textura da sua pele. Franziu o cenho e sentiu as bochechas ferverem, como se uma doce e inexistente lembrança lhe atravessasse o espírito – _Dele_.

O olhar de Ginny suavizou. Em seguida, a jovem cruzou os braços sobre a lateral da cama hospitalar e apoiou neles a sua cabeça, sussurrando:

- Ao início, pensei que fosse ele o culpado de teres ficado naquele estado.

- Qual estado? – perguntou, para em seguida ser ignorada, à medida que a ruiva prosseguia.

- Contudo, depois de o ver, de _realmente_ o ver, percebi que não. Ele jamais teria coragem para isso.

Hermione não respondeu nem se moveu. O cansaço que sentia consumia-a e notou com surpresa que fazia um enorme esforço para manter os seus olhos abertos. Não queria adormecer já, precisava saber o que acontecera.

- Sabes, eu fiquei bastante desapontada com a tua proximidade ao Malfoy e, apesar de tudo, compreendo que não me tenhas querido contar que vocês estavam envolvidos. – sorriu ligeiramente – Também, verdade seja dita, se mo tivesses contado eu não acreditava. Não acreditava até o ver assim…

- "Assim"?...

Ginny sorriu mais.

- Tendo-te como o Norte.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Aw, Draco fica totalmente desorientado sem Hermione~

Que tal? Deixe-me a sua opinião!, Já sabe como reviews são importantes para os autores *.*


	18. Crescente Demência

**NOVO CAP ON!**

Porque é que época de exames simplesmente _não_ tem fim, ahn? Credo, ninguém aguenta.

Anyways, aqui está o novo capítulo CHEIO de Draco a pensar bastante em quem gosta ;) E não se esqueçam, o facto de eu não conseguir postar não significa que eu não continue escrevendo! - **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para estar a par das actualizações mais facilmente.

**Agradecimentos:** Aos resistentes que, mesmo com os meus atrasos, continuam a acompanhar a fic, àqueles que se vão juntando pelo caminho e principalmente a **todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora em actualizar, me deixam feedback (PS - loli e nikax-granger, é bom tê-las de volta!) **- espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante!

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Crescente Demência**

**.**

A sua capa esvoaçava impiedosamente atrás de si. Os encontrões que dava a quem se atravessava no seu caminho eram de tal forma poderosos que as pessoas cambaleavam desajeitadamente e nem forças tinham para protestar, intimidadas pela fúria espelhada em seus olhos. Os largos passos eram realizados num frenesim quase febril, a ânsia para chegar ao local pretendido ia ganhando cada vez mais terreno dentro de si. Desde cedo bloqueara a sua racionalidade para não ter que se massacrar antes do tempo, de que lhe valia pensar, se tal apenas lhe ofereceria humilhação, desconforto e desespero? De que valia sentir, se tal implicava ser rasgado por lânguidos punhais de prata? Valia. Valia de muito, ponderou sorrindo doentiamente.

Masoquismo.

Assim que a porta, surgida da pesada parede do sexto andar de Hogwarts, se abriu, ele entrou como vendaval. Não perdeu tempo a admirar os incontáveis frascos de vidro que o rodeavam, depositados em velhas e gigantescas estantes, belas mesas de madeira detalhadamente trabalhas e enormes almofadas decorativas, oferecendo-lhe estratégicos locais de conforto.

Não, não esperaria nem mais um segundo.

Retirou abruptamente a varinha do seu manto. Assim que começou, o caos e destruição tomaram conta da Sala das Necessidades. Eram fracos quebrando, penas voando e madeira ardendo. Draco destruía tudo à sua passagem sem o mínimo remorso, procurando um meio perigoso mas eficaz para exteriorizar as suas enclausuradas emoções. O ensurdecedor barulho que o rodeava não o perturbava minimamente e o seu sorriso afectado bailava com as chamas. Desejava que elas acidamente o consumissem, fazendo a sua pele borbulhar e derreter em agonia.

Como ele fizera com a de Hermione.

As explosões prosseguiam incessantemente e sem qualquer tipo de cerimónia. Idolatrava o poder de magnanimidade que o invadia – ali, naquele local, ele era dono, Senhor e criador de toda a destruição, caos e loucura que pudesse gerar.

Quando a pele dela se tornara carmim, ele não fizera ideia de como o tinha feito, assim a ajuda desajeitada que implorara à Weasley continuava sendo, para si, um mistério. Mas isto, o presente, ele sabia o porquê de existir, ele sabia o que sucedia e controlava-o com a sua raiva, frustração e um imensurável medo irracional.

Por pouco, ele não a matara.

Não seria a primeira vez que praticaria tal acto, já havia roubado a vida a alguém anteriormente, mas nunca daquela forma. Dumbledore morrera instantaneamente, sem sofrer, e, mesmo assim, nunca ninguém saberia o quanto ainda lhe pesava e corroía a inexistência dessa vida. Agora, imaginar o sangue de Hermione correndo pelos seus dedos, sentir a sua vida esvair-se-lhe lentamente do corpo e ter que acartar com o colossal peso da sua morte era, definitivamente, uma realidade que a sua sanidade nunca estaria preparada para receber.

Perdeu a conta aos corredores de estantes por que passara. Sentia as pernas dormentes de tanto correr e a exaustão acomodava-se languidamente nos seus músculos. Cedeu a certo ponto, fazendo-lhe a vontade e caindo desajeitadamente de quatro. A áspera pedra abriu-lhe finos golpes nas palmas das mãos por onde ele desejava ver correr veneno num belo tom de verde-esmeralda.

Ajoelhou-se, contemplando as pequenas feridas. Não correspondiam à forma como se sentia. Envolto em todo aquele calor apocalíptico, Draco queria mais desgraça, mais sofrimento, mais dor, mais agonia, mais desespero. Queria sentir o seu corpo explodir como todos os frasquinhos de vida, queria que a sua pele derretesse como toda a seda das almofadas e que o seu cabelo queimasse tão graciosamente quando a madeira das estantes. Queria sofrer, queria sofrer mais e mais e mais, pois todo o ardor no seu peito não era o suficiente, nunca seria.

Raspou com força as mãos na pedra, desta vez demorando mais e sentindo os seus grãozinhos penetrarem-lhe a pele.

Um gélido arrepio atravessou-o no meio daquele calor infernal.

Voltou a raspá-las uma, outra, outra e outra vez, até que a pedra adquiriu um tom avermelhado. Ao constatar tal facto, a sua insatisfação decresceu microscopicamente. Olhou apático para a sua obra de arte. Os inúmeros e infectados arranhões formavam aleatórios desenhos na sua pele, mas não eram bonitos e o seu sangue não escorria abundantemente, encarando-o de volta do fundo do abismo das suas entranhas.

Tsk. Tão desinteressante, ele era.

Nem sangrar decentemente conseguia. Tamanha inutilidade. Quando fora mesmo que fizera algo correcto? Ah sim, quando apagara as recordações de Hermione, há quatro meses atrás. Pensando melhor, talvez nem isso fora feito decentemente, visto que ela persistentemente se colava à sola do seu impecável sapato.

Não conseguiu reprimir o início de gargalhada, formando-se em seus lábios um estranho esgar. Nem sangrar decentemente conseguia. Quão patético era isso? Provavelmente, muito mais que os Weasleys todos juntos. Nojentos, peçonhentos, dariam tudo até para viver a sua desgraça. Sim, porque por muito ridículo que fosse, não deixava de ser um Malfoy.

Um falido, renegado, e medroso "Malfoy".

O pensamento fê-lo rir, rir descontroladamente da sua ensombrada existência. E ria de tal forma que a barriga lhe doía. Olhava a destruição que causara e ainda ria mais. Merlin, fizera-o por uma Sangue de Lama! Quão baixo havia chegado? Era tão divertida toda a sua desgraça e todo o seu sofrimento. E o mais engraçado de tudo é que quando achava não aguentar mais, infligia-se com mais uma dose. Atirou a cabeça para trás, perdido de riso. Era como se necessitasse de dor para ser feliz, para se sustentar, para manter a sua própria essência.

Insana morfina.

Tão contraditoriamente engraçado!

A expressão doía-lhe de tanto gargalhar. Contudo, sentia que atingira um ponto em que os seus músculos faciais haviam solidificado. Ah, sim, era o tal momento em que tinha que adivinhar qual deles teria que mover para a sua cara não se contorcer de angústia e desespero, como se ele ainda não tivesse atingido os cumes de tais sentidos…

Algo atrás de si tombou e o som disso sobrepôs-se a todo o apocalipse que Draco criara. Sobressaltado, voltou-se sem mora. Uma das pesadas estantes caíra a sete metros de si, projectando em todas as direcções pedaços incandescentes de madeira. Um, por azar, ficou a cinquenta centímetros do seu ser. Se ao menos lhe tivesse tocado…

Outro estrondo. E outro, seguido de outro. Levantou-se a custo e olhou conscientemente para o local em que se encontrava. O calor abrasador deixara-o transpirado e ligeiramente chamuscado há muito tempo, mas ele só se apercebia disso no momento. Ao longe, na sua diagonal direita, podia ver as chamas consumirem os cortinados e, em breve, derreteriam os vidros. O fumo acumulara-se na atmosfera sem pudor mas, devido ao elevadíssimo tecto, cheio de oxigénio, ele ainda respirava e podia ver.

Torceu o nariz, desapontado. A sua brincadeira teria que acabar por ali antes que alguém, de alguma forma, desse por ela. Levantou-se e deu dois passos em frente, apanhando a varinha que o havia acompanhado na queda. Ao fazê-lo, a palma da mão ardeu-lhe estupidamente, o que arrancou um palavrão dos seus lábios. Olhou-a, apercebendo-se da enorme mancha que a cobria. Ia trocar a varinha de mão quando se apercebeu que a outra se encontrava no mesmo estado. Praguejou novamente, irritado, mas um novo estrondo recordou-o que não tinha tempo a perder. Apertou a varinha com força.

- _Aguamenti_!

As emoções com que proferiu a palavra foram tão fortes que o feitiço resultara exactamente da forma pretendida. Uma chuva torrencial abateu-se sobre a Sala, batendo sem piedade em todos os seus recantos, extinguindo as chamas e fazendo surgir um fumo mais claro que o carbonizado.

Draco não se importou com a chuva. Os enegrecidos destroços, tombados descuidadamente ao acaso, ocupavam aleatoriamente o espaço. Descartados, desprovidos de vida e, sobretudo, ocos. Vazios, tal como ele.

Cansou-se de ali estar. Não sabia ao certo como chegara àquela parte da sala, mas efectuou sem dificuldades o caminho de regresso, tendo ainda direito a quatro gigantes aquecedores. Estes estavam protegidos por um túnel que culminava com a saída. Não foi o suficiente para secá-lo, mas removeram-lhe o excesso de água sem a menor das dificuldades.

Quando deu por si, já atingira o segundo andar. Caminhava tão absorvido no torpor da sua mente que não reparara nos curiosos olhares que lhe eram lançados e não teria sequer parado ao ouvir o seu nome, não fosse a mesma pessoa colocar-se à sua frente, após uma breve corrida, bloqueando-lhe o caminho para das escadas para o primeiro andar.

Ligeiramente ofegante, e com o costumeiro indisciplinado desalinho capilar, Harry Potter encontrava-se diante de si. De facto, estava tão perto que até os seus óculos de fundo de garrafão lhe permitiam ver o furioso brilho do invejoso e hipnotizante verde. Por muito que lhe custasse admitir, aquele sim, era o verdadeiro tom de Slytherin.

- O que é que queres?

Harry não respondeu logo devido à surpresa que sentia. Malfoy estava com as vestes completamente molhadas, apesar de não haver uma única nuvem no céu. O seu manto, que não deveria ter despido desde que voltara de Hogsmeade, estava chamuscado e destruído no final, ao passo que as mangas da sua camisa se encontravam tingidas de vermelho. Um surpreendentemente belo tom de vermelho.

- Fazer-te um aviso – murmurou, enquanto detectava no seu peito manchas de um tom de sangue menos penetrante. Encarou-o. O loiro estava ofegante e o seu cabelo, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, encontrava-se estrondosamente desalinhado. Harry não esperava encontra-lo assim, tão…

Malfoy suspirou e empurrou-lhe o ombro, fazendo pretensões de passar por si. Assim que estava prestes a consegui-lo, puxou-lhe o braço, fazendo-o voltar-se forçosamente. As cinzas dos seus olhos queimavam-no.

- Se te aproximas novamente dela, eu mato-te.

Determinado verde.

Afectado e descrente sorriso.

- Não brinques comigo Malfoy, eu não sou tão domável como o Ron.

- E isso significa exactamente o quê?

- Que para me ludibriares, é preciso muito mais.

- Ou então que o teu amiguinho é um sarnento vagabundo amestrado.

Magnético verde.

- Estás avisado. Não te atrevas a tocar-lhe.

- Quem disse que já não o fiz?

Harry engoliu em seco. Não, não podia ser, ele estava apenas a fazer _bluff_ para em seguida o ridicularizar, como faria com o ruivo. Não iria cair num golpe tão gasto. Apertou-lhe o braço com toda a sua força e inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado. A vontade de o espancar era tão grande que os seus lábios tremiam e os punhos cerraram.

- Vou estar atento.

Malfoy aproximou-se e sibilou-lhe "Ficarei à espera" ao ouvido, deixando em si entranhado o cheiro do fogo e da destruição. Em seguida e sem muita dificuldade, soltou-se bruscamente, voltando-lhe as costas.

Harry ainda pensou em empurrá-lo sem querer das escadas que, mesmo naquele estado, elegantemente descia. No entanto, intrigava-o saber como é que ele parecia ter-se queimado com água, logo após Hermione se ter queimado com fogo.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**: Graças a Deus que a loucura de Draco foi interrompida (será mesmo?), caso contrário não sei onde pararia a sua demência! Respondendo a algumas reviews, tenho a dizer o seguinte:

**- loli -** é um sintoma sim! :D Em breve começarão as buscas que responderão a todas as questões

**- nikax-granger -** o seu palpite está certo! Ainda bem que conseguiu um tempinho para se actualizar, afinal de contas é graças a si que ponderei em tornar esta fic no que é hoje. Btw, espero que o Draco deste capítulo também tenha agradado ;)

**- KatMellark -** Obrigada darling :D

Bom, é tudo. Que tal? Deixe-me a sua opinião!, Já sabe como reviews são importantes para os autores *.*


	19. Inquirida Ginny, Atormentado Ron

**NOVO CAP ON!**

É isso mesmo pessoal, eu ainda estou viva!

E não se esqueçam, o facto de eu não conseguir postar não significa que eu não continue escrevendo! - **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para estar a par das actualizações mais facilmente.

**Agradecimentos****:** Aos resistentes que, mesmo com os meus atrasos, continuam a acompanhar a fic, àqueles que se vão juntando pelo caminho e **principalmente a** **todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora em actualizar, me deixam feedback **- espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante!

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Inquirida**** Ginny, Atormentado Ron**

**.**

Anoitecera. Tal facto tão costumeiro hoje parecia pesar sobre todos os ombros de Hogwarts. Os alunos arrastavam-se cabisbaixos, pouco entusiasmados com o aproximar da Primavera, e até mesmo os professores se deslocavam silenciosamente pelos corredores. Ginny sentia também em si a sobrecarga. A longa conversa que tivera com Ron e Harry não fora fácil e omitira-lhes os pormenores mais significativos da história. Não tencionava proteger Malfoy, mas algo no seu olhar levara-a a fazê-lo. Jamais esqueceria a sua figura desnorteadamente envolta num sangue que tanto poderia ser ou não seu e do terror que isso lhe causava. A expressão impregnada de sentimentos e o corpo que tremia como se estivesse prestes a entrar em erupção, mesmo estando eles perdidos naquele manto de neve. Para ela, que nunca o vira com um esgar diferente do de escárnio, o momento em que apreendera que Malfoy tinha, efectivamente, sensações e, pior, _emoções_, seria algo que nunca, em tempo algum, se esvaneceria da sua mente.

De forma a evitar que as culpas recaíssem sobre ele, dissera a todos que ambos encontraram Hermione naquele estado. A mentira não o livraria de dar satisfações a Snape, mas fazia com que o assunto não fosse investigado mais a fundo. O irmão, assim como o namorado, dificilmente acreditaram na sua versão mas, felizmente para ela e segundo constava, não haviam chegado a ver Malfoy carregando, com a sua ajuda, o corpo da Gryffindor – estava certa de que se o tivessem feito, não seria apenas o sangue da amiga a raiar a superfície.

Outros foram os que tiveram essa "sorte", garantindo que o boato e os sussurros eclodissem assim que abriram as pesadas portas de carvalho, gritando por ajuda. Sem pré-aviso, a Professora McGonnagal surgira oportunamente e ordenara a Filch que chamasse imediatamente Madame Pomfrey. Após a sua chegada, Ginny acompanhara-as e vira, pelo canto do olho, Malfoy desaparecer cambaleante em direcção às masmorras. Uma pontada de desilusão atingira de certo modo o seu peito, queria irracionalmente que ele ficasse. Perguntava-se o que teria ele feito durante a tarde e se se recomporia sem dificuldade. A possibilidade parecia ridícula, desvanecendo-se à medida que observava a sua curvada e agastada silhueta.

O choque não desapareceria.

Olhou para o relógio muggle que o pai lhe havia oferecido. Ainda tinha trinta minutos para jantar. Sabia que praticamente todos os Gryffindor já teriam abandonado o Salão Nobre, portanto a mesa estaria razoavelmente vazia, o que era, inquestionavelmente, do seu agrado.

Ao entrar na referida divisão do castelo, as poucas cabeças que ali ainda se encontravam voltaram-se na sua direcção. Os sussurros que embalavam o espaço eram discretos e praticamente inaudíveis, mas mesmo assim existiam. Ginny fora impiedosamente inquirida durante toda a tarde por amigos, conhecidos e pessoas que lhe eram completos estranhos. Vários congratularam-na pelo excelente trabalho ao salva-la de Malfoy e outros apenas queriam saber o que realmente acontecera sem se darem ao trabalho de perguntar por Hermione. Fugira de todos eles, até agora.

Sentou-se no primeiro lugar que alcançou, servindo-se o mais rapidamente que conseguia de algo que lhe parecia empadão - de quê, era um mistério. Não olhou para ninguém e fechou a sua expressão, dando a entender que não estava disposta a estabelecer qualquer tipo de conversas, fosse com quem fosse. Engoliu, dentro do possível, o seu jantar em paz e quando se preparava para sair lançou um inconsciente olhar para o lado esquerdo. A mesa de Ravenclaw encontrava-se vazia, excepto num lugar. Luna ocupava-o comodamente, não se sentindo minimamente atingida pelo vazio que se propagava pelo Castelo.

A ruiva sorriu discretamente antes de sair e se dirigir para a Torre de Gryffindor. Lá, o ambiente era ainda mais pesado. Encontrou Harry jogado no sofá com o antebraço direito pousado na testa e o braço esquerdo caído desajeitadamente no chão. Ambas as suas mãos, assim como as suas pernas, estavam profundamente relaxadas, demonstrando a enorme preguiça que o embalava. No entanto, o seu olhar mantinha-se vivo e cintilante, sendo iluminado pelo fogo da lareira.

Mordeu o lábio; Harry era estupidamente sexy.

Antes de avançar percorreu a Sala Comum com o olhar. Poucos estudantes nela se encontravam, a maioria seus conhecidos. Depois de avaliar mentalmente a situação e os riscos que poderia correr, decidiu agir.

Quando o namorado notou a sua presença, já ela havia colocado as mãos nas costas do sofá, inclinando-se agora para lhe dar um rápido beijo. Harry tentou prolongá-lo mas não foi possível, uma vez que a jovem rapidamente quebrou contacto com ar provocador, murmurando baixinho:

- Aqui não, Mr. Potter.

O rapaz suspirou, frustrado e fazendo um ligeiro beicinho. Ginny não resistiu, sentando-se impulsivamente no sofá, para em seguida se deixar cair em cima do Capitão de Quidditch dos Gryffindor, tentando abafar, ao mesmo tempo, quer os seus risos quer os protestos dele.

- Quero espaço – ordenou, acomodando-se. Não ligou minimamente para os curiosos olhares que por momentos se ergueram, tentando perceber o que se passava. Para ela apenas existia Harry e a sua felicidade e, para a fazer surgir, era capaz de realizar as maiores parvoíces ou correr os piores perigos.

Após escorregar ligeiramente para o fim do sofá, procurou a firme cintura dele, agarrando-a como se a sua vida disso dependesse. Ele, por sua vez, colocou automaticamente o braço esquerdo sobre os seus ombros, puxando-a ainda mais para si na tentativa de a proteger do abismo, ou seja, dos escassos centímetros que existiam entre o sofá e chão.

Enquanto a mão direita de Harry pousava sobre o braço de Ginny e as suas pernas se misturavam, ela aconchegou a cabeça no seu peito, deliciando-se com os seus batimentos cardíacos e o carrossel que a sua respiração provocava. Sentir-se mais completa, mais preenchida, era totalmente impossível, pensava com satisfação. Inconscientemente deu por si a perguntar-se se Hermione também se sentia assim quando estava com Malfoy, por mais surreal que fosse imaginá-los juntos.

Não sabia se queria que assim fosse.

- Como te sentes?

- Com vontade de treinar.

Ergueu a cabeça de modo a poder vê-lo. O Rapaz que Sobreviveu parecia profundamente embrenhado no seu cabelo, cujo tom era realçado pelos reflexos das chamas. E, de facto, assim o era. Para Harry não havia nada mais hipnotizante que o fogo dos cabelos de Ginny, assim como nada mais desafiante que os seus olhos de chocolate ou mais divertido que as suas salpicadas sardas.

- A esta hora?

Ele deu um sorriso torto, como quem tem plena consciência do disparate que dizia. Sabia que o dia fora longo e extremamente desgastante mas era por isso mesmo que queria treinar, para abandonar ao gélido vendaval nocturno todos os seus desnecessários e penosos pensamentos.

- Tens noção que é proibido e que eu acabei de jantar, certo?

O jovem acenou, sentindo o mau humor crescer dentro de si. Não precisava que lhe recordasse a impossibilidade de satisfazer o seu capricho. Ao invés da esmagadora liberdade, estava condenado a uma longa noite que seria preenchida pela revolta de Ron.

- Queres ir?

Harry olhou para Ginny, ligeiramente baralhado.

- Queres ir treinar, comigo – repetiu ela.

Ah é, era esta uma das razões pelas quais era doido pela Weasley, sempre pronta a desafiar as regras, a correr riscos e a ingressar numa aventura, como ele, _com_ ele. Ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar de o surpreender, pois não? Sorriu e puxou-lhe queixo para cima, beijando-a como bem lhe apetecesse e, desta vez, pelo período que quisesse. Enquanto a ruiva gemia discretamente em protesto, Harry imaginou-os agasalhados, enfrentando o ar nocturno e montando nas suas vassouras, tendo em vista um treino que acabaria por nunca se concretizar devido a "motivos de força maior".

E isso deixava-o colossalmente satisfeito…

… até uma almofada cair pesadamente em cima da cara de ambos, fazendo com que quebrassem abruptamente o beijo. O culpado era Ron, que, do ângulo por onde o encaravam, parecia incrivelmente superior e reprovador.

- Que tal fazerem isso noutro lado? Num sítio em que eu não tenha que ver, de preferência? – resmungou enquanto endireitava a gola do manto. Ron _nunca_ endireitava a gola do manto.

Harry colocou desajeitadamente os óculos no local exacto em que eles sempre assentavam no seu nariz enquanto corava violentamente, ao passo que Ginny apenas o encarou, curiosa. Desde há uns tempos que reparara nas subtis mudanças de seu irmão, mas naquele dia, naquele específico dia, tudo tinha que ter um significado especial. Ron deveria querer endireitar muito mais que a estúpida gola de seu manto.

Deveria querer arrumar a sua vida.

- Estás bem?

Ele franziu imperceptivelmente o nariz.

- Ya – disse, voltando rapidamente as costas.

Ela percebeu a sua pressa.

- Onde vais?

Ron apenas a olhou de esguelha, por cima dos ombros.

- Não é da tua conta.

Os passos que deu para longe do casal foram apressados e sequiosos. Sequiosos de um vazio que jamais conseguiria obter naquele lugar. Toda a tarde, todo o dia, tivera a sua mente cheia dela. Cheia, cheia, cheia. Tão cheia que se sentia sufocar no meio de todas as suas recordações e pensamentos. Hermione era um veneno demasiado cruel para acabar com ele de um só golpe.

Um veneno para o qual não havia nem haveria cura.

Engoliu em seco.

O problema não era propriamente a lenta morte que ela lhe proporcionava ou o sofrimento que causava com isso. Tampouco se queixava do poder que lhe era conferido apenas por a ver, um desmesurado poder que o impelia a fazer o que quer que fosse por ela, incluindo mentir, destruir ou matar os seus mais altos ideais. Não, o problema era ela nunca se dar conta da sua existência. Era ela ignora-lo de toda e qualquer forma sem sequer ter consciência disso. Era a sua inexistência aos seus olhos que o dilacerava, lenta e penosamente.

A sua inexistência…

Dobrava mais uma esquina quando a pálida Lua que lhe sorriu friamente através de uma das gigantescas janelas de Hogwarts, detendo-o. Não ouvia som, não sentia vida. Só aquele pálido e fingido brilho lhe tocava. Encostou-se à parede que lhe permitia ver dois dos infindáveis corredores do castelo, desertos e vagamente iluminados pelo luar. Fechou os olhos e escorregou lentamente até ao gélido chão de pedra, mantendo os joelhos dobrados e pousando neles os braços.

Era isto.

Este silêncio, esta atmosfera de calafrios, sufocante, fina e tortuosa.

Era isto que sentia.

- Be silent in that solitude, which is not loneliness. Be still. – não, pensou para consigo ao ouvir a melodiosa voz, não era solidão. Era ausência de vida. – Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish, though now are visions ne'er to vanish… - Ron via-a aproximar-se sem conseguir evitar o receio que se gerava dentro de si. Ele, e tudo em seu torno, estava... estava tão esmagadoramente assombrado.

A pálida pele reluzia perante o quebrado luar. Os seus longos cabelos, contrariando e desafiando a gravidade, voavam fantasmagoricamente à sua volta, emoldurando-lhe o rosto e realçando-lhe a fria beleza.

Caminhava firmemente, apesar de etérea. Ele não se movera, continuando com a cabeça erguida e encostada à parede. A vista, mais que exausta, apenas se focava no surreal tom de azul que preenchia a desolada atmosfera.

E nela.

- Ah… So sweet the hour, so calm the time, I feel it more than half a crime. – e a sua voz, a sua cristalina voz, feria-o aguçadamente. - When Nature sleeps and stars are mute, to mar the silence ev'n with lute – a melodia que entoava arrepiava-o, assim como a sua proximidade.

Meros passos os separavam.

O olhar dela encontrava-se vidrado ao seu, grande e envolvente. Ron queria movimentar-se, mas a estranheza e delicadeza do momento não lho permitiam. Nunca… nunca sentira algo assim, constatava ao mesmo tempo de que se apercebia que, de facto, ainda podia sentir.

Sem nunca interromper os estranhos versos, ela ajoelhou-se junto de si.

- I shall rest on ocean's brilliant eyes…. – a proximidade de ambos fez com que a sua cor ressurgisse vigorosamente, acumulando-se, rosada, nas suas bochechas.

Ela riu comedidamente.

- Meu, q-que raio és tu, uma _veela_! – indagou desajeitadamente.

As gargalhadas desta vez foram inevitáveis e, sem aviso, ela voltou ao que era. Contudo, Ron jamais esqueceria das sombras que docemente dançaram com Luna Lovegood.

Jamais.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**: E pronto, é este o estado das coisas no castelo para aqueles que se perguntavam quais teriam sido as reacções após os últimos acontecimentos!

Hum… Luna, Luna, por esta eu não esperava! O que acharam deste seu lado? E do resto do capítulo? Deixem a vossa opinião, já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores *.*

PS: A **canção que Luna cantava** é na verdade um mash-up de vários poemas de Edgar Allan Poe, cuja obra eu aconselho vivamente! Fica aqui a minha imperfeita tradução das partes que utilizei (se tiver alguma dúvida em concreto não hesite em perguntar):

"_Fique silencioso nesse isolamento que não é solidão. Fique quieto._

_Agora há pensamentos que não devereis banir apesar de agora haverem visões prestes a desvanecer-se…_

_-w-_

_Ah, tão doce a hora, tão calmo o tempo, eu sinto-o mais que metade de um crime._

_Quando a Natureza dorme e as estrelas estão mudas para desfigurar o silêncio até com luto…_

_-w-_

_...Eu devo descansar nos brilhantes olhos do oceano"_


	20. As Primeiras Peças do Puzzle

**NOVO CAP ON! **

Obaa! Demorou mas foi, desculpem o atraso!

E não se esqueçam, o facto de eu não conseguir postar não significa que eu não continue escrevendo! - **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para estar a par das actualizações mais facilmente.

**Agradecimentos****:** Principalmente a **todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora em actualizar, deixam feedback **- espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante!

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**As Primeiras Peças do Puzzle**

**.**

- O que fazes aqui, a esta hora?

- Isso pergunto eu.

- Oh, eu segui-te – respondeu Luna, simplesmente e sem vergonha.

- P-porquê?

As suas enormes orbes recusavam-se a deixar de o absorver, mesmo quando inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para um dos lados. Os infindáveis caracóis, normalmente jogados para trás das costas, caíam descontroladamente em torno de todo o seu corpo. O ar meio louco que tanto a caracterizada não estava presente, tendo sido substituído por uma sobriedade irreconhecível. Vendo-a assim, tão perto e naquele ambiente, fazia-o pensar que esta era, de facto, a primeira vez que olhava para ela.

- Queria ver-te, saber como estás.

Ron fez um súbito esgar. _Como _estava? Só podia ser uma piada de mau gosto.

- A miúda de quem gosto anda enrolada há imenso tempo com o maior filho da puta do castelo – cuspiu friamente sem se preocupar minimamente com a linguagem – e hoje ele quase a matou. Como é que achas que me sinto? – a sua voz podia-se ter descontrolado, mas não. Mantinha-se cuidadosamente no tom, que consistia num mero sussurro que apenas a atingia por estar tão perto.

Luna sorriu levemente à pergunta retórica, fazendo questão de responder no mesmo tom:

- Inútil. Dominado pela raiva e pelo ciúme, mas, mesmo assim, vazio. – ela não pestanejou minimamente, deliciando-se ao ver o azul endurecer.

Esta era, de facto, a primeira vez que se viam.

-w-

Enquanto encarava o seu reflexo tentava manter a sua expressão facial neutra, descontraída. Contudo, as suas sobrancelhas não pareciam querer separar-se e o seu nariz não fazia o mínimo esforço para deixar de se torcer ligeiramente para esquerda. Os seus lábios também se curvavam, à medida que as rugas de expressão se contraíam.

O cabelo, desgrenhado, estava mal preso num rabo-de-cavalo e as gigantescas olheiras ameaçavam apagar a pouca luz que ainda restava no seu olhar. Harry não voltara, Harry não confiara em si. Harry não acreditara em si. Engoliu com dificuldade. Quem acreditaria então? Ginny, que lhe dera a entender que já sabia do " 'caso' que ela mantinha"? Ou Ron, que era corroído por ciúmes sempre que ela se defendida do veneno dimanado do loiro?

Ninguém.

Levou com alguma dificuldade a mão ao rosto, sentindo as cicatrizes e queimaduras que nele ainda persistiam.

Nem ela própria.

Afinal de contas, desde quando é que tudo se tornara tão intenso? Desde quando é que o olhar de Malfoy deixara de ser um simples glaciar e se tornara num Pólo prestes a liquidificar-se? Não fazia a mínima ideia, não tinha sequer noção do tempo nem do que se estava realmente a passar à sua volta. A reflexão que fizera enquanto estivera internada, a recuperar, não a levara a lado algum, mas agora ali, ao olhar para si, era inegável que havia muito mais por detrás do visível. O sonho que tivera e as sensações que experimentara eram indicadores claros do quanto era afectada pelo loiro, mas havia algo dentro de si que insistia em bloquear o livre fluir do entendimento e da informação.

Tocou no espelho, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Draco. Draco mexia tanto, tanto com as suas emoções sem nunca efectivamente ter tentado fazê-lo. _Draco_, não Malfoy. Será que ele tinha consciência disso? Duvidava com convicção, se tivesse provavelmente tiraria proveito de tal para a humilhar e magoar. Como sempre, e de uma forma que só ele sabia, espetando agulhas nos seus sacos lacrimais e diferindo murros sobre o seu coração, abrindo em simultâneo golpes no seu tronco.

Draco…

Não entendia o desfasamento entre o seu corpo e a sua mente. O primeiro reagia às atitudes e até à mera presença do jovem de forma inconsciente e difícil de controlar, enquanto a sua mente não recordava o mínimo de ligação que pudesse existir entre eles – não encontrava nem o mais ínfimo e inocente elo de ligação.

Após ter reflectido bastante nos acontecimentos dos últimos tempos e, recapitulava agora diante daquele espelho as peças do puzzle que estavam disponíveis: o facto de os seus amigos estarem irrefutavelmente convencidos de que mantinha ou mantivera uma relação com Malfoy; os seus estranhos sonhos; as reacções do seu corpo sempre que se cruzava com o Slytherin; o facto de este subitamente ter-se tornado uma sombra que silenciosamente a observava; as estranhas atitudes que ele por vezes tinha; os escassos, mas ainda assim existentes, momentos das férias de Verão que se apercebera não recordar quando conversara com Harry na Sala Comum… E, se quisesse juntar um ingrediente final, poderia invocar a terrível nostalgia que sentia sem motivo algum, assim como as angustiadas lágrimas que por vezes derramava inconscientemente.

Todos estes factos constituíam um bom ponto de partida, concluiu antes de Madame Pomfrey ir ter consigo, para lhe dar oficialmente alta e algumas recomendações quanto ao tratamento:

- Não se esqueça de esfregar a pasta que lhe dei nas queimaduras e de beber a poção. Se seguir tudo à risca quando cá voltar não se notará nem uma marquinha!

- Obrigada Madame Pomfrey, não me esquecerei. Até para a semana.

- Adeus querida, as melhoras.

Sorriu ligeiramente e acenou de volta antes de sair. O pequeno saco que levava entrelaçado no seu pulso não pesava, dizia para si ao tentar ignorar as dores do seu andar entorpecido. Havia um sítio onde necessitava ir antes de confrontar a população curiosa de Gryffindors, que estariam certamente na torre sem esperar por si mas desejosos de ter algo com que se distrair.

Estava satisfeita com o pouco movimento que nem de longe preenchia os corredores. Não tencionava deixar que imprevistos a atrasassem enquanto procurava chegar ao seu destino e tentava ignorar o palpitar nervoso do coração na sua garganta. Subiu os degraus um por um o mais rápida e cuidadosamente que conseguiu, continuando de seguida a caminhar. Desejava correr ou pelo menos andar descompassadamente depressa até atingir o objectivo pretendido, mas o seu corpo começara a ficar dormente e parecia dificultar-lhe a tarefa. Apoiou-se na parede, não ia ceder. Respirou fundo e continuou no mesmo ritmo, sentindo a respiração ficar mais pesada à medida que o formigueiro se tornava cada vez mais presente. E mais, e mais, formando uma espeça nuvem no seu cérebro que lhe picava em os olhos como que por diversão. Não podia deixar-se abater, ainda possuía forças suficientes para prosseguir caminho.

O corredor diante de si parecia ziguezaguear e contrair-se, sendo preenchido por um indissipável negrume. Fechou os olhos com força e, assim que o fez, viu intermitentemente as suas firmes feições, o seu ferido olhar.

_Ferido_.

- Hermione, estás bem?

Abriu sem hesitar os olhos. Não, não estava bem. Estava assustada, necessitava urgentemente de resolver a sua situação. Procurou quem a interceptava e viu o grande corpo de Neville à sua frente. O seu ar preocupado e carregado questionava-a silenciosamente. Não se lembrava do momento em que o pequeno e rechonchudo Neville se tornara tão atraente… estivera assim tão distraída? Fogo, quem é que a cegara?

O seu coração falhou um batimento. "Quem"…

- S-sim…

- O Ron disse-me que apenas terias alta depois de amanhã.

- Madame Pomfrey deixou-me sair mais cedo porque recuperei bem. Não contei a ninguém porque queria fazer uma surpresa mas antes precisava ir à Biblioteca.

- Queres que te acompanhe?

- Oh, n-não obrigada, eu não quero incomodar…

- Tsk, deixa-te disso – replicou o jovem com simplicidade, pegando-lhe no saco que ela trouxera da Ala Hospitalar – Não estás com bom ar.

Hermione sorriu fracamente, devia estar medonha.

- Provavelmente é… stress pós traumático.

Neville olhou para ela como se lutasse contra a sua curiosidade, o que ficou com porcento provado quando ele, apesar de gaguejar – provavelmente devido ao facto de ter noção de estar a ser um pouco indelicado – fez a "tal" pergunta:

- Tu n-não te… ahn, lembras mesmo de nada?

- Não. – respondeu com sinceridade – Mas facilitaria imenso se me lembrasse, os relatos da Ginny são surreais.

- São, não são? – entusiasmou-se Neville, contente por ter finalmente encontrado alguém que partilhasse da sua opinião. – Quero dizer, eu percebo que a Ginny o defenda, mas ele devia ser castigado.

Hermione parou e encarou-o, confusa. O rapaz olhou para ela por cima do seu ombro, expectante.

- Castigado por me ter trazido ao _colo_ para o castelo?

- Não – respondeu como se fosse óbvio – por te ter magoado. É vergonhosa a atitude dele, devia ser expuls-

- Não.

- Huh?

- Ele não me magoou.

- Não? Achei que não te lembravas de nada…

- E não lembro, mas…

- Então pronto. De qualquer das formas – disse, recomeçando a caminhar – o melhor era se o professor Flitwick fizesse um feitiço que te permitisse recordar o que aconteceu.

Sem aviso, os olhos da jovem abriram-se, ganhando novamente o brilho de inteligência que os caracterizava. O seu porte deixou mesmo de parecer tão terrivelmente abatido. Se a sua situação se passasse com outra pessoa, em que é que o seu cérebro pensaria assim que lhe descrevessem o sucedido? Merlin, era tão óbvio!, a resposta instantânea seria afetação e manipulação de memórias. Como é que não ponderou isso mais cedo?

O resto do percurso que faltava até à Biblioteca foi feito com Hermione a tentar esconder a sua euforia. Era incrível a electricidade que inundara o seu corpo, recarregando de energia os seus motores. Quase que sentira o clique na sua ignição, tal era a dimensão da esperança que a assolara.

Entrou apressadamente na Biblioteca, com Neville a ampara-la ligeiramente. Não queria perder mais tempo. Dirigiu-me para a bibliotecária e tossiu, contidamente, para lhe chamar a atenção. A amargurada mulher levantou os olhos dos seus afazeres e esperou que ela falasse. A Gryffindor disparou a frase sem qualquer tipo de pausa:

- Boa tarde, eu gostaria de consultar livros sobre feitiços de memória – terminou, ofegante.

A bibliotecária pestanejou três vezes, tentando decifrar o que aquela matraca acabara de dizer. Quando o fez, suspirou e pegou num grande e pesado livro – o livro dos registos, pensou Hermione. Folheou durante alguns segundos até encontrara a página pretendida e, quando o fez, deixou correr por ela o ossudo indicador da mão direita, cuja gigantesca unha pintada de roxo causava arrepios.

- Secção 5, estante 28 e seguintes. – proferiu com enfado enquanto mascava uma chiclete.

- Obrigada – disse sem esperar resposta, focando a sua atenção em procurar o local indicado. Neville seguiu-a sem saber exactamente o que fazer para ajudar. Viu-a abrir e analisar com sede de conhecimento os primeiros livros, para depois acalmar e ver os próximos com mais calma. De seguida, essa mesma calma tornara-se em impaciência, fazendo com que a jovem lesse os livros de três em três páginas.

Por fim, o seu frenesim atingiu o patamar exasperação.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

1. - Aw, começo seriamente a gostar de Luna e Ron beeeeem juntinho \o7

2. - Quem me dera ter a energia da Hermione, acabadinha de sair da Ala Hospitalar e mesmo assim nada a pára ahn. E é verdade, parece que ela está finalmente a chegar a algum lado! Ou será que não?... Não perca o próx. cap :D

O que acharam? Sugestões? Já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores *.*


	21. Feitiços de Memória

**NOVO CAP ON! **

E desta vez mais rápido que o normal, Boa Páscoa para todos!

E não se esqueçam, o facto de eu não conseguir postar não significa que eu não continue escrevendo! - **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para estar a par das actualizações mais facilmente.

**Agradecimentos****:** Principalmente a **todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora em actualizar, deixam feedback **- espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante!

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Feitiços de Memória**

**.**

Folheava freneticamente todos os livros que tinham explicita ou implicitamente as palavras "Feitiço de Memória" cravadas nas capas ou escritas no índice com a perícia que só ela possuía. Aqueles livros não eram segredo para si, praticamente nenhum era. Pesquisar algo por sítios conhecidos e mesmo assim não o encontrar só podia significar uma de duas coisas: ou não estava a procurar correctamente ou faltava a fonte de informação, o livro em questão.

Neville ao fim de um tempo começou a instigá-la a desistir mas Hermione teimosamente o ignorou, para em seguida discutir com o amigo e dispensá-lo. Não entendia como é que alguém tão determinado e empenhado com o colega ousara sequer falar-lhe em desistir, era óbvio que não tinha a mínima noção do que estava em jogo. E era bom que continuasse sem a ter, pensou, aproveitando o facto de agora apenas possuir sobre si a pressão que era autoinfligida, uma vez que se encontrava sozinha.

A pilha de livros que levitava ao seu lado devido a um feitiço que ela lançara, e para a qual atirava mais livros que não continham o que lhe interessava, aumentava drasticamente.

Nada.

Não encontrava nada de nada.

Contudo, tinha a excruciante certeza de que algo de errado se passava consigo e que o seu método de pesquisa não lhe estava a falhar. Tinha que ser um feitiço de memória, tinha que ser… recusava-se a sair dali sem avançar, nem que fosse insignificantemente, na sua pesquisa. As horas passavam sem ela dar por isso, prestando mais atenção ao galopante crescente da sua frustração. "Raios partam isto tudo!", pensava, irritada.

Os seus olhos já não focavam as incontáveis páginas por que passava e ela lutava contra a urgência de atirar descuidadamente o livro que findava de avaliar, para o colocar amargamente em cima do grande monte de outros que já vira, partindo para o próximo.

Apesar do desgaste por ter saído naquele preciso dia da Ala Hospitalar, ela não ia desistir. Iria até onde fosse preciso, até onde aguentasse. E não faltava assim tanto, já faltara muito mais. Era só mais um esforço. Apenas precisava controlar a sua acelerada respiração e libertar-se do desespero que a absorvia. O sangue fervilhava e as bochechas aqueciam. Ela ia encontrar a porcaria do feitiço, não ia desistir. Sabia que algo de errado se passava mas não estava a ficar louca. Não, ainda não estava. Não estava. Não estava.

Não estava.

Não estava.

Não estava.

- Pára.

Estremeceu, levantando instantaneamente a cabeça para o local de onde viera o som. Do seu lado esquerdo, no final da estante, ele encostara-se, de braços cruzados, e encarava-a colérico, franzindo ainda mais o cenho ao cruzar o seu olhar com o dela.

Não o ouvira aproximar-se.

A Biblioteca, que estivera sempre em silêncio, emudecera de forma gélida. Já não conseguia ouvir o seu batimento cardíaco ou sentir as bochechas esquentadas.

Tudo recuara com a sua chegada.

- Draco… - conseguiu por fim murmurar baixinho, descaindo o queixo.

O rosto ferido estava parcialmente escondido pelos despenteados cabelos, ainda apanhados. Ver aquela delicada pele recuperando da destruição que ele lhe infligira com as próprias mãos doía, doía de forma excruciante. No entanto, esta era uma dor merecida, como todas as outras que tantas vezes o haviam chicoteado. Era merecida para que jamais esquecesse da devastação que seguia consigo, enrolada aos seus tornozelos e arrastando-se languidamente pelo caminho que percorria, enegrecendo os locais após a sua passagem e destruindo todas as boas recordações que dele pudesse haver.

- Pára com isso – respondeu, ainda mais baixo.

Ela fechou o livro, marcando-o com os dedos, e aproximou-se dele. Podia dificilmente ver as cinzas, queimadas de remorsos e masoquismo, que teimavam em fugir do seu contacto visual. Sentia o característico desejo que ele possuía de fugir, de desistir tudo e aceitar a dor, distorcendo a realidade ao apelidar a sua cobardia como uma forma de ultrapassar o Passado e encarar o Presente de frente. A sua postura demonstrava isso mesmo, mas a forma com que cravava as mãos nas negras vestes que lhe cobriam os braços dava a entender que temia realizar qualquer tipo de movimento. Que temia não conseguir soltar-se do Passado que insistia em suga-lo e enclausura-lo com frequência.

A desconfiança abraçou-lhe o âmago:

- Tu… o que é que me fizeste?

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada, mete isso na tua cabeça.

- Não, eu sei que há algo que me escapa, eu…

- Granger. – falou com voz de comando, reunindo todas as necessárias forças para a encarar e manter os seus braços cruzados – Não mudou nada, eu não mudei, nunca o fiz. Deixa de ser ridiculamente egocêntrica, pára de fazer filmes. Não gira _nada_ à tua volta.

- Mas eu sinto…

- Ah, é? – inquiriu com um sorriso de escárnio – Parabéns então.

Hermione ia responder mas mordeu o lábio, sendo pela primeira vez naquele dia vencida pelo cansaço enquanto supria com sucesso uma pequena tontura. Aproximou-se mais dele, ligeiramente vacilante mas definitivamente determinada. Tremia de nervos incompreendidos, contrastando com Malfoy, que não se mexeu. Antes de passar por ele, bateu com o livro que carregava no seu peito e não o fez de forma gentil. O gesto obrigou-o a agarrar por instinto no dito livro.

- Eu vou descobrir. – informou, determinada e fazendo ainda mais pressão no livro com as poucas forças que lhe restavam. Ele haveria de sentir a mesma pressão que ela sentia diariamente sob o peito, nem que fosse apenas naquele momento e nem que fosse provocada por um simples livro, já que ela não era importante o suficiente na vida do Slytherin para o conseguir fazer por si só.

De seguida deu-lhe um fraco encontrão para em seguida desaparecer ao fundo do corredor. Cinco segundos após ela ter ido, respirou fundo e deixou o seu corpo finalmente relaxar, repousando a sua cabeça repousasse. Hermione não iria descobrir nada, ele certificara-se disso. A ingenuidade dela às vezes chegava ao limiar do engraçado. Perguntava-se quantas vezes não se teria sido subestimado, uma vez que ela havia esquecido que, afinal de contas, para além de lidar com um escorregadio Slytherin, lidava com um Devorador da Morte.

Com um assassino.

-w-

Ao afastar-se da Biblioteca, apercebia-se de que não descobrira nada palpável ou minimamente útil. Na verdade, até se esquecera de perguntar à bibliotecária se existia algum livro sobre feitiços de memória na Zona Interdita. Suspirou, ligeiramente desapontada. Não obtivera nenhuma prova nem alcançara algo físico, mas obtivera a certeza, a certeza que lhe estalara ao ouvido não enquanto folheava acidamente velhos livros gigantes, mas sim quando mergulhara novamente naquele mar de cinzas.

Ela tivera a certeza.

O seu ritmo cardíaco não lhe permitia andar calmamente pelos corredores à medida que tomava consciência disso. Pelo contrário, voava sob o chão de pedra, batendo em alguns alunos durante o caminho, tratando-os como meros obstáculos. Não se voltara para pedir desculpa ou sequer dera um passo vacilante para o lado. Não, não ia deixar que pequenas pedrinhas se intrometessem no seu caminho. Não agora.

Agora, que se sentia finalmente apta a iniciar a reconstrução do enorme quebra-cabeças que a atormentava há semanas. Ela não estava louca, sabia-o e tinha a sensação de que estivera bem mais longe de o provar a si própria. E nada, nada a impediria de o fazer.

Ela teria paz.

Tal pensamento devolvia-lhe a energia que lhe fora roubada. O calor que a inundava não era algo explicável. Era o tipo de coisa que apenas uma mente torturada perceberia quando confrontada com a possibilidade de ver chegar ao fim o pesadelo em que vivia para, por fim, poder descansar.

Desceu os lances de escadas que a levavam do terceiro para o primeiro andar num frenesim quase incontrolável. Dirigia-se o mais depressa que o seu corpo lhe permitia para a torre onde tinha aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. Chegada ao seu destino e permitida a sua entrada, Hermione não se fez de rogada, escancarando, ofegante, a porta do escritório de Minerva McGonagall.

A professora lia, por detrás da pesada secretária de madeira de carvalho polida, descontraidamente um livro. Encontrava-se na diagonal, virada mais para a janela que havia por detrás de si do que para a sua secretária e a entrada do seu escritório. Junto da janela, que conferia uma magnifica vista para os campos e o Estádio de Quidditch, encontrava-se uma mesinha de apoio onde se situava uma delicada jarra, sob um pequeno pano de seda bordado, onde uma bela flor do campo repousava. A jovem não precisava olhar em volta para constatar que toda a divisão, apesar de bastante simples, era acolhedora e estava bem decorada.

- Miss Granger, – proferiu, marcando o livro e cerrando-o. Fez sinal para que a sua aluna se sentasse na cadeira posicionada em frente do local onde devia estar a sua, separada da outra pela secretária – sente-se.

Hermione respirou fundo, fechou a porta e tentou acomodar-se, grata por se sentar mas lutando simultaneamente contra o súbito desconforto que a invadia. E se, no final de contas, tudo não passasse de um grande disparate fantasioso da sua cabeça? Ela poderia perfeitamente estar a ver coisas onde elas não existiam, estava provado que mentes brilhantes por vezes sofriam de certo tipo de doenças, o tipo que era tratado em São Mungos…

McGonagall observava-a com alguma curiosidade. Era raro ela emanar tanta insegurança.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

Tentou acalmar-se. Havia chegado até ali, não podia acobardar-se agora, não podia…

- P-professora eu… Bom, o assunto que me traz aqui é delicado…

- Pode confiar e contar com a minha discrição.

- Sim, eu sei… mas não sei por onde começar.

- Pelo princípio, Miss Granger – afirmou seguramente, olhando-a directamente nos olhos. A ideia era encorajá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, pedir-lhe implicitamente que "desembuchasse".

- Eu acho que fui vítima de um feitiço de memória, Professora.

McGonagall ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Se foi, como é que sabe?

- Pois, eu não sei bem explicar, mas tenho praticamente a certeza. Estive a pesquisar vários feitiços que poderiam corresponder à minha situação mas nenhum parece enquadrar-se. Excluí obviamente à partida o feitiço Obliviate porque se desse se tratasse eu nunca teria dado por nada…

A mulher avaliou por momentos a sua aluna, que nervosamente mantinha firme o seu olhar. Ponderava a possibilidade e, se tal tivesse mesmo acontecido, então a situação poderia ser grave. Alguém podia ter sido apanhado enquanto tentava um acto terrível contra Hogwarts e apagara a memória de Miss Granger, que o apanhara em flagrante, por exemplo. Era uma sorte ela suspeitar de que algo de errado se passava e de ter ponderado a possibilidade de ter sido vítima de um feitiço de memória.

Valia a pena investigar.

Ergueu-se com elegância em direcção à janela, abrindo-a e assobiando para o exterior. Uma coruja apareceu instantes depois e pousou no seu braço. A professora abriu em seguida a gaveta da mesinha de apoio que continha a jarra solitária e dela retirou uma fita com as cores de Gryffindor. Atou-a à perna da coruja.

- É para o Professor Flitwick, com urgência. Sétimo andar, perto da Torre Oeste, décima terceira janela a contar da direita. Sabes o caminho.

A coruja pigarreou e saiu. McGonagall voltou-se para Hermione, sentando-se novamente.

- Se o que diz efectivamente aconteceu, então é melhor que seja um especialista a avaliar a situação. Não podemos correr riscos nem descartar hipóteses nos dias que correm.

A jovem não respondeu, limitando-se a encolher-se um pouco mais na cadeira. Tivera coragem para contar metade da história, mas simplesmente não conseguia entregar Malfoy como principal suspeito. Sabia o que a Professora deveria estar a pensar e, no entanto, preferia que ela o pensasse a ter que castigar ou envolver o loiro nesta confusão, quando tudo o que tinha eram suspeitas. Suspeitas que, se se tornassem em algo concreto, adquiririam um novo grau de gravidade. Contudo, nem mesmo aí ela entregaria Malfoy. Não, nada disso.

Ela iria ficar com ele só para si, resolvendo sem intermediários um problema que só a eles dizia respeito.

Perdera a noção do tempo que passara, mas as leves batidas na porta pareciam ter sido feitas meros segundos após McGonagall ter enviado a coruja.

Flitwick entrou apressadamente no escritório.

- Minerva, recebi a sua mensagem, de que se trata? – parecia preocupado. Enquanto se levantava em sinal de respeito, Hermione pensava para consigo que a pequena fita enviada era sem dúvida uma forma de comunicação segura e secreta entre os professores. Cada chefe de Casa deveria ter a sua, assim como os restantes professores.

- São penas suspeitas Filius, mas entre, entre.

Foi apenas nessa altura que ele notou a presença de Hermione.

- Oh, Miss Granger!

- Boa tarde Professor, por favor, sente-se – disse-lhe com amabilidade e afastando-se da cadeira. O pequeno homem não declinou a oferta devido ao cansaço que sentia.

- O que se passa é o seguinte – falou sem rodeios a chefe de Gryffindor, indo directa ao assunto – Miss Granger acha que foi vítima de um feitiço de memória. Como tal, esteve a pesquisar alguns na Biblioteca mas nenhum se ajusta ao caso concreto. Gostaria de tirar esta dúvida. O que acha?

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**: FINALMENTE começamos a obter respostas!

Os pormenores dos escritórios dos professores foram retirados de Harry Potter Wiki, está aqui o site caso alguém tenha curiosidade: h t t p : / / h a r r y p o t t e r . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / M a i n _ P a g e

O que acharam? Sugestões? Já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores *.*

E **loli**, que tal activar as suas PM's? Ficava muito mais fácil para conversar :D


	22. Descobertas e Planos

**NOVO CAP ON!**

E mais compridinho! Decidi esticá-lo porque retomei a faculdade, e toda a gente sabe o que isso significa portanto... aqui está um entretém maiorzinho para compensar a futura demora.

Não se esqueçam, o facto de eu não conseguir postar não significa que eu não continue escrevendo! - **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para estar a par das actualizações mais facilmente.

**Agradecimentos****:** A quem acompanha a fic e principalmente a **todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora a actualizar, deixam feedback **- espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante!

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Descobertas e Planos **

**.**

Flitwick ajeitou os óculos, ponderando a situação:

- Se tal efectivamente aconteceu, a situação é bastante grave, mas ao menos Miss Granger tem a noção de que algo está errado. É um começo…

Voltou-se para ela, analisando atentamente a sua postura:

- O que é que a faz pensar que lhe lançaram um feitiço de memória?

- B-bom, tenho vazios de memória relativamente ao Verão passado e possivelmente a mais situações das quais posso ainda não me ter apercebido... São espaços negros em que eu simplesmente não me recordo de nada.

- Como é que descobriu isso?

- Os meus amigos começaram a questionar-me sobre a época em questão e eu reparei que o assunto até para mim era uma incógnita, por mais que me esforçasse por lembrar o que acontecera...

McGonagall encostou-se na sua cadeira, com ar pensativo, despertando a atenção das outras duas pessoas presentes.

- Algum problema Minerva?

- Não deve ser relevante, mas há uns tempos Sybill alertou-me para o facto de Mr. Weasley ter feito uma análise bastante intrigante e preocupante a uma das minhas estudantes. Por acaso não foi a si, foi, Miss Granger?

Hermione lutou consigo mesma para não revirar os olhos. Malditas aulas de Adivinhação, qual era o interesse de as referir agora? Ela estava a falar _muito_ a sério, porque é que tinham que misturar o caso presente com a idiota, e falaciosa, previsão de Ron? Por Merlin, todos sabiam que fora apenas _show of_.

- Sim, - admitiu a contra gosto – fui eu, mas não vejo qual a relevância de referir agora esse assunto Professora.

- Talvez não haja qualquer ligação. A sua descrição apenas me fez recordar a história dos tais cabelos negros… - a mulher refletiu por uns instantes, procurando o elo que conectava as duas situações. Não o fazendo dentro do tempo pretendido, decidiu deixar o ocorrido novamente de parte – Enfim, prossiga.

Contudo, com a referência feita, a jovem bruxa não conseguiu evitar ponderar a possibilidade por segundos. Se aquele discurso de Ron, do qual não se recordava por inteiro, estivesse miraculosamente certo, então as enguias negras, ou os fios de cabelo, alojavam-se nos fragmentos de memória escolhidos, afetando apenas esses ao tocar-lhes, escurecendo-os.

Arrepiou-se. Chegava a ser ridículo o sentido que isso fazia agora…

- Miss Granger…

- Ah, desculpe. Tenho também por vezes sonhado com coisas sem nexo, mas que parecem extremamente reais, apesar de desconexas.

O silêncio apoderou-se da sala. Flitwick estava de sobrolho franzido e parecia extremamente concentrado, ao passo que o coração de Hermione se remexia inquieto no seu peito. Sentia que estava perto, estava tão perto… Apenas a possibilidade de recuperar as suas memórias e provar quer a Harry quer a Ron que nunca tivera nada com Malfoy deixava-a num frenesim difícil de controlar.

- Tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer.

- Claro, Professor.

- A menina por acaso sentiu algum choque eléctrico ou um ardor incontrolável ao tocar em alguém?

O seu coração falhou uma batida e o seu corpo gelou. McGonagall observava-a atentamente.

- N-

- Miss Granger foi vítima de um ataque em Hogsmeade, ainda possui as cicatrizes. Miss Weasley e Mr. Malfoy encontraram-na… depois conto-lhe os pormenores.

Uma intensa dor de cabeça irrompeu das suas têmporas, fazendo com que a sua visão ganhasse tons de cinzento (ironia?). Perdendo o equilíbrio, agarrou-se com força à parede atrás de si. Flitwick levantou-se de um pulo e arrastou-a sem grandes dificuldades para a cadeira onde se sentara. Hermione largou-se, caindo sobre a mesma quase como se não tivesse vida. O seu corpo tremia com suores frios.

Apoiou a cabeça nos braços que para a sustentar se serviam da secretária. Draco, via-o tão perto que quase lhe conseguia tocar. Tocar, tocar para em seguida arder. Arder, arder como ardeu, cobrindo-se de carmim.

Carmim.

Carmim…

- Miss Granger! – a gélida mão da professora segurava-lhe um dos pulsos e, ao ver a cara de pânico da sua aluna, amenizou o tom de voz – Talvez estejamos a ter uma conversa demasiado pesada no dia de hoje. Ainda deve estar traumatizada e acabou praticamente de ter alta na Ala Hospitalar. Responda só à questão do Professor Flitwick e depois vá descansar, sim?

A jovem juntou as poucas forças que lhe restavam e respondeu, baixinho.

- Não senti o que o Professor disse – mentiu.

- Tem a certeza?

- S-sim, talvez a pessoa que me fez isto deste então não tenha estado em contacto comigo…

Flitwick aproximou-se da mesa e pegou-lhe numa das suas mãos tremulas.

- Consegue ouvir-me com atenção?

A sua cabeça estalava e estava consciente de que apenas aguentaria um pouco de informação. Contudo, a avidez com que queria ver o assunto resolvido e a ânsia de descobrir finalmente o que se passava consigo impeliam-na a continuar e a fazer apenas mais um esforço. O referido, aliado à sua curiosidade, levariam a melhor e ela absorveria com interesse toda a informação que pudesse obter.

Acenou sem vigor e tentou focar a vista no homenzinho que procurava apoiá-la.

- Creio que lhe lançaram um feitiço de memória muito antigo. Tão antigo que terá sido um dos primeiros, senão o primeiro, a surgir. Não sei muito sobre ele, nem o seu nome, pois apenas me deparei com o mesmo um par de vezes. Contudo, sei que quando incompleto, gera uma situação idêntica à que nos está a contar. Quem o lançou tem que ser um grande conhecedor de magia.

Fez uma pequena pausa, desviando o olhar para ver se McGonagall acompanhava o seu raciocínio e se Hermione ainda não se perdera nele. Ambas o encaravam com a máxima atenção, incitando-o a prosseguir. Continuou:

- O facto de ainda não ter sentido choques eléctricos pode significar uma de duas coisas: ou que o feitiço foi bem feito, ou que não foi mas ainda não se cruzou com o responsável. Estou mais inclinado a acreditar na segunda hipótese, uma vez que se trata de um feitiço muito misterioso e complexo, talvez ele não saiba o suficiente…

- E porque… porque é que o facto de eu sentir choques demonstra que o feitiço não está completo?

Flitwick ia responder, mas Minerva fez-lhe um sinal para que parasse.

- É melhor ficar por aqui Filius. – advertiu, vendo os olhos de Hermione ameaçarem fechar devido à exaustão – Acho que qualquer pedaço extra de informação poderá esgotá-la. Venha Granger, eu levo-a até ao Dormitório.

Não deu pelo percurso que efectuou nem por ter trocado de roupa. Apenas se recordava do momento em que a sua cabeça embatera finalmente contra a tão aguardada e familiar almofada. Teria rido de satisfação tal era o conforto que sentia caso não tivesse adormecido instantaneamente. Não notara também que a sua professora estivera presente e a auxiliara nas diferentes fases do processo.

A mulher descia novamente as escadas em direcção à saída, procurando evitar que os curiosos lhe fizessem qualquer tipo de pergunta, mas sabia que não conseguiria evitar certamente o ruivo que assistira desde o princípio à chegada da mente brilhante de Hogwarts.

- Quer perguntar algo, Mr. Weasley? - indagou, ao passar por ele. O rapaz fingia deploravelmente o seu interesse por um grande livro que tinha à sua frente.

- Apenas se vai ficar bem.

- Vai sim, mas para tal precisa de tempo. Ainda está em fase de recuperação e o dia de hoje foi demasiado pesado. Deve dormir até amanhã. Não a acorde nem faça perguntas, estamos entendidos?

Ron acenou, tentando esconder a leve irritação que lhe fazia cócegas no estômago. Era revoltante ver que estava novamente a ser afastado para fora da vida de Hermione. Não percebi o porquê nem para quê, mas honestamente tal começava a cansá-lo. Cansava-o de uma forma avassaladora e bichanava-lhe ao ouvido "Deixa, não te preocupes. Desliga, não vale a pena". Ele estivera tão mais longe de não ceder perante ela…

Parecia que a altura para tal tinha, finalmente, chegado.

-w-

O regresso de Hermione não gerara o alarido que era esperado. Pelo contrário, fora pacífico e apenas uns quantos notaram o acontecimento, uma vez que a jovem em questão dormiu não até à manhã seguinte, mas sim até ao cair da noite. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sonhara ou tivera qualquer tipo de inquietação. O seu sono fora vazio e pesado, uma recarga total e necessária de baterias.

Olhando em seu torno, alegrou-se ao ver que o dormitório estava vazio. Óptimo, deviam ser horas de jantar. Respirou fundo e voltou-se na cama. O seu cérebro fervilhava por estar novamente apto a pensar com a rapidez do costume. Em menos de nada, as ideias ganhavam formas, tons e limites. Se queria realmente fazer aquilo que tencionava, agora era a altura certa.

Levantou-se e vestiu calmamente umas calças de fato de treino e uma _sweat_. Precisava de manter a cabeça fria e não deixar que os nervos e o medo a atrapalhassem.

No fundo, fá-lo-ia porque já não tinha nada a perder.

Esgueirou-se em direcção ao dormitório dos rapazes, batendo à porta. Nenhuma resposta lhe foi dada, pelo que a empurrou cautelosamente, aliviada pelas suas suspeitas se confirmarem – ninguém ali se encontrava. Dirigiu-se à cama de Harry, a última do lado esquerdo junto da janela, e deitou-se no chão, procurando debaixo dela aquilo que queria. Alcançou sem dificuldades o Mando da Invisibilidade e, de debaixo da almofada de Harry, puxou o Mapa dos Marotos*. Harry não daria pela falta deles, ela deixara um bilhete na cama de Ginny referindo que esperava os amigos na Biblioteca, onde posteriormente deixaria outro bilhete a avisar que não pudera esperar mais e que se encaminhara novamente para a Sala Comum. O plano não passava de mais uma das suas mentiras, mas iria dar-lhe o tempo necessário, se o jantar ainda estivesse no início.

Coberta pelo manto, saiu silenciosamente e sem encontrar obstáculos. Prosseguiu pelos corredores, invisível, em direcção à Biblioteca, onde deixara o tal papel na mesa onde costumavam estudar todos juntos para em seguida recuar uns corredores e entrar para dentro de um armário de vassouras. Acomodou-se o mais possível e engoliu a adrenalina. De seguida retirou o pedaço de pergaminho do manto, bateu-lhe uma vez com a varinha e murmurou:

- Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom. – a jovem viu o conteúdo do mapa revelar-se e relaxou ao ver que praticamente toda a população do Castelo se encontrava, tal como ela suspeitara, a jantar. Não seria a primeira vez que se dirigiria àquele local para roubar algo, mas contava que após vários anos, ele se encontrasse mais seguro. Necessitaria de todo o tempo que estivesse ao seu dispor.

Sem moras, saiu do armário e avançou para o corredor pretendido.

-w-

- Harry, não fiques com essa cara. Não achas que está na hora de fazerem as pazes?

- Não até que ela me conte a verdade.

- Não sejas demasiado agressivo, a Herm ainda está a recuperar…

- Está a recuperar mas já faz _rally's_ entre a Biblioteca e o Dormitório.

- Querias o quê meu, ela passou o dia a dormir…

- Vocês não sabem há quanto tempo aquele papel estava em cima da minha cama. E tu, Ronald Weasley, devias estar grato, se não fosse a Hermione nunca punhas os pés naquela biblioteca.

- Estou a desfalecer de gratidão. – comentou o ruivo, sarcasticamente.

- Pé de bolota e ananás – jogou Harry, sem paciência.

- Boa noite também para si, Mr. Potter – ripostou magoada a Dama Gorda, enquanto se inclinava para a frente a fim de lhes dar passagem.

Percorreram o aposento com o olhar, não vendo Hermione em lugar algum. Nada que o moreno não estivesse à espera depois de se sentir uma bola de ping-pong nas mãos da amiga, o mais certo é que ela nem coragem tivesse para olhar para as suas caras. Tanta hipocrisia junta revirava o jantar dentro de seu estômago.

Apostava que, se pegasse naquele instante no Mapa dos Marotos o pontinho de Hermione deveria estar algures _fora _do dormitório, preferencialmente ao pé do idiota do Malfoy.

Sim, era só o que faltava.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

*Mapa dos Marotos: eu não faço ideia se este é ou não o nome correcto no Brasil mas, já que não me recordava de como fora traduzido para português de Portugal, decidi traduzir literalmente _Marauders' Map. _Então pronto, é isso, lamento se acabou por ser apenas uma invenção da minha cabeça ;-;

O que acharam? Sugestões? Já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores *.*

.

**loli:** COMO é que não tem conta no FF? Isso é quase sacrilégio! Eu não acredito que não consiga escrever decentemente, e de qualquer das formas todos nós temos que começar por algum lado, com a prática vêm os progressos. Quando ao facto de ela ir descobrir ou não, eu acho que a nossa mente brilhante já armou um plano para o fazer. Ela não parece desistir até isso acontecer...


	23. Os Efeitos de um Acontecimento

**NOVO CAP ON! iuppii**

Está a chegar uma nova remessa de memórias!** Para tal, recordo: se alguém quiser ver uma cena em especial entre o nosso casalinho favorito**, então comunique comigo e eu ponderarei a sugestão com todo o gosto! Já tenho uns momentinhos planeados, dos quais constam os que já foram sugeridos por vocês, mas pronto, no caso de alguém que não teve oportunidade de dar uma ideia anteriormente, agora é o momento, força! :D

**Agradecimentos****:** A quem acompanha a fic e principalmente a todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora a actualizar, deixam feedback- espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante!

E não se esqueçam, o facto de eu não conseguir postar não significa que eu não continue escrevendo! - **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para estar a par das actualizações mais facilmente.

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Os Efeitos de um Acontecimento**

**.**

Imaginar a terrível proximidade entre o pontinho que representava Hermione e o que representada Malfoy no Mapa dos Marotos causou-lhe um leve arrepio de desconforto. A ideia, escusado será dizer, não lhe agradava minimamente, mas agora via para além do seu capricho inicial. Recordara que fora o loiro que encontrara "por acaso" a amiga manchada de sangue. À medida que tentava conceber a cena, um pesar preocupado apoderava-se do seu cérebro, formando nele um quase pressentimento.

Dirigiu-se às escadas. Não podia ficar na dúvida.

Se ela estivesse com o Slytherin, poderia ser por vários motivos, poderia ser por raiva, por exemplo, ou até poderia estar contra a sua vontade. O canalha poderia querer acabar o serviço que deixara pendente em Hogsmeade. Gelou. O seu egoísmo começava a ser corroído pela culpa. Hermione podia estar naquele preciso momento a precisar de ajuda e tudo o que ele fora capaz de pensar até então fora apenas um monte de lixo indigno da grande amizade e respeito que a jovem nutria por ele.

Planeava redimir-se quando Ginny lhe puxou o braço.

- Onde vais?

- Ao dormitório, preciso de ver uma coisa. – Ia pegar no Mapa e tirar a dúvida. Se, de facto, o que temia se confirmasse, então logo veria o que fazer. Planear algo antes de agir nunca fora o seu forte.

- E a Hermione?

- Já tratamos disso.

- Sim, mas…

Olhou para Ginny e frisou pausadamente, com o olhar cintilante.

- Já volto.

A jovem largou-o, sabendo que não haveria como o impedir. Assim que Harry se preparava para subir o primeiro degrau, em sentido oposto pôde ver a morena a descer as escadas apressadamente. Parou a tempo de evitar o embate e encarou-o, receosa e desconfortável. Falou com insegurança e um possível nervosismo:

- Oh, Harry, d-desculpa não estar na biblioteca quando vocês chegaram mas é que…

Enquanto se justificava olhava-o nos olhos. Ainda eram visíveis as cicatrizes que lhe dilaceravam o rosto. Estava pálida, provavelmente ainda fraca pois não comera, e o brilho dos olhos de mel encontrava-se basso e espezinhado, abatido, culpado até.

Não o pôde evitar.

Mesmo estando um degrau acima do rapaz, ele era escassamente mais alto. Tal não se notou quando a envolveu nos seus braços, interrompendo-a e perdendo todo o interesse que alguma vez poderia ter tido em tal justificação. De início ela não reagiu, mas não tardou a que se agarrasse àquele corpo como se não houvesse amanhã. Sentira tanto a sua falta, pensou enquanto cerrava com força os olhos para não chorar. Tanto, tanto, tanto…

- Perdoa-me Harry – falou abafadamente para o ombro em que repousava a sua cabeça – Perdoa-me, por favor…

- Shh – disse o amigo, fazendo festas no volumoso cabelo – já passou.

À distância, os irmãos observavam.

- Tsk, tinha acabado de dizer…

Ginny suspirou, revirou os olhos e olhou para o jovem a seu lado, que se calou por reconhecer demasiado bem o ar de comando da sua irmã mais nova.

- Só faltas tu…

- Ela que espere sentada – ripostou, cruzando os braços. Ron não estava amuado, como Harry. Os seus motivos e sentimentos eram maiores, _muito_ maiores, que uma simples birra e ninguém parecia dignar-se a compreendê-lo. Ninguém, excepto uma peculiar Ravenclaw…

- Hey, Herm – acenou a ruiva, dando uns passos em frente para fazer notar a sua presença – trouxe-te algo para comeres!

Ela soltou Harry e caminhou na sua direcção, sorrindo fracamente.

- Obrigada. Olá Ron… - cumprimento em seguida timidamente.

Este retribuiu depressa e os quatro foram em direcção ao sofá, onde Hermione comeu a sandes que Ginny trouxera enquanto os colegas a punham a par das novidades. Sentira falta de momentos como este.

Após conversarem, descontraírem e rirem, dirigiram-se sem pressa para a cama. A vontade era pouca mas a consciência de que se tratava de algo extremamente necessário era muita. O dia seguinte seria um dia normal, mas começaria com uma aula de Poções que ocuparia toda a manhã e que seria lecionada na companhia de… _Slytherins_. Daqui se depreende que levantar da cama pela manhã requereria um esforço adicional para todos os Gryffindor, excepto Hermione, que estava em pulgas para pôr o seu plano em acção.

O dia iniciou-se de forma preguiçosa, mas o calor primaveril que já se fazia sentir alegrou um pouco os alunos que se dirigiriam para as masmorras. É certo que se não há nada que compense o calor dos lençóis, mas verdade é também que o facto de não gelarmos quando deles saímos nos dá um pouco de alento para enfrentar o longo dia que nos espera.

Os estudantes moviam-se pelos dormitórios desejosos da chegada de um novo final de semana. Era incrível como as quartas e quintas-feiras passavam vagarosamente, quase que pareciam rir na cara dos jovens, atrasando o máximo possível a chegada de sexta-feira.

A filha mais nova dos Weasleys teve forças para sorrir ao pensar nisto. Olhava para o espelho e tentava esconder as olheiras com uma pasta muggle que Hermione lhe oferecera no Natal. Depois de aplicada quase que já não se notavam, ficava tudo praticamente da mesma cor, da cor da sua pele. Era fantástico, quase que parecia magia.

- Estás pronta?

Ginny voltou-se para ver a amiga, bem desperta. Notou que as suas cicatrizes haviam-se esbatido ainda mais na sua pele, restando apenas uma ou duas mais vincadas.

- Sim, vamos. – começaram a encaminhar-se para fora do dormitório. – É verdade, quando é que tens que ir ter com Madame Pomfrey?

- Na próxima quinta. Estive praticamente uma semana e meia internada, ela agora quer dar-me um descanso e depois avaliar se recuperei totalmente.

- Eu diria que sim, o teu mal era sono. Estás como nova.

O comentário obteve como resposta um sorriso satisfeito. Não podia estar mais de acordo quanto à sua necessidade de descanso. O tempo que tivera para si fora de facto importante, já que servira também para se acalmar e aclarar as suas ideias.

Ao sentar-se pela primeira vez em tantos dia à mesa para o pequeno-almoço, Hermione apercebeu-se que também sentira uma enorme falta do pequeno gesto. O alegre convívio que era costumeiro na mesa da sua equipa hoje parecia ter-se acentuado quando os seus colegas a viram, perguntando-lhe não o que tinha verdadeiramente acontecido mas sim se estava bem e pronta para outra. Estava feliz por perceber que a satisfação pela sua recuperação ultrapassava o tédio que era propagado antes de uma aula de Poções.

- Ugh, por Merlin, acho que vou vomitar – comentou Pansy Parkinson para o seu grupo de amigas, ao ver a cena que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos – uma pessoa nem pode alimentar-se sossegada, aqueles arruaceiros têm _mesmo_ que fazer um escândalo todas as manhãs…

- Completamente, é uma lástima que tenha recuperado.

- Vocês ainda estão surpreendidas? Os Sangue de Lama são uma praga, não desaparecem com facilidade.

- Sim, mas pelo que me disseram, quando o Malfoy a trouxe…

- Chega – sibilou a jovem de cabelo negro. As outras calaram-se de imediato, repreendendo mentalmente quem pusera o "dedo na ferida". Por fim, uma das raparigas, alta e loira, perguntou com receio:

- Queres… dar-lhe outra lição?

- Não, não quero problemas com o Draco. Nós temos estado melhor, falta pouco para o ter novamente. Não vou deitar tudo a perder por causa daquele nojo de gente.

- Fazes bem.

- Meninas, e se fossemos andando? Está quase na hora.

- Pode ser.

Encaminharam-se entusiasmadas para as masmorras. O Professor Snape poderia ser detestado por todos os alunos das três casas restantes, que não sabiam dar-lhe o devido valor, mas, pelo menos as alunas de Slytherin sabiam o quão importante e talentoso ele era. Ser Mestre em poções era inegavelmente uma tarefa que requeria muito cuidado, paciência e perícia, não era qualquer um que atingia tão prestigiado posto. Isto, claro está, para não referir o seu tom de voz, compenetrado e profundo.

Na sala de aula, os alunos começavam a tomar os seus lugares, uns a custo, outros expectantes, mas todos, sem falta, o fizeram com rapidez. Ninguém estava disposto a enfrentar a fúria matinal de Snape e era de conhecimento geral o quanto ele abominava atrasos.

Quando o homem entrou, pronto para começar a sua aula, pôde ver claramente a linha que separava o vermelho e dourado do verde e prata. Os seus alunos, com postura nobiliárquica, faziam sempre questão de se sentar nas primeiras filas, ostentando orgulhosamente o uniforme da sua equipa. Por seu turno, os desleixados Gryffindor escondiam desajeitadamente bocejos e esforçavam-se por manter os olhos abertos. O idiota do Weasley até tivera a ousadia de comparecer com o nó da gravata desfeito.

- Bom dia. Hoje vamos fazer um trabalho a pares. A pedido da Professora McGonagall decidi fazer os pares desta forma – o seu tom de voz não conseguiu suprir uma pequena nota de desdém ao fazer o gesto com a varinha para que aparecessem os nomes no quadro – Juntem-se aos vossos parceiros imediatamente e em silêncio.

À medida que os nomes iam aparecendo no quadro, as caras de pânico ou desprezo que via nos seus alunos davam-lhe uma certa satisfação. Sabia que a ideia de McGonagall não era má de todo, promover o trabalho entre equipas era sem dúvida importante, mas ver os seus alunos misturarem-se com os imberbes Gryffindor… Apertou firmemente as mãos à frente do seu tronco. Ao menos não era com os Hufflepuff.

- _O QUÊ_?

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver quem falara. Sabia que iria ser divertido. Ronald Weasley manifestara claramente o seu choque ao ver o nome do seu par no quadro, assim como Draco Malfoy, que se erguera de súbdito, demonstrando silenciosamente toda a sua indignação.

- Não pode ser! – agora fora Parkinson, que incrédula quase guinchara histericamente. – Professor!

- Não fui suficientemente claro?

- Perfeitamente, mas eu recuso-me a fazer o trabalho com uma Sangue de Lama!

- Cala a boca! – protestou Ron, desviando a atenção do seu principal problema por instantes.

Hermione apenas observava a situação, contrariada. Malfoy estava de pé e parecia conter uma fúria explosiva dentro de si. Ron, por seu turno, não tinha qualquer problema em mostra-la e Pansy estava a postos para destilar veneno.

- Miss Parkinson, tem algum problema em fazer o trabalho com uma das alunas mais inteligentes do Castelo?

- Ya meu, deixa de ser ridícula, o meu problema é muito mais grave!

- Agradeçam a Mr. Weasley por terem menos dez pontos, Gryffindor. Espero que aprenda a falar decentemente e a não faltar ao respeito a uma aluna dentro da minha sala de aula.

- Mas ela chamou…

- Menos quinze pontos.

- Professor?

O burburinho de entusiasmo que se instalara na audiência morreu, assim como os protestos dos actores principais. Todos focaram a atenção na voz que educadamente tentara intervir.

- Sim, Mr. Malfoy?

- Não querendo faltar ao respeito e realçando que se nota a intenção do Professor em unificar os alunos das duas casas, eu gostaria de trocar de par. O Weasley não me parece ter capacidades suficientes para fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho em Poções e eu não quero ser prejudicado por sua causa. Apesar de ser bom aluno, o Professor sabe os meus pontos fracos e certamente compreende que esta parceria apenas prejudicará ambos.

- Nunca ouvi o Malfoy falar tanto – murmurou Harry para o seu parceiro.

- Ninguém ouviu. Mas é legitimo, quem é que não se quer safar do empecilho do Weasley? – Harry torceu o nariz em desagrado e calou-se.

- Compreendo – respondeu Snape perante o olhar curioso e contidamente entusiasmado/indignado dos seus alunos. Sabia que se houvesse tempo para apostas, eles tê-las-iam feito. Pressentia também com extrema facilidade que os Gryffindor não queriam acreditar que ele estava sequer a ponderar a hipótese de ceder a tal pedido. Inspirou e prosseguiu – Miss Parkinson, já que não dá valor à inteligência, peço-lhe que troque de par com Mr Malfoy.

O cotovelo que suportava o braço onde Hermione apoiara o próprio queixo caiu da mesa.

- Nem pensar!

- Está-se a queixar do quê agora? Mr Weasley é um puro-sangue. – disse, calmamente, o professor. Que bela maneira de começar o dia.

- Mas… mas…

- É uma ordem.

Após um momento de tensão, todos os alunos assumiram os seus lugares.

- Não acredito que vou ter que fazer o trabalho com uma nódoa como tu – cuspiu Pansy ao sentar-se ao pé de Ron.

- Não acredito que nem uma nódoa como eu te queira. – retorquiu, enjoado.

- O que se vai passar aqui hoje é o seguinte: um trabalho a pares, para avaliação. Cada um fará a sua poção individualmente, podendo tirar dúvidas com o parceiro. No final cada um tomará duas gotas da poção que o outro fez e tecerá um comentário que ficará registado para efeitos de nota final. Façam a Poção de Reposição de Sangue, estamos a atravessar tempos difíceis.

Se soubesse os pensamentos do professor, Hermione certamente concordaria com ele. Que bela maneira de começar o dia, Snape dera-lhe todos os ingredientes necessários para pôr o seu plano em prática.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

Ai eu _a-do-ro_ Ron e Pansy discutindo. É incrível, sempre que escrevo sobre ele fico mais fã *.*

E será que é já no próximo capítulo que se descobre o tal plano de Hermione? Quanto a isso não sei, mas é preciso ser Gryffindor para o fazer numa aula de Poções!... ;)

O que acharam? Gostaram? Sugestões? Já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores *.*

PS: De futuro procurarei render-me a 100% ao Novo Acordo Ortográfico, que tem em vista estreitar e facilitar as relações entre os PALOP, mas toda a gente sabe que velhos hábitos... portanto levarei o meu tempo a ambientar-me.

.

**loli:** Ela encontrou o loiro!

Eu vou ficar à espera da sua conta. E ainda bem que acertei no nome! \o/

É verdade, eles não se podem tocar, ou por outra poder podem, mas ele gosta demasiado dela (tãããããooo cute, o verdadeiro amor)


	24. Atribulada Aula de Poções

**NOVO CAP ON! **

Finalmente, ugh! A demora deve-se a mais uma época de exames que se inicia ESTA SEMANA ;_; então pronto, já se sabe como funciona, updates mais lentos mas caps um pouco mais longos, espero que compense...

E não se esqueçam, o facto de eu não conseguir postar não significa que eu não continue escrevendo! - **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para estar a par das atualizações mais facilmente.

**AVISO:** Palavra feia algures

**Agradecimentos****:** A quem acompanha a fic e principalmente a todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora em atualizar, deixam feedback - **espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante, sobretudo agora nesta parte tão crucial!**

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhuma gralha, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-las a todas é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Atribulada Aula de Poções**

**.**

Malfoy não falou durante os quartos de hora que se seguiram, decidindo empenhar-se a fundo na poção que estava a preparar. Snape pedira-lhes para elaborar uma especialmente difícil, mas fazia sentido que assim fosse. Afinal de contas, estavam a ser avaliados e há muito deixaram de ser alunos do segundo ano. Por outro lado, também era de ter em conta que o professor sabia o que estava a fazer, pois só lhes daria a provar duas gotas, tratando-se tal facto de uma medida de segurança, uma vez que tomar esta poção sem haver perda de sangue era extremamente perigoso. Para além do mais, havia copos de água colocados ao lado de todos os caldeirões, caso alguma "receita" se revelasse um verdadeiro desastre, e o Mestre de Poções mantinha na sua secretária um pequeno frasco de antídoto para os casos mais graves – como seria certamente o de Parkinson, após fazer a avaliação que lhe fora incumbida.

Devido aos tempos que corriam, Snape pretendia entregar a Madame Pomfrey as melhores poções, efetuadas corretamente e sem a mínima falha. Era importante que todos unissem esforços e encontrassem formas de o que fosse realizado no âmbito de uma disciplina poder ser útil para outra.

A aula decorria com certa normalidade, ouvindo-se uma explosão aqui e um protesto ali. Contudo, o costumeiro burburinho havia desaparecido devido à dificuldade da tarefa e, sobretudo, à mistura de alunos. Snape via pacientemente, e com escondido deleite, uns estudantes a esforçarem-se e a deitarem as mãos aos cabelos de frustração, enquanto outros, como era o caso de Granger, pareciam formiguinhas obreiras, abstendo-se de tudo o que estivesse para além da incumbência que tinham em mãos.

De facto, Hermione estava tão absorvida e empenhada no que tinha que fazer que nem se permitira a sentir nervos devido à proximidade do seu parceiro. Nada podia falhar, precisava de pôr as exatas quantidades dos produtos necessários.

Harry não punha metade do empenho da jovem na realização da sua poção. Na verdade, nem estava muito interessado se teria boa ou má nota, queria era que o suplício acabasse de vez para comer tudo a que tinha direito à hora de almoço. Pensar assim fê-lo lembrar-se do seu melhor amigo. Imaginou-o com a mesma ideia em mente e farto de andar às voltas com a colher do caldeirão. Teve vontade de rir e decidiu comprovar a sua teoria.

Ergueu a cabeça, procurando-o, e o que viu surpreendeu-o. Apesar de Ron não estar certamente muito preocupado com a sua nota, ele demonstrava um nível de concentração fora do habitual. A sua motivação era, portanto, outra, a mesma de Pansy – tornar a vida do parceiro num inferno para que ele não se esquecesse o quanto era desprezado. E para atingir o objetivo, os dois cortavam freneticamente os ingredientes e atiravam-nos à pressa para o caldeirão, trocando ocasionalmente fervorosos olhares de desafio e irritação.

Embrenhados na sua árdua tarefa, muitos não deram pelo tempo passar, o que fez com que, quando o professor falou, vários estremecessem de surpresa:

- O tempo acabou, parem imediatamente. – o burburinho de materiais a serem pousados preencheu a sala. – Vamos proceder à avaliação. Eu vou circular mas estarei atento ao mais ínfimo e indesejado movimento. Custará ao culpado 25 pontos.

Snape procedeu então à avaliação dos vários grupos de forma rápida e eficiente, como era seu hábito. Tecia aqui e ali um dos seus característicos comentários, não tendo selecionado mais de três poções até ao momento. O pequeno antidoto que tinha na secretária fora usado uma única vez, para surpresa de todos, em Ronald Weasley – que praguejara e balbuciava estranguladas ofensas, após cuspir agoniado a poção da sua parceira, que observava satisfeitíssima e com superioridade a cena. Ganhara.

- Mr. Malfoy e Miss Granger – anunciou-se, depois de mais alguns pares terem sido avaliados.

Ambos aguardaram nervosamente a chegada de Snape, tomando consciência, pela primeira vez, de que haviam passado um par de horas com os corpos a uma distância perigosa.

- Faça a senhora a prova em primeiro lugar.

Hermione pegou na colher do caldeirão de Draco e dela deixou, com todo o cuidado, caírem duas gotas para a sua boca. A poção tinha a espessura e cor desejadas. O sabor estava praticamente perfeito. Verbalizou a sua opinião.

- Muito bem. Mr Malfoy, irei também armazenar a sua poção. – Malfoy deu um sorrisinho torto de presunção e virou-se para o caldeirão da Gryffindor sem lhe dirigir o olhar, agindo como se ela ali não estivesse. Na verdade, sentia que, para ele, ainda devia estar presa à cama da Ala Hospitalar, era como se, desde o incidente, os pequenos, raros e estranhos momentos de ligação que haviam partilhado deixassem de existir. Fungou, afastando tais pensamentos. Concentrou-se antes nele a pegar na colher. Não era altura para divagar, estava a meio de uma avaliação.

Assim que o líquido tocou nos seus lábios, o loiro deu um pulo para trás, jogando bruscamente a colher para o lado, e gemeu. Todos olharam incrédulos para a cena inédita que observavam.

Hermione fizera asneira.

Ao aperceber-se finalmente disso, a jovem abriu demasiado os olhos e procurou conter o pânico que se alastrava ao ver o rapaz, ligeiramente dobrado e com as mãos na boca.

- Oh Merlin, oh Merlin – suplicou, enquanto olhava para todos os lados e procurava uma solução enquanto Snape estava demasiado entretido a ver o que se passava para ir buscar o antidoto. Fora busca-lo prontamente para o Weasley porque enfim, sabia quão vingativa era Parkinson, mas a situação agora era diferente, ele agora não fazia ideia do que se passara com Granger, pois era extremamente raro algo que lhe dissesse respeito correr mal. Malfoy não estava em perigo portanto poderia deixar as coisas fluírem para que o momentinho em que a perfeição da Gryffindor estava a ser manchada durasse.

Hermione deitou tremulamente a mão ao seu copo de água e estendeu-o a Draco, incitando-o a bebê-lo enquanto lamentava:

- Bebe, bebe. Desculpa Malfoy, eu, eu não sei o que aconteceu, devo ter trocado a dosagem de algum ingrediente… - a sua atrapalhação e vergonha eram percetíveis. Ele aceitou o copo de água e bebeu-o de uma só vez para em seguida beber o antidoto que Snape finalmente trouxera.

Não tirava os olhos dele e torcia nervosamente as mãos. O professor olhou finalmente para ela:

- É necessário pronunciar-me?

- N-não Professor. E-eu… - baixou a cabeça – desculpe. – Snape não teceu mais comentários, tal não era preciso pois ela sabia que tivera nota negativa pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida. Ao invés disso, o homem passou por eles e continuou a ver o trabalho dos seus alunos.

Hermione encarava o parceiro em silêncio. Ele ofegava, procurando recuperar a postura. Vê-lo respirar era… era tão hipnotizante… Tornava-o humano, colocando-o um pouco mais perto de si, quase, quase ao seu alcance. Fazia com que ele descesse, por escassos e breves segundos, do seu pedestal prateado, situado no topo do mundo.

Ao acabarem as avaliações, dez minutos após a hora normal do término da aula, Snape dispensou os seus alunos. Harry e Ron foram ter com a amiga.

- Vamos Hermione – murmurou Harry, puxando-lhe o braço, levando-a para longe do ser que majestosamente se reerguia.

O trio arrastou-se para fora das masmorras sem pronunciar uma palavra. O moreno colocara agora o seu braço em volta dos ombros dela e Ron olhava receosamente para o seu lábio inferior, que tremia num sinal de perigo.

- N-não fiques assim – balbuciou desajeitadamente.

A jovem olhou para ele.

- Foi a minha primeira negativa Ron… a primeira…

- Mas quase ninguém teve positiva…

- Deixa lá, isso acontece também.

- Não, isso não _me_ acontece!

Chegados ao destino, e ao ver a sua mesa cheia de pratos de onde emanava um guloso cheiro, Harry animou-se substancialmente. Quase que podia jurar que esperara anos por aquele almoço. Sentaram-se e serviram-se. Ron devorou como sempre o que tinha no prato, Harry comeu como se não houvesse amanhã e Hermione limitou-se a mordiscar uns pedaços de pão, tal como era seu hábito quando algo a incomodava. Não falou durante o almoço mas de certa forma sentiu-se um pouco mais animada. Estavam ali os três, novamente, procurando reconstruir uma amizade que fora abalada por um furacão.

- Estou contente por estarmos aqui os três, como dantes… tinha saudades.

Harry sorriu e acenou em sinal de reconhecimento com a cabeça. Ron respondeu de boca cheia:

- Nós também.

O resto do almoço decorreu pacificamente, tendo eles desfrutado da companhia uns dos outros. Ao sair do Salão Nobre, partiram em direção à Sala Comum a fim de colocar em dia as (muitas) matérias em atraso, já que tinham a tarde livre. Hermione subiu até ao dormitório, pegou no que necessitava e desceu novamente as escadas. Aproximou-se dos amigos e apenas contemplou os livros abertos sob a mesa.

- Desculpem… eu acho que não consigo estudar agora… - disse, acrescentando que necessitava de um tempo para si. Eles compreenderam assim que viram o seu rosto abatido e aconselharam-na a dar um passeio pelos campos para espairecer.

Depois de se despedir, vagueou uns momentos pelos corredores até se dirigir a uma sala de aula em particular. Sabia o que tinha de fazer, apenas sentia a coragem liquidificar-se e escorrer por seus cabelos. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta, perguntando-se inconscientemente se ele estaria ali, até se recordar que não.

O violinista havia desaparecido.

Mesclara-se e ardera juntamente com o seu instrumento, naquele dia. No dia em que, pela primeira vez, faltara às aulas. Era estranho como a sua tristeza se entrelaçara imediatamente com a dele, criando um todo harmonioso e sofrido entre dois seres que nunca se viram.

Abriu a porta.

A sala estava vazia, mas podia ver perfeitamente o vulto dele sentado no parapeito da janela. Desejava poder conhece-lo e ter tempo para o procurar, para o descobrir e para partilhar a sua dor. Contudo, de momento essa não era a sua prioridade, pensou de forma egoísta.

Suprindo os remorsos, retirou a sua varinha e uma folha de papel do saco que trouxera consigo. Aproximou-se do parapeito da janela e usou-o como apoio para dobrar o papel de forma correta, dando-lhe formas. Em seguida, pegou na sua varinha e deu-lhe vida.

- Sabes o que tens que fazer. – disse encaminhando-se novamente para a porta, abrindo-a – Indica-lhe o caminho e não desistas até ele te seguir.

O passarinho de papel voou pelos corredores em direção à Sala Comum de Slytherin, para a qual se encaminhava Draco Malfoy.

-w-

Assim que o viu, ignorou-o e seguiu caminho. Ignorou-o também quando pousou no seu ombro, arrancando suspiros a alunas do segundo ano. Mas não pôde fingir que o feitiço não existia quando o pássaro lhe começou a bicar o pescoço. Praguejou entre dentes e tentou apanhá-lo. Espremê-lo-ia até não existir mais aquele maldito papel. O feitiço voou, pousando no outro ombro, bicando o outro lado do seu pescoço. Os minutos seguintes passaram-se assim, com Draco a lutar com contida fúria contra o irritante pedaço de papel, gesticulando de forma enraivecida mas não fazendo muito espetáculo – um Slytherin jamais perde a sua postura e muito menos se esquece do local onde está.

Resistiu e persistiu até à sua paciência rebentar, preenchendo a sua face de um raro rubor acentuado:

- Merda! Está bem pronto, pára com isso! Pára! – exigiu, fazendo um gesto significativo e vigoroso com os braços, o qual indicava que percebera a mensagem. O passarinho levitou à sua frente, satisfeito e esperando por algo mais. Malfoy rangeu os dentes – Eu sigo-te, seu imbecil.

Pisou o chão com toda a fúria e ainda aproveitou para empurrar diversos alunos, que tentaram ripostar até ver quem tinha sido o autor. Apesar de estar sozinho, sem os seus guarda-costas, nenhuma vítima no seu perfeito juízo ripostaria com tal vulcão em erupção, não perante aquele olhar consumido de raiva e frustração.

A capa esvoaçava atrás de si, dando uma ligeira perceção da velocidade a que caminhava. Em pouco tempo chegara à porta perante a qual o papel enfeitiçado parara. Ao reconhece-la, o seu sangue teria gelado se não estivesse em ebulição. Abriu-a de rompante, sobressaltando Hermione, e em qualquer tipo de cerimónia, bradou:

- Pára de me assediar!

A jovem não respondeu devido ao espanto. Draco estava fora de si, desalinhado e com as bochechas rosadas. Ele prosseguiu:

- Quando é que paras de me perseguir e mandar a porcaria dos pássaros atrás de mim, ahn? Eu não sou um rafeiro para os andar a seguir!

- Eu… precisava mesmo de falar contigo.

- Se é para pedir desculpa por hoje, não gastes saliva.

- N-também, mas não só.

- Então esquece, não vai acontecer. Vê se me deixas em paz e perdes essa obsessão doentia por mim, ok?

Hermione fez um gesto com a varinha, cerrando a porta atrás dele e trancando-a.

- Desculpa Malfoy – disse, calmamente. Não eram só os olhos dele que ardiam, os dela haviam-se igualmente incendiado – Isso não vai acontecer.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

OH MEU DEUS - É agora! Os dois, sozinhos, numa sala, Hermione não vai desistir! *.*

E Ron e Pansy... vfjfnblblçdsk!

O que acharam? Gostaram? Sugestões? Já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores!

PS: De futuro procurarei render-me a 100% ao Novo Acordo Ortográfico, que tem em vista estreitar e facilitar as relações entre os PALOP, mas toda a gente sabe que velhos hábitos... portanto levarei o meu tempo a ambientar-me.


	25. O Violinista

**NOVO CAP ON! **

Finalmente, ugh! A demora deve-se a mais uma época de exames longe de terminar ;_; socorro!

Mas não se esqueçam, o facto de eu não conseguir postar não significa que eu não continue escrevendo! - **talvez seja melhor colocar um alerta** para estar a par das atualizações mais facilmente.

**Agradecimentos****:** A quem acompanha a fic e principalmente a todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora em atualizar, deixam feedback - **espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante, sobretudo agora nesta parte tão crucial!**

**AVISO:** Draco Malfoy está irritado. Ele diz/pensa asneiras quando está irritado.

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhuma gralha, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-las a todas é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**O Violinista**

**.**

Hermione fez um gesto com a varinha. Draco conseguiu ouvir claramente a porta trancar-se atrás de si enquanto observava silenciosamente o movimento que a jovem fez. Sabia que Granger devia estar a adorar exibir as suas qualidades de "bruxa muito acima da média" enquanto o atraía para aquela jaula. O desconforto que sentia acentuou-se assim que os seus instintos despertaram e disseram-lhe que quanto mais cedo saísse dali, mais probabilidades teria de escapar àquelas perigosas garras, que, discreta e praticamente, já se haviam fechado à sua volta.

- Não são horas para exibir qualidades. – comentou, escondendo a irritação que o invadia. Voltou costas à rapariga no mesmo instante e, dirigindo-se para a porta, retirou a sua varinha do manto e amaldiçoou-se por segundos ao constatar que, ao contrário dela, ele não conseguia lançar feitiços não-verbais. Rangeu os dentes, sentindo o seu orgulho ferido ao pronunciar o mais baixo possível e a contragosto – _Alohomora_.

- Oh, eu receio que isso não seja suficiente.

Malfoy tentou mais duas vezes o feitiço, que fora realizado corretamente. Tentando conter a raiva crescente, voltou-se de novo para ela com os olhos brilhantes de exigências.

- Abre a porta. Agora – ordenou fria, calma e pausadamente.

A Gryffindor sentara-se de pernas cruzadas no parapeito da janela, deixando transparecer o desafio que lançava ao rapaz no seu olhar. Mentiria se negasse o gozo que a situação lhe estava a proporcionar.

- Não sem antes conversarmos. Consegues conversar, Malfoy?

- Sua…

- Ah, ah – avisou – se me ofenderes podemos passar aqui a noite. Tu também dormes, Malfoy? – desta vez não conseguiu esconder o pequeno sorriso de superioridade formado nos seus lábios. Era ela quem estava, pela primeira vez, no comando.

Draco apertou com força a varinha na sua mão de forma a impedir o impulso de a amaldiçoar. Com o mesmo intuito, mordia também os lábios.

Respirou fundo um par de vezes.

Não ia dar o gostinho de se rebaixar mas também não podia ficar ali muito mais tempo. Se ficasse, as coisas poderiam descontrolar-se, uma vez que Hermione assumira sem rodeios a sua faceta mais perigosa. Sabia que ela atacaria em força e com toda a sua graça, de forma certeira e impiedosa. Perante esta sua faceta, este seu lado normalmente adormecido, ele sempre se rendera.

- O que é que queres?

- Apenas conversar, nada que ocupe muito o tempo de sua Alteza. – sentia em si um incontrolável desejo de provocar e torturar o loiro. Desde quando é que era capaz de agir ou falar assim? Era uma pergunta para a qual não tinha resposta e, se não tivesse mais em que pensar, perceberia que estava muito mais surpreendida com o seu próprio comportamento do que o jovem à sua frente. Na verdade, se se tivesse dedicado a analisar a sua postura, viria que a atitude dele demonstrava alguém reencontrando-se com um velho, indesejado mas viciante inimigo.

Contudo, Hermione não tinha a mente focada para verificar todos os pormenores que ele descuidada e involuntariamente lhe dava de mão beijada. Não, a sua preocupação era outra. Precisava testar se ele ainda estava sob o efeito do que lhe dera. De início não soubera bem como o iria fazer, mas assim que entrara naquela sala a resposta surgiu de imediato na sua mente, como se sempre estivesse lá estado. Aliás, tal resposta de tal maneira óbvia que, se a tivesse deixado passar, esconder-se-ia nos seus lençóis durante os próximos dias, envergonhada com o tamanho da sua idiotice.

- Despacha lá isso então, – retorquiu impacientemente o loiro – tenho mais que fazer.

- Relaxa, eu não te vou pegar a doença dos Sangue de Lama – consolou com despeito.

Draco não podia estar mais nas tintas para a tal "doença". O que ele queria era estar longe daquele ser em específico, tivesse ele o mais sujo ou puro dos sangues, não faria qualquer diferença. Hermione não se reduzia a carne e osso, embora tal fosse aceitável. Não, ela era muito mais que isso, era essência. Uma essência que o intoxicava de tal forma que perdia o ar, e isto sem sequer estar perto dele, sem ter necessidade de olhar para ele. Não era a doença que ele temia, era somente _ela_. Ela, que simplesmente não fazia ideia do quanto o destabilizava e, se Merlin e todo o seu autocontrolo permitissem, nunca iria redescobri-lo.

Observado a contraditória e incerta atitude de Malfoy, a curiosidade da jovem aguçou-se ainda mais. Estaria ali, perante ela e à sua mercê, uma faceta que nunca vira? Queria descobrir e tirar o máximo proveito disso, mas sentia as areias do tempo moverem-se e escorregarem por entre os seus dedos.

Teria que lutar contra tal ímpeto com toda a sua veemência. Encheu o peito de ar, estava na hora de dizer o que queria. Para tal teria que batalhar com o nó na sua garganta que tentava demovê-la, assim como os nervos que a atacavam de mansinho para, depois disso, se instalarem em força.

Toda a confiança que a invadira momentos antes parecia desvanecer-se, mas ela rapidamente a substituiu por determinação. Estava ali a sua chance, era agora o seu momento.

- Malfoy… - começou, apertando o saco que se encontrava repousado entre as suas pernas cruzadas. Ele encarava-a, tentando envergar uma falsa calma, em vão. Procurava perceber o porquê da drástica mudança de atitude e Hermione conseguia ver que ele estava nervoso também, apenas não tanto quanto ela. Ainda – … és tu o violinista?

A pergunta fez Draco arregalar os olhos. Porque raio é que aquele assunto tinha que vir à baila novamente? Era suposto já estar morto e enterrado, ele não voltara a tocar desde que queimara o seu instrumento e aconteceram demasiadas coisas desde então, contara que, com tudo isso, a jovem se esqueceria do assunto e ocuparia a sua cabeça com algo mais relevante. Mas não, ele devia ter percebido que tal era bom demais, que a sabichona nunca iria deixar um mistério de Hogwarts sem solução. Estúpida – maldita – teimosia muggle!

Enganara-se e, de certa forma, fora ingénuo.

Era óbvio que Hermione não iria deixar escapar o assunto tão facilmente, não sem ter a certeza absoluta de que estava errada. Ele devia sabê-lo, já que conhecia a sua persistência como ninguém. Contudo, já havia esgotado todos os seus recursos e esforços para a convencer. Ele negara, despistara-a, mostrara-lhe o seu saco… que mais poderia ter feito? Brincar outra vez às escondidas? Mentir e negar novamente? Ela pelos vistos parecia não se importar que tal acontecesse, visto que permanentemente quase lhe implorava para ser ludibriada. Sabia que não o fazia conscientemente, mas, mesmo assim, não deixava de ser irónico.

Suspirou, tentando ocultar o que ia na sua mente. Sentia que era meticulosamente observado e a inicial surpresa fora certamente captada, portanto agora convinha encobrir o resto. Enganar Hermione era algo que ele nunca fizera enquanto estivera com ela, uma vez que o simples facto de lhe ocultar coisas já de si era extremamente complicado. No entanto, desde então que a situação alterara-se drasticamente.

Ele passara a precisar desesperadamente de o fazer.

E era o que faria agora novamente, não tinha outra hipótese. Recusava-se a correr o risco de criar os mínimos laços. Bolas, tinha lutado o melhor que conseguia para o evitar até ao momento – com falhas, é certo, uma delas quase fatal, mas as outras haviam sido corrigidas e estavam destinadas a não acontecer novamente –, não podia deitar tudo a perder, o que estava em jogo era-lhe demasiado querido.

Ela era-lhe demasiado querida.

Franziu o nariz, enjoado consigo próprio. Envergonhava-se de ter tais pensamentos dignos dos fracos de espírito. Faziam com que parecesse uma menininha ridícula e frágil do seu vestido de folhos cor-de-rosa. Só a imagem era digna que provocar o vómito. Poderia, secretamente e apenas para si, parecer uma menina, mas iria voltar a ser um homem. Um homem que todos veriam e aplaudiriam pelo sucesso que alcançaria. Viria a ser respeitado e respeitado, deixaria os seus pais orgulhosos. E tinha a certeza que, se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, também ela ficaria orgulhosa. Ele queria ser esse tipo de homem.

E foi isso que lhe deu coragem para abrir a boca, preparando mentalmente e com todo o descaramento a sua mais recente mentira porque, afinal de contas, passara a ser essa a sua especialidade.

- Sim, sou eu.

Hermione olhou para ele sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação, a sua expressão mantendo-se neutra como se fosse um mestre de um jogo muggle, aquele onde se aposta imenso dinheiro, seja qual for o nome de tal futilidade.

- Eu sabia...

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreendido. Acabara de ouvir a sua própria voz banalmente responder com toda a serenidade à pergunta. E respondera com a _verdade._ Estava louco? Quanto tempo iria demorar a emendar a borrada que fizera?

Nenhum.

- Ah, não, quero dizer, sim, sou eu o violinist- - mordeu a língua antes de terminar. Mas que brincadeira era aquela, afinal? O seu cérebro comandava uma ordem e a sua boca fazia o oposto enquanto os seus olhos procuravam não babar perante o sorriso triunfante que aos poucos se delineava no rosto de Hermione. Era surreal.

De início, ela ficara tão surpreendida quanto ele. Obter a confirmação, mesmo quando já desconfiava, bem lá no fundo, da identidade do violinista, fora algo que impreterivelmente a deixaria sem reação. No entanto, depois de se recompor, podia ver com toda a clareza a confusão que se apoderava dele, e fê-lo com grande satisfação. O jovem, desnorteado, era realmente qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa muito… magnética.

- Ora, ora, quem diria… quase que ficas amoroso quando não sabes o que fazer.

- Cala a boca! – ripostou, nervoso – Que raio é que se passa aqui?

- Não faço ideia, mas tu devias saber. Afinal de contas, após teres feito uma poção tão difícil hoje de manhã, és o novo geniozinho do Castelo.

Malfoy encarou-a com desdém. A cabra, não percebia como é que uma cobra daquelas fora parar a Gryffindor.

- Não me gozes, sabes perfeitamente que a poção não era assim tão complicada. Aliás, não compreendo como é que_ tu_ não conseguiste fazê-la, trocar quantidade de… - interrompeu-se ao ver o rosto dela escurecer noutro tipo de sorriso. O tipo de sorriso que raramente surgia naqueles lábios mas que, quando tal acontecia, revelava um lado obscura de uma personalidade constantemente enterrada. Um lado que até ele vira poucas vezes. Ao recordar-se de uma delas, vacilou ligeiramente, apercebendo-se aos poucos do que se passava – Tu não?... – começou, deixando a pergunta no ar.

- Sim, Malfoy, eu troquei de propósito as quantias dos ingredientes. Sabes porquê?

Ele ignorou a pergunta.

- Mas tu és parva?

- Devias morder essa língua antes de dizeres disparates e deixar de ser ingrato. Afinal de contas, o sacrifício que fiz ao receber aquele F, a minha primeira nota negativa, foi por ti.

- 'Tás à espera do quê, que te agradeça? Poupa-me, nem sequer há uma justificação plausível para o que tu fizeste.

- Mas é claro que há. Preciso que me contes a verdade e esta era a única forma de o fazeres.

Ele ponderou o melhor possível antes de responder, usando a pouca calma que restava para escolher bem as palavras que diria.

- Qual verdade Granger? Acorda, sai dessa paranoia de uma vez!

- A que me escondes há imenso tempo. Já chega, eu quero saber e sinto que tenho o direito de o saber.

Draco tentou gritar que não havia verdade nenhuma para ser contada, mas as palavras não saíram da sua boca. Havia uma desconexão severa entre o seu cérebro e a sua boca e ele não fazia ideia do motivo para tal. Antes que a verdade escapasse pelos seus lábios, voltou a concentrar-se e esforçou-se por dizer algo diferente.

- Não te vou contar nada.

- Tsk, tsk – Hermione abanou a cabeça – Vais. Podes apostar.

- Vais obrigar-me, é? – perguntou descrente.

- Não, mas olha à tua volta Draco, olha bem e aprecia. Porque desta vez não tens como fugir.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

Mais uma vez desculpem a demora! Espero que todos os acontecimentos deste capítulo tenham sido claros, caso contrário já sabem, perguntem :D

O que acharam? Gostaram? Sugestões? Já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, **já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores!**

PS: De futuro procurarei render-me a 100% ao Novo Acordo Ortográfico, que tem em vista estreitar e facilitar as relações entre os PALOP, mas toda a gente sabe que velhos hábitos... portanto levarei o meu tempo a ambientar-me.


	26. Até Onde és Capaz de Ir?

**NOVO CAP ON! **

As minhas férias estão lentamente a aproximar-se, o que significa que finalmente terei algum tempo para regularizar os updates! Para festejar, aqui está um capítulo ligeiramente maior :)

**Agradecimentos****:** A quem acompanha a fic e principalmente a todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora em atualizar, deixam feedback - **espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante, sobretudo agora nesta parte tão crucial!**

**RECORDE-SE:** Esta fic gira à volta do facto de _como teria sido se: _1 -_ fosse _Draco a matar Dumbledore; 2 - Harry, Ron e Hermione estivessem em Hogwarts durante o seu 7º ano.

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhuma gralha, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-las a todas é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

.

**You Shall Overcome**

**Até Onde és Capaz de Ir?**

.

Não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele.

Desde que chegara, durante todo aquele tempo, ela não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele.

Para o violinista.

Para o mais nobre de Slytherin.

Para Draco Malfoy.

E pensar que ela tentara esconder toda a sua glória por detrás de um desmaiado azul meia-noite, como se ele alguma vez pudesse ser reduzido à insignificância de um mero corvo... teria piada, não fosse o facto de ela o ter feito propositadamente. Poucas pessoas perceberiam a sua atitude de procurar desesperadamente disfarçar um leão de cordeiro, mas ela repetiria tudo da mesma forma se fosse necessário. Fá-lo-ia porque tinha consciência do impacto que teria em si a simples possibilidade de Malfoy poder ser o violinista. Ninguém era capaz de imaginar o furacão que rebentaria dentro de seu peito ao compreender que quem tocava aquelas cordas, quem arranhava a sua alma, com tamanha profunda tristeza, era ele.

Ele, que através da sua música os aproximava sem sequer suspeitar de tal. Malfoy fizera-a sonhar sem nunca lhe ter tocado. Falara-lhe ao ouvido sem nunca se ter dirigido para junto de si. Ele tornara-se tão, tão cúmplice… e fizera-o matreiramente, num apertado espaço de tempo e sem que qualquer um deles tivesse intenção de tal.

Instalara-se depressa e sem qualquer aviso, só deixando que ela se inteirasse do ato quando já fosse demasiado tarde. Hermione nem tivera tempo de sentir que algo estava a mais, que havia um excesso de _nada_ dentro da sua esfera pessoal. Na verdade, era como se ele sempre lá estivesse estado, escondido, suportando o peso morto da sua existência sem graça. Como se as cinzas de seu olhar iluminassem o negrume da insegurança dela enquanto as suas pálidas mãos faziam um elegante gesto para que seguisse em frente, dizendo-lhe, baixinho e em tom de nevoeiro "Vamos, levanta-te geniozinho".

Levanta-te geniozinho…

Hermione levantou-se. Fê-lo após ter dado um leve pulinho para se erguer e, de seguida, cruzou os braços à frente do tronco. Sentia-os como um suporte, prontos a amparar o corpo caso tal fosse necessário. Seria preciso o seu melhor para controlar o _tsunami_ contra o qual procurava batalhar, todo o apoio era bem-vindo, mesmo que este só partisse de si própria.

Não tinha tempo a perder, o melhor era pôr tudo em pratos limpos e confirmar o que ele já sabia:

- Sim, Malfoy, eu pus três gotas de _Veritaserum_ na poção e uma no copo de água, por isso é que troquei os ingredientes. Seria uma complicação se ela estivesse bem-feita e fosse levada para Madame Pomfrey. Misturei nos dois sítios porque não tinha certeza se irias ou não beber a água. Como os meus vizinhos dizem, "mais vale prevenir que remediar".

Ele encarava-a, neutralmente incrédulo. É claro que ela tinha feito de propósito, que outra explicação poderia haver para a sua poção não estar correta? Foi engenhoso da sua parte, mas, mesmo assim, facilmente previsível. Se assim era, então porque é que caíra na armadilha? Porque era um Slytherin, e todo o Slytherin ficaria inchado de orgulho por ultrapassar e superar a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Fora presa fácil, Hermione tirara partido de um dos seus pontos fracos e ele nem equacionara que tal pudesse acontecer no momento, tão cego estava por ter sido elogiado e aprovado.

Como é que pudera ser tão imbecil? Não ficara sequer desconfiado ao vê-la estender o copo de água após ter errado a sua poção. Deveria, mas mesmo nessa altura, os seus olhos castanhos transmitiam tão séria preocupação que se deixara render e encara a atitude como um disfarçado pedido de desculpa envolto em remorso e recriminação. Imbecil, ele deveria ter percebido e ter visto através da farsa, porque ele simplesmente nunca se engana. Mas, mesmo assim, sempre – _sempre_ – caíra como um menino ingénuo e indefeso nas suas teias.

Patético.

As contrações enojadas de seu estomago obrigaram-no a pensar noutra coisa, forçando a procurar outas pontas soltas do plano da jovem.

- Como é que arranjaste aquilo?

Hermione não estava certa se deveria ou não entregar-se completamente, mas sentia que ao menos devia isso ao encarar os traços do rosto traído de Malfoy. Deu de ombros, seria apenas a palavra dele contra a sua, de qualquer das formas.

- Roubei-o ao Snape – anunciou banalmente e sem floreados.

A estranheza de Draco foi substituída sem pressas por um sorriso torto e matreiro.

- Oh, parece-me que alguém deveria trocar o vermelho pelo verde…

Hermione sorriu. A ideia não desagradava de todo, estaria mais próxima dele.

- Talvez o pondere, mas não estamos aqui para discutir isso. Vamos ao que realmente interessa?

- Não.

Ela torceu o nariz com desapreço e aproximou-se perigosamente dele, parando a nove centímetros de distância. Encarava-o sem qualquer rodeios ou inibição, de um modo demasiado familiar mas esquecido.

- Não vais colaborar, Draco? – "Draco", não "Malfoy".

Engoliu em seco.

- Não…

Suspirou. Porque é que tinha que ser tão teimoso? Não lhe estava a pedir que se ridicularizasse ou sacrificasse, as suas intenções era límpidas e honestas, não havia porque recear ou recusar. Sim, só o simples facto de ele ser um puro-sangue pertencente à Casa mais sombria de Hogwarts demonstrava que obter compreensão e cooperação da parte dele seria tarefa difícil, mas não era isso que ela lhe estava a pedir. Na verdade, ela não tencionava pedir porque iria exigir, obtendo o que queria de uma forma ou de outra. A única diferença é que seria muito menos cansativo e constrangedor se sua alteza se dignasse a colaborar.

Isto sem referir que ambos tinham a noção do quão difícil era resistir à Poção.

- Não tens muitas hipóteses.

- Experimenta – sabia a batalha que estava prestes a travar, mas morderia o lábio até sangrar se fosse necessário. E gozava de uma vantagem que Hermione felizmente não se recordava: fora treinado por Devoradores da Morte para resistir ao _Veritaserum_ pois não poderiam ser corridos riscos na sua missão de assassinato.

Ela fez um ligeiro beicinho, como se lhe tivesse sido negada a Barbie mais bonita. Contudo, Malfoy nunca saberia o que isso significava e era inútil explicar-lhe a satisfação que uma boneca _muggle_ pode trazer a uma criança. Poderia converter a Barbie num doce, partilhando assim a graça da situação. Contudo, por mais coisas que estivesse disposta a partilhar, esta não era uma delas.

- Vou ter que te lançar uma maldição?

Draco analisou a sua expressão sem responder. Não estava com vontade de testar os limites da flexibilidade da Gryffindor, sabia quão obstinada ela conseguia ser e esta era uma das situações em que ela já provara que esquecer e simplesmente deixar ir não eram opções viáveis para si.

- Queres mesmo que eu quebre todas as regras, ahn…

- Não tinhas coragem… - balbuciou, tentando ocultar o desconforto. Tinha plena consciência que provocar a fera apenas pioraria a situação, mas as coisas estavam a ficar ligeiramente descontroladas e Hermione parecia ter perdido a noção do razoável. Uma coisa eram três gotas de uma poção incolor, roubada furtiva e clandestinamente, sabe-se lá como, do escritório/armazém de Snape, e outra (completamente diferente) era lançar uma maldição. E podia ler nos seus olhos que ela não faria a coisa por menos, não escolheria uma simples e comum maldição. Não, a jovem estava a planear algo em grande, algo com a dimensão única de uma Maldição Imperdoável.

Sofrera várias _Cruciatus _durante o seu treino, recordava com toda a limpidez a insuportável dor que se alojara em todos os seus ossos e o ensurdecedor latejar que lhe martelara impiedosamente o cérebro. Era uma sensação de desespero e agonia à qual ninguém se deveria habituar – à qual ele fora obrigado a habituar-se.

O peso de uma Maldição Imperdoável, fosse ela qual fosse, não era leve para nenhuma das partes nela envolvidas. A última coisa que queria era que o destemido ser à sua frente tomasse conhecimento disso, mesmo que a maldição que ele lhe planeava lançar era, das três, a mais inofensiva e perigosa.

Era aquela para a qual ele não fora treinado, uma vez que nenhum professor a usaria para o interrogar.

_Imperius_ era terrivelmente contraditória. Um misto de inocência e maldade misturadas com decadência e sede de poder. Era a hipócrita maldição que sussurrava nos ouvidos do encantado que não estava a fazer nada de errado em seguir a doce voz que o guiava. Aproximava-se de mansinho das suas vítimas, mostrava-lhes utopias e, enquanto elas cegamente mordiam veneno, deambulavam pelas ruas de um paraíso que nunca existira, banhadas na ignorância dos atos hediondos que poderiam estar prestes a praticar.

_Imperius_ era, sem dívida, a mais cruel de todas.

- Tenta outra vez – desafiou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Como é que um Gryffindor não tinha coragem? Malfoy chegava a ser divertido.

Ele reformulou num tom de voz mais baixo:

- Não… não te atrevas…

- "Não te atrevas"… a sério? – perguntou, sarcasticamente. Quem é que aquele insuportável mimado julgava que era? Ele não fazia ideia o que custava deambular durante meses por aquele castelo carregando uma sensação de vazio, incompletude e perda. Um pedaço de si havia sido roubado e ela só se apercebera disso devido a pequenas situações que se proporcionaram por meros acasos. Ele não compreendia de todo a sua necessidade em descobrir a verdade que lhe pertencia. – Tens, por ventura, alguma noção do desespero que é não te lembrares de grande parte do que te aconteceu ao longo de _um ano_?

Draco engoliu em seco. Não, não tinha. Mas sabia outras coisas. Sabia que o fizera para a salvar, para a manter em segurança e para a resgatar de um outro tipo de inferno em que ela se encontrava submersa. Um em que carregava o peso da verdade e o escondia de todos, um peso de tal ordem corrosivo que a começara a devorar lentamente, apagando-lhe a alegria e sugando-lhe a energia. Ele sabia que o beijo de um Dementor era letal e devastador, mas o que lhes acontecera conseguia claramente superá-lo.

- Hermione, eu… - primeiro erro. "Hermione", não "Granger". Imbecil.

Ela esticou os braços, pretendendo tocar-lhe. Os seus olhos imploravam silenciosamente. Sempre que estavam juntos, a sucessão de momentos decorria de forma alucinante e tanto transbordava de raiva num segundo como no seguinte se queria render. Será que também fora assim, no Passado do qual não se lembrava? Não era preciso ser-se brilhante para perceber que existia algo entre eles, tal era percetível devido à irritação de Malfoy e ao seu encoberto desespero, mas não conseguia imaginar que tipo de Passado era esse ou o que continha acerca do que existira entre eles. Pela mágoa do glaciar, talvez se tratasse de um tenebroso onde por ventura fora sequestrada e…

Os pensamentos fugiram-lhe quando ele a deteve. Notou o cuidado que teve em não lhe tocar na pele, mas não deixou de agarrar com força os pulsos, protegidos pelas vestes. Draco procurava no seu rosto qualquer vestígio da dor que lhe causara, e via-o. Via-o nos seus olhos, nos recantos de sua boca, nas já desaparecidas cicatrizes… Ele ainda os via, e via-os bem demais…

- Já não dói… - respondeu-lhe, compreendendo o que ele procurava – elas desapareceram. Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu mas, o que quer que tenha sido, não foi culpa tua.

O jovem tentou curvar os lábios num sorriso falhado. Estava ciente de que, apesar de umas das cicatrizes não estarem mais presentes, algumas ficariam permanentemente escondidas sob a sua pele de seda. Não queria que tal acontecesse, a última coisa que ela merecia era ter que aprender a viver como ele.

- Tu tens que deixar ir, tens que ultrapassar isto...

Ela não tentou livrar-se do seu quase toque. Era o mais próximo que tinha estado dele, não queria que terminasse. Contudo, ainda não esquecera que o tempo urgia contra si.

- Eu preciso de saber Draco... Preciso mesmo, não há outra forma de contornar a situação, muito menos de a superar...

- Mas ainda vais a tempo de-

- Tu lançaste-me um feitiço de memória, não lançaste? - questionou fracamente, sem o deixar terminar a frase. Não podia deixar embalar-se por aquela voz hipnótica.

Draco mordeu o lábio, lutando contra a imperativa vontade de falar. Custava-lhe engolir cada palavra automaticamente formada no seu cérebro, mas aprendera com mestria a fazê-lo. Ao aperceber-se de que perguntar apenas uma vez não era o suficiente, ela repetiu de forma pausada:

- _Tu lançaste-me um feitiço de memória, não foi?_

Sentiu a sua pele rasgar. A pergunta podia ser repetida uma, duas, três, cinco vezes, era indiferente, ele não iria desistir assim tão facilmente. Seria necessário muito mais para que deixasse de se ferir. Hermione compreendeu isso quando o vermelho sangue em seus lábios se tornou ligeiramente visível. Suspirou, soltando os seus pulsos. Não queria que Malfoy se magoasse por um capricho que para ela era vital, não era justo.

Podia procurar outras formas de solucionar o problema, mas o tempo escasseava. Esperava que as coisas não tivessem chegado tão desajeitadamente àquele ponto, mas parecia que não havia como evitar o inevitável. Estar com o jovem implicava sempre o mesmo – uma sequência desorganizada e incompreensível de eventos que os testavam sem descanso e nos quais as suas emoções eram levadas ao limite.

Retirou a varinha do manto tão rápido que Draco não teve qualquer hipótese de reagir. Notara sem escapatória que deixara a sua varinha pousada no parapeito do quadro de lousa antigo e, uma vez que todas as mesas e cadeiras se encontravam empilhado ao fundo da sala, não tinha onde se proteger. Iria, sem dúvida, ser atingido.

Hermione queria ter gritado outra coisa antes de o amaldiçoar. Gostava de lhe ter pedido desculpa por o usar depois de o ter manipulado durante a manhã. Desejava que ele soubesse que não era aquela a sua vontade, que o que mais ansiava era que resolvessem os seus problemas e mistérios pacificamente, como duas pessoas que, embora sem partilharem laços, estavam aptas a ter uma cordial conversa civilizada.

Hermione queria ter gritado outra coisa, mas não o fez.

- _Imperio_! – proferiu, num tom invencível.

E Draco foi implacavelmente atingido.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

Pois é, Draco resistiu ao _Veritaserum_... mas o que acontecerá agora, que está sob o feitiço da Maldição Imperius?

O que acharam? Gostaram? Sugestões? Já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, **já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores!**

PS: De futuro procurarei render-me a 100% ao Novo Acordo Ortográfico, que tem em vista estreitar e facilitar as relações entre os PALOP, mas toda a gente sabe que velhos hábitos... portanto levarei o meu tempo a ambientar-me.


	27. Absens Memoria In Corpus Te Vicerit

**NOVO CAP ON! **

FINALMENTE! Peço desculpa pelo atraso mas este cap. é tão importante que eu queria que ele se aproximasse o máximo da perfeição. Foi difícil mas acho que o objetivo foi parcialmente cumprido!

**AGRADECIMENTOS****:** A quem acompanha a fic e principalmente a todas as pessoas que, apesar da demora em atualizar, deixam feedback - **espero que continuem a seguir, a gostar e a deixar a vossa opinião, encoraja-me e motiva-me bastante, sobretudo agora nesta parte tão crucial!**

**RECORDE-SE:** Esta fic gira à volta do facto de _como teria sido se: _1 -_ fosse _Draco a matar Dumbledore; 2 - Harry, Ron e Hermione estivessem em Hogwarts durante o seu 7º ano.

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhuma gralha, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-las a todas é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

.

**You Shall Overcome**

**Absens Memoria In Corpus Te Vicerit***

.

Enquanto o feixe de luz perfurava o seu peito, Draco desejou que a inexperiência de Hermione a impedisse de conjurar e lançar corretamente a maldição. Se esta possuísse alguma deficiência na sua génese ou não tivesse força suficiente, ele talvez possuísse uma ínfima hipótese de lhe resistir. Melhor, poderia até descarta-la e rir na expressão ineficaz e impotente da jovem.

Contudo, ao focar novamente a vista na jovem percebeu imediatamente que não. Ela havia-o feito na perfeição, como era o seu irritante hábito.

Maldita Gryffindor.

Numa questão de nada a sua racionalidade foi agradavelmente toldada e sentiu todos os seus músculos relaxar. Tentou lutar contra a dormência mas ela instalava-se com imperativa doçura. Os olhos pesavam ligeiramente e o ar tornara-se incrivelmente mais leve. Todos os seus medos e receios perdiam a importância à medida que o seu redor parecia iluminar-se. Sentia-se agradavelmente _unido_ com a materialidade de pedra que o protegia e, por de trás da janela, o imenso azul celeste sorria-lhe e chamava-o, acalmando-lhe o espírito. Um quente formigueiro corria-lhe pelo corpo, fazendo os cantos da sua boca tremerem discretamente.

- Draco…

Aquele som de harpa capturou a sua atenção e ele encarou-a, confuso por segundos. Ela estava ali a mais, não estava? Era uma terrível mancha de vida inteligente no meio de todas as coisas inanimadas que o queriam nelas integrado. O negrume das suas roupas e o desatino do seu cabelo, as pesadas olheiras e o desengonçado corpo. Ela não ligava com as coisas. As coisas eram leves e não sorriam falsamente, de forma quebradiça, mas branda. Contudo, ela fazia-o. Ela não ligava com as coisas. E então, tornou-se óbvio.

Ela ligava consigo.

- Draco, porque é que me lançaste um feitiço de memória?

Ele pestanejou, como se a resposta fosse absurdamente evidente.

- Para te proteger. Não há ninguém que valha mais que tu.

Hermione suspirou.

- Estou afalar a sério, não é altura para-

- Eu também – interrompeu – para mim és insubstituível.

A jovem franziu o sobrolho. Era suposto _Imperius_ ter este efeito nas pessoas?

- Não percebes? – perguntou, sorrindo. Devido à falta de reação, inspirou e apreciou o momento. Estava tudo numa sincronia tão perfeita, tudo tão meticulosamente encadeado... era como se ele finalmente tivesse sido aceite sem reservas. Quanto tempo esperara por isso? Desde quando desejara desesperadamente isso? Uma insanidade absurdamente grande de dias. Tantos, tantos, que agora queria partilhar a sua felicidade. Queria mostrar o óbvio da beleza que os rodeava, a sintonia que os unia e todos os invisíveis sentimento que sempre carregara dentro de si. Por ela, ele fizera sempre tudo, porque era ela. Hermione. Única, exclusivamente e apenas Hermione. – Eu amo-te.

Ela franziu o sobrolho à medida que o seu coração doeu agudamente. Sendo apanhada de surpresa, um som gutural surgira do fundo da sua garganta. A boca abriu-se e estremeceu de incredulidade. Como assim, "amava"? O que era isso? Queria disparar irracionalmente um monte de perguntas e obter exaustivas respostas às mesmas mas, simultaneamente, também procurava as palavras certas para prosseguir com o seu plano.

Em vão.

Dos seus lábios entreabertos, mais nenhum som saíra. Era verdade que estava ciente do facto de que existia algo indefinito e esquisito entre si e Malfoy, mas nunca, em situação alguma, ponderara que se pudesse verbalizar como sendo amor, mesmo estando ele inebriado pela poção e maldição. Nem nos seus sonhos mais descabidos ou devaneios mais soterrados ele lhe dissera aquilo.

E verbalizara-o de forma tão sincera e inocente… tão, tão _doce_… Draco era…

- Oh – atabalhoou o rapaz de seguida – Não faz mal se não retribuíres. Eu não me importo, a sério, não precisas chorar, sim? Está tudo bem – apressou-se a acrescentar.

Ela levou a mão a uma das suas bochechas e verificou que, efetivamente, chorava. Não por se sentir triste ou desgostosa, mas simplesmente porque sim. Olhava para a lágrima que apanhara na ponta do seu dedo com ar inquiridor.

- Porque é que eu reajo tão emotivamente ao que quer que faças?

- Porque eu não fiz o feitiço decentemente. O teu corpo lembra-se.

- De quê?

- De mim, de nós e do que sentíamos e nos unia. Era de tal forma forte que tem repercussões físicas. É por isso que te queimei, mas isso não vai voltar a acontecer. Eu não me vou voltar a aproximar de ti, portanto vais estar em segurança.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas. O loiro à sua frente não era, _de todo_, Draco Malfoy. Era alguém terrivelmente preocupado e atencioso, de traços faciais leves e olhos prestáveis. Começara a pensar que juntar _Veritaserum_ e _Imperius_ não fora uma ideia assim tão boa quando se apercebeu das implicações práticas. Ela libertara-o de qualquer autorrestrição, tudo o que ele dizia era, não só a mais pura das verdades, como o seu mais profundo sentimento, uma vez que _Imperius_ o descontraía a ponto de ele não ter mais noção do que era, ou não, razoável dizer.

Engoliu em seco e tentou reunir toda a sua frieza. Precisava ser racional, não podia deixar-se afetar.

- Malfoy…

- Draco.

- D-Draco – pronunciou custosamente – eu quero que fiques quieto e me respondas a umas perguntas… pode ser?

- Claro – ele acenou sem deixar de sorrir, colocando as mãos atrás das costas, num gesto de desarmamento e confiança.

- Porque é que me apagaste as memórias? Disseste que era para me proteger, mas de quê?

- Do Quem Nós Sabemos. Ele já estava a torturar constantemente a minha mãe para que eu… - franziu as sobrancelhas e engoliu em seco, mudando de assunto após uma breve pausa – Se ele desconfiasse sequer de nós, ele não iria hesitar em levar-te só pelo prazer disso. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontece, jamais permitiria tal coisa. Tive que agir, e depressa, após muito arriscar, porque se ele te apanhasse e te desse _Veritaserum_ não haveria qualquer hipótese. Pensei bastante sobre o que fazer durante bastante tempo, até que compreendi que a única solução era esqueceres… porque se esquecesses não haveria qualquer forma de ele chegar a ti, pelo menos atrás de mim.

Hermione engoliu em seco, tentando processar toda a informação com calma. Percebia que ser capturada pela sua relação de amizade com Harry era completamente diferente do que o ser graças à traição de um lacaio do Senhor das Trevas pelo facto de este se ter envolvido com uma Sangue de Lama. Tal pensamento fê-la ponderar uma sombria, mas óbvia, hipótese.

Com algum receio, aproximou-se dele, inocentemente receoso, e prendeu as mãos na sua capa, à altura do peito. Ele automaticamente respondeu colocando as mãos em redor dos seus braços, numa espécie de abraço onde a única superfície de contacto eram as suas palmas, sustentando-a firmemente.

- Tu és um Devorador da Morte, não és Draco?

- Sou sim – comprovou calmamente.

- Então porque é que ele tinha que torturar a tua mãe?

- Sabes que, apesar de alguém se tornar Devorador da Morte, não significa necessariamente que o quer ser ou que concorda plenamente com os ideais do Senhor das Trevas. Muitos de nós são-no pois tal é herança de família e outros por não serem fortes o suficiente para pensar por si próprios. – falava de forma pausada para que ela o conseguisse acompanhar, prosseguindo no mesmo tom expositivo – O meu caso é claramente o primeiro. Sabendo que eu me tornara num dos seus seguidores por falta de opção e hipóteses, era necessário garantir que eu cumpriria a ordem até ao fim, sem falhas.

- Que ordem?

- Hermione eu… - como haveria de dizer isto? Quebrou o contacto visual à procura de força no que os rodeava. Necessitaria daquela simbiose com a natureza e as coisas inanimadas para prosseguir. Contudo, ele era capaz de o fazer não era? Ninguém o impediria. Ninguém. Pelo contrário, tudo, e principalmente Hermione, o incentivavam silenciosamente a prosseguir. Conseguia sentir a costumeira, fraca e falsa coragem a renascer dentro de si. Ninguém o impediria, ninguém o protegeria. Todos o incentivavam, todos o apoiavam. Todos, todos, todos. Até ele, até… – eu matei o Dumbledore.

Sentia as belas orbes cinzentas procurando por alguma reação de sua parte, mas a sua visão trespassava-as e deixara de as ver. Sentia a rigidez aprisiona-la à medida que o seu cérebro se recusava a processar a imensidão de informação que angariava. Queria reconhece-la e instalá-la num recanto do seu magnífico cérebro, mas ele simples e teimosamente gelara.

Gelara tanto que a paralisava.

Ele abanou-a levemente, numa tentativa de a arrancar daquele torpor e forçando-a a focar novamente a vista em si.

- Mas não foi por vontade própria – acrescentou desajeitadamente, preocupado – Tu sabes, sabias! Eu jamais… ele ia matar a minha mãe no fim! E tu viste, tu viste o quando me custou e, e se não tivesses sido tu eu nunca teria conseguido... Mas tu ajudaste-me dentro do possível e mantiveste-me são, tu ajudaste-me e nunca, nunca contaste a ninguém…

Ela nunca contara a ninguém? Fora, então, cúmplice de um crime? _Como?_

- A-ajudei? – balbuciou, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado.

- Hum-hum – acenou com veemência, massajando os braços dela com os polegares – Apoiaste-me e guardaste o segredo até não poderes mais.

- O que… o que aconteceu depois?

Os olhos dele entristeceram.

- Sucumbiste e eu tive que te deixar ir…

Sentiu uma tontura. Estava à sua frente o verdadeiro assassino de Dumbledore afirmando que fora sua cúmplice e não havia a mínima hipótese de tal ser mentira, apesar de ela não se lembrar sequer de se ter aproximado dele no último ano. Se não se lembrava, como poderia ter ajudado? E se ajudara, como fora sequer capaz de o fazer, de o encobrir? Como é que pudera ver o sofrimento de Harry e de toda Hogwarts sem dizer uma única palavra?

Como?

Puxou com força o pedaço de tecido que tinha entre as suas mãos, fazendo com que a sua testa batesse contra o filme peito do Slytherin, que cautelosamente afastou a sua cabeça. Como? Os braços dele envolveram-na, roupa contra roupa. Draco sentia os leves tremores de Hermione sem conseguir imaginar o que se passava pela sua cabeça. _Como?_ Sabia que ela o odiava, mas também tinha consciência de que se odiava a si própria também. _Como?_ Com todos os seus moralismos e ações corretas, os seus valores e ideologias, ela não estaria apta a encara-lo, pois não?

Incrível. Sempre achara que o seu pecado apodrecido não poderia tornar-se mais pesado, mais corrosivo que o que já era. Contudo, naquele momento, ele reganhara novas dimensões e aumentara colossalmente de peso. Estava a ser sovado pela força da gravidade de tal forma que teve que apertar a jovem com mais força contra si, numa tentativa de se manter inteiro, de forma a evitar que estalasse vergonhosamente.

- Perdoa-me Hermione…

Os agravados soluços fizeram-se ouvir e ela falou abafadamente, consumida pelo desespero.

- Eu preciso de me lembrar Draco, – o que descobrira era demasiado grave para aceitar sem sequer saber as circunstâncias em que ocorrera – eu preciso de saber!

Apertou-a mais, magoando os seus ossos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso…

- Draco!

- Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Eu ordeno que me digas o nome do feitiço! – gritou mais alto e por cima da sua voz.

Soltou-a e recuou. Ela tinha uma mão sobre o peito e outra na garganta, procurando segurar-se a algo que não a salvaria. A sua fragilidade era evidente, apesar das lagrimas de determinação.

Chegara o momento.

Se não descobrisse agora, nunca o faria. Aquele era o ponto em que já não poderia voltar atrás, quer no seu plano quer na sua vida. Era-lhe vital descobrir o que passara porque tudo fora colocado em causa: a sua integridade, a sua dignidade, a sua lealdade, a sua inocência, o seu amor, o seu ser. Não sabia quem era, não sabia quem ele era.

Tudo o que queria, de momento, era lembrar-se. Dele e de si.

Mesmo sob a maldição _Imperius_, a culpa e a tristeza atingiram o loiro, que sentiu o costumeiro remorso alojar-se uma vez mais em seu peito. Tirou calmamente um pedaço de pergaminho bastante velho do bolso e brincou com ele entre os dedos.

- Anda sempre comigo.

- Dá-mo.

- Hermione…

- DÁ-MO!

Ele estendeu-lhe o papel, que foi arrancado o mais depressa possível das suas mãos. Hermione desdobrava-o avidamente e passou os seus olhos sedentos de conhecimento pela velha tinta e o amarelecido pedaço de pergaminho. No canto superior direito, podia ver-se um desenho – de uma varinha brotavam várias linhas negras, que se pareciam incrivelmente com serpentes, e que na ponta formavam uma esfera em torno de várias imagens diferentes que, se estivessem unidas, formariam um quadro maior. Hermione conseguiu distinguir rochas, um pedaço de rio e uma arvore emprisionados dentro das tais esferas e, fora do seu alcance, era visível uma clareira de uma floresta.

Ao iniciar a sua leitura, percebeu finalmente em que é que consistia o feitiço. As linhas negras escureciam as partes desejadas da memória da vítima e essas partes eram escolhidas por quem o lançava. Para ser o mais eficiente possível, era preciso que fosse lançado duas vezes, escurecendo assim as memórias racionais e corporais. Apesar de ser extremamente poderoso, ele era também reversível. Se desejasse, o seu autor poderia quebrar o feitiço, mandando as linhas negras recuarem e extinguirem-se.

Analisou minuciosamente todos os passos descritos no pergaminho e gravou a ilustração na sua mente. Uma voz dentro de si recordava os "fios de cabelo negro" que Ron vira em si há semanas atrás e o desvalor que dera à situação. Se soubesse o que acabara de descobrir na altura… se soubesse…

- Tu selecionaste todas as minhas memórias de ti e apagaste-as. – verbalizou sem levantar os olhos. Pôde pressentir o desconforto dele. – Não me deste sequer hipótese de escolher – encarou-o, faiscando – Eu teria ficado contigo.

- Não, não terias. Já nem em ti estavas Hermione, era como se eu te destruísse lentamente através do interior.

Voltou a prender a atenção no papel. Independentemente do que ele dissesse, ela sabia – _sentia_ – que, indubitavelmente, ficaria do seu lado. Sempre. Sempre, sempre, sempre. Do seu lado, do lado de um puro-sangue, de um Devorador da Morte, de um assassino. Sempre, sempre do lado de Draco Malfoy.

Bateu veementemente as pestanas. Como era possível sentir-se tão presa e embrenhada em alguém do qual apenas possuía memórias desagradáveis? Chagava a ser sinistramente engraçado: mesmo sem memórias, mas estando a par das atrocidades que aconteceram, ela queria-o.

Sempre o quisera.

Tanto como recordar o seu passado.

O seu passado, com ele.

- Quebra-o.

- Hum?

- O feitiço, quebra-o. – disse, olhando-o expressivamente por entre a cortina de água.

Ele não reagiu.

- Quebra-o Draco.

- Tu… tu sabes perfeitamente que eu não…

- Chega, estou farta. É a minha vida e a minha decisão. Cabe-me o direito a escolher e, sobretudo, ter conhecimento do meu leque de hipóteses.

- Não há nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso, a única opção é viveres.

- Quebra o feitiço de memória Draco, agora. – reforçou imperativamente, suspendendo a respiração. A inação por parte dele fê-la notar que ou o feitiço ou a poção estavam a começar a perder o efeito. Levou a mão aos bolsos e retirou a varinha, apontando-a ao peito dele – Eu ordeno-te que quebres o feitiço.

- Hermione…

- _Agora_.

- Não…

Ela esticou mais o braço, ameaçadoramente. Viu-o tremer ligeiramente antes de pegar na sua própria varinha, receoso de ser vítima de uma dose reforçada de _Imperius _ou, talvez, sentindo a já lançada maldição reforçar o seu efeito dentro de si. Apesar de se mover, era clara a sua insatisfação, a sua tristeza e o seu terrível receio.

- N-não… - protestou enquanto fazia mira ao peito dela, segurando, no entanto, o braço da varinha com o outro, que tentava travar o inevitável. Mordeu os lábios, susteve a respiração e feriu a língua, em vão – _F- finite_ – pronunciou ao fechar os olhos e desviar a cara, dando o seu melhor de forma a resistir o invencível – _Inc_- - sentiu novamente o sangue na sua boca, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer desta vez – _Incantatem_…

Antes que o feixe de luz embatesse contra si, Hermione podia jurar ter visto o mesmo tipo de água escorrer do cinzento céu que Malfoy possuía.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

*Absens Memoria In Corpus Te Vicerit - é a minha tentativa (falhada?) de dizer, em latim, o nome do feitiço - Deves superar memórias corporais ausentes.

Malfoy quebrou o feitiço desta forma simples mas apenas quem lança um feitiço o pode quebrar, por isso era vital Hermione saber quem era o autor do mesmo.

**E então, o que acharam? Gostaram? Dúvidas? Sugestões? Já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião,** **já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores!**

PS: De futuro procurarei render-me a 100% ao Novo Acordo Ortográfico, que tem em vista estreitar e facilitar as relações entre os PALOP, mas toda a gente sabe que velhos hábitos... portanto levarei o meu tempo a ambientar-me.


	28. Memórias  Parte I

**NOVO CAP ON!**

Uff, férias de Verão em sítios sem internet causam estes atrasos terríveis! Peço desculpa pela demora! Espero cumprir com o prometido e deixar aqueles (e todos os outros) que me sugeriram possíveis situações entre Draco e Hermione satisfeitos. ;)

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Memórias - Parte I**

**.**

Encontrava-se no limiar da entrada da Floresta Proibida. Se erguesse a cabeça, poderia ver a janela de uma das inúmeras salas de aula do castelo. A tarde estava amenamente outonal, podendo já notar-se a atmosfera dourada já se sentia no ar e as folhas ocasionalmente eram encontradas no chão, trazidas por alguma brisa distante, uma vez que nenhuma das árvores componentes da Floresta Proibida era de folha caduca.

Riu-se alegremente ao avistar o que o seu companheiro fazia. Detestara que McGonagall lhe designasse tal par mas, agora que havia tentado ensinar o feitiço por uma considerável porção de tempo, começara a tirar proveito da tarefa que lhe fora incumbida.

Se lhe tivessem dito que alguma vez trabalhariam em conjunto, ela nunca acreditaria.

Se lhe tivessem dito que, no final do dia, iria perceber o quanto se divertira, ela riria, descrente.

As tentativas frustradas do loiro em acertar o feitiço eram empenhadas e um tanto ou quanto irritadas. Ela já lhe explicara inúmeras vezes todos os truques de pulso e trejeitos de dedos que eram necessários, assim como a pronúncia meticulosamente correta. Draco acertara em cheio no tom de voz e cadência necessários, mas não tivera, de todo, a mesma sorte com os gestos.

- Maldito exercício! – praguejava.

- Na verdade é bastante simples.

- Cala a boca, Sangue de Lama, era suposto aprendermos _juntos_.

- Não te queixes Malfoy, seremos o primeiro grupo a conseguir desempenhar a tarefa, isso deveria deixar-te feliz.

Ele considerou e torceu o nariz, não querendo admitir que concordava. Era a primeira vez que tinham um contacto tão próximo e, por muito que lhe custasse, era imperativo reconhecer a genialidade da Gryffindor, que concluíra sozinha uma tarefa que deveria ser desempenhada por pares escolhidos ao acaso. Possuíam uma grande vantagem sobre todos os restantes.

- Hum – acabou por simplesmente resmungar, o que a surpreendeu. Aquela espécie de semi-amuo tinha o seu quê de interesse.

- Outra vez, vá.

Draco queria protestar por estar a ser comandado mas, tal como ela, a sua prioridade era sair dali o mais rapidamente possível. Empunhou a varinha e concentrou-se no feitiço de transfiguração que tentaria efetuar na pedra diante de si. Recordava-se de ter que o fazer como trabalho de casa no seu quinto ano.

Suspirou fundo, enquanto esperava pacientemente pela nova tentativa de Malfoy, não resistindo, no entanto, a sentenciar com superioridade:

- Estamos perante um exercício básico para uma Sangue de Lama, não acredito que um ilustre puro-sangue não o consiga fazer.

- Tu não és uma Sangue de Lama qualquer.

Hermione sentiu as suas bochechas corar e encarou-o por momentos, tentando conter um sorriso.

- Sou a que te vai ensinar a fazer isto até ao pôr-do-sol.

**-w-**

Contemplava o imponente estádio de Quidditch.

O tempo escurecera e as carregadas nuvens poderiam ser confundidas com um mau presságio. A gélida aragem que corria também não ajudava. Focando a vista no céu, ela apercebeu-se que estava a decorrer um treino – era demasiado tarde para se tratar de um jogo. Aproximou-se da entrada e trespassou-a. Os vultos moviam-se no céu a grande velocidade, demonstrando ostensivamente a sua perícia. Não conseguia ver a que casa pertenciam, mas o treino mostrava um puxado nível de jogo, denunciando uma minuciosa técnica aperfeiçoada até à exaustão. Deixou-se ali ficar, assistindo sem pressa aos passes e manobras efetuados, abstraindo-se de tudo o mais.

Hermione nunca o confessara a ninguém, mas frequentemente amaldiçoava as suas vertigens por a privarem de sequer tentar participar na primeira parte de um treino de Quidditch.

Os risos de quatro vultos que se aproximavam varreram de si a ideia. Era um grupo de amigas. Voltou-se distraidamente para elas, a fim de as encarar e desvendar as suas identidades. O desagrado espalhou-se pelo seu rosto ao notar nos seus uniformes de tons esverdeados. Pansy Parkinson encontrava-se ladeada por duas Slytherin, uma delas incrivelmente alta e muito, muito loira, do estilo do seu namoradinho, Malfoy.

- Ora, ora – cumprimentou maliciosamente a voz de Parkinson, carregada do habitual veneno – o que temos aqui?

O olhar de Hermione endureceu.

- Miss Granger, presumo eu? - riu-se a mais discreta do grupo, procurando entoar ironicamente uma piada.

- O que fará aqui? Espionagem?

- Não.

- Se não estás aqui para ir contar aos teus medíocres amiguinhos a organização e tática da nossa fabulosa equipa, o que é que queres, sangue-de-lama?

- Nada, apenas vim observar um treino. Mas já que é de Slytherin, aproveito para devolver um livro a Malfoy. Espero pelo final do treino.

As jovens entreolharam-se com estranheza para no segundo seguinte rirem estridentemente com tamanhos presunção e disparate. Pansy inclinou para o lado a cabeça, fazendo um sinal às suas companheiras. O gesto foi imediatamente entendido. As duas agarraram Hermione pelos braços, sob os seus protestos e tentativas de se libertar daquelas viperinas garras.

- Já disse para me soltarem!

- Vê mas é se te calas. – cuspiu a rapariga discreta.

Procurando controlá-la, as raparigas arrastaram-na dolorosamente pelo campo. Apesar de se debater, a sua fina figura não lhe permitia mais que uns fortes safanões e, sem poder usar as unhas, Hermione estava desarmada.

- Graham! – berrou a loira, tendo a sua voz sido tão bem projectada que ecoou pelo estádio. Do alto, um dos jogadores desceu a pique sem hesitação, parando a cerca de sete metros de distância. Tratava-se de Graham Montague, o capitão da equipa dos Slytherin.

- A Sangue de Lama mais nojenta de Hogwarts decidiu vir assistir ao jogo. Não vos apetece treinar um pouco a pontaria para que ela possa ver as vossas incríveis qualidades? – perguntou Pansy, cruzando os braços e erguendo sugestivamente uma sobrancelha.

Montague sorriu de malícia.

- Levem-na para o centro do campo.

Hermione julgou ouvir mal. Debateu-se o mais que conseguia e cravava com força os pés no relvado húmido, levantando largos pedaços de terra sem obter resultados. Mesmo assim, ela não desistia, não se deixava subjugar e lutava veementemente com o desespero que a consumia. Para que é que a estavam a arrastar? Qual era o objetivo por detrás da necessidade de a colocar no meio do campo? "Treinar um pouco a pontaria"? Com o quê? _Em quê_?

Os seus músculos doíam após terem deixado um profundo rasto na terra. Ao chegar ao centro do campo, obrigaram-na a ajoelhar-se a contragosto. Olhava furiosamente à sua volta sem conseguir focar nada com precisão graças às furiosas lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer do seu rosto. Lagrimas de desespero e, sobretudo, de mágoa e raiva.

Ao olhar o negro céu, só conseguia ver difusos corpos observando a cena. Dois deles aproximaram-se, um deles com um bastão e outro carregando uma bola. Presa entre as duas Slytherin, a jovem prodigiosa parara de se debater. Encontrava-se agora estática, com os braços erguidos e veemente presos. O cabelo desgrenhado não deixava ver claramente a sua expressão mas mesmo assim eram percetíveis o seu terror e espanto. O lançamento da Bludger foi rápido e eficaz. Contudo, a trajetória por ela percorria parecia não ter fim aos olhos de Hermione.

Compreendera facilmente para onde ela se dirigia mas não conseguia calcular a parte do seu corpo que a receberia ou os danos que sofreria nos segundos seguintes devido ao impacto. Queria fechar os olhos para se esconder do mundo exterior a fim de evitar ao máximo a dor e a humilhação, mas as suas grandes orbes castanhas teimavam em permanecer arregaladas. Procurou, então, preparar-se o máximo possível, vasculhando dentro de si freneticamente por um resquício de frieza e resistência. Já vira a morte diante de si quando lutara contra os seguidores de Voldemort, comparada com eles, uma Bludger não era nada. Não era nada, se ela se pudesse defender.

Quando, após fixar tanto a vista na Bludger, esta desapareceu camuflada no breu da noite, Hermione sobressaltou-se ligeiramente ao ver uma mancha esverdeada a colocar-se à sua frente sem o mínimo de hesitação. A pancada que se seguiu foi seca, forte e arrebatadora.

- Draco! – exclamou Pansy, surpreendida, ao descobrir a cabeleira do seu Slytherin de eleição.

A Bludger embateu contra o solo com todo o peso da gravidade abatendo-se sobre si, criando um razoável buraco e, simultaneamente, o saltitar de vários pedaços de terra e relvado. Nenhum dos membros da equipa se moveu, mas a raiva e o vexame eram visíveis no olhar do Capitão da equipa.

Malfoy desviou o olhar do seu superior hierárquico, desinteressado. A meia volta que fez a vassoura dar deixou-o de frente para o grupo de jovens que se encontrava no chão. Segurava um bastão de batedor nas duas mãos, como se essa fosse a posição que ocupasse em campo. Nenhuma delas havia captado a rapidez com que agira ao aperceber-se do que aconteceria num futuro próximo. Ninguém notara que arrancara bruscamente e sem cerimónias o bastão do outro batedor, que se encontrava perto de si, enquanto um dos centrais passara a Bludger ao que diferira o golpe.

Encarava contidamente as jovens que segurava a Gryffindor mas no seu olhar crispava uma discreta tempestade.

- Larguem-na.

As duas raparigas entreolharam-se, esperando uma aprovação da terceira. Parkinson não a deu.

- Porque haveriam de o fazer?

- Vocês realmente acham que é uma boa ideia desgraçar uma Sangue de Lama nos terrenos do castelo? – perguntou como se fossem débeis mentais. Pansy contorceu os lábios de fúrias e irritação, mas acabou por fazer um sinal de cabeça. As outras soltaram Hermione, que se desequilibrou e caiu de joelho.

- Só íamos fazer um teste.

O loiro contemplava a suposta cobaia com olhar de avaliador.

- Não vale a pena o esforço. Desaparece daqui, Sangue de Lama.

Hermione saiu silenciosamente, olhando para ele uma última vez. Foram-lhe poupadas as feridas, mas a humilhação ficara.

**-w-**

- O que é que queres?

- Falar contigo.

- Não tenho nada para de dizer, Malfoy – ripostou, acelerando o passo em direcção à biblioteca. Fazia-o de forma ligeiramente desengonçada, uma vez que carregava uma quantidade generosa de livros nos braços e no saco pendurado no seu ombro direito.

- Não precisas, só tens de ouvir.

- Não tenho tempo para isso.

- São dois segundos.

- Duvido.

Ele deu cinco passos mais rápido e colocou-se à sua frente, encarando-a persuasivamente e sem decoro.

- Experimenta.

Viu-se obrigada a parar bruscamente. Procurou contornar o obstáculo quer pela esquerda quer pela direita, mas a passagem foi-lhe vedada. Suspirou, frustrada e sem paciência. Vagueou o olhar freneticamente pelas paredes e janela por detrás do jovem, até que finalmente se voltou a fixar nele, suspirando.

- Dois seg-

- Desculpa.

- Hum?

- É isso, desculpa a cena do outro dia. Dois segundos.

Hermione recordou a tenebrosa noite no campo de Quidditch e empalideceu, ligeiramente agoniada.

- Eu não queria, ahn, ter dito aquilo. Mas teve que ser.

Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado. Malfoy falara da maneira que sempre falava quando estavam rodeados de outras pessoas. Hermione apenas servia para o ajudar nos trabalhos de casa e de grupo quando tal tinha que acontecer. Era certo que, nesses momentos, e por escassos pedaços de tempo, ela conseguia ver outra pessoa dentro do usual e manhoso Slytherin. Via, por vezes, alguém desajeitadamente cuidadoso e preocupado, mesmo que a sua frieza sempre permanecesse intacta.

Ela sentira-o.

Sentira que ele era muito mais que o que vira durante todos aqueles anos. Draco Malfoy sempre fora, pensando bem, um misterioso emaranhado de surpresas… e todos sabiam como Hermione gostava de desvendar mistérios.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

Começaram as recordações de Hermione! O que acharam? Gostaram?

Dúvidas e sugestões já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, **já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores!**

PS: De futuro procurarei render-me a 100% ao Novo Acordo Ortográfico, que tem em vista estreitar e facilitar as relações entre os PALOP, mas toda a gente sabe que velhos hábitos... portanto levarei o meu tempo a ambientar-me.


	29. Memórias Parte II

**PENULTIMO(?) CAP ON!**

**Motivos do atraso:** falta de inspiração, perfecionismo, aulas e mais falta de inspiração e perfecionismo. Este é o penúltimo capítulo, pelas minhas contas. E foi, até o agora, o que mais dor de cabeça me deu. Peço desculpa pela demora, mas acho que o seu tamanho compensa, não?

Bom, acho que é tudo e que não me escapou nenhum erro chato, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-los a todos é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Memórias - Parte II**

**.**

Draco chegara apressado e com algumas folhas por entre os finos cabelos loiros. Vendo o olhar inquiridor que lhe era dirigido e tendo, talvez, noção do desalinho em que se encontrava, revolveu os cabelos numa tentativa frustrada de os livrar de resíduos naturais. De seguida, ajeitou o nó da grava e disse, aparentemente indiferente:

- Tive que ir dar a volta e usar outro caminho para cá chegar. Crabbe e Goyle.

- Estou a ver – aquiesceu a jovem. Parecia que fora ontem o primeiro trabalho a pares que realizara com Malfoy. Só Deus, e não Merlin, é que sabe o quanto lhe custou. Desde então, algum tipo de sinistro acaso colocara-os juntos novamente uma, duas e três vezes. Hermione achara que enlouqueceria a certo ponto e, para que ninguém assistisse a tal humilhação – com certeza muito maior que a que ser visto com uma Sangue de Lama – acordara com o loiro que aquela pequena clareira da Floresta Proibida seria o seu ponto de encontro.

Uma vez terminado tal suplício, quando se cruzaram casualmente num dos corredores do castelo, ele puxara-a para uma sala de aula deserta e perguntou se ela o poderia dar umas dicas relativamente a alguns feitiços porque "eu vou ser o melhor de Slytherin", enfatizara, ligeiramente desconfortável. Ela negara veemente, mas a ambição de Slytherin dificilmente era travada. Contra a sua natureza, acabou por ceder, impondo com ingenuidade que tudo se mantivesse em segredo. Malfoy nem pestanejou antes de concordar. Afinal, o que mais poderia ele querer?

- Onde íamos?

Olhou para ele, avaliando-o. Será que, após vários treinos e melhoramentos, ainda era tida como uma nódoa de enfermidade? Provavelmente. E devia manter isso em mente, assim como o facto de Malfoy ser, independentemente de dialogarem ou não, _Malfoy_, o que significava que, por muito que Hermione fizesse ou mudasse, seria sempre e apenas a seus olhos. Mesmo que ele por vezes parecesse conter um sorriso nos reprimidos lábios ou trilhasse em sua boca palavras menos ríspidas.

- Granger?

Ela nunca, nunca seria algo mais que isso.

- Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Eu sou uma Sangue de Lama. – deixou escapar involuntariamente.

Draco pestanejou, confuso.

- Qual é a novidade? – perguntou, procurando um nexo lógico e, em parte, descerrar um pouco aquela expressão conformada. Não obteve o desejado efeito.

- Nenhuma, de facto – murmurou, nos seus olhos brilhando um sorriso manso.

Ele não gostava daquilo que via. Não gostava nem um pouco. Não gostava nada. A piada da Gryffindor era o facto de estar constantemente a desafia-lo, obrigando-o a ultrapassar-se. Conseguir tal coisa demonstrava uma grande força incandescente. Assumira que esta força lhe era inata até mesmo quando a jovem estivesse cheia de medo, pois já presenciara semelhante situação. Recordava vivamente aquela noite de treino da equipa de Slytherin. Como poderia esquecer?

Para além disso, era-lhe também inata, a curiosidade, a perseverança, a determinação, a inteligência e a altivez do seu porte digno. Para uma Sangue de Lama, Granger definitivamente tinha as suas qualidades. Uma delas não sendo, obviamente, a escolha de amizades, o que parecia ser, aliás, uma constante em todos os Gryffindor. Era, talvez, na presença dos seus imprestáveis… _amigos_… que ela, por vezes, expunha as suas fraquezas e receios. Nunca esperara vir a ver vestígios desses momentos no seu rosto, mas parecia-lhe estar, naquele instante, a presenciar tal situação. Ele, Draco Malfoy. Significaria isso que ganhara um centavo da sua confiança? Que interessava isso? Nunca pensara que veria naquele rosto uma expressão conformada, apesar de abalada. Era como se ela estivesse pronta a abdicar de algo que almejava com um certo tipo de carinho.

Aquela maldita expressão alterava-lhe os finos traços. Draco não se recordava de quando se começara a importar.

**.-w-.****.-w-.**

**.-w-.**

- Porque é que não foste jantar?

Voltou-se no meio da escuridão. Não lhe dizia respeito, pensou irritado. Procurara tanto pela sua paz, tanto e de forma tão desesperada, tão humilhante… porque é que não a conseguia manter, após tanto esforço? Fizera o melhor que pudera para desaparecer, para não ter que lidar com ninguém, para não ter que se reconstruir perante alguém. Sobretudo perante ela. E mesmo assim, ela encontrara-o. A única pessoa perante a qual não conseguiria ardilosamente esconder-se encontrara-o.

- Não me apeteceu.

- E as aulas?

- Não quis.

- O treino?

Ao invés de responder, Draco desviou novamente o olhar. Aquela curiosidade toda mexia com os seus nervos, parecia gritar-lhe que aprendera a encontra-lo e a ver através do seu âmago. Provavelmente, tentava até avisa-lo que não iria conseguir esconder o seu segredo durante muito mais tempo e, quanto ao medo que sentia… Granger deveria ter sido tocada pelo mesmo também.

Estavam na torre das corujas. A jovem dera com a sua elegante figura com os braços no parapeito de madeira e o queixo numa das suas mãos. Pôde imediatamente identificá-lo pela luz que irradiava do seu cabelo e, apesar de não ter grande visibilidade, podia sentir a ausência em todos os recantos daquele corpo.

O facto de ter passado o dia inteiro a percorrer o castelo para o encontrar seria um segredo de si para si. Fizera-o depois de perceber, ao escutar uma conversa, que nem Pansy sabia do seu paradeiro. Decidiu agir, apesar de não estar preocupada e sim meramente curiosa. Contudo, a sua curiosidade dissipara-se naquele instante, ao deparar-se com aquele olhar perdido no breu.

Suspirou e aproximou-se dele.

Conviviam frequentemente no seu segredo há cinco semanas. Nesse curto espaço de tempo, Malfoy cativara-a com uma chocante simplicidade sem ter a mínima perceção de tal. Não necessitara também de e à sumptuosidade e orgulho esmeralda. Não, nada disso. Hermione rendera-se ao primeiro sorriso sincero, ao primeiro olhar confundido e ao imensamente raro fluir de sangue pelas suas bochechas, fugaz e extremamente apelativo.

- Nós somos amigos? – perguntou sem pressas. Malfoy, com a sua veemente presença, e independentemente da ironia que a situação carregava, fora quem conseguira fazer com que ela se abstivesse da dor que constantemente sentia sempre que via Ron com Lavender. Não seria altura de retribuir?

O lado esquerdo da boca dele formou um esgar.

- Não.

- Ainda bem. – assim era melhor, poderia dizer e fazer o que quisesse, sem se preocupar com o facto de ferir suscetibilidades. Poderia ser ela própria, mesmo quando era menos bonita.

- O que queres, Granger?

- Que saias desses torpor.

Ele encarou-a por fim, com um olhar pesado. Questionava-se se ela faria sequer ideia da dimensão do pântano em que mergulhara e que procurava consumi-lo. Nada nem ninguém o poderia libertar. Dos seus lábios cerrados veio um pequeno som que poderia ser entendido como o início de uma gargalhada que morrera antes de nascer. Ao dar ligeiramente de ombros, sorrindo deformadamente, voltou a desviar a atenção da bruxa ali presente.

- Ou posso ir eu buscar-te.

- Deixa de ser ridícula.

- Quero o meu aprendiz de volta.

- Eu não sou-

- Quero-te de volta.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas quando ela deu um passo em frente. Parecia decidida e pronta para arcar com todo o tipo de consequências. Iria ela realmente entrar pelos seus olhos, nadar na sua corrente sanguínea e expurga-lo de todo o veneno que o consumia? Iria a Gryffindor encontra-lo, abraçado a si próprio e desprovido de dignidade, nas profundezas do seu ser? Quando a mão dela pousou no seu peito, Draco encolheu-se de forma irracional. Ela esperou para que ele se apercebesse da situação e que a afastasse com brusquidão se assim o desejasse. Contudo, o rapaz não reagiu. Era como se queles finos dedos se tivessem tornado em lâminas que agarravam entre si, com cuidado, o seu mingado coração. Torceu ligeiramente o nariz com a ideia, não lhe agradava minimamente. No entanto, sentir aquela simples mão sobre seu peito fazia-o recordar tal imagem. Ouvia também os seus batimentos cardíacos ressoarem, lembrando-o de que ainda estava vivo.

Fitava com certo anseio as unhas dela, curtas e bastante pequenas. Estaria ela à sua procura? Talvez já o tivesse encontrado, pensou. O lugar onde lhe tocara transformara-se numa bomba, enviando sangue, neblina e sensações para todo o seu corpo.

Sensações ou emoções?

Sentiu as suas pálpebras pesadas à medida que o raciocínio deixava de ser eficiente. Tudo o que ouvia era o seu próprio som, tudo o que via era aquela mão, terrivelmente viva, sob o seu manto de escuridão. Ela estava prestes a tira-lo dali.

Podia senti-lo.

Aos poucos, o contacto entre as duas superfícies de tecidos tornou-se maior. Draco foi apanhado de surpresa ao perceber que, mesmo sob coisas sintéticas, podia sentir o quão _humana_ Granger, de facto, era. Quente e demasiado acolhedora. Lutando contra a languidez que parecia invadi-lo, encontrou forças para levantar o olhar. Ali estava ela, com os olhos de chocolate pousados em si. Refletiam um misto de atração, receio e atitude defensiva, que estranhamente parecia tornar-se ofensiva.

Hermione colocou de forma trémula a outra mão na sua bochecha, deixando com que, na verdade, apenas as suas pontas dos dedos raspassem levemente a palidez imaculada do Slytherin. Procurando desprover-se do raciocínio que tanto a limitava, inspirou fundo e o polegar correr pela face de Malfoy, procurando o incentivo que afastaria a sua tremenda insegurança.

Os braços dele mexeram-se imperceptivalmente, numa tentativa frustrada de a agarrar, o que ele não permitiu. Manteve-se imóvel, sem lhe dar o mínimo sinal de aprovação. Tudo o que fazia resumia-se a olhar para ela e apenas isso parecia estar a consumir toda a sua capacidade de discernimento.

Quando a mão que estava pousada no seu peito se moveu para longe de si, ele prendeu um protesto na sua garganta. A sua boca abriu-se para, mesmo assim, o produzir, quando a mão dela se alojou no seu pescoço, aproximando-os ainda mais. Decidiu não verbalizar mais nada mesmo que tivesse capacidade (e ele tinha!) para tal quando sentiu um pequeno puxão e uns lábios colados aos seus.

Uns lábios que não eram de Pansy e lhe proporcionavam uma sensação genuinamente nova.

Viva, quente e verdadeira.

Sorriu às escondidas depois de ela fechar os olhos. Esta sensação, esta emoção, era bastante boa. O leve raspar daqueles lábios que, curiosamente, sabiam a avelã ao invés de amêndoa, deveria durar durante o tempo que ele quisesse. E ele não queria que acabasse. Foi por isso que, quando sentiu que ela lhe espaparia por entre os dedos, a agarrou com força, prendendo-a e aprofundado o beijo.

- Hn! – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu articular no meio de uma agradável surpresa. Julgara que, se não parasse imediatamente, Malfoy amaldiçoá-la-ia. Enganara-se, e nunca estivera tão contente por isso.

Por breves segundos rasparam levemente e depois ela preparava-se para quebrar o contacto quando a força o assolou. Agarrou-a com força, impedindo-a de escapar e aprofundou o beijo. Não queria mais ter a noção de quem ela era e desejava esquecer-se de si próprio. Naquele momento, naquela situação, ele estava a conseguir. Conseguia porque Granger parecia possuir um tipo muito especial de veneno, misturado com malagueta e hortelã. Uma combinação estranha, mas natural. Viciante. Reconfortante mas, ao mesmo tempo, nociva. Sentia que se queimava, mas tinha a leve consciência de estar aliviado. Dentro de si, algo ronronava satisfeito por finalmente ter encontrado algo por que procurara incessantemente, de forma irracional e como se fosse uma doença.

Era como se tivesse estado muito, muito tempo longe de casa.

**.-w-.****.-w-.**

**.-w-.**

Falhavam-lhe as pernas, tal era o cansaço que sentia, e não se importava minimamente por não ter ido a uma aula extra. Que matéria poderia ela ter em atraso? Quem as tem também deve lidar pelo facto porque, pelo que percebera, a única pessoa que queria compensar a matéria logo a seguir ao _jantar_ era Snape (para causar indigestões). E apesar de ser a primeira vez que tal acontecia, era sem dúvida uma boa prova de que, definitivamente, ele não melhorava com a idade.

Seja como for, não seria isso que perturbaria o seu razoável bom humor. Ia encontrar-se com Malfoy, já que nenhum dos Slytherin teria que ir à aula, o que, na verdade, não constituía uma surpresa.

Desde aquela noite perto das corujas, a sua relação com o loiro não melhorara, simplesmente mudara. Drasticamente. Era uma espécie de relação sem confiança, carinho ou preocupação, mas cheia de necessidade, negação, resistência e, por fim, sensação. Apenas isso, porque não podiam dar-se ao luxo, nem queriam, de mais. Naquela noite, ao tocar-lhe, percebera o quanto realmente ansiara, desejara, fazê-lo. E a explosão que ocorreu dentro de si ao perceber que, fosse o que fosse que existisse entre eles, era minimamente recíproco, deixara-a num estado de venenosa e ilusória alegria.

Eles não estavam sempre agarrados. Na verdade, poucas eram as vezes em que tal acontecia. Hermione não se importava, era da forma que tudo se intensificava e constituía uma mudança tremenda na sua rotina. Sempre que um passarinho de papel passava diante do seu nariz, sabia que ficaria uma pilha de nervos o resto do dia, até o momento do encontro – no mesmo sítio, à mesma hora. Não era necessário falarem. Eles nem sequer precisavam de se cruzar.

Normalmente quem realizava o pequeno feitiço era Malfoy, e ela não tinha razões de queixa. Apesar de esporádico, mais tarde ou mais cedo ela sabia que o passarinho havia de chegar. Malfoy haveria de lhe dizer que a queria, mais uma vez. Malfoy render-se-ia. Mais tarde ou mais cedo. Quando o "tarde" se tornava absurdo devido à teimosia, era ela quem enviava um, dois, três ou quatro feitiços, até o jovem perceber que não tinha como escapar. Sim, porque, mesmo sendo uma Sangue de Lama, eles eram iguais. Iguais na forma de se quererem.

Apesar dos furtivos encontros, um Slytherin será sempre um Slytherin e, como tal, o seu _colega _continuava arrogante, altivo e sarcástico. Aprendera a achar piada a essas características e a lidar com elas. Para além disso, descobrira que ele também era atento, possessivo e incapacitado de controlar o frio fogo que tinha dentro de si. Esta sua nova descoberta apenas o tornara ainda mais interessante. Malfoy deixara escapar o quanto se recriminada por ter caído nas vis garras de uma Sangue de Lama e o quanto ela deveria _não_ se gabar disso. Numa tentativa de recuperar a sua dignidade, gritava-lhe que ou era como ele queria ou não era para em seguida (após largos momentos de inocente provocação por parte dela) se resignar a visível contragosto, beijando-a e protestando/praguejando ao mesmo tempo. Chamava-a de bruxa, droga, peste ou veneno. Sorriu. Ele, no fundo, estava bem ciente do poder que era exercido sobre si.

Uma voz arrancou-a vagamente dos seus pensamentos, notando, pelo canto do olho, que passava por um bando de Slytherins.

- Já que não temos Poções, que me dizes de irmos…

- Não me parece.

- Anda lá… Tenho saudades tuas.

- Um dia destes.

- Hoje à noite?

Hermione parou, sentindo-se gelada por dentro.

A meia volta que deu foi demasiado brusca e eles já estavam a dobrar a esquina do corredor que fazia a perpendicular mas, mesmo assim, reconheceu aquela voz. "Hoje à noite" não podia ser, pensou, em tom de ciumento protesto. Apercebeu-se do erro ao ver que Pansy a encarava do local em que se encontrava. A pequena morena estreitou os olhos enquanto procurava encontrar todas as peças da sua equação. Quando conseguiu, o esgar malicioso que fez pregou os pés de Hermione ao chão.

A Slytherin aproximou-se, arrastando Malfoy no seu braço, pendendo exageradamente para cima dele. Via-se à distância o roçar descarado do peito dela.

Sentiu náuseas.

- E amanhã à noite? – perguntou ela, continuando a conversa num tom de voz mais elevado.

O rapaz não respondeu ao avistar aqueles caracóis revoltos. Parou de caminhar, olhando para ela, surpreso e confuso. Não era suposto encontrarem-se mais tarde? O que é que aquela idiota estava ali a fazer tão cedo? E a maldita aula de Snape, não estava a decorrer?

Pansy fez um ligeiro beicinho por estar a ser negligenciada. Olhou para Hermione e quase riu da sua estúpida perplexidade. O pequeno pedaço de carne nojento quase se contorcia de inveja, ou pelo menos, era isso que ela via. Não importava. A desgraçada poderia sonhar à vontade, mas Draco nunca, _nunca_, olharia para alguém como ela com outra expressão para além da repugnância. Sorriu ao imaginar a cena. Inclinou-se sobre o ouvido do loiro e expôs o seu pensamento, causando um discreto sorriso nos lábios dele também. Estavam em sintonia.

Olhou outra vez para a Gryffindor. Havia definitivamente algo nas suas orbes que se assemelhava mais a uma serpente que a um leão, não estava a imaginar coisas. Era, sem dúvida, a venenosa inveja. Não podia deixar escapar a oportunidade. Dirigindo-se diretamente a ela, o grupo de rapazes e raparigas seguiu-a. Malfoy, por seu turno, parecia preferir apreciar a cena de longe.

- Precisas de alguma informação, Granger? Algum tipo de pormenores, talvez?

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Talvez tenhas sorte, posso contar-te algumas coisinhas. Mas ele é meu.

- Não o quero.

- Não? – perguntou com falsa surpresa – Então com certeza não te interessa o facto de ele ter sabor de chuva. E adora chá.

Não respondeu, mas Parkinson tinha razão. Beijar Draco era como apanhar chuva enquanto se explodia de felicidade. Quente, e frio. A Slytherin esticou a mão e colocou-a forçosamente no rosto da outra, deslizando-a em seguida pelo seu pescoço e ombro, à medida que falava.

- Quando percorre o teu corpo, fá-lo possessivo mas, mesmo assim, é gentil. Aprecia-te por fora, vê-te por dentro. Não lhe podes esconder nada mas, mesmo assim, ele não te julga. Aceita-te e beija os teus podres. – divagava, perdida. Depois, voltou a si e percebeu o disparate que dissera – Oh, os teus não, os _meus_. Ele nunca sujará as mãos em ti.

O lábio de Hermione tremeu ligeiramente. Era assim que Draco… amava? Não sabia. Nunca haviam ido tão longe e a razão para tal podia estar mesmo diante do seu nariz. Sentiria ele, no meio de todo aquele misterioso emaranhado, e de forma bem camuflada, repulsa por si? Seria aquela a verdadeira justificação? Teria ele… alguém à sua espera? Alguém que lhe preenchesse as medidas? Alguém que não era _ela_? Não, não tinha, não. Ela sabia. Isso era mentira.

- Isso é mentira.

Pansy riu com gosto.

- O quê? As noites que passamos juntos ou o desprezo que sente por ti?

Queria responder com prontidão, mas mordeu a língua. Todos riram de escárnio ao perceber que ela se entalara.

- Viste isto, Draco? - chamou, voltando a cabeça para o jovem - A Sangue de Lama não me parece convencida. Talvez duvide que sei de cor os detalhes da tua colcha? Sim, porque o tipo de relação que vocês têm é do conhecimento de todos… não existe – suspirou. O loiro sorriu, de longe. Os seus olhos gelavam de forma apagada, indiferente. Hermione reconhecia aquele tipo de olhar. Era o que ele fazia aos alunos de primeiro ano que imploravam ajuda sempre que Crabbe e Goyle os atormentavam.

- Não devia ser novidade, Granger. Foi bastante bom.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, chocada com a indelicadeza da revelação e com o estalo que isso era na frágil relação que eles tinham vindo a construir com cuidado.

- Vês? Oh, então, estavas à espera do quê? Afinal de contas, estamos a falar, não só de um dos mais nobre Slytherin, como de um seguidor do Senhor das Trevas. É óbvio que não existes para ele. É óbvio que ele só me aceita a mim. Claro que também o poderia fazer contigo se o Senhor assim o desejasse, mas nesse caso os "tratos" seriam inteiramente diferentes…

Seguidor do Senhor das Trevas?

_Seguidor_ do Senhor das Trevas? Malfoy era… um seguidor de Voldemort? E que conversa era aquela, de ele praticar pequenas tarefas? Com que objetivo? Porquê? Subir na hierarquia, para deixar o seu pai orgulhoso e ser presenteado com a marca negra?

Que disparate. Nada disso fazia sentido, pensava, enquanto olhava em volta. Para seu transtorno, o pequeno grupo presente assumira expressões de solenidade.

Porquê?

Sabia que Malfoy muitas vezes não concordava com os ideais defendidos pelo pai desde há muito tempo. Era certo que não tivera coragem de se manifestar e expor aquilo que para ele era o correto. Sentia medo, e tal era perfeitamente compreensível. Uma mente livro num ninho de escravos era algo que deveria ser eliminado o mais depressa possível. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não desistira de pensar por si próprio. Fizera-o durante anos em silêncio mas, por fim, conseguiu falar. E falou com ela. Explicou-lhe que demorara o seu tempo a compreender a sua verdadeira realidade mas que, quando a viu pelo que de facto era, quisera desprender-se. Soltar-se. Fugir.

Acima de tudo, libertar-se.

Pansy olhou para ela, fingindo-se novamente confusa.

- Estás com um ar duvidoso Granger… não acreditas em mim? – perguntou, com um beicinho – que pena… - pensou um instante – e se eu te provasse que o que digo é verdade?

- Provar?

- Exato, o Draco poderia fazer uma demonstração, que me dizes?

Ao não obter resposta, a jovem insistiu.

- Não queres ver o que ele faz aos traidores e sangues de lama? Tu estás cá, podias ser o exemplo! Hey, Draco, que achas? – inquiriu, radiante. – Desta vez não temos o problema de alguém ver, somos um grupo razoável e o corredor está vazio, ninguém dará por nada!

Ele olhava-a, ainda inexpressivo. Estava a ponderar se havia de agir ou não. Um arrepio de medo percorreu-lhe a espinha sem aparente motivo. Não compreendia o que se estava a passar, mas sentia o peso de um presságio sobre si. Fosse o que fosse, Malfoy não a salvaria desta vez. Não. Desta vez, seria ele a magoá-la. Ela sentia-o. Sentia-o nos seus ombros e sobre a sua cabeça, o temível peso do inevitável.

Quando ele deu o primeiro passo, ela quis recuar. Não o pôde fazer devido ao cerco de Slytherins montado atrás de si. Desejava meter rapidamente a mão do bolso, agarrar a sua varinha e defender-se, mas era Malfoy que se encaminhava ameaçadoramente para si. Era Malfoy, que lhe revelara coisas outrora não verbalizadas, que a defendera dentro do possível devido às aparências que mantinham com facilidade. Era Draco, que aprendera a conhecer e, aos poucos com cuidado, a aceitar.

Já se havia rendido perante ele. Como poderia defender-se agora?

- Ouve bem, Granger, – disse glacialmente, arregaçando a manga do manto para cima – pessoas como tu deviam deixar de existir. Deviam deixar de poluir o mundo da feitiçaria e permitir que vivêssemos em paz. É contra a tua praga, a tua corrosão, que o Senhor das Trevas luta – agora, desapertava os botões da camisa, mantendo o lento passo na sua direção – E nós também, que nos dedicámos à sua nobre causa.

Hermione não conseguia olhar diretamente para o antebraço de Malfoy mas tinha a noção da terrível mancha que nele se encrostara.

Prendeu os olhos nos dele, procurando desesperadamente um resquício de farsa ou a mínima explicação irracional. Que "verdade" era aquela, diante de seus olhos? Que mais poderia ser, para além de uma das muitas fachadas que os unia? Procurava com extremosa concentração qualquer sinal que comprovasse a sua teoria, qualquer coisa que lhe dissesse que estava certa, que o que acabara de ouvir era apenas mais uma das suas conversas invertidas e revertidas… Em vão. Malfoy falara claramente, sem hesitar e com convicção. Não havia a mínima dúvida ou sombra de mentira na sua voz, na sua postura. Ele parecia odia-la.

Ele odiava-a.

Mas… se o fazia, então porque perdera o seu tempo, convencendo ambos de que tal não acontecia? Porque é que se sujeitara a beija-la? E porque não a afastara depois disso? Sentira que, por debaixo da sua bem encenada frieza, ele emitira uma pequena e fraca resposta ao seu chamamento. Se respondera ao seu chamamento, porque é que voltara a cair nas trevas? Porque é que alguma vez se chegara a esconder na luz, se o seu plano sempre fora destruí-la?

Porquê?... Porquê?

- Porque é que…

Não pôde terminar a frase. A mão dele, rápida como um relâmpago, cortou-lhe o ar da garganta. Apertava-a com razoável força e, quando Hermione procurou no manto a sua varinha, Pansy agiu como se há muito esperasse uma pista do seu paradeiro. Esta fora-lhe dada de bandeja, pensou, segurando na varinha da Gryffindor, que procurava obter toda a possível porção de ar com dificuldade.

Não conseguia pensar. Não o queria fazer.

Tudo o que via era aquele cinza devastador. Mergulharia nele e congelaria lenta e dolorosamente, sem pressas. Todos os seus ossos estalariam e o coração, assim como os pulmões, seriam atravessados por incontáveis adagas, representando a água a entrar pelas suas vias respiratórias.

Aquele cinzento seria o seu fim, e ela soubera-o desde o início.

O aperto não dava sinais de afrouxar, bem pelo contrário. As suas lágrimas medrosas também já escorriam livremente devido ao pânico descrente. Iria realmente morrer ali? Que idiotice. Malfoy não teria coragem para o fazer no meio de um corredor pouco movimentado. Nem Malfoy nem um Slytherin, apenas um… um Devorador da Morte. Esse sim, com certeza não perderia a rara oportunidade de se livrar de uma nódoa como ela.

- Relaxa, isso não vai acontecer. Estou a avisar-te – disse, casualmente. O sorriso de Pansy apagou-se um pouco enquanto brincava com a varinha que tinha nas mãos.

- Não podemos fazer uma demonstração prática?

Draco desviou o olhar para ela sem largar o pescoço de Hermione, insatisfeito.

- Como assim?

- Uma pequena lembrança desta noite tão especial.

- Não.

- Vá lá Malfoy – incentivou um dos observadores – também queremos a nossa parte da diversão.

- Não é justo ficarmos apenas a ver.

- E ninguém vai aparecer. Podemos mandar alguém vigiar a esquina, pelo sim pelo não.

Olhou para a sangue de lama, ligeiramente irritado. Ela estava em sérias dificuldades e debatia-se desesperadamente dentro da sua escassa área de manobra para conseguir um resquício de ar. Ponderou as opções que tinha e depois respondeu, com desinteresse:

- Está bem. Um presente de cada, num sítio não visível.

Nessa noite, Hermione decorou todos os traços da Marca Negra.

**.-w-.****.-w-.**

**.-w-.**

Após o sucedido, Hermione pensara apenas em escapar e esconder-se num local seguro e quente. Contudo, não podia regressar ao seu dormitório naquele estado. Enquanto caminhava inconscientemente em direção à Biblioteca, tentava bloquear a custo tudo o que se passara nos últimos quarenta e cinco minutos, assim como o tom esverdeado daquela hedionda tatuagem no antebraço de Malfoy.

Tremia exageradamente. Respirava a muito custo.

Chorara tanto que o rosto doía.

O lábio ardia-lhe e não caminhava sem suporte.

As marcas formavam-se à volta do seu pescoço. Amanhã teria mais.

E tudo o que ainda via, eram aqueles olhos.

Vários eram os admirados rostos que se voltavam, encarando-a surpresos. O seu cabelo e roupa deviam estar um caos. Sorria estranhamente como se dissesse que se encontrava bem, mas sabia que raro seria aquele que compreendesse o alcance e o intuído do seu esforço. Quem acreditaria? Parou, arranhando a parede com as mãos. Partira uma unha ao tentar defender-se. Estava a poucos metros da Biblioteca. Não era para lá que queria ir e, mesmo que fosse, sentia que se desse mais um par de passos quebraria. Outra vez.

Olhou em volta, procurando um esconderijo. Ele apareceu.

Mesmo do seu lado direito, encontrava-se a porta para uma sala de aulas. Supos que era daquelas raramente utilizadas pois não se recordava de alguma vez ter reparado na sua singela existência. Grata por tê-lo feito naquele momento, entrou sem demoras. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, percorreu o espaço com o olhar. Era uma antiga sala de aulas, com as secretárias e cadeiras empilhadas no fundo, de forma aparentemente precária e desajeitada. Na parede oposta, onde nas salas muggles se deveria encontrar um quadro de glosa, estava pendurada uma tapeçaria envelhecida, em tons de vermelho e ocre, coberta de pó e memórias.

Percorreu atentamente com o olhar os vários recantos e, por fim, dirigiu-se a coxear à janela, cujo parapeito tinha dois palmos e meio e estava encrostada na grossa parede de pedra. Percorreu o parapeito com os trémulos dedos, sem conseguir distinguir formas na cerrada escuridão do exterior. Trepou e sentou-se nele, para em seguida se recostar e encolher os joelhos, abraçando-os de forma a evitar os ligeiros e discretos tremores. Sentira dores ao fazê-lo, mas já quebrara tudo quanto havia em si para quebrar.

O pálido luar brilhava e reavivava mais uma maldosa tatuagem no antebraço de Malfoy. Para além disso, nada mais a iluminava. Apenas Malfoy. Malfoy encoberto numa infindável veste negra, realçando a sua pele, as suas feições, a sua pureza. Pureza essa integralmente corroída e dilacerada por aquela marca de tons esverdeados.

Começava a compreender.

Malfoy era um Devorador da Morte.

Um _Devorador da Morte_.

Ele perseguia os indefesos, defendia a pureza da raça, eliminava quem se lhe opusesse, livrar-se-ia dos que poluíssem a sua distorcida ideia de utopia e, acima de tudo, seguia ordens cegamente, sem qualquer tipo de pensamento próprio ou autonomia. Era um brinquedo assassino nas mãos de uma criança cruel.

Respirou fundo. A dor que sentia fazia-a soluçar desesperadamente.

Cravava as unhas nos seus braços e procurava morder os lábios para impedir quer as convulsões quer os gritos entrecortados. Fê-lo em vão. Tudo o que acontecera doía. Todos os golpes que sofrera, todos os momentos que presenciara, todas as palavras que ouvira e todo o ódio que sentira.

Doíam demasiado. Doía tanto, tanto, tanto.

Doía tanto!

A porta abriu-se de rompante, mas ela não notara o som no meio do seu pranto. Notara, isso sim, a luz, que lhe esbofeteara a face e queimara os olhos. Uma sombra aproximou-se rapidamente e tudo o que fez foi encolher-se e proteger-se o mais que podia, mesmo que isso pressionasse as suas feridas. A porta voltou a fechar-se tão depressa como se abrira, mergulhando tudo novamente numa espessa penumbra. Hermione estava demasiado assustada para procurar o intruso, portanto não se mexeu durante o máximo de tempo possível, acreditando com frágil ingenuidade que se conseguiria esconder. Susteve a respiração até, desejando ardentemente que não dessem com a sua presença.

Quando não aguentou mais, atreveu-se a erguer o olhar. Alguém a observava o mais perto de si possível. Não havia a mínima luz, mas a lua banhava-lhe os olhos de prata, como se fossem feitos da mesma matéria.

Teria Malfoy olhos de Lua?

- Desculpa – disse, agachado junto de si. O seu olhar estava carregado de culpa e arrependimento, vergonha e impotência. – Desculpa, eu não queria…

Surpreendida, recomeçou a chorar e escondeu o rosto, tremendo.

- Olha para mim, deixa-me explicar.

Não se mexeu até ser forçada a tal. Malfoy pôs uma mão de cada lado da sua cara e voltou-a para ele, não deixando uma aberta para Hermione escapar.

- Nunca pensei que te batessem daquela maneira, n-nunca pensei ter que te contar daquela forma… - falava de forma entrecortada. Via-se o quanto lhe custava justificar-se e mostrar o que sentia – Granger, o que eu sou não muda nada. – parecia sincero, pensou ela, por entre a cortina de lágrimas. Significaria o "nada" a estranha relação que tinham? O sentimento de posse que ele nutria por si?

Queria responder e questionar tudo. Se assim era, porque não a defendera? Porque não se pronunciara logo?

- Dói… - foi tudo o que conseguiu verbalizar.

- Eu sei, mas teve que ser. Teve mesmo, mesmo que ser. – fez uma pausa, hesitando ligeiramente. Parecia querer dizer tanto sem ter permissão para o fazer… Por fim, a determinação apossou-se das suas feições e respirou fundo. Chegara até ali, não fora? Se aquele não era o momento de ser sincero, então o mesmo nunca iria surgir – Estão a testar-me… têm a minha mãe, eu não podia fraquejar. Não podia falhar. – falava com dificuldade. Se Hermione não estivesse tão fora de si perceberia o quão difícil tinha sido para ele permanecer quieto e impotente enquanto os inúmeros golpes atingiam o corpo dela. Mas ela não percebeu.

- N-não me magoes mais… - pediu de forma entrecortada.

- Não, claro que não.

A voz dele fê-la deduzir que o seu pedido era desprovido de sentido, como se ele jamais fosse capaz de a ferir. Haviam substituído o calculista Slytherin, que há pouco a humilhara perante os seus camaradas, por outra pessoa? A situação que agora presenciava não tinha o mínimo de lógica. Porque é que ele estava ali depois do que fizera? Porque é que ele aparecera e falara num tom de voz completamente novo, mas vagamente familiar depois da satisfação que o assolara enquanto os seus comparsas a castigavam por ser uma bruxa impura? Porque é que insistia, depois de todo o sofrimento que lhe causara?

- Porquê? – perguntou, tristemente.

Draco não compreendeu a origem da pergunta mas fazia uma pequena ideia da sua dimensão. Talvez Granger quisesse saber porque é que não a magoaria mais ou a razão de estar ali. Que poderia dizer? Não sabia verbalizar o que cavalgava dentro de si, aquela sensação colossal que o invadia e que ele tentava desesperadamente ocultar de si próprio. Seria seguro transmitir o que verdadeiramente pensava? Sim era, mas até que ponto? Poderia a jovem compreender a natureza dos seus atos? Ver que existiam dois tipos de pessoa dentro de si e identificar qual deles era o seu eu mais sincero? Valeria a pena arriscar? Expor-se dessa forma? Naquele momento, considerou que sim. Era o tudo ou nada, não era? Já que lhe revelara que seguia o Senhor das Trevas, porque não mostrar-lhe também, por fim, o seu outro lado? O seu outro eu? Estava mais que na altura. Chegara a hora de ter coragem não só para ferir, mas também para se mostrar.

- Porque… - engoliu em seco. Expor-se custava. – Porque me fazes… querer ser melhor.

- E é por isso que dormes com a outra? – fungou – Tens saudades minhas de noite?

Irritou-se. Que raio de reação era aquela?

- É claro que não durmo com ela, apesar de vontade não lhe faltar – retorquiu, ríspido – não o faço porque não quero. Não preciso.

- Porquê? – foi a vez de uma nota de fraco desafio surgir na voz de Hermione. Draco torceu o nariz, de desagrado. Não perceberia ela onde queria chegar? Ou atrevia-se simplesmente a desafia-lo, mesmo sabendo que poderia vir a arrepender-se mais tarde? Maldita Gryffindor, que nunca sabe quando desistir.

- Porque estás comigo. – cuspiu enquanto um leve rubor passou fugazmente pela sua expressão insatisfeita. Ela não pareceu convencida.

- A Parkinson não te vai largar. Devias ir ter com ela, poupava trabalho.

Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreendido. Granger era a aluna mais inteligente do Castelo. Porque é que estava a ser tão burra naquele momento?

- Não estás a ser coerente. – interrompeu-se, incrédulo e procurando o motivo para tal – Tens ciúmes?

- Não!

A resposta foi rápida, seca e sobressaltada. Ele sorriu mentalmente ao ver aquelas faces molhadas corarem.

- Tens, mas não precisas.

- Mas tu…

- É mentira. Tudo o que eu disse, era mentira. A única verdade é esta marca no meu braço e, mesmo assim, ela não é forte o suficiente para… - mordeu a língua. Aquele era o momento em que deixaria de ser fraco. Era o momento em que ela olharia para as profundezas do seu ser. E se ela o achasse putrificado? Se sentisse repulsa da sua fealdade? Hesitou novamente e ganhou coragem. Iria terminar aquela frase, mesmo que a contragosto. Era a frase que lhe mostraria se valia a pena continuar com aqueles jogos sem sentido ou se, por outro lado, deveria esquecer de vez a sua verdadeira utopia – … para me afastar de ti.

Como era egoísta. Estava disposto a expô-la ao perigo máximo só para a ter. Desde quanto é que possuía tal necessidade? Desde quando era ela tão magnética?

Hermione olhava para ele com certa incredulidade. Podia ver que estava indecisa e longe de desvendar o que ele procurava dizer-lhe. Tentava, mas não conseguia. Calculava que era devido ao excesso de dor e emoções daquela noite. Fora sovada e desprovida de dignidade, como poderia ainda ter cabeça para desvendar as meias palavras de um cobarde?

- Primeiro tentas matar-me e depois… vens aqui dizer que me queres? – estava indignada por finalmente perceber a situação – Chega Malfoy, sai daqui.

- Não sem me desculpares.

- Sai!

- Não.

- Deixa-me!

- Não!

- Sai! Sai daqui! Sai daqui! Sai!

Malfoy agarrou-lhe os pulsos após apanhar duas pequenas pancadas no peito. Hermione queria-o longe a todo o custo mas, quando se viu sem hipótese de mexer limitou-se a chorar, tremendo violentamente enquanto aquelas belas mãos a acorrentavam. Não conseguia encara-lo mas sentia que os seus olhos estavam pousados em si. Ao ouvir a firmeza daquela voz, chorou mais.

- Eu não queria. Eu não queria nada disto Granger. Eu não queria… – um flash da noite perto das corujas assolou-lhe a mente. Aquele tom impotente, ela já o tinha escutado naquela noite. Teria ele… teria Malfoy sido marcado naquele dia?

Ele largou-lhe os pulsos, que escorregaram fracamente até todos aqueles dedos se entrelaçarem. Se ela levantasse os olhos, via que ele estava tão ferido como ela. Que as feridas internar de ambos se complementavam e até poderiam rodopiar juntas porque ambos haviam sido cortados. Cortados e expostos a situações que nunca pensariam ter que enfrentar.

- P-perdoa-me. Aceita-me….

- C-como posso eu fazê-lo!? T-tu és um… um...

- Eu sou aquilo que tu vês quando estás comigo. – retorquiu. Era aquilo que ele era e queria ser, não o que uma tatuagem o obrigava a ser. Não era uma mera marca que apagaria a pouca personalidade própria que conquistara. Não podia deixar que aniquilassem a sua livre vontade, o seu poder de decisão. Não podia deixar que tocassem na ínfima felicidade que fora capaz de encontrar no dia em que havia perdido tudo. Podiam tê-lo apagado, mas isso não mudava o que ele era capaz de sentir por si próprio. O que ele aprendera a sentir. O que ela lhe ensinara a sentir.

Hermione levantou o rosto perante aquela afirmação. Se ele era tudo aquilo que via, então não o poderia deixar partir, mesmo depois de quase a ter sufocado. Não podia, simplesmente não podia. Malfoy soltou uma das mãos para a acariciar. Ela via o quão franzidas estavam as suas sobrancelhas. Um pedaço de gelo havia derretido e escorregava agora pela sua preocupada face. Hermione quebrou ainda mais, não queria vê-lo sofrer. Draco era tudo o que ela mais queria e se pudesse simplesmente acreditar nisso, acreditar que ele existia e que queria passar o seu precioso tempo na presença dela, então nada mais importava. Contudo, parecia tão irreal, tão surrealmente _bom_… não podia simplesmente aquiescer a tal situação.

- Eu sou uma Sangue de Lama – começou, procurando recuperar a sua racionalidade - tu mais cedo ou mais tarde-

- Nunca. – a jovem fungou perante a determinação dele. Sentia o seu medo, mas percebia que algo dentro dele não estava disposto a quebrar quando o assunto era ela. Estranhou. Malfoy ardia de uma forma muito peculiar, mas até o fogo mais intenso se extingue. Até onde estaria disposto a arriscar? Até que ponto iria aguentar? Porque é que o faria?

- Afinal, o que é que queres de mim? – atreveu-se a perguntar num gasto fio de voz. Temia a resposta, o gozo e ser enxotada. Mas ele apenas lhe fez novamente uma festinha e deu um fraco sorriso. Ele nunca, nunca, sorrira assim. Impotente, demonstrava que se rendera. Perante o quê, Hermione não sabia ao certo e tinha receio de descobrir. Aproximando-se dela, beijou-lhe o canto do lábio com todo o cuidado, para em seguida a encarar novamente, emoldurando-lhe o rosto com as mãos. Malfoy preocupava-se com ela, mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera. Mesmo tendo aquela marca no braço, Malfoy preocupava-se com ela. Escolhia-a a ela. Parecia disposto a tudo, por ela. E se a única forma de a proteger fosse magoando para preservar a vida, então ele fá-lo-ia. Ele, apenas ele. Só pedia depois a oportunidade de curar as feridas que causara. A possibilidade de se redimir. Ele queria redimir-se.

Hermione apertou as mãos dele com força. Ela queria perdoa-lo. Queria continuar a conhece-lo. Queria que ele florescesse de forma independente e sem influências. Que fosse ele próprio, mas apenas diante de si. Draco era belo demais para morrer, para ser abandonado ou rejeitado. Draco era demasiado belo e pedia-lhe para que o aceitasse. Era um prisioneiro dentro do seu próprio corpo que lhe estendia a mão e pedia auxílio sem nunca abrir os lábios. Era a estranha luz de que precisava para se sentir completa. Era o perigo que talvez um dia lhe custasse a vida.

Recomeçou a chorar. "Draco" era a _sua_ vida.

**.-w-.****.-w-.**

**.-w-.**

Nunca se sentira assim – plenamente preenchida, completamente feliz. Se alguém soubesse, teria vertigens ao saber do quão alto nas nuvens ela habitava. E quando descobrissem que o causador de tal felicidade era um Devorador da Morte, interná-la-iam, chocados e extremamente preocupados, em São Mungos.

Percebia que não compreendessem o porquê. Afinal de contas, nem ela o fazia. Draco era um mistério só e todo seu. Secretamente e tremendamente perigoso para alguém que lhe seja desconhecido. Não para ela. Para ela era o homem mais completo, o ser humano mais aperfeiçoado. Ele era, a seus olhos, um dos filhos mais queridos Deus. De inata pureza, mesmo depois de tentarem suja-lo, ele era discreto e ligeiramente distante, mas fortemente apaixonado. Apaixonado não só por si, mas por tudo o que se movia. O ondular do lago, a correria das nuvens, o deslizar da relva ou o voar dos pássaros. Podia ver as suas reações de falsa repulsa ou incontrolável espanto. Até as suas expressões de verdadeiro escárnio escondiam um peculiar tipo de paixão, bastante enraizada dentro dele – a paixão pelo poder.

Hermione não se importava.

Aceitara-o com todos os seus defeitos, presando ou respeitando uns e outros. Dera inclusivamente por si a se divertir com alguns deles (aquele orgulho era, sem dúvida, um bom desafio). A partir desse momento, amar as suas qualidades fora tarefa fácil e, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, ele camuflava muitas. Adorava a forma cortês e respeitosa com que a tratava, o ciúme descarado que crispava contra Ron, o desvalor que procurava usar para esconder, mesmo depois de tantas semanas, a verdadeira preocupação que sentia e a contida alegria…

Isto, para não referir o quanto presava os sentimentos que o seu toque carregava.

O toque de Draco era algo único. Ela nunca esqueceria a primeira vez em que o tivera todo e só para si. Fora tudo menos mágico, mas fora cúmplice, profundo e uma carga de nervos para ambos. Um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto ao recordar a atrapalhação dele. Sabia que tinha experiência e ele fizera questão de a informar disso, só não sabia como lidar "com bruxas" como ela, "que sugam toda a concentração e bom senso".

Assim como aquele toque, Hermione não esquecia aquela música. A que ele fizera questão de lhe mostrar uma vez, quando a Primavera renascia das cinzas. Sem saber como lidar com a situação, ele apenas a arrastara para a sala uns dias depois, mando-a calar e começando a tocar. Através daquele violino, ela sentira cada corda gritar que era por e para ela que vibrava. O Slytherin, ao revelar-lhe um dos seus mais profundos segredos, demonstrara também a veracidade e força dos seus sentimentos por ela. Fora uma forma inteligente de lhe dizer tudo o que queria mas que recusava pronunciar. Ela estava ciente que ele nunca o faria, mas também não tinha interesse que o fizesse. Naquele momento, enquanto o ouvia, Hermione nunca se sentira tão apreciada. Era um sentimento tão, mas tão forte que a fizera chorar.

A morte de Dumbledore viera abalar toda aquela sincronização. Draco sucumbira, arrastando a alegria do mundo com ele para as masmorras do castelo. Após fazer o seu próprio luto, procurara-o, sem sorte. Eram os últimos dias de aulas mas, pelo que apurara, ninguém havia visto Malfoy. Ouvira então, com toda a intenção do mundo, uma conversa entre Slytherins, que referiram o facto de Malfoy não sair sequer da cama.

Não pensou mais na necessidade de agir. Passou por Parkinson e Merlin concedeu-lhe a sorte de poder tirar um cabelo da sua capa. Hermione sabia, por experiência própria, que correria certos riscos, mas valia a pena tentar. Fez a poção na qual era especialista e infiltrou-se, mais uma vez e com a cara de Pansy, na Sala Comum de Slytherin, esgueirando-se em seguida para o quarto dos rapazes. Conseguir a palavra passe não tinha sido necessário, uma vez que ouvia Draco pronuncia-la sempre que ia com ele para aqueles lados, oculta pelo manto de invisibilidade que Harry tão cordialmente, e sem fazer a mínima ideia, lhe emprestara.

A cama de Malfoy era perfeitamente identificável, visto ser a única diferente, que primava pela grandeza. Encontrava-se no meio da fila de camas do lado esquerdo e as suas verdes cortinas estavam corridas. Abriu-as sem cerimónia para ouvir palavras de irritação da boca do loiro. Ao ver quem estava diante de si, Malfoy protestou ainda mais. Ela respondeu, satisfeita:

- Cala a boca Malfoy, sou eu.

Quando ele compreendeu o esquema, deixou-a entrar. O seu pijama era de um rico tecido em tons de azul nublado. Beijou-o numa tentativa de extinguir um pouco da falta que ele lhe fizera. De seguida abraçou-o com força e sentiu o vazio causado pela morte do professor. Chorou mais um pouco. Ao aperceber-se, Draco pareceu render-se e também soluçou baixinho.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Gostaria assim tanto ele do antigo diretor? Julgara que ele apenas sentia respeito por um dos maiores feiticeiros da História. Fechou os olhos com força, procurando jogar para o fundo do seu cérebro a sua curiosidade, deveras impertinente. Correu as mãos pelos cabelos platinados do jovem. Draco cheirava sempre demasiado bem.

Ficou com ele o máximo de tempo possível, não se preocupando minimamente com o facto de o efeito da poção já ter terminado. Incomodava-a as lágrimas dele, era algo que julgara nunca mais voltar a presenciar. Preocupava-se que elas escorressem pois sabia o quão forte Draco era. Ele não ficaria assim apenas pela morte do professor, tinha que haver algo mais. Ao perguntar-lhe, ele soluçou audivelmente. Hermione assustou-se. Assustou-se e recordou a marca que se havia avistado no céu, durante a fatídica noite. Puxou-o mais contra si. O que é que lhe haviam feito? O que é que lhe tinham tirado?

- O que é que aconteceu, Draco?... – Malfoy carregava em todas as suas lágrimas o terrível peso da culpa, do arrependimento, da vergonha e do medo. Ela podia senti-lo. Sentia claramente o seu desespero que parecia corroer aos poucos o seu discernimento. Vários dias se passaram desde a morte do diretor. Há vários dias que o loiro não via nem falava com ninguém. Ele recriminava-se e castigava-se, no meio de toda a sua solidão, há um infindável número de horas.

Hermione desencostou-se dele e limpou-lhe o rosto. Não aguentava vê-lo assim, era um quadro tão, tão triste… Culpou-se por não ter vindo mais cedo, por ter dado prioridade ao seu luto e desvalorizado o dele. Draco fungava, exausto, e ela deitou-o no seu colo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos na penumbra do seu pequeno esconderijo. Ele agarrou nas suas vestes com força depois de parecer ter acalmado e enterrou a cara na sua barriga, desatando num pranto incompreensível. A jovem colocou um braço em volta dos seus ombros, enquanto lhe massajava o couro cabeludo, debruçada sobre ele.

- Eu estou aqui… - murmurava, em tom de conforto. Tal atitude só fez Draco embrenhar-se mais no seu pesadelo. – Independentemente do que aconteceu, eu vou estar sempre aqui. – A informação disponibilizada quebrou as defesas dele, que puxou as vestes com mais força, chegando mesmo a beliscar-lhe a pele. Feito em farrapos e restos de vital beleza, Draco juntou toda a sua coerência e confessou, perdido de medo e corrosivo remorso:

- Eu matei-o! Eu, eu matei-o…

A afirmação chocou-a, mas, estranhamente, algo dentro de si já esperava uma revelação do género. Afastando o seu turbilhão emocional e moral para longe, Hermione desde que vira aquelas lágrimas estabelecera a sua prioridade. Mergulhada na dor dele, _partilhando_ a dor dele, de momento, tudo o que conseguia ver era o quanto ele sofria. O quanto ele tremia e se contorcia. Tinha um medo colossal de ser descoberto. Descoberto e abandonado. Abandonado por si, que era a única pessoa que o mantivera são. A culpa não era dele, pois não? Draco jamais o faria de livre e espontânea vontade. Fora Voldemort. Voldemort torturara a mãe dele só para que ele aceitasse a sua marca. O que é que aquele monstro lhe teria feito para conseguir que ele cometesse tal atrocidade? O que é que ele conseguira ameaçar ou tirar a alguém que por si só possuía tão pouco?

Sentiu a chama do ódio dentro de si enquanto procurava proteger a pessoa de que mais gostava nos dois mundos a que pertencia. Ela não ia deixar que o destruíssem. Não ia.

**.-w-.****.-w-.**

**.-w-.**

- N-não, não!- choramingou em pranto.

O feitiço ia aos poucos espalhando-se pelo seu corpo. O que para ela parecia uma eternidade na realidade não passava de uma questão de segundos. Queria lutar, queria gritar novamente e apelar ao bom senso dele, queria manifestar qualquer espécie de emoção no seu rosto, mexer nem que fosse apenas o dedo mindinho do pé. Mas não era possível. Perdia controlo nos membros, no tronco. Sentiu a cabeça descair e uma enorme névoa cinzenta invadindo o seu cérebro. Os olhos fecharam-se e, finalmente, o formigueiro que tomara conta dos seus lábios consistia no último passo do feitiço de que teria conhecimento. Desejava com ardência resistir, desejava tanto como nunca o fizera na sua vida. Ouviu a voz de Malfoy, aparentemente calma e controlada, apesar de rouca e tremida: "Lamento… Hermione".

Sorriria se conseguisse. Era a primeira vez que pronunciava o seu nome próprio, "Hermione". Gostara, era uma boa moeda de troca. Mergulhou num mundo gélido e vazio, onde não sabia se o preto era Escuridão ou apenas a ausência da própria cor. Decidiu que queria que fosse escuridão. Aprendera gradualmente e em segredo a gostar da mesma. Estava confiante. Sabia que algures, longe ou perto de si, ele também estaria envolto naquela mesma escuridão.

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

Uff! FIM DAS RECORDAÇÕES. O que acharam? Gostaram?

Dúvidas e sugestões já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, **já sabem como reviews são importantes para os autores!**

PS: De futuro procurarei render-me a 100% ao Novo Acordo Ortográfico, que tem em vista estreitar e facilitar as relações entre os PALOP, mas toda a gente sabe que velhos hábitos... portanto levarei o meu tempo a ambientar-me.


	30. Por Ti, Que Amo

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON!**

Sem mais conversa (que se encontra no fim), acho que não me escapou nenhuma gralha, mas já se sabe como é, apanhá-las a todas é uma grande proeza.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, não lucro com nada disto, a ideia é minha e esta fic também and so on. (Se eu pudesse roubava Malfoy e o vestido de Bellatrix, MAS NÃO VOU ROUBAR, portanto escusam de me acusar disso se acontecer)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**You Shall Overcome**

**Por Ti, Que Amo**

**.**

Várias horas passaram e ela não se mexera desde então. Os cabelos emolduravam-lhe o rosto e caiam em cascata das mesas que ele juntara para depositar o seu corpo adormecido. Os braços estavam colocados ao longo do corpo e as suas pernas simplesmente esticadas. Draco não lhe quisera tocar na pele, mas certificara-se que estaria minimamente confortável quando acordasse.

Quando acordasse…

Não conseguia para de pensar o que aconteceria quando ela acordasse.

Era impossível prever qual seria a sua reação, mas mesmo assim ele insistira em recriar todos os cenários possíveis. Hermione gritando, chorando, batendo-lhe, fugindo, denunciando…

Estava esgotado.

Massajar as têmporas não o levaria decerto a lugar algum. Restava-lhe esperar e apenas isso. Esperar até não poder mais e continuar a esperar para além de esperar. Encolhido entre o palanque e a fria parede de pedra, com os joelhos erguidos e os braços neles apoiados, Draco esperava cabisbaixo sem desviar o olhar de Hermione. Sentia que a pouca esperança que alguma vez possuíra finalmente acabara, depois de tanto persistir dentro de si. Mesmo olhando para a jovem que o fazia sentir vivo, a "esperança" não mais se regenerava. Ela fora estilhaçada e não havia como a reconstruir. Era compreensível, pensava para consigo, a Gryffindor não recuperara a consciência desde que o feitiço a atingira. Correra sem pensar para a amparar e, com um feitiço, aquelas mesas levitaram até junto de si com o propósito de servir de suporte ao inerte corpo. O jovem deitara-a então sobre as mesmas e, desde esse momento, ele esperava. Esperava pelo momento em que aqueles olhos castanhos se abririam.

E enquanto o fazia, ele fora capaz de controlar e enterrar o medo que gritava dentro de si. Não iria fugir novamente, como fizera em Novembro, deixando-a inconsciente na Floresta Proibida. Não, isso não iria voltar a acontecer. Contudo, tal não era suficiente para o acalmar.

Ao acordar, Hermione saberia tudo.

Ela saberia que fora ele quem causou toda aquela confusão no castelo, que lhe mentiu e a apunhalou pelas costas, que deixou Devoradores da Morte entrar em Hogwarts, que ele próprio era um deles, que fora ele quem matou Dumbledore… Ela veria quem ele realmente era. Outra vez, depois de todo o esforço que fizera para que isso não acontecesse. Ela veria a sua fealdade e todas as suas fraquezas.

Cerrou as mãos em torno dos seus braços, procurando avidamente pela dor física que o faria desvalorizar o tormento psicológico. Controlar o pânico que o percorria freneticamente desde as pontas dos dedos até ao interior dos olhos não era tarefa fácil. Hermione iria entrega-lo ao Ministério da Magia, provavelmente. Toda e qualquer hipótese, por mais remota que fosse, de ela o compreender, teria que ser destruída. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de fomentar dentro de si uma esperança que sabia de antemão que não se regeneraria. Ele iria para Azkaban, quanto mais cedo se mentalizasse e preparasse para isso, melhor.

Azkaban esperava-o porque Hermione descobriria quão podre ele estava, quão podre ele sempre fora. Não queria isso, mas ela veria. Outra e outra e outra vez. Sempre. Ela veria quem ele era. Sempre, sempre, sempre. Ela veria.

Não queria que isso acontecesse.

Se não queria, porque ainda ali estava, escondido entre o palanque e a parede de pedra? Porque é que ainda abraçava os joelhos como uma criança que esperava pelo castigo merecido? Porque é que não conseguia simplesmente virar costas à jovem?… Porque é que nunca conseguira?

- Draco…

Ergueu a cabeça de súbdito. Todo o frágil controlo que ganhara desaparecia à medida que os seus olhos se abriam com receio. No meio da escuridão, os olhos dela brilhavam e a ténue luz iluminava a delicada mão, agora estendida na sua direção. Estaria a vê-lo? Conseguia Hermione encontra-lo no meio de todo aquele breu? Estaria ela… a encoraja-lo? Aquela mão estendida procurava-o. Aquela voz chamava por si. Apertou os braços, procurando forças. Queria ir ao seu encontro.

- D-Draco… - notou uma nota chorosa naquela voz.

Levantou-se devagar e tremulamente.

Os passos que deu foram fracos e incertos.

Parou quando estavam próximos.

Tinha medo. Tinha tanto medo.

Encarava-a a custo, mas não podia virar costas agora. Hermione agarrou um pedaço do manto dele com os seus olhos brilhantes. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe silenciosamente pelo pescoço e ela controlava a custo os soluços, mas ela não se escondia. Queria olhar bem para ele, para Draco. Para o _seu _Draco, que parecia prestes a quebrar mais uma vez, no meio de nada e de coisa nenhuma, no centro de toda a sombra que sempre o quisera só para si.

No entanto, ele ainda brilhava tenuemente. Os seus cabelos loiros, o seu rosto contorcido, o seu pescoço alvo. Ele ainda não desistira de sair dali, de lutar com o pouco que tinha e o ínfimo que lhe restava. Apertou o tecido que tinha entre os dedos e tentou engolir o choro, sem sucesso.

Tinha conseguido alcança-lo, mas não era o suficiente, constatava à medida que franzia o rosto e procurava respirar por entre as lágrimas.

Ela queria mais. Sempre quisera mais. Queria-o a ele. Todo, completo e sem mudar um único traço. Sempre o quisera. Para proteger, amparar ou esconder-se naquele raro sorriso. Para lhe dar coragem, força ou vida. Ela precisava disso, precisava dele. Soluçou fortemente. Era tão óbvio… não era? Mesmo depois de relembrar tudo o que se passara entre eles e o que sofrera, esses eram os pensamentos que permaneciam e tomavam conta de si.

Ficar ao lado dele. Sempre. E depois de tudo, apesar dos obstáculos que os separavam, ela encontrou um que podia afastar.

- Eu… eu tenho que ir. – disse com a voz abafada, procurando recompor-se.

Pôde ver o efeito que isso teve em Draco, que franziu confuso as sobrancelhas. Ele esperava qualquer tipo de atitude, mas necessitava saber que atitude. O facto de isso permanecer uma incógnita aterrava-o.

- Não saias daqui… por favor – pediu a jovem, ao sentar-se, tentando regularizar a sua respiração.

Ele não respondeu. Hermione passou por ele e foi em direção à porta, abrindo-a finalmente e banhando a sala com a luz do corredor. Sendo a sua silhueta fortemente contornada pela mesma, voltou-se para trás, desta vez com confiança. Desgrenhada e manchada de lágrimas, ela realmente parecia uma heroína de tempos idos que partia para o campo de batalha.

- Eu volto. – prometeu, dando uma última fungadela.

**.-w-.****.-w-.**

**.-w-.**

Os primeiros passos que deu pelos corredores eram inquestionavelmente apressados, mas rapidamente se deixou disso e começou a correr. Queria resolver o assunto que tinha pendente o mais depressa possível, queria rever Draco assim que pudesse. Tendo isso em mente, corria pelos corredores sem se preocupar de todo com o facto de esbarrar contra um indeterminado número de pessoas. Mal sentia os encontrões e os protestos que a estes se seguiam, tudo o que ouvia eram os seus descontrolados batimentos cardíacos. Finalmente sentia que tinha algo que a orientasse, que a guiasse e ajudasse a tomar as atitudes necessárias. Não estava mais perdida, procurando algo que nem sabia existir. Desta vez, ela tinha um objetivo.

- Luna! – gritou ao avistar, por acaso, a vasta cabeleira de ouro. – Luna!

A jovem de olhar vazio voltou-se.

- Olá.

- L-Luna, – procurou recuperar o fôlego, sem deixar de encarar a loira, que a olhava com certa curiosidade e visível desinteresse – viste o Ron?

- Oh, vais liberta-lo? – perguntou com um tom de voz suave. Hermione, no entanto, conseguia ver para além disso, sentindo o frio daquelas palavras.

- Preciso falar com ele, mas não estava na Sala Comum, pelo que me disseram.

- Limpa as lágrimas antes, então. – respondeu-lhe a Ravenclaw, com um sorriso – Ele deve ter ido procurar-te na Biblioteca. Até amanhã – sem mais, voltou costas à morena.

Ao vê-la afastar-se, Hermione perguntava-se se esta era a primeira vez que efetivamente _via_ Luna Lovegood ou se esta estaria apenas chateada ou magoada consigo. Perante a frívola curiosidade, dada a situação em que se encontrava, concluiu que lhe era indiferente. Contudo, seguiu o conselho dela e limpou uma vez mais a cara às mangas do manto enquanto recomeçava a andar. Não teve que ir muito pois, no meio do labirinto de corredores, Ron e ela cruzaram-se mais cedo que o esperado.

- Hey! Procurei-te por todo o lado, deixaste-nos preocupadíssimos! – desabafou o ruivo, fazendo referência a Harry e Ginny, que, provavelmente, também deveriam estar à sua procura.

- Desculpa, eu estava um pouco indisposta, precisava de tempo.

- Tempo?

- Sim, nós temos que falar.

Ron olhou para ela, desconfiado. A seriedade e determinação da sua face indicavam-lhe que o assunto era sério, que a amiga não iria vacilar. Um pequeno brilho de impotência fez-lhe compreender que chegara a altura de obter a resposta para uma pergunta que nunca lhe fizera, não sendo isso um impedimento para Hermione, que mesmo assim estava pronta para a dar.

- Ok… o que se passa?

A jovem desviou o olhar e entrelaçou as mãos num gesto nervoso, ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lábio inferior. Ele teve então a certeza do que viria em seguida, e não queria ouvir. Hermione destruiria os seus desejos e apagaria a sua esperança sem sequer lhe dar a hipótese de os expor. Espezinharia os sentimentos que ele nunca verbalizara e essa ideia pareceu-lhe estranhamente cruel. Não queria ouvir.

- Ron, eu… bom, nós…

- "Nós"? – interrompeu com um fraco sorriso antes que fosse demasiado tarde – Não há nenhum "nós" Hermione. Que me recorde, nunca te disse nada que indicasse o contrário.

- S-sim, mas ouve, o que eu quero dizer é que…

- O que me queres dizer, o que estás a _tentar_ dizer, é uma resposta a algo que eu nunca te perguntei. É algo que eu nunca te pedi. Guarda essas palavras para o dia em que eu o fizer, se o fizer, está bem? – era um pedido mas o aperto aparentemente reconfortante que Ron dera no ombro dela mostrava algo mais do que isso. Era algo que ela deveria fazer, sem questionar.

Estava confusa. Que conversa era aquela? Ele sempre lhe dera a entender que nutria sentimentos por si, tendo-se esforçado sempre para que eles chegassem até ela. Aliás, várias vezes demonstrara ciúmes e quase a obrigara a ouvi-lo. Estaria erado então assumir que tudo o que ele queria e necessitava era uma resposta para o libertar, para libertar ambos, daquele limbo? Teria algo mudado? Teria Ron mudado? Não, ele era demasiado teimoso para isso, demasiado focado para conseguir ver a situação de outra perspetiva. Se ele acreditava ou queria algo, teimava até convencer os outros ou conseguir o que queria. Aliás, era por isso que ambos discutiam tanto, porque Hermione não se conformava e forçava-o a ver as coisas por outro prisma. Não o tinha feito desta vez, mas a única justificação plausível para as palavras de Ron era o facto de ele se ter colocado na posição dela. E, se não fora ela a guia-lo para tal, outra pessoa o fizera. A questão que se colocava era: quem?

- Não vamos criar problemas onde eles não existem, está bem?

- M-mas, eu gostava de resolver a situação…

O olhar dele endureceu ligeiramente, mas um terno sorriso nasceu em seus lábios.

- Não sejas egoísta, Hermione. Deixa as coisas como estão, elas arrefecerão naturalmente e, quem sabe, solidifiquem para sempre.

Quando… quando é que Ron se tornara tão atraente? Ele era muito alto, demasiado alto para si, seria por isso que nunca reparara? Já contara todas as sardas da sua cara, era por isso que deixara de ver o seu encanto? E o seu olhar, tantas vezes magoado, agora encontrava-se tão límpido, seguro e confiante… Isto para não referir o facto de a luz dos archotes colocados no corredor parecer incendiar o seu cabelo. O fogo certamente alastraria, sem o queimar. Ronald era um Weasley, afinal de contas. Todo o feiticeiro conhece o ardor dos sentimentos de um Weasley, sejam eles quais forem. Alguém alimentara a sua chama, depois de tanto tempo em que ele parecera perdido. Teria sido esse alguém a torna-lo tão magnético? _Quem_?

"_Oh, vais liberta-lo?"_

A voz de Luna ecoou na sua cabeça. Era verdade, ela tencionava libertá-lo. Não podia deixar que pura teimosia a impedisse de o fazer. Mas… como sabia Luna das suas intenções? Teria ela… teria Luna o poder de devolver a Ron toda aquela luz?

Baixou a cabeça. Não podia ser egoísta.

- Tens razão. – disse, encarando-o de seguida. A mão dele ainda estava pousada no seu ombro mas já não fazia qualquer tipo de pressão. Ela deu um único passo em frente e apertou-o nos seus braços. Não importava quem é que desta vez o tinha incendiado, ela sabia que Ron era uma fénix, ressurgindo constantemente de um monte de cinzas de adversidade. Estava orgulhosa dele, tanto como sempre estivera e mais ainda, por ver o fantástico homem que ele seria um dia.

O abraço que lhe deu, contudo, não foi correspondido. Compreendia e respeitava o gesto, mas um ligeiro receito irracional começou a fervilhar no seu cérebro. Afastou-se e sorriu, procurando esconde-lo.

- Vemo-nos logo? – perguntou.

Ron apenas olhou para ela, o que fez com que o seu nervosismo aumentasse um pouco. Ele não desapareceria, pois não? Não quebraria com ela de forma drástica, só por não terem ido mais longe… pois não?

- Claro.

Claro que sim. Claro que não, que ele não faria isso. Acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se mais segura.

- Então até logo! – reforçou, fazendo o gesto de despedida com a sua mão antes de voltar costas.

Fazia agora o caminho de volta para o lugar de onde não devia ter saído. Dirigia-se para perto da pessoa que nunca deveria ter deixado. Contudo, agora seria diferente, agora ela podia escolher. Recomeçou a correr. Apercebeu-se que mais importante que Ron se afastar ou não, era o facto de Draco ter ou não permanecido naquela sala.

Queria chegar lá o mais rápido possível para evitar que ele saísse – amarrá-lo-ia, se necessário – e, mais importante ainda, precisava ter a certeza de que nada do que se passara não era mais um dos seus sonhos.

Os seus cabelos esvoaçavam. Os seus sapatos escorregavam, mas isso não fazia com que deixasse de correr. Mesmo que caísse, ela levantar-se-ia e continuaria em frente, como de costume. Ela não iria desistir nem deixar que nada a atrasasse ou a detivesse. Não agora, não depois de tudo.

O seu coração estava mais vivo. Nunca quisera tanto chegar ao seu destino.

O seu destino.

Draco era… Draco era…

Draco será _sempre_ o seu destino.

Com esse pensamento, abriu a porta com demasiada força e sem cerimónia.

**.-w-.****.-w-.**

**.-w-.**

- Draco! – chamou, sentindo-se angustiada até as suas elegantes formas se delinearem na escuridão. Ele esperara, ele esperara por si. Sentindo os olhos a arder, correu mais um pouco e deixou-se cair sobre ele, que instintivamente a tentou suportar, em vão. O tombo que deram teria feito Hermione rir, caso o seu cérebro estivesse atento a pormenores exteriores para além do loiro. Não estava.

Colocou sem o mínimo de receio as mãos no seu rosto, frio. Ele já não a queimava. Fez um pouco de pressão com a ponta dos dedos como se procurasse uma prova de que aquele momento era real e, ao mesmo tempo, assegurasse a Draco que estava tudo bem. Depois, sorriu e beijou-o. Beijou-o como costumava fazer. Com vontade, saudade e cuidado. Com uma incontrolável alegria e imensa nostalgia. Beijou-o e foi correspondida. Podia sentir que não era a única que sonhara com aquele momento. Conseguia perceber o quão grato ele estava por ter tido a oportunidade de lhe tocar mais uma vez. Beijou-o até não poder mais. E repetiu uma, duas, três, milhentas vezes. Queria absorvê-lo. Draco era seu, todo seu. Desde o primeiro momento e até ao fim dos seus dias. Ela sabia, podia senti-lo.

Draco pensou em afastá-la no primeiro nano segundo em que a sentiu cair sobre si. Contudo, tal disparate dissipou-se quase instantaneamente da sua mente assim que o cheiro dela se entranhou na sua roupa, no preciso momento em que os seus braços o prenderam pelo pescoço. O fresco dos dedos dela enterrando-se na raiz dos seus cabelos, o calor que vinha daquele corpo e o seu sabor...

O seu sabor.

Ele achara que nunca mais iria ter hipótese de lhe tocar ao de leve. Ele mentalizara-se disso e estava disposto a cumpri-lo pois era a vida dela que estava em causa. Mas… e agora? O que é que ele se esforçara tanto por defender, mesmo?

Há quem tivesse tendência para pensar que Hermione sabia a mel. Não os censurava, aquelas ondas revoltas torradas pelo Sol tinham tom de mel caramelizado, e os seus olhos por vezes atingiam esse específico tipo de castanho. O seu sorriso doce enganava, também. No entanto, a Gryffindor não sabia de todo a mel, e muito menos a chocolate, graças a Merlin. Não, Hermione era muito, muito menos enjoativa. Era ligeiramente áspera para depois se derreter por completo, desfazendo-se em milhentos pedacinhos estaladiços e divertidos. Os seus olhos, as suas bochechas, os seus cabelos, a sua testa, as suas orelhas, o seu pescoço, os seus lábios… Draco beija-vos avidamente mas com cuidado, procurando recordar de todos os pormenores e detalhes, saciando a angústia que o consumira durante infindáveis semanas e descarregando a vastidão de sentimentos tontos que o torturavam. O seu queixo, as suas mãos, o colo do pescoço, os seus pulsos, o seu manto que estava a mais, a sua camisa que o impedia de ir mais longe, o seu nariz e os seus lábios, Draco beijava-os e sabiam-lhe a avelãs.

- Hn – incentivou a jovem, desfazendo-se do manto. Queria rir tal era a alegria que brotava do seu interior. Nunca sentira nada assim, estava tão feliz que doía. Tão, mas tão feliz que tinha que o agarrar com força e entreabrir os olhos de vez em quando para se certificar do que estava realmente a acontecer, de que não era um sonho. Afastou-se ligeiramente. Raciocinar fê-la querer olhar para ele. Corado, com a gravata de lado e segurando-a firmemente no meio da confusão de braços, pernas e roupa amarrotada. Tinha os lábios ligeiramente inchados e os seus olhos brilhavam com grande intensidade. A sua expressão era séria, compenetrada, mas terna.

Colocou as mãos no seu rosto, desfrutando da sensibilidade da sua pele, que nunca mais a queimaria. Ele semicerrou os olhos com o intuito de apreciar ao máximo o gesto.

- Amo-te. – disse, simplesmente.

E Draco sorriu. Um sorriso contido, tímido e ingénuo, quase infantil.

- Eu também.

A resposta deveria ter sido suficiente para acabarem a conversa por ali, mas ambos gostavam demasiado um do outro para serem egoístas, por muito que o desejassem. À medida que as curvas do canto da boca dele se iam tornando menos acentuadas, Hermione teve a certeza de que pensavam no mesmo. Se se envolvessem, não conseguiriam parar, nunca mais. Mesmo que tentassem manter em segredo, seriam certamente descobertos pois até os seus amigos haviam notado algo quando a sua própria memória havia sido adormecida. Não queria correr o risco de usarem novamente a mãe de Draco ou o próprio para a conseguir afetar. Ele movimentava-se num círculo demasiado vil, jogando um jogo de apostas para lá de perigoso. Draco apostava constantemente a sua própria vida, não podiam dar-se ao luxo de cometer erros ou futilidades.

- Tu não vais conseguir lidar com isto, pois não? – perguntou num fio de voz receoso enquanto acariciava as ondas dos cabelos da jovem. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas – Não vais conseguir conviver com um… um… isso vai consumir-te outra vez… não vai?

- Não, não é nada disso. Sabes que estou incondicionalmente a teu lado, sejas um Devorador da Morte ou até um assassino – a naturalidade com que proferiu tais palavras surpreenderam ambos. Talvez tudo parecesse mais simples agora que recordara o que sentira quando descobrira a marca no antebraço do rapaz e o que ele fora forçado a fazer. Vê-lo naquele estado era mais que um tratamento inumano para si. – Eu só não quero que te usem ou que me usem para nos magoar, ou a quem quer que seja. Agora que sei o quão importante és, quero proteger-te, mesmo que isso signifique continuarmos separados.

Ele beijou-a ao de leve e manteve o peso do seu corpo sobre o dela, testa com testa.

- Ter-te aqui agora, de novo, é mais que o que alguma vez me atrevi a desejar.

Hermione abraçou as suas costas, juntando-os ainda mais, se possível. Aqueles olhos de prata estavam tão próximos dos seus… até onde estava disposta a ir para os proteger? Era mesmo capaz de desistir de tudo? Estava ciente do porquê de Draco ter apagado a sua memória com um feitiço que há muito não era utilizado. Era um risco ela possui-la quando sabiam que os Devoradores da Morte eram peritos em Oclumência. A facilidade com que poderia ser capturada era mais que muita, ou não fosse ela um dos braços direitos de Harry Potter, e a quantidade de conhecimento e informações que possuía eram demasiado preciosas. Mas… e Draco? Draco partilhava consigo as memórias comprometedoras que tinham em comum e pavoneava-se _debaixo _do "nariz" do próprio Lord Voldemort! Ele circulava constantemente por entre Devoradores da Morte, a sua casa era utilizada como um esconderijo! Draco era tão mais vulnerável que ela, como é que não percebera isso antes? De que adiantava sacrificar as suas memórias se ele ainda possuía as dele, prestes a serem descobertas a qualquer hora de qualquer dia?

Começou a sentir o pânico. O Slytherin era uma bomba-relógio e nunca se apercebera disso. Sacrificara-se para a proteger e tudo poderia ter sido destruído num segundo, por um mero acaso, porque ele ainda possuía as suas memórias – _todas_ as suas memórias.

Ela não era a chave, Draco sim.

Não era através dela que ambos se protegeriam.

A única escapatória não passava por si, passava por ele.

Era a memória de Draco que tinha que desaparecer até Voldemort ser derrotado, caso contrário ele seria morto, e ela e Harry juntar-se-iam por acréscimo, assim como Narcissa. Draco causaria um trilho de sangue sem sequer estar consciente disso. Ele envergaria a máscara com a falsa segurança de ter sacrificado o que de mais tinha de precioso, sem saber que estava a proporcionar de bandeja todos aqueles corpos ao Senhor das Trevas.

As memórias dele poderiam destruir tudo o que haviam conhecido até aquele dia, elas poderiam levar ao triunfo de Voldemort e à destruição do mundo da feitiçaria tal como o conheciam.

- O que foi?

Estremeceu, sentindo-se arrefecer a uma velocidade estonteante. Precisava de uma desculpa. Precisava de uma desculpa, uma desculpa uma desculpa, uma desculpa.

- R-Ron…

Uma desculpa e um plano.

Malfoy fez um ligeiro beicinho.

- O que é que tem o Weasel?

- Eu… eu tenho que falar com ele – justificou-se rapidamente, ignorando a distorção no nome do amigo – acho que ele sente qualquer coisa por mim e gostaria de esclarecer as coisas para que não fique aquele ambiente super estranho e muit-

- Hey, calma. Pareces uma matraca.

Hermione disfarçou um riso nervoso e inspirou fundo, alcançando o seu manto para ganhar tempo. Iria recompor-se com calma e logo pensaria no que fazer. Foi então que sentiu o trabalhado pedaço de madeira entre as suas vestes e a solução trespassou-a como um relâmpago. Eles poderiam ter Draco constantemente debaixo de olho… mas nunca poderiam chegar a si se se tornasse mais forte. Draco ficaria certamente seguro e…

Levantou-se, enquanto ele a encarava confuso.

- Só queria esclarecer as coisas com ele, é só.

- Hum. Maldito cenoura. – resmungou, seguindo-lhe o exemplo e tateando pelo seu polo. Quando o encontrou, colocou-o no colo e entreteve-se a ajeitar a gravata – Esse imbecil está sempre em todo o lado, ele e a sua trunfa.

Teve vontade de sorrir. Ao invés disso, deixou-se cair de joelhos por detrás dele e abraçou os seus ombros com o braço esquerdo.

- Sabes que eu só tenho olhos para ti.

Ele largou a gravata, inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no pescoço dela, e emitiu um sonzinho de consolação.

- Isso é porque tu és muito, muito inteligente.

- De facto sou, para te ter conquistado.

- Eu quis ser conquistado!

- Claro que quiseste… - comentou, irónica, beijando-lhe a testa – Mais cedo ou mais tarde chegará a nossa vez. O nosso momento.

- Momento de quê?

- De sermos felizes.

Ele torceu-se todo para poder olhar nos seus olhos, procurando um resquício de mentira neles, procurando qualquer coisa que o fizesse assentar os pés na Terra e deixar-se de devaneios e fantasias.

- Tu… queres ficar comigo?

- Hum-hum. Para sempre, e até depois disso.

Draco tencionava responder mas abriu subitamente os olhos enquanto os seus músculos se contraíram em instantes. A dor pontiaguda que sentiu trouxe-lhe um vago vestígio de lágrimas aos olhos. Algo se espetara na sua cintura. Algo que ele reconheceu imediatamente e o fez amaldiçoar por a sua varinha se encontrar em parte incerta.

Um medo ansioso procurava ganhar lugar dentro de si.

- H-Hermione? – procurou uma resposta mas a sua voz soou como um incerto aviso incerto. – O que é que… - tudo em si se imobilizou ao ser vítima de _Petrificus Totalus_. Raios partam o geniozinho que sabia proferir feitiços de forma silenciosa!

- Shh… está tudo bem. – continuava com o braço em volta dele, a cara apoiada na curva do seu pescoço. Inalava o cheiro de Draco sem cerimónia, procurando aproveitar, com ligeiro frenesim, todos os minutos que ainda lhes restavam – Se fores tu a esquecer estaremos, _estarás_, em segurança.

O feitiço que Hermione pronunciou fê-lo transbordar de incredulidade e pavor. Teria mordido os lábios com força para conter a vocalização da dor que sentia se fosse capaz de fazer ambas as coisas. O turbilhão de agulhas invisíveis que o dilaceravam apenas parecia intensificar-se cada vez mais, à medida que o único pensamento que tinha era a certeza de que ela faria o feitiço corretamente. A tortura demorou alguns minutos, enquanto a única coisa que podia ver era o característico tom esverdeado do esquecido feitiço. Quem, melhor que ele, para saber os efeitos do feitiço de que fora vítima?

Sentia-o espalhar-se, aos poucos, pelo seu corpo. Tinha consciência que o que para ele parecia uma eternidade, na realidade não passavam de breves momentos. Queria lutar, queria gritar novamente e apelar ao bom senso dela, queria manifestar qualquer espécie de emoção no seu rosto, mexer nem que fosse apenas o dedo mindinho do pé. Mas não era possível. Não controlava os seus membros e o seu tronco.

Uma enorme névoa cinzenta invadindo o seu cérebro.

- Eu prometo que te encontro quando tudo isto acabar. Prometo que então nada nos separará. Nunca mais. Eu prometo, Draco. Eu juro… - Hermione procurava falar calmamente, aguentando com determinação as lágrimas e os soluços. Tinha que ser forte naquele momento, recordava bem de mais a dor que sentira quando estivera no lugar dele.

Os olhos do loiro fecharam-se lentamente. Por fim, o formigueiro que tomara conta dos seus lábios consistiria no último passo do feitiço de que teria conhecimento. Desejava com ardência resistir e agarrar-se à sentida promessa da jovem, desejava tanto, tanto, tanto fazê-lo… Ouvir a voz de Hermione, aparentemente calma e controlada, apesar de rouca e tremida tê-lo-ia feito sorrir, se conseguisse. Ao invés disso, mergulhou num mundo gélido e vazio, onde não sabia se o preto era Escuridão ou apenas a ausência da própria cor. No entanto, isso não era um problema para si, há muito que havia decidido que queria que fosse Escuridão. Aprendera gradualmente e em segredo a gostar da mesma. Estava confiante. Sabia que algures, longe ou perto de si, ela estaria com ele, esperando o momento certo. Ela mergulharia na mesma escuridão para o resgatar, como sempre fizera.

Draco estava completamente imóvel, mas quente. Podia senti-lo nos lábios dele, espremidos contra os seus. Beijara-o e embalara-o após quebrar o feitiço que o imobilizara, cerrando os olhos com demasiada força. Desejava com isso afugentar a dor, mandá-la embora. Continuaria a abraçar o corpo inerte, passando as mãos pelos lisos cabelos, durante o tempo que fosse necessário.

Enquanto o fazia, procurava redecorar com desespero todos os traços dele, apesar da vista turva lhe dificultar a tarefa. Draco não se lembraria do quão importante ela verdadeiramente fora para ele durante o tempo que fosse necessário, mas ela estaria sempre presente. Ela vê-lo-ia crescer e tornar-se num homem. Vê-lo-ia casar se fosse preciso e tivesse a certeza que isso o faria feliz… Ela estaria presente, sempre presente, mas apenas como a "Gryffindor Sangue de Lama".

Esse pensamento fê-la abraça-lo mais.

Não queria ser simplesmente um ser detestável. Não queria permanecer para sempre incógnita aos seus olhos, ainda agora o reencontrara. Não o queria perder, não queria desistir dele, não queria entregá-lo a ninguém. Soluçou profundamente enquanto estremecia. Draco era seu. Draco era todo seu, pensava, venenosamente egoísta. Mesmo que ele se esquecesse, sabia que mesmo assim lhe pertenceria, tal como ela lhe pertencia. Ele não casaria com mais ninguém… pois não? Não. Não, não casaria com mais ninguém. Seria um belo homem, reto, apesar de ferido e ligeiramente vazio. Hermione podia vê-lo, enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos, procurando algum controlo. Ela podia vê-lo a ser bem-sucedido e respeitado, tal como sempre merecera e desejara. Ele não morreria lutando, ele não seria ferido ou torturado. Viveria em paz com a sua mãe, graças ao esforço que ambos haviam feito.

Draco merecia isso e muito, muito mais. Draco merecia tudo o que ela lhe daria no futuro. Só tinha que esperar um pouco mais. Fungou, enquanto pousava relutantemente o ser que tanto amava. Era engraçado o quanto doía ama-lo, parecia que todo aquele tempo em que se esquecera dele agora havia regressado a correr e lhe atrofiava os sentimentos todos que nutria por ele. Era como se eles tivessem sido amplificados, intensificados, se fosse possível.

Não sabia que podia sentir tanto por uma só pessoa, que era capaz de amar tanto e com tamanha força. Levantou-se, as pernas mal lhe obedecendo. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, adormecido no chão de pedra, sobre o seu manto verde. Draco era tão bonito e tão complexo... Assim como amava as suas qualidades, ela gostava dos seus defeitos – a sua ligeira arrogância, o retorcido sentido de humor, o relativamente desagradável egoísmo, o facto de ser extremamente possessivo e ciumento… Hermione gostava de todos. Hermione queria tudo...

Hermione queria tudo o que estava prestes a deixar para trás. E queria, desejava, como nunca antes desejara algo na sua vida. Mais lágrimas vieram enquanto abraçou o seu corpo. Era como se ácido corroesse o seu interior. Sentia o vírus alastrar dentro de si enquanto fazia um esforço por se manter de pé. Usava os seus braços para a sustentar enquanto o seu peito se contorcia e explodia. Explodia de sentimentos por ele, por Draco.

- Draco… eu… - falou com dificuldade e num fio de voz – eu gosto tanto de ti… eu p-preciso tanto de ti – era como se a estrangulassem, mas mesmo assim ela precisava subitamente de o expressar – Eu amo-te tanto Draco… tanto, tanto, tanto! – repetia sem coerência enquanto chorava de forma descontrolada. Toda a compostura que havia ganho dissipara-se. Permaneceu ali, de pé, olhando para ele e a sentir o pescoço encharcado, até não mais ter noção das coisas.

Não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo ali se encontrava, mas ele deveria estar quase a despertar. Limpou mais uma vez e sem cuidado o rosto à ponta do seu manto, para depois respirar fundo quatro vezes. Ainda sentia o nariz a franzir e os seus olhos nunca deixaram de picar. Contudo, tinha a noção de que deveria ir embora naquele momento.

Chegara a hora de sair daquela sala, que tanto significava para ambos.

Os passos que deu para tal foram os que mais lhe custaram. As suas pernas passaram de manteiga a granito, recusando-se obedecer às ordens do seu cérebro. Quando finalmente conseguiu atingir a porta, teve que segurar com força a maçaneta para evitar correr que nem uma flecha para junto do loiro.

Estava a fazer isto para o seu bem.

Não podia ser egoísta, repetia para si sem cessar, ainda não. Gastou toda a sua determinação em não olhar para trás e, num rasgo de coragem, abriu bruscamente aquela porta, sendo banhada por uma luz demasiado intensa que fazia questão de lhe ferir os olhos sem cerimónia.

De seguida, fechou a porta e sentiu mais uma vez os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Engoliu em seco. Draco conseguira fazer tudo aquilo por ela. Chegara a sua vez de provar o quanto o amava. "Amava"… Agora que pensava nisso, achava estranho, mas não encontrava outra palavra suficiente forte para expressar o que sentia. Aliás, temia que nem essa fosse.

Colocou os dedos nos lábios que ainda tinham um pouco do gosto dele, contendo um sorriso subitamente maravilhado. Estava irrefutavelmente apaixonada e era correspondida. Sempre fora e sabia que isso não mudaria no futuro. Assim sendo, quão importante era mesmo a questão temporal com a qual tinha que lidar? Não seriam com certeza escassos dias e meros anos que fariam com que tudo o que vivera com Draco se tornasse insignificante, ela apenas teria que ser paciente e esperar. Há quem espere uma vida inteira por algo como o que ela tem, e quem morra sem nunca o encontrar. Hermione fizera a parte mais difícil, só faltando agora a inevitável chegada do momento certo.

O momento certo para ser feliz para sempre, com Draco.

Hermione sabia que esse dia chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e não se importava nada de esperar.

Ele chegaria, o momento certo para abraçar Draco e nunca mais o soltar.

O seu final feliz… ele definitivamente chegaria.

* * *

**Fim?**

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

ANTES DE MAIS: não disparem ainda sobre mim, eu não quero que acabe assim, tenho um epílogo em mente! Que acham? É o mínimo depois desta crueldade.

Continuando, bah, eu não tenho mais lata para pedir desculpas pelo atraso! Este foi o primeiro final de uma longfic que escrevi, custou-me imenso e adicione-se o facto de, para além de ter exames, não ter inspiração. Mesmo assim eu peço, sei que parei num ponto crítico e que muitos esperaram por este capítulo, espero que corresponda às expectativas. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito e fizesse sentido, mas não sei se consegui atingir esse objetivo, portanto se restarem dúvidas por favor perguntem!

Por fim, AGRADECIMENTOS: escrever esta história deu-me muito prazer, em parte graças a todos os que leram e comentaram, principalmente os que me deram um apoio e incentivo regular. Se não fossem vocês teria sido muito mais complicado, é muito bom ver que, mesmo depois de tantos capítulos, continuam interessados na história :D Muito, muito obrigada por tudo!

Ah, e já sabem, deixem a vossa opinião, reviews são muito importantes para os autores! ;)

_Feliz Natal e Bom Ano Novo, até uma próxima,_

_Beijinhos,_

_Neffer-Tari_


	31. Nota da Autora

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Eu tinha pensado em escrever um epílogo, mas mudei de ideias – **decidi escrever uma breve fic** de continuação porque, meu Deus, a história de Draco e Hermione tem ainda bastante que se lhe diga!

Como tal, e tendo em conta que eu quero cobrir todos os momentos relevantes, decidi escrever "HOW COULD I EVER OVERCOME?". Assim, e sabendo que o curso que estou a tirar rouba muito do meu tempo, eu gostaria de convidar todos a irem ler o primeiro capítulo (sim! Eu já o publiquei, pode encontra-lo no meu perfil ;) e colocarem um alerta na história!

**Para os que deixaram **_**reviews**__,_ gostaria de dizer antes de mais que ver pessoas que se interessaram pela fic quando ela já ia a meio me deixou muito feliz! É sinal que consegui manter o ritmo! E também que apesar da irregularidade dos _updates_ o facto de continuarem a incentivar-me e a querer saber o que iria acontecer mais tarde motivava até o meu estudo (incrível o poder das _reviews_, incrível!)

**Para quem deixou regularmente **_**reviews**__,_ considero-vos o grupinho do chá das cinco! A sério! É muito bom ver e saber as vossas opiniões e ler os vossos conselhos, davam-me uma motivação enorme e foi também a pensar em vocês e nas vossas sugestões que decidi estender o epílogo!

É tudo!

Muito obrigada por acompanharem esta fic e a adicionarem aos vossos favoritos e alertas, ela foi um marco muito importante da minha modesta carreira de _ficwritter_.

Beijinhos para todos,

Neffer-Tari


End file.
